Emociones inconclusas
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi- SasuNaru: Temporada 2 Naruto despertó de su largo coma y se tendrá que enfrentar a todo su pasado y presente, Tem 1 Naruto después de años de ser humillado por los que era sus compañeros de clase vuelve en compañía con tres de sus amigos para empezar la Universidad y seguir con su vida y poder dar de lado a la persona que amó y le humilló sin importarle de sus sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Prólogo

Escuchaba las risas de todos a su alrededor, pero solo podía ver la mirada negra que le miraba con superioridad y que le decía que era mejor que él y que nunca podría estar a la altura del gran Sasuke Uchiha, dio la espalda a todos escuchando en su mente como les decía las personas que solían maltratarle físicamente y psicológicamente por ser gordito, con granos, gafas y aparatos en los dientes, que era un Doncel fácil y que debería estar feliz por que alguien se atrevió a quitarle la virginidad, reprimió un sollozo y por última vez vio a todos que se reían y se burlaban de él y se fue corriendo sin mirar nada a su alrededor ni a nadie que le gritara que se detuviera y sobre todo no quería volver a esa escuela y menos ver a las personas que le habían humillado desde el día que comenzó las clases del nuevo año

Sasuke Uchiha el varón de quince años y el mas popular de todos solo sonreía al ver como corría el rubio gordito de la escuela, miró a todos de la clase y mas precisamente a su amigo pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina que no dejaba de mirar por donde había ido el rubio de una forma un poco demente, el azabache se acercó al pelirrojo

-no fue justo que tu solo jugaras con el rubio gordo, era también nuestro juguete-le recriminó al azabache

-mi querido amigo Gaara, yo solo soy el único que puede tocarlo de esa forma-el pelirrojo miró al azabache y por una vez vio que había algo mas de tras de ese supuesto odio hacia el rubio, los demás solo descargaban su ira, su malestar o lo que sea en contra del rubio pero el azabache si tenía algo en contra del rubio era algo personal y supo en ese momento que era algo muy personal que asta no lo aclarara no estaría bien con él mismo, Sasuke decidió alejarse de todos sin decir nada, solo ante la atenta mirada de Gaara y de unos ojos verdes que le miraban con preocupación

-Sakura tu sabes mas de lo que aparentas, cierto?-dijo Gaara ya que vio en la chica que había algo de preocupación en su amigo azabache

-todos sabemos el por que, pero no lo recordamos, Sasuke lo recuerda perfectamente y por eso le duele-dijo sin mas Sakura-nosotros solo queremos quitarnos la ira que sentimos hacia nuestra vida familiar, tú, yo, Neji, Ino, todos tenemos problemas y Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki a sido un buen saco de boxeo para todos

-tienes razón

-y lo mas seguro que seguirá siéndolo-dijo divertida la chica de ojos verdes y el pelirrojo sonrió como dándola la razón

Sasuke al llegar a la azotea se puso donde la baya para mirar al horizonte, no dejó de sonreír, estaba orgulloso del sufrimiento del rubio y de su dolor, por que eso le apaciguaba mucho su propio dolor

-asta que vea con mis propios ojos como te reduces a la nada, no pararé Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki-dijo con rabia y dolor Sasuke

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Capitulo 1

 **Años después**

El tren paró y los pasajeros salieron, cada uno con su maleta, cuatro pasajeros, dos de ellos varones, con el cabello negro y ojos negros, un con los ojos muy redondos y enérgico, el otro mas serio, las mujeres y Donceles donde iban los miraban, la chica de cabello castaño algo seria, se notaba que tenía carácter y por último un Doncel rubio de ojos azules y tres marquitas a cada lado de la mejilla, todos tenían un buen cuerpo, menos el Doncel que estaba un poco gordito pero estaba de buen ver y las gafas le daba ese toque interesante, el rubio alzó los brazos estirándose y oliendo el aire del lugar, hacia tiempo que no estaba en Konoha y lo había echado en falta

-tú eres el único de Konoha, nos hará visitar los sitios mas divertidos, cierto Naruto?-dijo la única chica del grupo

-claro que Tenten-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el rubio-nos divertiremos los cuatro, Sai, Lee

-espero que las tías y Donceles estén de buen ver y sobre todo que sean muy pervertidos-dijo Sai que era el mas serio de los varones, comenzaron a caminar

-y que sean deportistas-dijo Lee sonriendo

-Tenten no tiene ese problema, como tiene pareja-dijo Naruto

-mi chica es la mas hermosa y no quiero que os acerquéis a ella ninguno-dijo Tenten en modo de amenaza

-es una chica tímida que por fin a salido del armario-dijo Sai divertido

-pero alguna vez has venido Konoha a verla?-dijo Lee

-si, pero solo nos hemos visto en su casa y me ha presentado a su mejor amigo que es el único que la apoyado-dijo triste Tenten-sus padres la han dado de lado, siempre lo han hecho desde que era una adolescente, asta intentaba estar con chicos solo para complacer a sus padres

-lo tuvo que pasar mal-dijo Naruto

-lo importante es que a salido adelante y yo estaré para ella para lo que quiera e intentaré que no eche de menos a sus padres ya que no quieren saber nada de ella-dijo Tenten

-tiene a su mejor amigo-dijo Lee

-y a los padres de él y también a sus amigos-dijo Tenten-lo importante es que es una buena persona que no ha hecho nada malo

-este año sale de la Universidad?-dijo Sai

-si-dijo Tenten-tiene la edad de Naruto-sonrió al rubio

-me siento un salta cunas al ser el mayor de vosotros-dijo Naruto divertido

-lo mejor es que año comenzaremos los cuatro la Universidad-dijo Lee

-yo ya la comencé-dijo Naruto-me queda este año y el siguiente-hizo un suspiro sabiendo que si no hubiera perdido un año ya estaría en el último año de Universidad

-pero vas un curso adelante nuestro-dijo Sai

-lo mejor es que podré este año estar en la Universidad con mi chica-dijo Tenten

-el cambio de Universidad para todo será drástico pero no divertido-dijo Lee

-lo primero es dejar las cosas en el apartamento que hemos alquilado-dijo Sai-Naruto sabes que tienes un cuarto para ti

-yo iré a casa de mis padres-dijo Naruto

-a si no gastas dinero tontamente -dijo Tenten

-exacto-dijo el rubio y sacó su teléfono viendo el mensaje que le habían enviado sus padres en ese momento-chicos me voy, que quiero darles un abrazo a mis padres

-por que estemos en tu ciudad de nacimiento no nos dejes tirados-dijo Sai serio

-claro que no-dijo serio Naruto-vosotros me apoyasteis mucho cuando llegué al pueblo-sois mis únicos amigos

-tu primo Deidara hizo mucho para ayudarte-dijo Sai de lo mas normal

-si, pero se vino hacia aquí para estar con su novio y lo único que hace es mandarme mensajes-dijo con un puchero Naruto

-tendremos tiempo de verle-dijo Tente

-además se casa con Itachi dentro de un año-dijo Lee

-dentro de siete meses-corrigió Naruto

-ya tenemos una excusa para emborracharnos y acostarnos Naruto-dijo Sai pasando su brazo por los hombros del rubio

-emborracharnos nos emborracharemos pero lo de acostarnos lo dudo-dijo Naruto

-no recordaba que tenías fobia o alergia en tener sexo con varones-dijo de mala gana Sai

-Sai-advirtió Lee

-no le hagas caso-dijo Tenten-ahora estás estupendo físicamente y nadie se va a meter contigo por eso

-gracias-susurró Naruto con tristeza y Sai se arrepintió por lo que le dijo y maldecía al tipo y a los amigos de este por hacerle tanto daño a Naruto cuando era un adolescente de quince años, estaba claro que si se encontraba a ese grupo les daría su merecido

-Naruto deberías de poner de tu parte para poder tener una relación seria y duradera con alguien-dijo Lee-la persona que te ama nunca va a criticar por como te ves físicamente -el rubio sonrió sus amigos siempre intentaba ayudarle

-lo se, solo espero que llegue pronto esa persona-dijo sincero Naruto

-solo espero que me digas el nombre y apellido de ese tipo-dijo Sai ya que Naruto nunca les dijo el nombre de ese varón o nombres de los amigos

-algún día se le escapara a nuestro querido amigo Naruto-dijo sonriendo con malicia Tenten-y cuando lo sepamos-se crujió los nudillos

-le daremos una paliza a ese tipo por hacerte llorar tantas noches-acabó Lee y Naruto les miró y no pudo evitar sonreír con felicidad, ya que ellos eran sus verdaderos y amigos y no se arrepentía de haberse acercado a ellos y darles algo de confianza

-chicos, es mejor que vayamos a llevar las cosas a nuestro nuevo hogar-dijo Tenten-y después iremos a cenar juntos y os presento a mi novia

-envíame un mensaje del lugar, Tenten-dijo Naruto ya que había visto un taxi-nos vemos luego chicos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto cuando llegó a la casa de sus padres fue recibido por ellos por un gran abrazo y besos, Naruto no podía evitar que en un futuro cuando se casara tener un esposo como su padre y tener como mínimo tres hijos, le gustaban mucho los niños, por que una casa con niños es sinónimo de felicidad o eso creía Naruto, pasó lo que queda de tarde hablando con sus padres de todo lo que había hecho en esos años, cuando recibió el mensaje de su amiga Tenten se arregló para ir a cenar y les dijo a sus padres que no se preocuparan para la hora de llegada a casa

Naruto llegó al restaurante con el coche de su padre que lo aparcó lo mas cerca que pudo, cuando entró miró el lugar y vio solo a sus dos amigos varones, sabía que estaba Tenten y alguien mas, no se preocupó por que su amiga le iba a presentar a su novia, se acercó a sus amigos con una sonrisa

-perdonar por la tardanza, aparcar en este lugar es dificil-dijo Naruto

-no importa-dijo Tenten-quiero presentarte a mi novia-el rubio con una sonrisa miró a la chica que inmediatamente se le fue de la cara y se puso pálido, la chica solo lo miró y sonrió se notaba que era forzada y lo notaron todos de la mesa, Naruto no podía evitar estar paralizado, esa chica la recordaba perfectamente, ella era la que mas le hacía daño físicamente

-Naruto, cuanto tiempo-y el Doncel no lo pudo evitar, salió de ese lugar corriendo y creía que algo lo tenía superado no era verdad, y su mente solo le decía el porque volvió

-Naruto-dijo Sai preocupado y sin pensarlo fue tras el rubio

-por que se puso a si Naruto-dijo preocupada Tenten mirando a su novia

-Naruto es de Konoha-dijo serio Lee-lo conociste en la escuela?

-no vas a decirme?-insistió Tenten

-yo-los otros dos miraban expectante

-tú-dijo seria Tenten intentando desechar de su mente lo que le estaba diciendo, que su novia estaba muy involucrada en el pasado de Naruto

-yo hacía daño a Naruto, mucho daño-dijo arrepentida con dolor

-Sakura-susurró Tenten

-me voy si encuentro a Naruto-dijo serio Lee y Tenten la miró

-creíamos todos que él volvería-dijo Sakura

-no volvió para que siguierais haciéndole daño-dijo Tenten

-yo lo estaba pasando muy mal en casa y necesitaba descargar esa frustración y odio contra alguien y el mas débil era Naruto

-se acabó-dijo Tenten levantándose

-que-dijo asustado Sakura levantándose

-entiendo lo que pudiste pasar por que mis padres les costó aceptar que me gustaba una chica, o sea tú-dijo enfadada Tenten-pero me dijiste que nunca hiciste a nadie daño y me mentiste

-no me dejes-dijo Sakura con lágrimas y Tenten sopló

-necesito mucho tiempo-dijo Tenten-me mostraste que eras una persona digna y buena, pero no lo eres

-no es justo-susurró Sakura

-cuando conocí a Naruto solo pensé, un niño de ciudad y rico que viene a fastidiarnos a todo-dijo Tenten seria-pero me equivoqué, mientras mas lo observaba mas veía su dolor, al igual que lo veía Sai y Lee, nos costó tanto que nos dejara acercarnos a él, pensaba que nos íbamos a burlar o golpear y es cuando nos dio la confianza que nos explicó que en su colegió sus compañeros abusaban de él y apostaban cosas-la castaña negó con la cabeza-y sabes lo que he visto cuando te ha visto a ti, ese dolor, ese pánico que le vuelvan hacer daño, y yo no se lo voy a permitir a nadie, no va a llorar mas, ni quedarse paralizado con la mente en blanco

-todo lo que se hace en el pasado se devuelve-susurró con dolor Sakura-yo no quiero volver hacerle daño

-yo necesito algo de tiempo para volver a verte-dijo con dolor Tenten

-te quiero-dijo con lágrimas Sakura

-yo también pero nunca esperé lo que le hiciste, de ti no-dijo Tenten

-te demostraré que no soy la de antes

-adiós-susurró Tenten y se alejó de Sakura que esta se sentó donde estaba con la mirada perdida sin dejar que sus lágrimas cayeran por su mejilla

Continuará

Otro fic mas, me viene inspiración y no lo puedo evitar … comentar para saber si os gustó este primer capítulo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-Sakura cuando me llamaste vine lo mas rápido que pude-la mencionada sonrió forzada mas ver al varón azabache cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento-te dijeron algo los amigos de tu novia?-la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza y se quitó las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos verdes

-me dejó-dijo con dolor Sakura

-como?-dijo sin comprender el varón-entremos al apartamento-entraron y fueron a la pequeña sala-explícame que es lo que pasó-se sentaron en el sofá y la chica le cogió las manos

-el pasado vuelve-dijo Sakura-por eso lo estoy pagando ahora-sus lágrimas salían y se apoyó en el pecho del varón-me dejó por lo que le hice en el pasado, Sasuke-el mencionado frunció el ceño intentando comprender lo que decía su amiga

-te a utilizado-dijo Sasuke

-no-dijo rápidamente la chica-sus dos amigos varones me agradaron-intentó tranquilizarse y se separó del pecho del azabache

-ve directa-ordenó Sasuke por que no entendía nada

-su amigo Doncel de que tanto me hablaba apareció, vino tarde-cogió aire por la boca Sakura y lo soltó-nos vimos, le reconocí al instante, estaba mas delgado que la última vez que lo vimos y está lindo

-que me estás intentando decir que viste

-el palideció y vi a ese adolescente con miedo a que yo le golpeara-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos sabía a quien se refería y cerró sus puños con fuerza-vi a Naruto Namikaze y es amigo de Tenten y ella me dejó por haberle hecho daño por que yo la mentí en que cuando mis padres me obligaban a ser lo que no era buena persona, y yo no lo fui, merezco que ella me deje

-basta-dijo enfadado Sasuke-ellos no saben los desprecios que te hacían tus padres y lo que te obligaban hacer para que supuestamente seas normal como todas las chicas, por eso eras tan agresiva

-Sasuke

-no, ellos no saben toda la mierda que te hacían tomar a esa edad para que según ellos te gusten los varones-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-y nosotros no sabemos lo que ha tenido que pasar Naruto y lo que puede estar pasando-susurró Sakura

-la culpa es de Naruto Namikaze, todo es su culpa-dijo con ira Sasuke

-Sasuke no te metas en su vida, no le hagas daño-dijo Sakura

-nunca le voy a perdonar lo que me hizo cuando era un niño-dijo con ira Sasuke y sin mas se fue

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto abrió sus ojos azules de golpe, estaba en su cuarto y a su lado estaba Sai, tenía los ojos cerrados, se levantó de la cama tranquilamente y miró de reojo el cuerpo de Sai, inmediatamente se abrazó y se miró al espejo, aunque le dijeran sus amigos que estaba bien físicamente y que muchos varones le devoraban con la mirada él no se lo creía, se veía un Doncel del montón o mas bien que nadie le miraba por que no tenía buen cuerpo al igual que su cara, una de las cosas que no le gustaba tener cerca de los varones, suspiró fuertemente y fue a su baño, se ducharía rápidamente y se vestiría antes que Sai despertara

Cuando desayunaron Sai y Naruto salieron de la casa despidiéndose de los padres del rubio, caminaron sin decir nada, el rubio quería despedirse de su amigo para estar solo

-es mucha coincidencia que la novia de Tenten sea una de las personas que mas daño te hacían-dijo Sai ya que Naruto le tubo que contar todo, pero el único nombre que rebeló fue el de Sakura por que ya se sabía y el de Sasuke, sin decir apellido-pobre Tenten-negó con la cabeza-ha estado engañada durante casi dos años con esa chica

-Tenten está enamorada-dijo triste Naruto-no quiero que por mi culpa rompa esa relación

-y si en un futuro esa chica le da por golpear a Tenten?-dijo enfadado Sai-yo me olvido que sea mujer

-no lo creo-dijo Naruto-ella y los demás solo iban por mi, el problema era yo no las demás personas

-Tenten está relacionada contigo y eso puede ser un estimulante para hacerla daño

-no lo creo-dijo Naruto y miró al cielo-y lo vuelvo a decir, ellos iban por mi como si alguien les comiera la cabeza para que solo fuesen por mi

-entonces eso quiere decir que ese alguien podía actuar por venganza-dijo Sai guiándose por lo dicho por el rubio que este le miró ya que nunca pensó eso

-pero por que?-dijo Naruto-que yo sepa no le he hecho nada a nadie

-son suposiciones Naruto-dijo Sai

-podrías dejarme solo?

-sabes que soy tu amigo y puedes decirme lo que quieras-dijo Sai sincero

-lo se-sonrió Naruto y Sai se alejó del rubio que este le miraba y se preguntaba por que no podía gustarle un varón como Sai, suspiró y decidió ir por el mismo sitio que Sai pero mas alejado

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-me estás escuchando Gaara?-dijo Sasuke ya que le había explicado lo que le dijo Sakura y el pelirrojo no le dijo nada solo decidió seguir comiendo un pastelito relleno de chocolate y Sasuke llevaba en la mano un café

-te escucho-dijo Gaara-pero parece que no entiendes que tengo cosas que hacer para poder hacer este último año las prácticas de Psicología

-creía que eras mi amigo

-Uchiha no eres un niño pequeño, actúa como un adulto

-no soy tu paciente-le advirtió al pelirrojo

-te voy a decir una cosa como amigo, olvídate de Naruto Namikaze-y su vista o mas bien el rostro se movió hacia donde caminaba una persona-joder, ese tío me gusta

-que-dijo desconcertado Sasuke y miró hacia sonde miraba el pelirrojo y vio aún varón azabache, de piel pálida que caminaba por la otra acera-no es momento de que te pongas a ligar con un desconocido

-ese no es un desconocido, ese es un buen polvo-dijo Gaara y Sasuke solo acarició su frente ya que Gaara era demasiado abierto sexualmente, aunque eso era mejor que querer asesinar a los Donceles por que su padre Doncel le abandonó cuando era pequeño dejando a sus hermanos mayores y su padre varón que este le echaba la culpa de todo del por que su padre Doncel les abandonó y por eso odiaba a los Donceles y sobre todo si eran rubios ya que su padre Doncel era rubio, pero al crecer Gaara supo que no era culpa suya y dejó de odiar a los Donceles

-Gaara-advirtió Sasuke

-lo que te decía-dijo el pelirrojo-olvídate de Naruto Namikaze y déjalo y tu podrás seguir adelante, conseguirte pareja y sobre todo tener un buen polvo por que desde que le quitaste la virginidad al gordito no has estado con nadie por que nadie era Naruto Namikaze

-no digas estupideces-dijo Sasuke-he estado con chicas y Donceles

-si tú lo dices-dijo con sarcasmo Gaara-te vas acabar ese café?

-claro-Sasuke no acabó por que el pelirrojo se lo quitó y comenzó a beber

-y como futuro psicólogo te digo que tu problema es que no …-no continuó hablando por que al cruzar la esquina no se dio cuenta y se chocó con un pecho fuerte que le hizo caerse de culo y el café cayó al suelo

-lo siento mucho-dijo una tercera voz varonil y el pelirrojo miró a la persona que era un azabache de ojos negros demasiados expresivo y lo que mas destacaba eran sus grandes cejas

-que lo sientes-dijo enfadado levantándose, Sasuke solo miraba la escena con los ojos entrecerrados-me tiraste mi café preferido y era el único que había en esta calle, Sasuke alzó una ceja sabiendo que Gaara lo decía para fastidiar al varón

-yo creo que estás exagerando, pero te pido disculpas

-no las acepto-dijo con el ceño fruncido Gaara

-pues es tu problema -dijo de lo mas normal el de cejas grande y el pelirrojo cerró las manos en puño, no sabía por que pero no le gustaba nada esa forma de hablarle ese varón, ya que los varones solía tenerlos a sus pies, excepto Sasuke y demás amigos

-sabes lo que cuesta …

-Lee-a Gaara le dio un tic en la ceja por que le interrumpieron y vio que toda la atención de ese varón llamado Lee era para la cuarta persona que supuso que era Doncel por que su voz era dulce-cómprale el café-parecía una orden, el pelirrojo y Sasuke miraron a la persona inmediatamente abrieron los ojos sorprendidos viendo de quien se trataba

-Naruto le he pedido disculpas-dijo Lee pero vio el semblante de su amigo que no quitaba la mirada del varón azabache que este también le miraba, el de cejas grandes puso ver por un momento lo que vio la noche anterior cuando Naruto vio a la novia de Tenten, iba acercarse pero el pelirrojo cogió la muñeca de Lee, por que sabía que era el momento que esos dos o mas bien Sasuke le hablara para que su amigo pasara página de una vez

-cómprame el café que me tiraste-ordenó el pelirrojo obligando al azabache a caminar

-pero

-no me hagas pensar que no eres un caballero-dijo Gaara y los dos se alejaron y Lee miraba hacia atrás para ver si su amigo rubio estaba bien pero el pelirrojo era fuerte y no le soltaba

Con Naruto y Sasuke el primero no dejaba de mirar los ojos negros que ya no estaban sorprendido si no que había fruncido el ceño, dio dos pasos hacia atrás el rubio por que necesitaba irse ya que la mirada negra a parte de mostrarle que le odiaba le decía mas cosas y una de ellas que le había traicionado, se dio la vuelta para volver a casa pero una mano le agarró la muñeca

-estarás contento-dijo Sasuke enfadado y notando que la muñeca del rubio no era como la última vez que la agarró, el rubio no le contestó, no sabía a lo que se refería pero tampoco quería hablar-por tu culpa han dejado a Sakura-Naruto frunció el ceño, no supo de donde salió la fuerza pero estaba claro que nunca tuvo miedo de Sasuke, era a los que tenía miedo a sus amigos, por que ellos le insultaban y golpeaba, Sasuke nunca lo hizo solo jugó con sus sentimientos a parte que nunca negaba lo dicho por sus amigos por su físico

-y a mi que me importa-alzó la voz Naruto soltándose con brusquedad del agarre, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, aunque fuese inconscientemente eso le hizo sonreír a parte que un calorcito o hormigueo tuvo en el estómago al escuchar la voz del Doncel por que era dirigida a él-y me alegro-y los dos se miraron frente a frente, Naruto notó que era mas alto el azabache y asta con el cuerpo mas definido y Sasuke pudo ver que Sakura tenía razón, Naruto había adelgazado, pero aún llevaba las gafas aunque para él nunca le importó el físico del rubio, la verdad es que no le importaba nada del rubio de cómo se viera físicamente

-Sakura tenía razón cuando me dijo- el rubio alzó una ceja y Sasuke sonrió, al Doncel no le gustó esa sonrisa-dijo que estabas mas delgado pero creo que sigues igual de proporcionado

-no me importa lo que pienses de mi-dijo Naruto pretendiendo que no se le notara que le había afectado las palabras del varón, se dio la vuelta para irse y dio el primer paso

-te odio-dijo con ira Sasuke y el rubio paró, no entendía el por que de su odio-asta que no estés arrastrado a mis pies no voy a parar-al rubio le tembló el labio inferior pensando que era lo que había hecho para merecer el odio de esa persona por que lo único que había hecho fue enamorarse de él aunque ese podría ser el motivo de su odio, no querría Sasuke que personas como él se enamoraran del perfecto Sasuke Uchiha

Continuará

Comentar por fa


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Un nuevo día llegó y Naruto comenzó a despertarse, lo primero que hizo fue estirarse y bostezar, se sentó en la cama refregando su puño en los ojos y de reojo miró el reloj, al ver la hora se alzó rápido

-tengo que prepararme, o si no llegaré tarde el primer día de Universidad-dijo apresurado entrando a su baño, que estaba en su cuarto para comienza a prepararse para una jornada de estudios

Cuando acabó de ducharse y vestirse Naruto bajó a la primera planta donde estaban sus padres comenzando a desayunar, el rubio Doncel se sentó y con rapidez comenzó a comer unas tostadas con un baso de zumo de naranja natural, volvió a mirar la hora y con tostada en la boca se fue de su casa despidiéndose de sus padres, sin notar que sus padres ni le miraron, ni le dieron los buenos días y ni siquiera se despidieron, era como si no estuviera allí el rubio Doncel

Naruto llegó a la Universidad, era el primer día de clase, entró mirando todo por si encontraba alguno de sus amigos, a lo lejos los vio, hablaban entre ellos, Sai, Lee y Tenten, sonrió y comenzó acercarse a ellos, mientras se acercaba su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Tenten diferente a otros días, parecía triste pero intentaba disimularlo, y es cuando el rubio recordó las palabras de Sasuke de hace dos días, que por su culpa Sakura y Tenten no estaba juntas como pareja, en esos días no pensó en eso por que no vio a sus amigos pero ahora que los veías se sintió culpable, él sabía lo enamorada que estaba su amiga Tenten de su novia, suspiró fuertemente y llegó donde sus amigos

-buenos días, chicos-dijo Naruto forzando una sonrisa, sus amigos le miraron serios

-Naruto discúlpame por haberte dejado a solas con ese varón, es que el pelirrojo-se puso pensativo Lee como intentando recordar algo-no recuerdo su nombre, bueno es igual, me tiró con gran fuerza para que le comprara un café y después recordé que tenía que venir hacer unos papeleos aquí en la Universidad-se disculpó-ese Doncel tiene fuerza-dijo alegre

-no me dijiste nada-dijo Sai mirando al otro varón-me encanta los Donceles llamativos-sonrió pervertidamente

-lo dices por que es pelirrojo?-dijo Lee

-claro-dijo de lo mas normal Sai

-yo no pondría tu mirada en él

-por que?

-parece un Doncel inocente pero con carácter-dijo Lee sonriendo y Sai entrecerró los ojos

-no será que te gusta?-dijo Sai

-tiene fuerza-dijo Lee-eso me gusta

-eres tan raro-dijo Sai

-Naruto-dijo Tenten ya que no dejó de mirar al rubia ya que parecía triste-ese varón te hizo algo?-los dos varones miraron al Doncel serios y Lee maldiciéndose por dejar a su amigo con ese varón

-no-dijo rápido Naruto-y se defenderme, recordar que se artes marciales-sonrió-además me gustaría estar en un club de artes marciales

-creía que irías a uno de fútbol, como yo-dijo Lee desanimado

-lo siento Lee pero me llama la atención las artes marciales-dijo Naruto-pero siempre que pueda iré a verte a los partidos y en el entrenamiento-el de cejas grandes cogió las manos de Naruto sonriendo y con estrellitas en los ojos

-parecéis pareja-dijo divertida Tenten

-no me importaría-dijeron a la vez Naruto y Lee y comenzaron a reír

-yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo serio Sai y separó las manos de sus dos amigos y pasó su mano por los hombros del rubio-no puedes dejarme de lado, eres mi musa, Naruto

-te dije que no pienso posar para ti desnudo-dijo el Doncel serio

-que tristeza-dijo con falsa tristeza Sai, Tenten sonreía siempre era lo mismo con sus amigos-me pondré en el club de fotografía podrías solo posar para hacerte fotos-el Doncel le miró con los ojos entrecerrados-vestido-Naruto sonrió

-solo cuando pueda-dijo el rubio

-genial-dijo Sai miró a Lee como diciéndole que Naruto lo prefería a él

-yo me apuntaré al club de artes marciales-dijo la única chica

-Tenten-dijo serio Naruto

-dime

-yo no quiero causarte problemas en tu …

-tú no os hecho nada-cortó la chica al rubio sabiendo a lo que se refería-odio a las personas mentirosas y que se aprovechan de las personas por que se creen mejor

-pero

-nada-zanjo el tema Tenten y no dijeron nada mas para a si irse cada uno a sus respectivas clases

A una distancia de ellos, se encontraba Gaara enfadado pero a la vez feliz, a su ladu otro Doncel de cabello azulado y ojos iguales, también estaba Sasuke y Sakura, habían escuchado algo de la conversación por eso la chica se la notaba triste

-será mejor que vaya a clase-susurró la única chica

-Sakura-dijo serio Sasuke

-déjalo como está y no quiero que te metas y menos con Namikaze-dijo la cicatería como si supiera lo que pensaba su mejor amigo

-por la culpa de él …

-no es culpa de él-corto la peli rosa al único varón-Sasuke no compliques mas las cosas

-yo no complico nada-recriminó el azabache

-si lo haces-dijo esto el Doncel de cabellera azul-ya somos adultos y tenemos que resolver las cosas como adultos

-Suigetsu no entiendes-dijo serio Sasuke

-si entiendo-dijo Suigetsu-lo que tienes que haces es quitarte esos malestares o lo que sea que tienes en contra de Namikaze por que tú eras el que nos involucrabas para que lo dejemos de lado y a si poder seguir adelante, conocer a alguien y si eso va bien formar una familia

-no digas tonterías-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-si no quieres seguir el consejo de Suigetsu, ve a por Namikaze le estampas contra la pared y te lo follas-dijo serio y divertido Gaara, Sakura como Suigetsu intentaron no reír

-no digas estupideces, quien va a querer hacer eso con él

-pues tú-dijeron a la vez sus tres amigos y el azabache rodó los ojos no quería seguir hablando de eso

-si quieres hacerlo hazlo rápido-siguió Gaara sonriendo-por que si no se adelantarán uno de sus amigos a no ser que ya se lo hayan follado

-deja de hablar con esos términos-dijo enfadado Sasuke y miró por donde se fueron Naruto y sus amigos y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza que notaron sus amigos y negaron con la cabeza-y que no se hayan atrevido por que si no les destrozaré-dijo con odio pero sus amigos sabían que no era odio si no otra cosa mas concretamente lo que siempre le movía al azabache hacer daño por que no quería darse cuenta de la realidad

-las clases están por empezar-dijo Suigetsu-nos vemos luego en el jardín chicos

-yo también me voy-dijo Sakura, estos se fueron dejando al pelirrojo y al azabache

-a mi también me encantaría tenerlo muy cerca de mi al rubio-dijo Gaara intentando que no se le notara en la voz burla, Sasuke le miró de reojo, hace años atrás le molestaría ese comentario del pelirrojo por que era un sádico sobre todo con los rubios y Donceles, aparentaba ser varón, les seducía y esos Donceles acababan muy mal heridos, ahora Gaara no era a si, era diferente, bastante pervertido pero no haría daño a nadie físicamente

-ese rubio es mío-dijo serio Sasuke y comenzó alejarse del pelirrojo que este sonrió de medio lado

-cuando te des cuenta lo habrás perdido a no ser que ya lo tengas perdido, Sasuke-susurró Gaara y comenzó a caminar hacia la que sería su clase-me pregunto si ese rubio habrá probado a ese varón de mirada seria y cabellera azabache-cerró los ojos como si estuviera imaginándose algo pervertido en su mente con esa persona-tengo que saber todo de esa persona para meterlo en mi cama-sonrió y estuvo en todo momento pensando lo que podría hacerle a ese azabache cuando lo tuviera a sus pies

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La hora del descanso llegó, Naruto decidió quedarse en la clase sacando la comida que había traído, no había nadie solo él ya que los demás estudiantes preferían ir a fuera por el buen tiempo, mientras comía lentamente el rubio iba mirando algunas cosas de la última clase que había hecho que era algebra, suspiró con tristeza por que no entendía nada y el profesor que iba a tener al saber que no era bueno con el algebra le recomendó que buscara un profesor particular, miró lo poco que le quedaba de comida y lo guardó ya que estaba lleno, se levantó y lo tiró a la basura para luego volver a su asiento y miró por la ventana admirando el bonito lugar, suspiró y se levantó para ir a fuera y a si poder encontrar a sus amigos, al dar dos pasos fuera de la clase paró al ver a alguien que no quería encontrar a solas, siempre le dio mala espina su mirada, parecía perturbada pero ahora en el presente parecía diferente, no le quitó la mirada al pelirrojo de ojos agua marina y mostró seriedad aunque por dentro quisiera huir, pero no volvería hacerlo como hizo con Sakura, le iba a decir que se apartara de su camino pero el pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado

-Namikaze quiero pedirte algo-el rubio no supo que pensar ante eso ya que el tono de hablar de Gaara era diferente hacia a él que en el pasado, asta parecía que le hablaba como si fuesen amigos pero con ese toque de seriedad que le caracterizaba-es muy sencillo lo que te quiero pedir-Naruto tenía curiosidad de lo que quería pedirle el pelirrojo, solo esperaba no arrepentirse en lo que iba a decir

-de que se trata, Subaku No Gaara-dijo serio Naruto y el pelirrojo alzó la ceja por ese tono de voz pero le dio igual

-te lo diré pero antes-se acercó mas al rubio y estiró su brazo con su mano abierta, Naruto no entendió eso y miró el rostro del pelirrojo que era serio y asta con algo que no supo descifrar-te pido disculpas por lo que te hice y dije en el pasado y lo que tenía en mi mente en hacerte pero Sasuke me impidió varias veces-el rubio volvió a mirar la mano de Gaara que algo le decía que hablaba en serio pero no comprendía lo que impedía Sasuke y algo dentro suyo se removió pero inmediatamente desechó-entiendo que no quieras perdonarme pero solo voy a decirte, que he cambiado y se que hice mal, no solo contigo si no con mas Donceles

-te perdono-dijo serio Naruto y agarró la mano del pelirrojo, confiaría en la palabra de él además podía notar que había cambiado sobre todo su mirada, las manos se soltaron y el rubio suspiró y el pelirrojo también, parecía que se le había quitado algo de encima-y que es lo que me quieres pedir?-Gaara sonrió de medio lado divertido, el rubio era demasiado curioso y eso le gustaba, ya que a si conseguiría lo que quería

-la curiosidad mató al gato-dijo divertido Gaara y el rubio hizo un puchero-quiero que me presentes a alguien-el rubio alzó una ceja

-a quien?-dijo Naruto-no conozco a nadie

-lo conoces y está para comérselo-dijo Gaara y Naruto se sonrojó sabiendo a lo que se refería a lo de comérselo

-no conozco a nadie que este …

-que tenga un buen polvo?-acabó Gaara-yo conozco muchos y si quieres te presento

-no gracias-susurró sin poder quitarse el sonrojo Naruto

-como quieras pero si quieres te ayudo para que Sasuke y tú …

-no-cortó enfadado Naruto

-como quieras-dijo de lo mas normal Gaara-quiero que me presentes a tu amigo varón de caballera azabache

-a Lee?

-a ese no-dijo de mala gana Gaara-es muy raro y no me gusta nada

-creo que piensa lo mismo que tú-dijo divertido Naruto-dice que tienes una gran fuerza

-que-dijo Gaara enfadado

-cuando le agarraste o algo a si notó que eras fuerte-a Gaara le dio un tic en la ceja de lo enfadado ya que él no era fuerte, o eso quería aparentar delante de los varones para a sir poder ligar y pasar buenos ratos con ellos

-dile a tu amigo, Lee, que no diga tonterías y que como vuelva a decir que soy fuerte-se crujió los nudillos como si quisiera moler a golpes a Lee, Naruto no supo ni que pensar ni que decir ante eso por que a él le gustaría que los varones pensaran que era fuerte

-entonces a uien quieres conocer?-dijo Naruto para cambiar de tema

-al otro azabache de ojos negros y serio, ese está para comérselo y un buen revolcón-dijo Gaara con una sonrisa pervertida

-hablas de Sai?-dijo incrédulo Naruto ya que no veía a su amigo que estuviera para comérselo o un revolcón

-su nombre es Sai?-dijo Gaara feliz con un brillo especial en sus ojos, Naruto vio lujuria

-son tal para cual-susurró Naruto ya que su amigo Sai era un pervertido y solo buscaba ligues de una sola noche

-has dicho algo?

-que cuando quieras te lo presento-dijo Naruto

-genial-dijo Gaara y puso su mano en el hombro-estoy seguro que seremos muy buenos amigos

-si, claro-dijo Naruto y viendo como el pelirrojo se alejaba -vaya cambio de persona

-Naruto-dijo alguien atrás del rubio, era de chica y muy dulce

-si, es Naruto-dijo otra voz de chica, el rubio se giró y vio a dos chicas que en el pasado conoció, era ellas las únicas del grupo que no le molestara, y asta a veces como podían lo defendían

-Hinata, Ino, cuanto tiempo-dijo Naruto y notó que la rubia parecía diferente que en el pasado, parecía mas saludable físicamente ya que en el pasado siempre estaba pálida y muy delgada, nunca supo el por que, pero ahora estaba llena de vida, se le notaba en los ojos azules

-por que no vienes con nosotras y hablamos un poco de todo-dijo Ino

-claro-dijo Naruto

-te hemos visto con Gaara-dijo Hinata-me alegra mucho que no tengas problemas con él

-me ha pedido disculpas-dijo Naruto aún un poco dudoso de eso, por que le costaba creer ese echo por la forma que era Gaara

-todos te pedirán disculpas-dijo Ino, los tres caminaban por los pasillos tranquilamente-han cambiado y lo has visto en Gaara

-me ha sorprendido-dijo Naruto-no tiene esa mirada

-pero ahora es un pervertido-dijo divertida Ino

-le gusta estar con varones-dijo Hinata

-alguna vez asta se acostado con Sasuke-dijo Ino y vio de reojo a Naruto e Hinata también lo hizo, si lo dijo era por que era verdad pero quería saber la reacción del rubio, las dos chicas sonrieron disimuladamente al ver como el rubio agachó la mirada con tristeza

-pero son solo amigos-dijo Hinata-no hay amor de pareja, asta yo diría que acabarían matándose si fuesen pareja

-no pegan nada-dijo Ino y las dos chicas notaron que el rubio no diría nada sobre ese tema, parecía que al Doncel le dolía

-Naruto, me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto a casa-dijo Hinata sonriendo con cariño, Naruto la miró y la sonrió

-yo también-dijo Naruto

-a parte de vernos aquí podemos salir a tomar algo fuera y divertirnos-dijo Hinata

-tienes pareja , Naruto?-dijo Ino

-no-dijo Naruto-tampoco me interesa mucho-las dos chicas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento que si no la tenía es por que no quería y por que lo mas seguro que inconscientemente prefería a otra persona aunque le haya hecho daño

-yo tengo pareja-dijo Ino-es Chouji

-y mi novio es Neji-dijo Hinata

-me alegro-dijo Naruto pero si tenía que ser sincero no se sorprendía ya que ellas eran del mismo grupo de amigos que los chicos, tenía confirmado que él nunca podría estar con personas perfectas como los amigos de Ino e Hinata

-en que piensas?-dijo Ino ya que veía serio al rubio

-que es normal que vosotras estéis con varones de vuestro circulo de amistad-dijo Naruto-pero admito que lo de Hinata y Neji me sorprende ya que son primos

-eso es uno de los motivos de por que Neji en el pasado tenía ese odio hacia todo el mundo-dijo Ino y el rubio la miró para que le contara

-lo que pasa es que yo le gustaba a Neji asta el punto de estar enamorado, pero sabía que éramos familia y eso le frustraba que hacía que la ira le creciera sin poder hacer nada, por eso se quitaba esa frustración contigo-dijo triste Hinata-no le disculpo, solo eras el blanco fácil para todos, aunque yo intentaba que parasen de hacerte daño

-lo se-dijo Naruto-también se que Ino lo intentaba-la rubia sonrió

-en ese tiempo yo no tenía ni fuerzas Naruto, por mi estado-dijo Ino con tristeza y dolor

-por que no vamos allí a sentarnos?-dijo Hinata para cambiar de tema, no le gustaba a ella el tema de Ino como a sus demás amigos

-vayamos-dijo Naruto teniendo curiosidad por lo de Ino, pero decidió que era mejor no preguntar, lo sabría mas adelante

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Acabaron sus comidas y comenzaron hablar entre ellos, de todo lo que habían hecho en verano y donde estuvieron de vacaciones, dejaron de hablar cuando vieron que a una distancia de ellos vieron a los dos chicas, Hinata e Ino y Naruto

-ese de allí es Naruto?-dijo un Doncel de cabello castaño con unas marcas rojas en la mejilla-no está tan gordo

-de la adolescencia a la adultez el cuerpo cambia, Kiba-dijo un varón con pereza

-está bien físicamente-dijo otro varón bastante alto con cuerpo musculoso y cabello naranja

-Juugo voy a pensar que te gusta y eso sería muy problemático-dijo el varón de antes

-para que complicarme, Shikamaru, si ya tengo novia-dijo Juugo

-gracias por acordarte que estoy aquí-dijo una chica pelirroja con gafas, a su lado estaba una rubia con coletas y Sakura

-siempre te haces notar, Karin-dijo divertido Suigetsu

-muy gracioso, piraña-dijo con burla Karin

-ya empiezan-dijo con un suspiro la de coletas rubias

-siempre ellos han sido a si, Temari-dijo Sakura

-iré a saludar a Hinata-dijo un varón castaño de pelo largo y ojos perla

-yo también saludaré a Ino-diju otro varón castaño pero mas robusto con el cabello largo y mas desordenado

-Neji y Chouji no pueden pasar sin sus novias-dijo con tristeza Kiba-ojala el chco que me gusta se diera cuenta de mi existencia-viendo como Neji y Chouji se acercaban a sus parejas y las saludaba y después a Naruto que parecía intimidado aunque lo intentara ocultar

-parece que Namikaze se acuerda inconscientemente de lo capullos que éramos todos o mas concretamente ciertas personas-dijo Shikamaru y los demás no dijeron nada, sabían todos que fueron realmente bastardos con Naruto solo para descargarse su furia, Sasuke que estaba también en ese lugar no le quitaba ojo al rubio con una mirada seria

-ya veras Sakura que encontraras a alguien que de verdad te quiera-dijo Temari para cambiar de tema

-solo tengo mala suerte-dijo Sakura-primero Ino que yo sabía que me rechazaría, los intentos de tener pareja con cualquier chica que no quería salir del armario y por último Tenten, a ella realmente la amo, pero entiendo que no quiera estar con alguien como yo-dijo sonriendo apenada-fue muy mala con Namikaze y todo se devuelve en la vida

-pero no es justo-dijo Temari-tú lo pasaste muy mal por esos padres que tuviste

-solo espero que me den la noticia que se han muerto en la cárcel-dijo con odio Sakura

-es culpa de Namikaze-dijo Sasuke enfadado-no debería meterse en tu relación

-no quiero que hagas nada en contra de Namikaze-exigió Sakura-Tenten me odiaría mas de lo que me odia

-hola chicos-todos miraron hacia la voz y era Gaara

-donde has estado?-dijo serio Sasuke

-me encanta que te preocupes por mi-dijo Gaara coqueto y le entregó el vaso de plástico que llevaba en sus manos que era café-un gracias estaría bien

-no te pedí que me compraras un café-dijo Sasuke bebiendo un sorbo

-es igual, me siento feliz-dijo Gaara y todos le miraron

-quien es tu nueva victima?-dijo Shikamaru

-mi querido cuñado, mi victima como dices debe de tenerla a si-dijo sonriendo Gaara y con sus manos hizo la largura de algo, todo se sorprendieron y Sasuke puso cara de fastidio

-joder-dijeron todos a la vez menos Sasuke y Sakura

-que asco-dijeron a la vez Sasuke y Sakura

-vosotros dos no tenéis ni idea lo que puede hacer un buen pene-dijo Gaara- pero si también es a si-pudo las manos la anchura

-no pienso seguir escuchando esto-dijo Sasuke con cara de asco

-la envidia es muy mala, mi querido Sasuke-dijo Gaara muy cerca del varón de cabellera azabache-y él único que ha podido catar eso es ese Doncel rubio que hay allí y nos está mirando-Sasuke frunció el ceño y todos miraron hacia el rubio ya que Gaara estaba haciendo bastante escándalo-me lo va a presentar y follaremos asta cansarnos

-deberías de especificar con quien, Gaara-dijo divertido Kiba, mas que nada por el gran sonrojo de Naruto y las personas cuchicheaban que Gaara y el chico rubio estaban liados y tenían sexo salvaje

-como te gusta ser el centro de atención, Gaara-dijo Temari sonriendo

-seguro que Sasuke está muy celoso-dijo Suigetsu divertido-mas que nada por que no tendrá con quien follar

-la verdad es que estoy sufriendo y lucharé asta donde sea para seguir con lo que tenía con Gaara-dijo Sasuke y se notaba sarcasmo, por lo menos para los amigos ya que los alumnos volvían a murmurar que Sasuke lucharía por el amor de Gaara

-el amor es cruel-dijo de lo mas normal Gaara y miró hacia el rubio Doncel-Naruto Namikaze-gritó Gaara y todos estaban expectantes a lo que haría el pelirrojo, Naruto en cambio no sabía que hacer por lo avergonzado que estaba y podía escuchar la risas de Ino e Hinata sus parejas-que te parece si los dos … au-no siguió por que un codazo lo impidió, quien se lo hizo fue Sasuke y Gaara entendió que debía de parar, volvió a mirar al rubio y le miraba enfadado, no entendió eso pero le dio igual-recuerda de presentarme a ya sabes quien-el rubio se despidió de las dos chicas con las que estaba y de sus parejas y se fue, no contestó al pelirrojo-que le pasa-dijo con una inocencia que no era nada de él

-que le asustaste-dijo Juugo serio-Namikaze no estará acostumbrado a que alguien grite a los cuatro vientos las medidas de los penes que le gusta

-yo diría que ha sido mas bien celos-dijo Karin y parecían que las otras chicas estaban de acuerdo con eso

-por que y de quien?-dijo Suigetsu

-hombres teníais que ser-dijo Temari sonriendo

-los hombres no veis nada asta que os lo muestras ante vuestros ojos-dijo Sakura levantándose y los demás que estaban sentados o tumbados hicieron lo mismo, ya que era hora de ir a clase y comenzaron a caminar menos Sasuke que Sakura le vio y se quedó a su lado-que pasa?

-celoso? De que?

-eres hombre, es difícil que entiendas algo que se ha visto a simple vista desde que Gaara llegó -dijo Sakura y caminó para alcanzar a sus amigos

-parece que no te agrada que Gaara tenga interés en tu amigo-susurró Sasuke-me encargaré para que mi amigo y tu amigo estén muy juntos y cuando lo estén te lo mostraré para que sufras y sepas que nadie te puede querer -sonrió de medio lado y fue en dirección a sus amigos

Continuará

Comentar por fa


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Naruto salió de la Universidad ya que había acabado por ese día las clases, se despidió de sus amigos a la salida, decidió irse solo, lo necesitaba, fue una gran sorpresa o impresión que Gaara se le acercara, le pidiera disculpas y después gritara a los cuatro vientos que los dos tenían una relación sentimental pero también pensaba en el tipo de relación que tenían Sasuke y Gaara, siempre que pensaba eso fruncía el ceño, ya que no le tenía que importar ya que no sentía nada por Sasuke, mientras pensaba todo eso junto con las disculpas de Neji caminaba sin fijarse a donde iba, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en una zona donde sus padres no tenían su casa, a esa zona había ido pocas veces cuando era adolescente y no era por que tenía que ir a ver algún amigo, volvió a fruncir el ceño ya que vio a una distancia pero no muy lejos una de las mansiones de ese lugar que conocía bien por que fue dos veces en el pasado, cerró las manos en un puño agarrando con fuerza y sin darse cuenta unas hojas que tenía en una de sus manos, se giró bruscamente, al hacer eso sin poder evitar se chocó con una mujer de cabellera azabache y larga, de piel blanca y ojos negros, la pareció algo familiar sus facciones pero era algo imposible, esa mujer parecía ser dulce y cariñosa

-lo siento-dijo apenado Naruto y la mujer le sonrió dulcemente agachándose cogiendo algo que el rubio no identificó

-no te preocupes-dijo con dulzura la mujer y le extendió unas hojas, las que había recogido del suelo-esto es tuyo y parece que se mojaron-el rubio miró las dos hojas y se asustó, era algo importante de la Universidad y tenía pinta que se había estropeado

-que descuidado-dijo Naruto

-son importantes?-dijo la mujer

-son de la Universidad-dijo el rubio con un semblante que podía asta comenzar a llorar

-yo puedo ayudarte para que esas hojas se sequen

-de verdad-dijo feliz Naruto agarrando a la mujer con efusividad las manos, ella no pudo evitar reír ante ese acto, Naruto se dio cuenta de eso y se separó

-no pasa nada que me agarres las manos en señal que estás feliz por que puedo ayudarte

-mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, señora-dijo el Doncel por que creía que era adecuado presentarse

-acompáñame a casa-dijo la mujer comenzando a andar pero antes volvió a tener esas hojas en sus manos y a si asegurarse que el rubio la seguiría e iría a su caso, ella no pudo evitar sonreír ya que ese Doncel le pareció curioso y también lindo, no pudo evitar imaginarse a ese Doncel vestido con trajes de chica y asta podría pedirle que la acompañara en ocasiones en ir de compras, aunque el apellido del chico le resultó familiar y se dijo que le preguntaría a su esposo

-señora-dijo Naruto y la mujer abrió la puerta pero Naruto si la llamó era por que entraba en la propiedad de la persona con la que entró años atrás y eso no le gustaba nada

-entra querido-dijo sonriendo la mujer y el rubio suspiró derrotado y la mujer lo llevó asta la sala-puedes sentarte-la mujer desapareció ya que salió de la gran sala, Naruto se encogió en el lugar que estaba sentado, no era por que estaba rodeado de lujos, su familia tenía dinero y asta igual que esa familia, miró desde ese lugar la sael asta que su vista fue parando a los marcos de fotos, entonces recordó algo

-esa mujer no me dijo el nombre-se dijo a si mismo el Doncel-por que soy tan confiado?-frunció el ceño-ya recuerdo por que soy idiota y también por que esa mujer tiene mis papeles-suspiró fuertemente, no podía irse esos papeles era importantes y esperó a que la mujer volviera, los minutos pasaban lentamente para el Doncel y se preguntó si esa mujer se olvidó de él, decidió que lo mejor era irse y volver a la Universidad por si podía conseguir esos papeles ya que eran los últimos que quedaban y si no habían pues mala suerte, tomaría otra cosa, miró hacia la entrada de la sala ya que escuchó la puerta de la entrada y se tensó ya que quien fuera que sea se preguntaría que hacía un extraño en su sala

-hijo eres tú-se escuchó la voz de la mujer que parecía que estaba en otro cuarto de esa sala, el rubio frunció el ceño, se decía por que esa mujer lo dejó solo, tembló al pensar que podría estar maquinando esa mujer en matarlo o algo parecido

-si, mama, soy yo-Naruto abrió sus ojos al reconocer esa voz varonil y se quedó tieso y se preguntó que le respondería cuando le preguntara que hacía ahí-que demonios haces tú aquí-Naruto al escuchar eso se levantó deprisa y vio al dueño de la voz que le miraba con odio y el rubio por no ser menos le miró igual

-Sasuke no trates mal a mi invitado-apareció la mujer con una bandeja con dos tazas y pastas-siento haberte dejado solo, Naruto-la mujer le sonrió con dulzura-siéntate y tomemos n té-dejó la bandeja en la mesita-estas pastitas son hechas por mi, bueno no todas, pero están buenas-sonrió

-gracias señora, pero debo irme-volvió a levantarse ya que notaba la mirada de odio de Sasuke en su persona

-no me gusta que desprecien mis invitaciones-dijo la mujer y Naruto notó ante ese tono que la azabache podría estar amenazándolo

-lo siento-dijo apenado Naruto volviendo a sentarse

-por cierto, mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha-dijo la mujer-él es mi hijo menor, Sasuke, está soltero-le guiñó un ojo al Doncel que este solo intentó no hacer un gesto de fastidio, tengo otro que es mayor que Sasuke, se llama Itachi, tiene novio y dentro de poco se casaran-ya estoy deseando tener a mis nietos corriendo por esta gran casa-la mujer aunque hablara notaba la mirada de su hijo hacia el Doncel, suponía que ya se conocían-estoy secando tus papeles con un médoto muy eficaz

-de verdad?-dijo Naruto feliz agarrando a la mujer de las manos, ella sonrió, le gustaba ese Doncel tan efusivo y miró de reojo a su hijo menor y supo que su hijo necesitaba en su vida una persona tan efusiva como Naruto

-estarán como nuevos-dijo Mikoto y es cuando el rubio se sonrojó al darse cuenta que tenía agarrada de las manos a la mujer y se sonrojó

-lo siento-susurró Naruto

-no te disculpes por pequeñeces-dijo la mujer-ojala que mis hijos fuesen tan efusivos como tú, Naruto y me atrevo a decir que cariñosos-el rubio no supo que decir, a parte que la mirada de Sasuke en su persona le estaba poniendo muy nervioso y eso la mujer lo notaba-Sasuke siéntate y tomemos Té juntos

-no-dijo Sasuke con frialdad

-Sasuke-dijo seria la mujer y el azabache suspiró y se acercó a ellos y se iba a sentar al lado de ella para que ella quedara en medio-te traeré una taza-se levantó y se acercó al oido de su hijo para que solo él escuchara-acércate mas a él, él es lo que necesitas en tu vida

-mama-dijo serio Sasuke

-lo se-dijo sin dar importancia el regaño de su hijo ya que a él no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida privada, la mujer los dejó solos

-parece que me sigues para verme

-mas quisieras tú-dijo Naruto, los dos tenían el ceño fruncido, pero no se miraban, miraban al frente

-no te acerques a mi familia-advirtió o mas bien ordenó Sasuke

-por mi no lo hubiera hecho, pero quien iba a pensar que tu madre era una buena mujer y tu un bastardo egoísta que se cree el mejor del mundo

-soy mejor que tú, solo hay que verme

-creído-susurró de mala gana Naruto

-cuando antes te largues mejor

-sabes una cosa-dijo Naruto y sonrió con prepotencia y miró al varón-no lo voy hacer por que quiero joderte, además tu madre me agrada-Sasuke cerró sus puños con fuerza y miró al rubio

-ya estoy aquí chicos-llegó Mikoto con una taza en la mano y se la puso a su hijo, ella se sentó al lado de él dejando a su hijo en medio-os habéis conocido mejor?-los dos mas jóvenes la miraron-definitivamente tendréis unos hijos preciosos-dijo feliz y soñadora la mujer-el varón y el Doncel ante eso no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ambos-ya recordé de donde había escuchado tu apellido Naruto-el rubio seguía sonrojado-la pareja de Itachi se apellida Namikaze, su segundo apellido-el rubio comenzó a toser

-que-dijo Naruto sorprendido, Sasuke también lo estaba

-el novio de Itachi se llama Deidara, sois familia?

-es mi primo-dijo Naruto pálido ya que nunca pensó que el futuro esposo de su primo fuese el hermano mayor de la persona que jugó con sus sentimientos, miró de reojo a Sasuke y este estaba también pálido

-entonces tú eres hijo de Minato y Kushina-dijo Mikoto

-conoce a mis padres?-dijo Naruto

-mi esposo Fugaku los conoce personalmente sobre todo a tu padre-dijo Mikoto-ya sabes negocios, yo no tengo el placer de conocerlos, pero ahora tengo mas interés en conocer a tus padres

-a si?-dijo Naruto

-claro-dijo Mikoto-tengo que conocer a mis futuros consuegros -sonrió la mujer y Sasuke se puso de pie, no quería seguir escuchando lo que estaba escuchando de parte de su madre

-no digas tonterias-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-este Doncel parece saludable-dijo Mikoto viendo como su hijo se alejaba de ellos-los Donceles y chicas de tu edad están en los huesos, mira a Naruto, tiene donde agarrar

-señora no hable como si no estuviera aquí-dijo apenado Naruto por lo último dicho por la mujer

-mama-dijo con seriedad Sasuke-no me atraen ni me gustan las personas como Namikaze, y a él le odio-y sin mas desapareció de la vista del rubio y de la azabache ya que fue a su cuarto subiendo por las escaleras, la mujer frunció el ceño ya que no le gustó nada que hablara a si de un Doncel, no le había enseñado eso a ninguno de sus hijos, miró al rubio que estaba de pie y su cabello rubio tapaba sus ojos azules

-muchas gracias, señora por el té y las galletas-dijo Naruto aparentando que estaba bien-será mejor que me vaya a casa-la mujer sabía que no era momento de retener al rubio, sabía que le había afectado las palabras de su hijo

-espera que te daré las hojas que necesitas-dijo la mujer marchándose del lugar, Naruto se mordía el labio inferior, comprobó que le afectaban que tipo de palabras dijera Sasuke-aquí tienes

-gracias-susurró Naruto

-que no te afecten las palabras dichas por mi hijo o por cualquier varón, recuerda que debes estar bien contigo mismo, Naruto

-gracias por tus palabras-dijo Naruto sonriendo forzadamente

-espero que nos veamos antes de la boda

-claro-dijo el Doncel y caminó hacia la puerta, cuando salió algo le hizo girar y mirar hacia una de las ventanas del segundo piso de esa mansión, vio algo que se movía pero inmediatamente siguió con su caminata, tenía que llegar a casa cuanto antes

Había pasado una semanas desde que comenzó la Universidad, todos los alumnos estaban ajetreados de tanto tarea que les mandaba como trabajos, Sasuke ese día o mas bien la última clase del día no asistió, él iba bien en sus estudias y podía tener el privilegio de no asistir a las clases que quisiera, estaba en la azotea solo apoyado en la baya, miraba una hoja con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba en duda en aceptar la propuesta del profesor de algebra, pero también le había dicho a dos alumnos mas de hacer eso, era cuestión de ayudar al prójimo, suspiró fuertemente y miró al cielo, iba a rechazar lo que le habían pedido, total habían dos alumnos mas que podían hacer perfectamente de tutor de algebra a un alumno que iba a un curso por debajo que él, escuchó el timbre que daba por finalizada las clases por ese día, convencido fue hacia el profesor de algebra para que no contara con él, preguntó a uno de los profesores a donde se podía encontrar el profesor de algebra y se lo dijo, sin pensarlo fue hacia una de las clases que estaba el profesor que buscaba, pero parecía que estaba con el alumno que se le debía enseñar y con otros dos alumnos

-profesor Kakashi no hacia falta que me gustara un tutor para que me enseñara algebra-Sasuke quedó en la puerta al escuchar esa voz que reconocería a mil kilómetros de distancia

-solo te echo un favor, Naruto Namikaze-dijo el profesor, el varon azabache miró a los otros dos alumnos que también podrían ser los tutores, uno era su amigo Gaara que estaba serio pero sonreía de medio lado como si tramara algo, el otro solo lo conocía de algunas clases que iban juntos y era varón de nombre Shino Abrume-ellos dos son buenos en algebra pero el tercer candidato no vino y es el mejor-el profesor se dio cuenta de la presencia del azabache-pero aquí está-dijo feliz y todos miraron pero el rubio frunció el ceño-Sasuke Uchiha ven, te voy a presentar a este lindo rubio Doncel

-no tengas tanta confianza conmigo-recriminó Naruto, Sasuke solo les miraba a los dos enfadado, se les notaba confianza en ambos, ese profesor era nuevo de ese año y Naruto igual, no quería pensar que esos dos tendrían una relación amorosa

-podría decir lo mismo que tú-dijo el profesor-pero me gusta tal como eres, mi rubio adorado-Naruto dio unos pasos atrás para que no se le acercara el profesor, el Uchiha al ver las intenciones del profesor decidió intervenir

-deja de molestar-dijo con ira Sasuke poniéndose en medio del profesor y el rubio

-Sasuke que haces aquí?-dijo Gaara

-él es el otro candidato para Naruto-dijo feliz Kakashi

-no lo digas de esa forma-dijo Naruto haciendo morros como si estuviera enfadado

-y como los digo?-dijo divertido Kakashi

-como si ellos tuvieran que escogerme como si fuese un trofeo-dijo Naruto

-si supieras lo que yo haría contigo-dijo Kakashi serio con intenciones de acercarse al rubio

-profesor Hatake-dijo Shino con voz seria y con gafas de sol todos le miraron-seré yo quien le de clases particulares al Doncel-Naruto frunció el ceño, tenía nombre para que le dijera Doncel pero si lo pensaba mejor prefería a ese varón antes que a Sasuke o Gaara

-eso estaría bien-dijo Kakashi y miró al rubio-es momento que un varón te alegre el cuerpo

-deja de decir cosas pervertidas-advirtió Naruto y con un sonrojo en las mejillas

-pero si te encanta que te diga y haga cosas pervertidas-dijo Kakashi y se le acercó al rubio que este solo se quedó quieto, Gaara solo abrió los ojos sorprendidos, Shino estaba igual de serio y Sasuke frunció mucho el ceño y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, el pelirrojo se acercó al Uchiha para hablarle al oído

-creo que Namikaze y el profesor son muy íntimos-susurró Gaara

-demasiado diría yo-dijo Sasuke

-seguro que follan juntos, querido amigo, solo tienes que ver el sonrojo de Namikaze por lo que le está diciendo ahora-Sasuke se separó de Gaara y se acercó al rubio y le agarró la muñeca y lo alejó

-yo le daré esas clases-dijo Sasuke y comenzó a caminar y el rubio intentó soltarse

-suéltame-ordenó enfadado Naruto-yo no quiero que seas tú, bastardo-Sasuke no dijo nada solo alejó del lugar al rubio-te he dicho que me sueltes-gritó Naruto y el Uchiha con gran rapidez lo estampò en la pared y lo acarraló con su cuerpo, no dejó de mirar con seriedad o mas bien con odio los ojos azules del rubio que este se estremeció por esa mirada

-que tipo de relación tienes con Hatake-exigió saber Sasuke

-que?-dijo sin comprender Naruto

-no te hagas el idiota y dime ahora que tipo de relación tienes con ese profesor

-y a ti que te importa-dijo enfadado Naruto y Sasuke con la palma abierta dio un golpe en la pared que asustó al rubio

-yo seré tu profesor particular y si vuelvo a enterarme que ese profesor-Sasuke no siguió hablando por que se dio cuenta que hablaba como si estuviera celoso y él no lo estaba, lo único que quería es que Naruto Namikaze sufriera y que estuviera solo, ese era por que decidió ser su profesor, para hacer lo contrario de lo que tenía que hacer con Naruto, en vez de enseñarle le enseñaría mal, no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado y el rubio alzó una ceja por ver esa sonrisa-ya tengo ganas de comenzar a enseñarte-se separó-mañana comenzaremos-y comenzó a caminar

-se que algo tramas-dijo serio Naruto y vio como paró de caminar Sasuke, le daba la espalda- y no volveré a caer ante ti otra vez-dijo con seguridad, el azabache decidió seguir caminando sin decir nada, solo se alejó, sus manos estaba en puño

-odio a Naruto Namikaze y volverás a caer ante mi-dijo con ira Sasuke, el rubio solo lo vio alejarse con la mirada seria

-estás bien, Naruto?-el rubio miró al lado y allí estaba el varón de gafas de sol de nombre Shino

-si

-yo estaría encantado de darte clases de algebra-dijo Shino y el rubio sonrió

-gracias y me esforzaré

-cuando quieras comenzamos-dijo Shino

-a partir de mañana-dijo Naruto

-mañana nos vemos en la entrada cuando acaben las clases-dijo serio Shino-aunque estaría bien que intercambiemos teléfonos

-tienes razón-dijo Naruto y los dos intercambiaron sus teléfonos y el rubio decidió irse, el varón sonrió y se fue en la otra dirección del rubio, Gaara lo vio todo y escuchó al igual que Kakashi

-Shino no pierde el tiempo-dijo Gaara-yo solo quería tener un acercamiento con el amigo de Naruto

-por eso estabas dispuesto a darle clases?

-si-dijo de lo mas normal Gaara-aunque también quiero conocer a Naruto

-ya veo-dijo Kakashi

-bueno me voy-dijo Gaara y se fue

-sabía que estaban distanciados Naruto y Sasuke pero he visto algo de celos en Sasuke, eso es muy bueno para el futuro-sonrió Kakashi y decidió que era hora de irse a casa a descansar con su pareja y también pasar un rato con su invitado

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto caminaba por las calles enfadado, no había día que no se preguntara el por que Sasuke le odiaba y solo quería hacerle daño, suspiró fuertemente para dejar de pensar del azabache, lo lejos vio a su amiga Tenten y se apresuró para acercarse a ella que la castaña le sonrió, el rubio notaba que esa sonrisa no era del todo sincera y se sintió culpable ya que sentía que era culpa de él que haya dejado a su pareja

-hola Tenten

-que tal, Naruto?

-bien

-no mientas, te noto algo decaído

-es por que tendré clases particulares de algebra -dijo con tristeza Naruto

-a si aprendes-dijo divertida la castaña

-quería comentarte algo, Tenten

-el que?

-es sobre que dejaste a tu pareja

-Naruto, ella me mintió diciéndome que no hizo nada malo a nadie y eso fue mentira

-deberías de habar con ella

-no la defiendas-dijo enfadada Tenten

-no la defiendo-dijo Naruto-pero te veo mal aunque intentes disimular que está todo bien

-no quiero seguir con este tema

-intenta hablar con ella -siguió Naruto por que estaba preocupado por su amiga

-me tengo que ir-dijo seria Tenten y se alejó del rubio que este se la quedó mirando

-será mejor que vaya a casa-dijo Naruto

Continuará ….

Espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Sasuke llegó a su casa y mas entrar fue directo a su cuarto sin decir nada, su madre se quedó extrañada al igual que un varón de cabellera negra con coleta

-parece enfadado mi hermano menor idiota

-eso parece, Itachi-dijo Mikoto

En el cuarto de Sasuke este después de cerrar la puerta se tumbó en su cama, que era grande, miraba al techo con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos extendidos

-estoy seguro que tiene algo con ese profesor de pacotilla-dijo de mala gana Sasuke y se puso de lado y escuchó su teléfono que le habían enviado un mensaje, lo cogió y leyó el mensaje, se levantó con enfado

-no puedo creer que mi padre me quiera de mensajero y repartidor-dijo Sasuke ya que su padre fue el que le envió el mensaje ya que necesitaba unos papeles urgentes y que se los había dejado en casa-cuando antes le lleve esos papeles antes volveré

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Después de salir de la empresa de su padre donde le entregó los papeles que se dejó y conoció a Minato Namikaze que estaba reunido con Fugaku ya que posiblemente serían socios, caminó por las calles sin prisa por que le apetecía caminar y a si que le diera aire fresco, paró de repente al ver a lo lejos a dos personas, una no conocía ya que era un varón de unos quince años con cabello castaño tirando a negro, largo con coleta y algún pendiente en la oreja y parecía que tenía los ojos claros, pero si reconocía al otro adulto que estaba a su lado, con una coleta alta y una cicatriz en la nariz, a esa persona nunca la podría olvidar, parecían que las dos personas eran cercanas por la forma de hablar que tenían, pensó que podría ser su familiar pero no tenía ningún rasgo de l persona mas mayor, hizo una mueca de desagrado ya que se estaba acercando a ellos, cuando estaba cerca el mas joven se giró y sin poder evitarlo se chocaron, haciendo que el menor cayera al suelo

-lo siento no me di cuenta-dijo el mas joven y Sasuke notó sorpresa en la mirada azul del mas joven y asta tristeza, pero le dio igual, no era su problema lo que le pasara a esa persona

-fíjate por donde vas-dijo frío Sasuke

-Iruka-el azabache varón escuchó un gritó que reconoció a quien pertenecía y vio que se acercaba corriendo hacia el nombrado que era el adulto que hablaba con el adolescente-cuanto tiempo sin vernos-Sasuke siguió mirándolo enfadado y entrecerró los ojos

-tenía ganas de verte, Naruto-dijo feliz Iruka y el rubio hizo como si no estuviera Sasuke en ese lugar

-quien es?-dijo Naruto interesado en saber quien era el adolescente, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua de mala gana y decidió irse de ese lugar

-se llama Takashi y tiene catorce años-Sasuke sentía la mirada de ese adolescente en su espalda pero le dio igual-Takesi él es Naruto

-eres lindo-dijo divertido Naruto

-no soy lindo-dijo el adolescente serio-pero tú si eres lindo Naruto- Sasuke gruñó de mala gana al escuchar lo último y ya no escuchó mas quería alejarse de esos tres, decidió hacerle una visita a Sakura en su apartamento

-mejor voy a ver a Gaara, necesito quitarme esta tensión que tengo en este momento-dijo Sasuke enviándole un mensaje al pelirrojo Doncel que este inmediatamente le respondió diciendo que aceptaba su propuesta

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El siguiente día llegó y Naruto ese día tenía una expresión de tristeza aunque lo disimulara, no sabía el por que tenía esa actitud, aparte que estaba despistado, pero intuía que esa actitud era por que no dejaba de pensar en el adolescente que le presentó el día anterior Iruka algo le llamaba la atención y no era algo bueno, pero no dejaba de pensar inconscientemente en Sasuke y Gaara en la relación que tenían ambos y en el pasado no intuyó pero seguramente había, suspiró fuertemente mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la Universidad sin percatarse de nada de su alrededor, pero notaba que las horas pasaban muy rápido y a veces lentas

-buenos días Naruto Namikaze-el rubio al escuchar esa voz femenina paró su caminata y miró al lado, allí estaba Sakura Haruno que le miraba triste sin ese odio o ira que tenía en su mirada verde en el pasado

-buenos días Haruno-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirarla pero intentaba que no se le notara algo de temor hacia la chica ya que ella era la mas violenta con él, pero quería pensar que es pasado y la mirada de ella en ese momento no ira igual que en el pasado si no mas comprensiva y llena de dolor y arrepentimiento

-te importaría hablar conmigo?

-tengo prisa-dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente Naruto, la chica sonrió tristemente

-me gustaría explicarte el por que de mi comportamiento en el pasado contigo-el rubio la miró unos segundos y suspiró, todo el mundo necesitaba una segunda oportunidad y no perdía nada en escucharla

-de acuerdo-susurró Naruto y la peli rosa sonrió

-vayamos a fuera para estar tranquilos-dijo la chica y el rubio afirmó con la cabeza, comenzaron a caminar y el rubio tras ella, él solo miraba la espalda de ella, pero la analizaba físicamente, no era muy alta, él era mas alto unos cuantos centímetros y podría decir que Tenten era mas alta que ella pero a él no le superaba en estatura, sopló por que se la notaba que tenía buen cuerpo aunque con poco pecho, se notaba que se cuidaba para no engordar o por lo menos eso parecía-podemos sentarnos aquí-el rubio se dio cuenta que estaban en los jardines de la Universidad y mas concretamente bajo un árbol y la chica se sentaba delicadamente, el rubio miró a los lados como dudando en estar con ella y a solas-no soy la misma y no tomo nada para ponerme violenta

-como?-dijo Naruto y la chica solo miró al suelo con dolor y tristeza, sus dedos pasaban por la punta de la hierba bien cuidada

-siéntate y te explico desde el principio-dijo Sakura y el rubio decidió sentarse, no al lado de ella pero si a una pequeña distancia, la chica lo comprendía ella fue la que lo golpeaba mas de todos el grupo, después iba Gaara y Kiba-también podrás comprender el por que los demás eran a si contigo aunque no justifico lo que te hacían o yo misma te hacía

-en eso estamos de acuerdo-dijo serio Naruto mirando a la chica que seguía mirando con dolor el césped -nada justifica en hacer imposible la vida de alguien

-lo siento de verdad, Naruto Namikaze-dijo sincera la chica mirando al rubio que este no podía evitar notar dolor por lo que hizo en el pasado

-es bueno dar segundas oportunidades-dijo Naruto y vio en la mirada verde de la chica una pizca de esperanza para alcanzar el perdón del rubio-y estoy interesado en escuchar tu historia

-con mi historia también sabrás la de los demás-dijo Sakura y suspiró fuertemente para a si poder coger fuerzas y poder contarla al rubio Doncel

-pero si no crees poder contarme en este momento …

-lo estoy-cortó Sakura al Doncel-comenzaré con decirte que todos nosotros nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, siempre íbamos al parque y éramos felices como niños que éramos, Gaara, Sasuke y yo estábamos mas unidos, puede por que nuestros padres se conocían y eran amigos, aunque ahora no

-ahora no? Por que?-dijo intrigado Naruto ya que no entendía, Gaara, Sakura y Sasuke seguían siendo buenos amigos sobre todo Gaara y Sasuke

-nosotros tres siempre nos hemos respetado y sabíamos asta donde podíamos llegar con nosotros como que también sabíamos que nos teníamos a los tres para ayudarnos, pero no nos pedimos ayuda en ese entonces, Gaara y yo no lo hicimos y Sasuke creyendo que solo era una etapa de rebeldía de nosotros se aprovechó para manipularnos para hacer daño a alguien, pero quiero resaltar que Sasuke no es malo, solo siente un inmenso dolor hacia cierta persona y no quiere ver la realidad, cosa que Gaara y yo lo hemos visto y creo que los demás también

-Haruno me gustaría que fueses al grano, no quiero escuchar excusas para defender a Sasuke Uchiha -dijo Naruto serio y la chica miró seria los ojos azules, sonrió al cabo de los segundos

-tienes razón, seguiré con lo que te iba a contar-dijo Sakura, miró el cielo azul unos segundos y después los ojos azules de Naruto tan parecidos al cielo-con cierta edad yo comencé a dudar de mi orientación sexual, creo que demasiado pronto pero creo que es por que soy bastante lista-sonrió con ironía la chica-me fijé en mi mejor amiga pero quise creer que era amistad ese querer pero no era a si, me confesé y ella me rechazó, pero seguimos siendo amigas, yo me alejé un poco de ella para mentalizarme que ese amor con ella no podía ser, a los meses o al año conté a todos mis amigos que prefería estar con una chica que con un varón, ello lo aceptaron normal, algunos les costó pero lo aceptaron y me trataban normal, sobre todo Sasuke y Kiba-suspiró fuertemente-cada uno teníamos nuestros problemas y yo no quería darme cuenta, para ti, Naruto pueden ser problemas tontos, pero a a la edad de doce dieciséis y asta diecisiete años se ve las cosas diferentes-la chica miró otra vez al rubio seria-a Kiba le daban mucho de lado sus padres, solo hacían caso a su hermana mayor y eso Kiba no lo llevaba bien, él nos contaba y nosotros como adolescentes le dábamos malos consejos y eso conllevaba acumular ira y se descargaba con la persona mas débil-la peli rosa miró al frente viendo a lo lejos a sus amigos, a todo el grupo que hablaban animadamente entre ellos-Gaara en esa época podríamos decir que en esa época era muy peligroso y ahora es tan normal-sonrió la chica de felicidad por el gran cambio de Gaara

-parece otro-susurró Naruto

-él lo pasó muy mal en casa, sobre todo con su padre varón-dijo seria Sakura, el rubio miró de reojo al pelirrojo que estaba enseñando algo de su teléfono a Suigetsu y los dos comenzaron a reír, el pelirrojo con menos efusividad que el otro-Gaara tiene dos hermanos mayores, Kankuro y Temari ellos dos lo llevaron bien lo de su padre Doncel-Naruto miró a la chica serio le intrigaba mucho lo de los padres de Gaara, sabía y asta había visto alguna ocasión al padre varón de Gaara y al hermano mayor por negocios con su padre Minato-cosa que el padre de Gaara no lo superó y culpaba a Gaara, este cogió mucho resentimiento por que su padre no le hablaba, no le miraba, no existía para él su hijo menor y si a veces le decía algo a Gaara era para decirle que era el culpable de todo-la chica volvió a mirar a su amigo-Gaara comenzó a odiar lo que era, ser Doncel por que su otro padre era Doncel, se comportaba a lo contero de lo que era por eso todos pensaban que Gaara era varón y eso a él le beneficiaba para acercarse a los Donceles

-a los Donceles?

-si-dijo Sakura suspirando fuertemente-los conquistaba para hacerles daño, y si eran rubios o con los ojos azules mejor-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido-te odiaba por tener esas dos características iguales a su padre Doncel, si te sirve Sasuke le paraba mucho los pies para que no te hiciera mas daño de la cuenta, a veces creíamos que quería matarte, pero ahí estaba Sasuke para que no lo hiciera, pero si te tengo que ser sincera la actitud de Sasuke era contradictoria, nos decía a todos que no nos acercáramos a ti y nos ponía en contra tuya, nosotros a nosotros si no a todos, quería que estuvieras solo y hacerte sufrir

-no entiendo el por que-dijo con dolor Naruto

-solo te voy a decir que Sasuke le dolió algo del pasado y ese algo tiene que ver contigo y quien te debe contar es Sasuke

-le odio-dijo con dolor Naruto refiriéndose a Sasuke ya que si el azabache varón le odiaba él también le iba a odiar, Sakura notó que lo dijo por decir

-sobre mi comportamiento pues es a raíz que mis padres supieron que prefería a las chicas antes que aún varón-dijo con dolor Sakura-si les dije es por que vi que mis amigos de toda la vida me aceptaban y creí que ellos me aceptarían-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por que creía que los padres aceptarían a sus hijos sean como sean

-te rechazaron?

-no exactamente-dijo Sakura-ellos pensaron que estaba enferma-el rubio se sorprendió mas de lo que estaba-comenzaron a medicarme e ir a psicólogos, pero no había resultados favorables para mis padres y eso les enfurecía, esos medicamentos me hacían ser muy violenta-miró con dolor a Naruto-veía en ti un buen saco de boxeo y Gaara lo veía igual, Sasuke no sabía que te golpeábamos, sabía que te insultábamos y te hacíamos bromas pero no se le pasaba por la cabeza que te hacíamos tal cosa, si lo hubiera sabido no lo hubiera permitido, aunque no se que es peor, maltrato físico o psicológico -el rubio miró al suelo y la chica se mordió el labio inferior intentando retener las lágrimas por que lo siguiente que le iba a decir para ella era lo mas difícil y humillante-mis padres-Naruto la volvió a mirar por que la chica seguía contándole y se la notaba la voz rota y cuando vio sus ojos verdes vio lágrimas

-no tienes por que contarme mas-dijo comprensivo Naruto

-quiero contarte por que lo necesito y también para que sepas el por que actuaba a si contigo, tuve unos viejos de mierda que como los métodos de médicos no funcionaba ellos decidieron curarme a su manera, me doblaron la dosis y yo era mucho mas violenta y asta a veces me ponía mas nerviosa y sentía que el corazón se iba a salir de lo rápido que iba-dijo Sakura cogiendo aire y lo soltó por la boca-esas personas que se decían que eran mis padres contrataban varones para que tuvieran sexo conmigo y a si yo me curaría y fuese una chica normal-Naruto abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido y sintió dolor por esa chica-esos varones me violaban y llegó el momento que me dejaba hacer y asta creía que lo mejor era estar con varones, por eso en algún momento de mi adolescencia estuve en algún varón, pero lo único que me causaba era asco y solo me daba ataques de ansiedad e intenté suicidarme varias veces, a parte que mis padres también optaron por golpearme-la chica no siguió por que no podía seguir contando nada por que aún le dolía toda esa situación cuando la recordaba

-lo siento-dijo Naruto-yo solo pensabas que eras una chica frívola que en ese momento querías mostrar tu superioridad ante todos dándome golpes

-no Naruto, no soy una persona violenta, tengo mi carácter y a veces puedo tener una salida algo brusca, pero a dar golpes por que no estés de acuerdo conmigo no suelo hacerlo

-de verdad que lo siento y tuvo que ser muy duro todo eso que viviste-dijo Naruto

-lo fue-dijo Sakura y sonrió-pero tuve amigos que intentaban saber que pasaba por mi vida y por que hacía lo que hacía

-como arreglaste lo de tus padres?

-Sasuke-dijo Sakura-él es un buen amigo-hubo silencio entre ambos y el rubio miró otra vez al grupo de amigos de la chica y miró al azabache varón que esta vez estaba cerca de Gaara y los dos hablaban muy cerca, el rubio frunció el ceño por esa cercanía y negó con la cabeza para mirar a la chica

-yo no creo que sea una buena persona-dijo Naruto serio

-él no te a mostrado que es una buena persona-dijo Sakua

-tampoco quiero conocer esa parte de él-dijo el rubio convencido

-Sasuke se enteró por un descuido mío que te golpeábamos sobre todo yo-dijo Sakura-se enfadó mucho y nos dejó de hablar un tiempo a todos, pero sobre todo a Kiba, Gaara y a mi, él estaba en su mundo y arrepentido-la chica no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la mueca que hizo el rubio que era un puchero, pero inmediatamente se puso seria-pero un día se acercó a mi reclamándome el por que de mis señales en la muñecas y los morados en la cara o brazos que yo intentaba disimular, yo no le dije, me daba mucha vergüenza y después al cabo del tiempo me volvió a insistir y Gaara es cuando dijo que alguien me maltrataba, yo no pude mas y les conté lo que pasaba en mi casa, creo que Gaara en ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que le hacía su padre no era tanto a lo que me hacía a mi y comenzó a cambiar, Sasuke les contó todo a sus padres y de un día para otros mis padres estaban en juicio y fueron a la cárcel, me asignaron como tutores asta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad a los padres de Sasuke, yo viviría sola, lo decidí a si y poco a poco con sicólogos fui siendo yo y me recuperé, ahora soy una persona feliz, muy responsable y tengo sueños que cumplir

-me alegro mucho que todo haya salido bien-dijo Naruto

-quería que lo supieras, no para que me tengas lástima, si no por que si yo hacía lo que hacía era por que no era yo misma, había unas personas que me hacían hacer cosas que no quería y como no podía enfrentarlos me enfocaba en ti para quitarme esa rabia y odio que sentía por ellos

-lo importante es que estés recuperada y que esas personas paguen por lo que te hicieron

-y lo estarán pagando asta el día de sus muertes -la chica sonrió de felicidad y el rubio sabía que no tenía esa mirada que tenía años atrás

-y lo de Gaara se arregló ?

-con todo lo que pasó con mis padres, Gaara intentó cambiar, al igual que su padre varón, después de terapias consiguieron ser padre e hijo y como ves Gaara es otra persona,y tiene una muy buena relación con su padre varón, los problemas de los demás también están arreglados, Kiba habló con sus padres y hermano y le dan el lugar que le corresponde

-me alegro por todos vosotros-dijo Naruto-y entiendo el por que de vuestros actos

-aunque esa forma no era la correcta-dijo Sakura

-no la era-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, yo no te voy a pedir que seamos amigos ni nada, pero me conformo de que seamos conocidos y si tengo que ayudarte en algo no dudes en decirme y si puedo ayudarte lo haré

-no tienes que sentirte obligada

-no es obligada-dijo con una sonrisa Sakura y se la notaba sincera y eso al rubio le llegaba-lo haré de corazón y por que quiero, de niña me gustaba ayudar a las personas, además recuerdo en el pasado cuando todos éramos niños de seis u ocho años ayudaba a Sasuke mucho por que le gustaba mucho un niño y le ayudaba dándole consejos para que lo tratara bien-sonrió divertida al ver la expresión extraña del Doncel

-será mejor que vayamos a clase-dijo Naruto levantándose y la chica también lo hizo

-Sakura-el rubio escucho la voz de atrás de él y reconoció como la de Gaara

-Gaara, Sasuke-dijo la chica y el rubio se dio la vuelta y los miró, vio la mirada seria del azabache y la del pelirrojo le miraba neutral

-vamos juntos a la case-dijo Gaara

-claro-dijo Sakura y miró al rubio que no paraba de mirar los ojos negros del azabache con expresión seria-estáis compitiendo que pone la mirada mas seria?-dijo divertida

-son tan aburridos estos dos-dijo Gaara con una media sonrisa

-el aburrido eres tú-dijo Sasuke

-oye rubio-dijo Gaara y Naruto lo miro frunciendo el ceño por decirle rubio ya que no eran amigos

-Namikaze-dijo serio Naruto

-lo que tú digas rubio-dijo sin darle importancia Gaara

-Gaara no molestes a Namikaze-llegó otro de los amigos de la chica y el rubio sopló tener a unos de ese grupo juntos no le gustaba

-Suigetsu yo no molesto-dijo Gaara-Na ru to -deletreo el pelirrojo divertido

-me voy-dijo el rubio no quería seguir con esas personas, le ponían nervioso sobre todo la mirada de Sasuke en su persona

-era broma, no tienes sentido del humor-dijo Gaara

-si viene de vosotros, no-dijo Naruto serio

-lo único que quería es que me presentaras de una vez a tu amigo Sai-dijo Gaara

-Sai? Quien es ese?-dijo Suigetsu

-un varón que está muy bien y seguro que la tiene a si-dijo Gaara e hizo gestos con su mano la proporción como la tendría de grande, Naruto se puso rojo de la vergüenza y pensó que el pelirrojo y su amigo serían tal para cual y recordó que le dijo a Gaara que Sai era tímido

-solo piensas en eso-dijo Suigetsu

-chicos voy tirando que me da asco cuando habláis de penes-dijo Sakura alejándose de los chicos, Naruto la miró alejarse dejándolo solo con ese pelirrojo y los otros dos

-no pienso en eso-dijo Gaara-pienso en los placeres de la vida

-lo que tu digas-dijo Suigetsu

-necesitas un varón-dijo Gaara y miró al rubio-además Naruto debe de saber lo grande que la tiene Sai-el rubio solo se quedó callado no iba a responder tal cosa a demás nunca se la había visto a Sai

-estás muy rojo, debes de tener fiebre-dijo Suigetsu divertido

-no pienso deciros si Sai la tiene grande-dijo Naruto avergonzado

-Naruto-el rubio al escuchar su nombre de atrás suyo se puso mas rojo y miró

-hola Lee -dijo nervioso Naruto-a ti te buscaba

-a si?-dijo Lee y miró al pelirrojo que miraba al de grandes ceja demasiado serio y Suigetsu como Sasuke lo notaron y no dijeron nada-hola pelirrojo

-me llamo Gaara -dijo de mala gana

-lo se pero te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas-dijo sonriendo Lee y todos miraron a Gaara para ver si de verdad estaba sonrojado el pelirrojo ya que este no era de sonrojarse si no de hacer sonrojar a todo el mundo, los amigos de Gaara se sorprendieron al ver el sonrojo de él

-por que no vamos a las clase?-dijo Naruto notando que el lugar estaba algo tenso y no sabía el por que

-de acuerdo-dijo Lee y agarró la mano de Naruto-vendrás a verme al entrenamiento? Hoy es el primero que hacemos

-si iré-dijo Naruto

-genial, me das mucha suerte, Naruto-dijo feliz Lee y comenzaron a caminar-adiós chicos y cuídate Gaara y se alejaron de los tres amigos que estos les miraban

-ese varón parece muy unido a Namikaze-dijo de lo mas normal Suigetsu y miró a sus dos amigos ya que no le respondían y los vio a los dos con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados con fuerza y se desconcertó

-odio a Lee-dijo enfadado Gaara

-odio a Namikaze-dijo de la misma forma Sasuke y Suigetsu solo entrecerró los ojos mirando a sus dos amigos

Continuará …

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo …. Comentar por fa


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Las clases terminaron y como dijo Lee fue a entrenar en el equipo de fútbol como se había inscrito, Naruto fue y se sentó en las gradas para ver como entrenaban pero no esperó que alguien se sentara a su lado

-hola Naruto

-eres Shino, cierto?

-odio que siempre te olvides de mi-el Doncel alzó una ceja sin comprender ese comentario-me alegra que no te olvidaras de mi-dijo serio el azabache de gafas de sol, Naruto le miró por varios segundos que este miraba al frente serio, suspiró el rubio y miró al frente-no me importaría darte clases de algebra-el rubio lo volvió a mirar con una sonrisa

-de verdad?-Shino afirmó con la cabeza y lo miró-cuando quieras comenzamos- el de gafas de sol sonrió

-intercambiemos números para estar en contacto

-claro, no tengo ningún problema para darte mi número de teléfono-y los dos intercambiaron números y comenzaron hablar de los alumnos que estaban practicando, mas concretamente lo hacía Naruto y el varón afirmaba o decía algo simple, pero el Doncel se acostumbró a eso y se dijo que ese varón no era malo si no que era mas bien callado pero decía palabras sabias

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando llegó a su casa Naruto fue directo a su cuarto, se sentía cansado y no sabía el por que, su amigo Sai le envió un mensaje que al día siguiente habían sido invitados a una fiesta por ser principios de curso Universitario, a parte que al día siguiente no tenían que ir a la Universidad, Naruto decidió aceptar por que conocía a su amigo Sai y no pararía asta convencerlo y aceptara, pero se alegró que también vayan a esa fiesta sus otros amigos Tenten y Lee, estaba claro que se lo pasarían bien y se divertirían, quedaron los cuatro en el apartamento que compartían sus tres amigos para a si arreglarse e ir juntos a la fiesta, Naruto dejó el teléfono en la mesita y un dolor de cabeza le vino, inmediatamente se llevó su mano derecha atrás de su cabeza y la acarició, esa zona le daba punzadas de dolor desde siempre o tenía memoria, seguía estando cansado y cerró los ojos para comenzar a dormir

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó, Naruto pasó con sus padres la mañana y comió con ellos después salió de la casa para ir al apartamento de sus tres amigos y prepararse para la fiesta de esa noche, ese día había despertado con energías renovadas y se le notaba en su aspecto, mientras caminaba vio la figura de alguien que conocía y este se le acercó con una pequeña sonrisa

-hola Naruto

-hola Takeshi-dijo Naruto e inmediatamente hizo una mueca de dolor ya que le dio la cabeza una punzada de dolor, el varón le miró serio unos segundos

-deberías de reaccionar de una vez-el rubio al escuchar eso del varón adolescente le miró extrañado ya que no entendía a que venía eso de reaccionar

-que dices?

-que si vas algún lado-dijo Takeshi serio

-voy al apartamento de mis amigos-dijo Naruto

-pásatelo bien en la fiesta-dijo Takeshi pasando por el lado del rubio y a si alejarse de él, Naruto le miró extrañado pensando que ese chico era muy extraño, pero en su interior sentía que lo conocía o le recordaba a alguien, negó con la cabeza para ir al apartamento

-como sabe que voy a una fiesta?-se preguntó Naruto pero lo dejó de lado y se dirigió hacia el apartamento de sus amigos

La hora que comenzaba la fiesta llegó, y en la casa o mas concretamente se hizo ya había música mucho alcohol junto con muchos invitados que no paraban de gritar, bailar y beber, Sai, Lee, Tenten y Naruto al ver que la fiesta ya estaba en su apogeo creyeron que llegaron demasiado tarde pero les dijeron que comenzaron antes de lo previsto

-chicos he escuchado que la fiesta es mejor en la zona de la piscina-dijo Sai

-y que hacemos aquí-dijo Tenten y fueron hacia la piscina que cuando llegaron estaba repleto de gente y asta personas en la misma piscina

-voy a ver si pillo algo de alcohol, chicos-dijo Lee pero no fue ya que vieron aún rubio de pelo largo que se le acercaba a ellos sonriendo acompañado de un varón de cabello largo azabache y ojos del mismo color

-Naruto, primo-dijo el rubio de pelo largo y ojos azules

-Deidara, tenía pensado ir a visitarte un día de estos-dijo Naruto

-que mala excusa pones por no haber ido hacerme una visita-dijo Deidara serio-es igual

-que haces aquí, Deidara-dijo Tenten y el rubio de pelo largo la sonrió y a los dos varones que iba con ella también

-la fiesta la organizado mi cuñado y sus amigos-dijo Deidara-y no queríamos perdérnosla, ni nosotros dos ni nuestros amigos

-tu cuñado?-dijo Lee alzando una ceja

-es verdad no os he presentado a mi novio-dijo Deidara

-mas concretamente tu futuro esposo-dijo Lee sonriendo

-eso mismo-dijo Deidara y el rubio de marquitas solo miraba al azabache de pelo largo le resultaba familiar-el es mi novio o mas concretamente mi futuro esposo

-soy Itachi Uchiha-dijo serio pero con una media sonrisa, se había percatado que el primo de su pareja no lo dejaba de mirar y que cuando pronunció su nombre o mas concretamente su apellido se puso pálido

-Naruto ya tienes un nuevo familiar-dijo divertido Lee

-si-susurró Naruto y todos se percataron que el rubio de marcas no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso a parte que recordó que Itachi era hermano mayor de Sasuke ya que le dijo Mikoto

-Itachi Uchiha soy Sai, él Rock Lee y ella Tenten-Sai prefirió hacer las presentaciones por que notó el ambiente incómodo -y como sabes este Doncel es Naruto Namikaze

-me alegra conocer a los amigos de mi pareja y sobre todo a su primo que me ha hablado Deidara mucho de él-dijo Itachi

-Itachi a mi me ha agradado conocerte-dijo con una sonrisa forzada Naruto-pero ahora tengo que irme, disculparme todos-y sin decir una palabra mas se fue alejándose de esa zona, necesita estar solo y pensar, ya que su primo se casaría con un familiar o mas concretamente con el hermano mayor de Sasuke Uchiha

-parece que no le agrado-dijo Itachi

-no es eso es que no tiene buena relación con un Uchiha-dijo Sai serio con intenciones de ir donde se había ido Naruto-iré hacer compañía a Naruto-y Sai se alejó

-ese Uchiha me imagino que es mi hermano Sasuke -dijo serio Itachi

-si tengo que ser sincera no sabemos nada Lee y yo-dijo Tenten y el otro varón la dio la razón, ya que Naruto nunca pronunció nombre y menos apellido de las personas que le hicieron tanto daño en el pasado, pero sabían que una de esas personas era Sakura Haruno

-me ha gustado conoceros-dijo Itachi-pero recordé que tengo que hacer algo-y se fue Itachi ya que desde ese lugar vio a su hermano menor a lo lejos

Casi dos horas pasaron desde que llegó Naruto a la fiesta, desde que conoció al prometido de su primo Deidara se sentó en una de las mesas alejadas y comenzó a beber alcohol, y por eso ya estaba borracho con el vaso en la mano y sin moverse de ese lugar mirando a las personas que se divertían, Sai lo dejó solo cuando pasó la hora de hacerle compañía alegando que habíha visto a alguien interesante

-lo mejor será irme-se dijo a si mismo Naruto levantándose con los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera cansado y se puso la mano en la pierna como si le doliera por el gesto de levantarse del asiento bruscamente-no tengo que estropearle a nadie la fiesta-comenzó a caminar como si sus pies pesaran, caminaba lentamente sin saber donde estaba la salida, caminó unos minutos asta que se chocó con alguien que este alguien después de gruñir por el golpe le estampó en la pared pero sin brusquedad, Naruto al sentir que estaba acorralado entre la pared y el cuerpo de alguien miró a ese alguien, podía ver que tenía el cabello azabache, piel pálida pero sobre todo los ojos negros que le miraban con seriedad

-siempre te metes en mi camino-el rubio al escuchar esa voz su mente le dijo de quien se trataba o por lo menos quería que fuese esa persona, sonrió con una sonrisa triste

-Sasuke-susurró el rubio y notó como el agarre que le tenía esa persona se iba suavizando y el Doncel pudo mover su brazo para poder acariciar con cariño el rostro ajeno-por que me odias tanto?-dijo con dolor y quitó la mano del rostro de esa persona pero esta lo agarró de la muñeca con fuerza y lo acercó a su cuerpo

-lo sabes perfectamente, Naruto, pero debes de reaccionar de una vez-no hubo contestación y el rubio comenzó a sentir el dolor de su muñeca por la fuerza que lo agarraba-soy capaz de cualquier cosa para que sufras y a si reacciones-los ojos azules se aguaron de dolor, no por el agarre si no por las palabras de esa persona, no las entendió pero una parte de él le decía que ese azabache le odiaba y otra que esas palabras significaba otra cosa pero lo que mas deseaba saber el por que le odiaba de esa forma cuando tenía que ser al revés

-yo nunca-no acabó de hablar el rubio, sus lágrimas estaban resbalando por sus mejillas y esa persona para que callara o para hacerle mas daño lo acercó mucho mas a su cuerpo y lo besó en los labios con agresividad que ni siquiera pudo apartarlo al instante pero al final comenzó a corresponderle sin darse cuenta asta que lo separaron bruscamente o mas concretamente ese azabache lo separó con brusquedad para que se alejara de él caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada, el rubio esperó unos segundos asta que decidió irse de ese lugar, pasó unos largos minutos cuando se vio fuera de esa mansión que hacían la fiesta, miró a los dos lados y caminó lentamente por las calles, con una de sus manos se tocó los labios y las lagrimas salieron deprisa de sus ojos azules, no pudo evitar llorar con desesperación

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó y Naruto despertó al escuchar murmullos y ruidos, se movió un poco y cayó al suelo dándose un golpe en las rodillas, se quejó de dolor y miró el lugar, estaba en la sala y parecía que se había dormido en el sofá, se sentó lentamente en el suelo mirando el lugar asta que supo que era la casa de sus padres, se levantó lentamente poniéndose la mano en la cabeza ya que le dolía, recordó que en la fiesta se puso a beber y que lo mas seguro que sus padres estarían enfadados con él por emborracharse, entró a la cocina y allí vio sentados tranquilamente a sus padres, al verlo le sonrieron con cariño y el rubio se extrañó se esperaba el regaño de sus padres pero parecía que no lo iba a tener, se sentó y desayunaron como si nada, mientras desayunaba recordó lo que pasó en la fiesta, sin percatarse de los suspiros de tristeza de sus padres, ya que pensaba mas concretamente con el azabache que le besó y estaba seguro que fue Sasuke Uchiha, frunció el ceño diciéndose a si mismo que cuando viera al varón azabache le reclamaría el por que le besó o si eso lo hacía para fastidiarle, se levantó rápido de la silla percatándose que sus padres ni caso le hicieron por el ruido que hizo la silla, no le dio importancia y decidió irse despidiéndose de sus padres sin obtener respuesta

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Caminaba por las calles serio, cuando salió de su casa tenía intención de ir a buscar al azabache y reclamarle y si hacía falta a gritos, no iba a permitir que lo volviera a besar y menos volvería a caer en los encantos de Sasuke Uchiha, pero mientras caminaba las ganas de gritarle al azabache se esfumaron y decidió caminar para despejarse y el dolor de cabeza se le fuese, suspiró fuertemente y una figura se le acercó con paso rápido, cuando lo tuvo mas cerca lo reconoció, era el adolescente que estaba viviendo con Kakashi e Iruka

-hola Naruto-le sonrió de medio lado y al rubio le pareció esa media sonrisa muy parecida a la de Sasuke, negó con la cabeza rápidamente para quitarse de su mente ese pensamiento

-hola Takeshi-el nombrado le sonrió amablemente por haber recordado su nombre

-me alegra que recuerdes mi nombre

-no me gusta tu nombre-dijo sincero Naruto y el castaño hizo un puchero

-creía que te gustaría ese nombre para mi

-como?-dijo sin entender Naruto

-olvídalo-dijo Takeshi y el rubio se dio cuenta que se quedó mirando algún punto de su espalda

-viste a alguien?-dijo Naruto girándose para saber a quien miraba Takeshi, al girarse solo vio una cabellera muy parecida a Sasuke que se alejaba y a su lado una cabellera rosa que le agarraba el brazo

-por que ella es lesbiana o si no parecían que son pareja-dijo Takeshi mirando al rubio que este seguía mirando a la peli rosa y al azabache alejándose

-me da igual con quien esté-dijo Naruto y se puso la mano en la cabeza acariciándola ya que le dio una punzada de dolor

-te gustaría pasar el día conmigo?-el rubio miró los ojos azules del adolescentes y le recordó a su color de ojos e inconscientemente se pasó la mano por uno de sus ojos-pasa algo?

-no pasa nada-sonrió Naruto intentando olvidar lo que estaba pensando-y si, pasemos el día juntos-el adolescente le sonrió agradecido por que quería pasar tiempo con el rubio Doncel

Takeshi y Naruto como habían dicho decidieron pasar el día juntos, lo primero que hicieron por petición del adolescente es ir al acuario, Naruto al ver el semblante de felicidad del azabache no podía dejar de sonreír a parte que algo en su interior le decía que se lo debía al adolescente, fueron aún restaurante familiar que Takeshi comió todo lo que pudo y mas y Naruto solo se alegraba que ese adolescente tuviera ese apetito, después de tomarse el café fueron a caminar por las calles de Konoha asta que llegaron al parque que estaba repleto de niños con sus respectivos padres, Naruto como Takeshi se estaban comiendo un helado sentados en el banco mirando como corrían y reían los niños

-te pusiste serio al ver divertirse a esos niños-dijo Naruto viendo la mirada seria del adolescente que inmediatamente entre cerró los ojos-no tuviste infancia?-dijo divertido Naruto-yo si la tuve-dijo de lo mas normal-venía aquí con Iruka que vivía con mis padres y nos cocinaba y su comida era realmente buena-sonrió Naruto al recordar esos momentos sobre todo cuando recordó el sabor de la comida de Iruka-asta una vez le pedí matrimonio en este mismo parque, los dos Donceles y yo al ser pequeño no me importó, solo por lo bien que cocina-su sonrisa desapareció y frunció el ceño al recordar algo de esa época-pero luego me fue a otro país y volví a los catorce años-miró a Takeshi que seguía serio-tuviste algún problema en tu infancia?-dijo preocupado

-no tuve infancia ni nada-dijo serio Takeshi

-lo siento yo no quería que te sintieras mal-dijo apenado Naruto

-mis padres-dijo Takeshi y miró a Naruto de reojo que este no le dejaba de mirar atento a lo que le contaba-me dieron de lado-dijo mirando a los niños sobre todo a uno que no dejaba de estar con sus dos padres-soy hijo de un Doncel y un varón, no se los que les pasó pero siempre que se ven discuten y parece que tienen intenciones los dos-quiso recalcar eso-de golpearse-suspiró fuertemente-no se si me quisieron o no-Naruto no quiso interrumpir ya que en ese momento habló en pasado y antes en presente-pero mis abuelos me quieren, me hubieran querido-dijo apropósito para ver de reojo de Naruto que no cambió nada sus facciones serias, chasqueó la lengua y miró unos segundos al cielo y luego miró al frente que pasaba por ese lugar Sasuke con la peli rosa, no cambió sus facciones serias y notó como Naruto también se dio cuenta de eso ya que Sasuke y su acompañante entraron al parque-mi padre Doncel me dice que todo está bien y me da lo que quiero, nada mas -suspiró fuertemente-y mi padre varón-no quitó la mirada de Sasuke que los miró de reojo con enfado-ni me nota, no existo para él, no existo para ambos-dijo con dolor Takeshi-hubiera sido a si y yo hubiera sufrido mucho-se levantó y tiró lo que quedaba de helado a la basura que estaba al lado, Naruto solo le miraba como se alejaba, no entendía lo que dijo, ya que habló en pasado y sobre todo lo último dicho, miró al lado con dolor ya que también le dolía que Takeshi lo hubiera pasado tan mal, vio a Sakura y ella le sonrió y el rubio notó cariño, negó con la cabeza no entendía como esa chica en tampoco tiempo pudiera cogerle cariño

-Naruto-el rubio miró al lado al escuchar su nombre y vio a Sai-te vi y me dije voy a fastidiar a mi rubio preferido-el Doncel le sonrió, le agradaba mucho Sai-que haces aquí?

-estaba con Takeshi-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto-se fue, le debe de doler recordar su infancia

-quien es Takeshi?-dijo alzando una ceja Sai

-un adolescente que vive con Kakashi ye Iruka

-ayer vi a ellos dos y no me comentaron nada que vivieran con un adolescente y Lee y Tenten tampoco me han dicho nada ya que ellos han ido a visitar a Iruka

-no haría habido oportunidad de hablar de Takeshi

-puede ser eso-dijo Sai

-vamos que te invito a un pastel de chocolate que he visto en una pastelería-dijo0 Sai agarrando la mano del rubio y comenzaron a caminar

-quieres verme como ballena-dijo sonriendo Naruto

-gordito estás lindo, hermoso y muy comestible-dijo sonriendo Sai al ver el sonrojo del Doncel y su ceño fruncido

-no digas esas cosas, no soy comestible ni nada de eso-dijo con un puchero Naruto

-cuando me permitas jugar, excitar, saborear, morder y muchas cosas mas que pueda hacer con mi boca a tu cuerpo, sabrás lo que es ser comestible y asta violable-Sai no quería reír a carcajada por la mueca de vergüenza de Naruto y su gran sonrojo por lo que le dijo-vamos mi amor a comer ese gran pastel entre los dos, que estoy generoso y te voy a invitar

-no se si darte las gracias-dijo con vergüenza Naruto, nunca se acostumbraría de todo lo que le dice Sai, cosa que Lee era tan contrario a ese varón, y es cuando recordó a Gaara y suspiró, no estaba muy de acuerdo de presentarle a su amigo al pelirrojo pero tampoco quería que siempre que le viera le recordara que quería conocer a Sai

-conocí aun Doncel muy interesante en la Universidad, me hace reír por que es gracioso sobre todo cuando se enfada por mis comentarios-Sai comenzó a reír y Naruto sonrió

-puede que te agrade

-claro que me agrada, solo para meterme con él aunque si lo miro bien no está mal-dijo Sai

-que captó tu interés-dijo Naruto y Sai afirmó con la cabeza-y quien es ese Doncel?

-se llama Suigetsu-el rubio se sorprendió ante el nombre, quería pensar que era otra persona a la que se refería-ocurre algo?

-no-dijo Naruto sonriendo-quería presentarte a alguien-dijo Naruto y vio la ceja de Sai alzada-un Doncel pelirrojo

-los pelirrojos son muy exóticos-dijo Sai sonriendo-no tengo problemas para que me lo presentes

-pues en la Universidad te lo presento-dijo Naruto

-llegamos-dijo Sai y los dos entraron en la pastelería, Naruto cuando probó el pastel que le dijo su amigo fue al cielo por lo bueno que estaba, su amigo lo conocía demasiado bien-sabía que te haría feliz

-soy feliz con pequeñas cosas

-de vez en cuando tener grandes cosas en tu interior es muy placentero-dijo divertido Sai al ver el fuerte sonrojo del rubio y comenzó a reír por que le encantaba esas caras de su amigo rubio cosa que le pasaba lo mismo con ese Doncel que conoció en la Universidad-te lo presentaré

-a quien?

-a Suigetsu, se que os llevaréis bien, ponéis esa misma expresión cuando os digo cosas placenteras -dijo Sai

-eres un pervertido-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-lo que necesitas es sexo-dijo serio Sai-un varón que te de mucho placer, y lo digo en serio

-no me interesa tener aún varón que solo quiera fastidiarme

-si follar para ti es fastidiarte tú también querrás fastidiarle-sonrió de medio lado Sai

-paso de eso, no me interesa-dijo Naruto-estoy bien como estoy

-Naruto tienes que seguir y conocer a esa persona que te haga feliz y sea el padre de tus hijos

-yo no quiero conocer a nadie ni tener hijos con ese alguien

-tanto le amas?

-no le amo-gritó enfadado Naruto-y me voy-y sin mas se fue dejando a Sai solo en la mesa

-te hizo daño y no lo superas-susurró Sai con un suspiro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Última clase del día y Naruto recogió todo deprisa para ir a las clases de artes marciales que se había a puntado, no eran todos los días pero eso le ponía en forma y estaba mejor consigo mismo, cuando ya estaban todos preparados para empezar las clases, Naruto se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una que Sasuke asistía a esa misma clase y no le quitaba la mirada de odio y segundo que el profesor tardaba demasiado en llegar

-este profesor es igual que Kakashi-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-no sabía que me echabas tanto de menos Naruto-dijo una voz en su oído y todos los alumnos que asistía a esa clase le escucharon-yo también te quiero

-Kakashi que haces aquí-dijo asustado Naruto y enfadado por las miradas de sus compañeros y sobre todo por la de Sasuke

-seré el profesor de artes marciales-dijo feliz Kakashi-y soy muy estricto y me gustan las cosas bien hechas

-espero que no llegues tarde en las próximas clases, pero estoy seguro que no será a si-dijo Naruto

-mas respeto que soy tu profesor preferido-Kakashi guiñó un ojo a Naruto que este dio dos pasos atrás para alejarse mas de ese profesor y miró de reojo a Sasuke que tenía los puños muy fuertemente apretados-bueno chicos o mejor dicho damiselas en apuros, seré vuestro profesor de artes marciales y me gusta las cosas muy rudas-comenzó a reír el peli plateado-si no llegaís a donde yo quiero lo pasaréis muy mal-volvió a reír como sádicos, los chicos que estaban tragaron duro por que les dio escalofrío, Sasuke solo entre cerró los ojos sin darle importancia a lo dicho por ese profesor que no le agradaba nada y Naruto dio mas pasos atrás por que ciertamente le daba vergüenza el comportamiento de su profesor, sin darse cuenta se puso un paso adelante de Sasuke y se abrazó a si mismo

-que vergüenza-susurró Naruto

-mis queridas damiselas, haréis pareja con la persona que tengáis atrás y si no tenéis a nadie pues el de delante-sonrió Kakasi alejándose del grupo para preparar los ejercidos que quería hacer, Naruto suspiró dándose cuenta que había caminado demasiado hacia atrás, no le dio mucha importancia y suspiró dándose la vuelta y extendiendo su mano para presentarse a su compañero

-soy Naruto Namika-el rubio no siguió ya que vio los ojos negros del quesería su compañero y tragó duro, bajó su mano sin dejar los ojos negros de Sasuke que le miraban serios y el rubio hizo lo mismo, comenzó a mirarle serio para demostrar que ese varón no le intimidaba, y a si estuvieron durante un rato sin darse cuenta que pasaban los minutos y sus compañeros ya se estaba preparando para hacer los ejercicios de calentamiento, el profesor al ver a sus dos alumnos que no se movían se acercó a ellos y sonrió con diversión

-que pasa chicos, tenéis intención de hacer algo por que no tenemos todo el día-no hubo contestación de sus dos alumnos y Kakashi sabía que ni le escuchaban cosa que los otros alumnos si escuchaban perfectamente-os habéis decido a besaros de una vez, ir a ese rincón a tener sexo-Kakashi vio como los dos se sonrojaban y Naruto temblaba de la vergüenza ya que los otros compañeros comenzaron a reír escandalosamente y el rubio no aguantó mas y miró con enfado y vergüenza a su profesor

-Kakashi-gritó enfadado Naruto y le empujó pero ese empujón fue como un golpe en el pecho al profesor, todos vieron como el rubio como iba alejarse

-oye Doncelito si el Uchiha no te da lo que quieros yo estoy dispuesto-dijo un alumno varón que hizo que Naruto parara y mirara a ese varón con odio cosa que no se dio cuenta como los demás alumnos cosa que Sasuke frunció el ceño y Kakashi solo pensó que sería muy divertida la primera clase

-yo también estoy dispuesto a satisfacerte, querido-dijo otro Doncel

-y yo me uno

-y yo

-yo también-dijeron mas varones que no se daban cuenta que Naruto sigilosamente se acercó a todos ellos con los puños cerrados, Kakashi sonrió intentando suprimir la risa que quería hacer y Sasuke estaba en el mismo estado que el rubio, tenía intenciones de golpear a todos esos varones y a los demás por reír por sus comentarios

-o prefieres hacerlo con todos nosotros-dijo otro varón sonriendo y asta relamiéndose los labios, Kakashi se puso serio y Naruto dejó de caminar y los miró a todos con una media sonrisa

-la verdad es que quiero divertirme con todos vosotros-dijo Naruto sin dejar de sonreír de medio lado y uno de los varones se acercó con intenciones de tocar al rubio, Sasuke tuvo intenciones de alejar a ese varón pero no le dio tiempo, Naruto lo golpeó y después a los demás y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los varones estaban en el suelo y Naruto sonreía crujiéndose los nudillos, Kakashi sonrió con orgullo y Sasuke inconscientemente sonrió orgulloso y asta con un brillo especial en sus ojos negros

-la clase terminó y todos que estáis en el suelo habéis aprendido que un Doncel puedo con varias personas por si solo sobre todo si os metéis de esa forma con él-dijo Kakashi-podéis ir a las duchas y los varones derrotados se levantaros maldiciendo el dolor que sentían en sus cuerpos, Naruto iba a ir al vestuario y lo primeo que vio fue a Sasuke que sonreía no sabía por que lo hacía pero le gustaba esa sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos negros como si estuviera orgulloso por algo, suspiró fuertemente e iba pasar por delante de él

-les venciste por que eran unos debiluchos-dijo Sasuke y se fue al vestuario a cambiarse, Naruto solo se quedó en ese lugar con la cabeza gacha y mordiéndose el labio inferior, no sabía por que le afectaba las palabras de Sasuke si ya no sentía nada por él, ni siquiera enfado, Kakashi vio esa tristeza y dolor en Naruto y suspiró, sabía que tenía que hacer algo pero lo haría poco a poco

Continuará …

 **gracias por leer … comentar por fa**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Para gusto de Naruto los días y semanas pasaban rápidos y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y eso le frustraba, su dolor de cabeza cada vez era mas frustrante asta a veces escuchaba voces que parecían conocidas pero eran desconocidas, y también las pocas veces que veía a Takeshi un sentimiento de dolor le venía, no entendía bien que le sucedía con respecto a ese adolescente, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados cuando lo veía, a parte del dolor era protección y sobre todo culpa por algo que no entendía, ese día había decidido no ir a la Universidad al igual que los días anteriores, sus padres no le dijeron nada por no ir, pasaba lo mismo con sus tres amigos, miró por la ventana de su cuarto y el aire fresco retocaba su rostro, cerró los ojos como si de esa forma sintiera mejor el olor a fresco que se posaba en sus fosas nasales, frunció el ceño quería abrir sus ojos y no pudo y algo pasó por su mente y fue una luz blanca muy potente, tuvo miedo, no podía moverse y escuchaba el sonido de un coche o algo mas grande haciendo un ruido espantoso y después todo se volvió negro, abrió apresurado los ojos azules y su respiración era rápida y su mano fue a su cabeza, de repente le dolió todo su cuerpo y cayó al suelo como peso muerto, no le dolió la caída, era una sensación de haber estado sin movimiento durante mucho tiempo, suspiró fuertemente intentando tranquilizarse y poder levantarse, sus fuerzas que se habían ido de repente comenzó a tener y se levantó como si nada, como si no hubiera caído al suelo sin fuerzas, volvió a suspirar y su mente se volvió en blanco y un segundo después volvió a la normalidad olvidándose de lo que había ocurrido, decidió salir de su cuarto para irse a dar una vuelta por Konoha, necesitaba salir de su casa, pasó por la sala y allí estaba su madre haciendo algo y ni cuenta se dio de que él la miraba fijamente ya que la pelirroja estaba llorando con tristeza, Naruto se dijo que algo muy malo había pasado y lo relacionó con su padre

-pronto estarás aquí con nosotros-susurró con dolor y tristeza Kushina y el rubio no entendió a lo que se refería

-mama, le pasó algo a papa?-la mujer no lo miró pero se la notaba que estaba sufriendo

-Minato está bien, eres tú-la pelirroja no dijo nada mas y el lugar se formó silencio, Naruto no supo que decir ni tampoco entendió a lo que se refería su madre, negó con la cabeza y decidió salir de la casa, lo primero que notó fue el aire fresco en su rostro, caminó alejándose de la casa de sus padres

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando pero parecía que daba vueltas al vecindario pero a la vez eso no era a si, a lo lejos vio una pastelería, la que solía ir siempre antes de irse de Konoha, los pasteles eran caseros y muy buenos, sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la panadería sin percatarse las pocas personas que habían en la calle que si chocaba con ellas ni se inmutaban, al fin llegó a la pastelería mirando los pasteles desde el vidrio, una gran ansiedad le vino de comer pasteles, igual que cuando salía de la escuela después de ser insultado y golpeado, vio su reflejo en el vidrio sin percatarse que veía a un adolescente gordo, rubio, de ojos azules con grandes gafas y granos, alzó una de sus cejas al ver detrás suyo a Sasuke sin darle importancia de su reflejo adolescente, el azabache que le miraba serio como siempre pero había algo mas que no supo descifrar, se giró el rubio mirando los ojos negros y en un parpadeo vio al varón de adolescente y al parpadear de nuevo vio al mismo azabache pero esta vez mas mayor, se puso la mano en la cabeza volviendo ese dolor punzante pero esta vez era mas exagerado y mostró dolor en su rostro

-es momento de comenzar las clases de algebra que tengo que darte-Naruto inmediatamente volvió a mirar al azabache sin entender y el dolor se fue

-como?-dijo sin comprender el Doncel

-vamos-dijo serio Sasuke agarrando la muñeca del Doncel y comenzó a caminar llevándose con él al rubio que este al estar confundido no hizo nada por retenerle y llegaron de ese modo a la zona que vivía el varón que a Naruto le pareció que llegaron demasiado rápido y se dijo que ese día era bastante extraño como otras veces que le sucedió lo mismo, iban a entrar en la mansión Uchiha

-Naruto-el rubio paró y Sasuke también, miró a la persona que le llamó

-hola Takeshi-dijo sonriendo Naruto al adolescente

-que extraño que no peléis-dijo Takeshi triste pero tenía una pizca de felicidad-siempre quise eso-sonrió y Naruto alzó una ceja sin comprender y miró a Sasuke que no miraba al adolescente si no al rubio, volvió a mirar a Takeshi-que seamos una familia

-no te entiendo-dijo Naruto

-cuando tu lo desees lo comprenderás todo-dijo Takeshi-cierto Sasuke?

-si-dijo serio el Uchiha y Naruto seguía sin comprender y es cuando sintió que el adolescente le agarró las manos con fuerza-cuando lo sepas, no te culpes, solo busca ser feliz-Naruto mientras escuchaba al adolescente sus ojos se iban cerrando, como si estuviera en trance-si es con mi padre mejor-sonrió, Naruto solo le escuchaba como si fuese algo lejano, pero inmediatamente comenzó a escuchar otras voces, sabía que era su madre y su padre, no sabía lo que le decían, pero eran palabras llenas de cariño, sintió algo en su hombro y sus ojos se abrieron completamente y delante suyo no había nadie, Naruto miró a la persona que le tocó el hombro y era Sasuke que le miraba con burla

-ya duermes asta de pie y despierto-dijo Sasuke y Naruto frunció el ceño

-que te jodan-dijo enfadado Naruto

-Sasuke-dijo una voz varonil atrás del rubio

-hola, papa-dijo Sasuke intentando no reír en ese momento por la expresión de pánico del Doncel

-quien es?

-le voy a enseñar álgebra-dijo Sasuke-es Naruto Namikaze

-eres hijo de Minato y Kushina?-dijo el hombre y el rubio le miró apenado y le hizo una reverencia

-soy hijo de Kushina y Minato-dijo el rubio-siento mucho que haya escuchado tan malas palabras de mi parte señor

-Fugaku Uchiha-dijo el hombre viendo lo apenado que estaba el Doncel-no te preocupes, entiendo que dijeras algo a si, mi hijo Sasuke es muy difícil de lidiar

-papa-dijo con regaño Sasuke y Naruto no pudo evitar sonreir

-si le vas hacer de tutor será mejor que empecéis cuanto antes-dijo Fugaku-y Naruto dale saludo a tus padres

-lo haré señor Uchiha-dijo Naruto

-dime Fugaku-dijo sin mas el hombre entrando a la casa, parecía que tenía algo de prisa

-puede que se haya dejado algunos papeles-se dijo a si mismo Sasuke y miró de reojo al rubio-comencemos las clases-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza pero aún pensaba en lo que había ocurrido con Takeshi, suspiro fuertemente y ahora lo que tenía que tranquilizarse ya que estaría a solas con Sasuke Uchiha y no sabía en lo que estaba pensando este ya que siempre lo ha odiado

Al subir a la segunda planta de la mansión Sasuke seguía agarrando a Naruto de la muñeca este último miró de reojo mientras el azabache le llevaba a su cuarto el lugar, recordaba que seguía igual que en el pasado, no había cambiado nada, abrió los ojos sorprendido al verse reflejado en un mueblo, era un adolescente de quince años, con su sobre peso, sus granos, miró sus mano libre y la vio gorda, no era nada igual a la que tenía, volvió a mirar hacia el lado y se reflejó en otro mueblo que ya aparecía igual como siempre, suspiró pero le ponía nervioso verse reflejado con la edad de quince años, aunque se dijo que podía ser por que con esa edad también fue a la mansión Uchiha y mas concretamente al cuarto de este, que en vez de estudiar en ese entonces perdió su virginidad, se sonrojó al recordar eso y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió ya estaba en el cuarto de Sasuke y los dos solos y la puerta cerrada tras el azabache, Naruto solo le miraba serio y el otro rodó los ojos con cansancio, el Doncel decidió mirar el cuarto y estaba igual a como lo recordaba, se extrañó por que Sasuke seguía con el mismo armario, mesa de estudia y asta la misma colcha en la cama, negó con la cabeza ya que no le importaba nada de esa

-deberíamos de comenzar

-y según tú que quieres que hagamos-Naruto miró sorprendido al azabache ante lo dicho ya que fue esa frase que le dijo en el pasado antes que Sasule le besara por primera vez y después le quitara la virginidad

-que has dicho?-dijo Naruto para estar seguro de lo que había escuchado

-que cuando antes empecemos antes serás un poco mas listo-dijo con burla Sasuke con una media sonrisa y el rubio frunció el ceño

-eres un Bastardo

-lo que tú digas -dijo sin dar importancia el insulto-comencemos con las clases-Naruto sopló de mala gana y se sentó en el suelo, Sasuke hizo lo mismo pero sentándose al lado del Doncel

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto al día siguiente decidió ir a la Universidad, cuando llegó sus amigos ni le preguntaron por su ausencia en esos días en la Universidad, cuando era la hora del descanso para comer, los cuatro amigos fueron a la azotea a descansar y comer tranquilos, hablaron de trivialidades que Naruto no les prestaba atención, miró el cielo azul y frunció el ceño, algo estaba mal con él y por fin lo aceptaba, sabía que llevaba tiempo en ese estado o mas concretamente con perdidas de memoria o por lo menos quería pensar que era eso, del día anterior recordaba poco, ni siquiera se acordaba cuando fue a casa y fue a dormir, no quería darle muchas vueltas a eso y miró a sus tres amigos qe sonreían, Tenten se la notaba que era forzada la sonrisa y se sintió culpable

-deberías de hablar con Sakura Haruno-dijo sin mas Naruto y los otros tres le miraron-me contó por lo que tuvo que pasar con sus padres, y también me contó lo que pasó también Gaara

-Gaara es el Doncel pelirrojo, cierto?-dijo Lee y Naruto afirmó con la cabeza

-no quiero estar con alguien que me miente-dijo Tenten seria pero con dolor

-puede que lo hiciera por que sintiera vergüenza por lo que hizo y por lo que la hacía hacer sus padres-dijo Naruto y vio como su amiga se mordía el labio inferior-pídela una explicación, si te convence sigue adelante con la relación si no cada una por su lado

-sabes te haré caso-dijo Tenten-necesito escucharla, además ella intenta acercarse a mi para explicarme

-entonces dala la oportunidad-dijo Lee

-las segundas oportunidades también son buenas-dijo Sai de lo mas normal

-tú que sabes si nunca has tenido una relación estable-dijo Tenten

-si he tenido-dijo indignado Sai

-nunca he conocido pareja tuya estable y duradera-dijo Lee

-yo tampoco he conocido nada de eso de Sai-dijo Tenten

-las amantes cuentas-dijo Sai y los demás suspiraron sin ganas ya que Sai era un caso aparte cuando se trataba de amantes

-bueno, hoy hablaré con Sakura-dijo Tenten

-haces bien-dijo Naruto y Lee a la vez, el rubio cuando acabó de comer se levantó lentamente y miró a lo lejos mas bien el cielo azul, de repente con una rapidez asombrosa el cielo iba cambiando a color, de oscuro a azul claro, a veces se ponía gris como si fuese a llover, se asombró al ver eso y miró a sus tres amigos que hablaban entre ellos, entre cerró los ojos incrédulo que sus amigos no notaran nada de lo que pasaba en el cielo, parpadeó varias veces y miró al cielo que estaba azul

-Naruto es hora de ir a clase-dijo Tenten, el rubio miró a sus tres amigos y palideció dando dos pasos atrás asustado, la chica como los dos varones vieron eso y preocupados se acercaron al rubio

-que te pasa?-dijo preocupado Lee

-vi algo extraño-dijo en un susurro pero fue escuchado, los otros tres se miraron sin comprender

-el que?-dijo Tenten bastante preocupada, Sai frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la cara de asustado y de no entender del Doncel

-estaba en una habitación blanca-dijo confundido Naruto-estaban mis padres preocupados y él del mismo modo-se puso el rubio las manos en la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, lo peor es que pensaba mucho en eso y que le ocurría mas ahora que hace un tiempo

-por que no vas a casa a descansar-dijo Tenten preocupada por su amigo

-y despiertas-dijo serio Sai y Naruto lo interpretó como un regaño y lo miró, luego no supo muy bien lo que pasó sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y cayó al suelo, se percató que mientras eso pasaba sus tres amigos desaparecían, cuando cayó al suelo no se hizo daño, parecía que cayó en un colchón, y no pasó ni un segundo de ver todo negro cuando abrió sus ojos apresurado y la respiración rápida

-ya era hora que despertaras-le dijo alguien con regaño, sabía que esa voz no pertenecía a ninguno de sus tres amigos, sin moverse miró el lugar, no reconocía ese lugar y frunció el ceño, quiso moverse pero no pudo, todos sus músculos estaban dormidos, frunció el ceño intentándolo otra vez, pero no hubo manera, pensó que esa persona que seguía en ese lugar lo ató para que no huyera, pero si miraba bien lo que podía desde la posición que estaba no tenía ninguna atadura, estaba libre y se preguntó el por que no podía moverse, iba a pedir ayuda pero su voz no salía y su garganta estaba seca, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas desesperadas por no poder moverse, y es cuando algo le tocó el hombro con preocupación, sabía que era la mano de esa persona y algo en su cuerpo se activó-que te pasa?-dijo preocupado esa persona-te quedaste muy quieto mirando el techo sin parpadear-Naruto movió la cabeza hacia el lado que estaba esa persona y se sorprendió al no tener problemas de moverse, intentó lo mismo con sus piernas, brazos y demás extremidades y podía moverse, se preguntó que había pasado-oye me estás preocupando, llamaré a Sakura y Gaara-y sin mas esa persona se fue

-espera Suigetsu-dijo Naruto estirando el brazo y levantándose un poco, se miró las manos mientras se sentaba sin entender nada, y ahora tenía otra pregunta mas, que hacía Suigetsu con él, no solo esa persona si no también Gaara y Sakura, se puso sus manos en la cabeza, estaba muy confundido, si él estaba con sus tres amigos

-Naruto que te ocurre-entró a ese lugar Sakura que se acercó al rubio que le puso su mano en la frente por si tenía fiebre-no tienes fiebre-se dijo para ella, el rubio se percató que entró en ese lugar Gaara, Suigetsu y había mas personas, escuchaba voces y una de ellas la reconocía como la de Lee -Suigetsu que pasó?

-se quedó sin moverse-dijo Suigetsu-y miraba al techo como si no estuviera en este lugar

-no podía moverme-dijo alterado Naruto, necesitaba decir eso a alguien

-puede que bebieras mucho-dijo Gaara

-como va beber si venían de la Universidad-regañó Sakura al pelirrojo

-era una broma-dijo Gaara

-pero si estaba en la azotea-dijo incrédulo Naruto

-ibas con Sasuke por las calles, te iba a dar clases-dijo Suigetsu

-íbais a la casa de Sasuke pero para ir allí hay que pasar por el edificio que tiene el apartamento Sakura-dijo Gaara

-y Sasuke me llamó al teléfono que yo estaba con ellos dos cerca de mi apartamento y nos encontremos con dos de tus amigos-dijo Sakura

-la cuestión que vinimos por que Sasuke le dijo a Sakura por teléfono que te desmayaste de repente, fuimos rápido y te trajimos aquí-dijo Suigetsu con una pequeña sonrisa

-este es mi apartamento-dijo Sakura

-entiendo-dijo Naruto pero en verdad no entendía como de repente estaba con sus amigos y después en el apartamento de Sakura, no recordaba lo que habían contado esas tres personas, suspiró fuertemente, ahora lo que quería era irse a su casa y dormir, necesitaba hacerlo, y si no despertaba en unos días mejor

-será mejor que descanses-dijo Sakura por que vio las intenciones del rubio de levantarse

-quiero irme a casa-dijo Naruto poniendo sus pies en el suelo

-oye Namikaze-dijo Gaara-prefiero decirte Naruto-se dijo a él mismo-ya conocí a tu amigo l buenorro-sonrió el pelirrojo y sus dos amigos negaron con la cabeza

\- a que amigo?

-a Sai-dijo Gaara-de cerca esta mejor y tiene pinta de saber lo que hace con su amigo de abajo

-no seas pervertido-regañó Sakura

-por que a ti no te gusten los penes no debes de impedir que hable del placer que te dan cuando lo tienes en tu interior

-madre mía-dijo Sakura poniéndose una mano en la frente y negando con la cabeza, Suigetsu bufó de mala gana y Naruto se sonrojó mas que un tomate

-ese tipo de nombre de Sai es un pervertido no me agrada nada-dijo Suigetsu enfadado y con los brazos cruzados

-eso es lo que me gusta, que sea un pervertido-dijo Gaara

-Gaara y Sai son iguales-susurró muy flojo Naruto y no le escucharon

-Naruto-entró Sai al cuarto desesperado y gritando, abrazó al rubio con fuerza que este intentaba quitarse de ese abrazo por que le hacía asta daño-he estado tan preocupado por ti, pensé que te perdería-lo miró a su rostro, el rubio entre cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que le diría ahora ese pervertido azabache, los otros tres que estaban en esa habitación pensaron que Sai era un buen amigo que se preocupaba mucho, aunque Suigetsu tuviera el ceño fruncido, había otro varó en el cuarto que miraba con odio esa escena-y no puedes morirte asta que te haya follado como es debido-Naruto al escuchar eso y sacando una gran fuerza que no sabía donde, se quitó en un rápido movimiento del abrazo y le dio un puñetazo a Sai que lo alejó a unos metros

-deja de decir guarradas-dijo alterado Naruto y sonrojado por el enfado

-eres un agresivo-dijo Sai tristemente y acariciando la zona golpeada y delante suyo se puso Suigetsu con los puños en las cadera

-te lo mereces por pervertido-dijo enfadado Suigetsu

-lo que te pasa que te pusiste celoso-dijo Sai con una media sonrisa y Suigetsu se sonrojó-pero no quiero follar contigo-a Suigetsu le dio un tic en la ceja, todos miraban a ese par, aunque Naruto no sabía de que se conocían

-como si yo quisiera hacerlo contigo-gritó Suigetsu enfadado y agarrando de la ropa a Sai y acercarlo a su rostro

-yo contigo haría el amor-dijo serio y asta sincero Sai, Suigetsu se sonrojó y soltó lentamente el agarre que le tenía al varón

-no sabe que decir para meter a Donceles en su cama-dijo de mala gana Sasuke, Naruto en cambio no estaba muy de acuerdo por lo dicho por Sasuke, conocía a Sai y él no era de decir lo de hacer el amor y menos con esa sinceridad

-de que os conocéis?-dijo Naruto ya que no lo sabía

-Suigetsu y Sai tienen alguna clases en la Universidad juntos-dijo Lee que entró en ese momento con un vaso de zumo de naranja que se lo entregó al rubio Doncel que este le sonrió cogiendo el vaso

-gracias, Lee, me conoces muy bien-dijo Naruto-cosa que Sai solo piensa …

-en lo que piensa las personas normales, en sexo desenfrenado-sonrió Sai

-estoy de acuerdo con él-dijo Gaara y se acercó disimuladamente a Sai

-Gaara no deberías de decir esas cosas con esa cara de inocente que tienes-dijo Lee sonriendo al pelirrojo que este se sonrojó y los demás se pusieron serios mirando al pelirrojo por si veían en su cara algo de inocencia pero no la veían

-de verdad ves que Gaara es inocente?-dijo incrédula Sakura que el pelirrojo se puso mas rojo, no sabía si de vergüenza o de enfado por que ese varón de cejas grandes siempre le ponía nervioso por sus comentarios

-si y con una gran fuerza, debe de hacer mucho deporte-dijo Lee emocionado por eso

-deporte de cama-susurró Suigetsu y Sai al escuchar eso miró al pelirrojo detenidamente que este le miró serio, los varones no solían ponerle nervioso, pero siempre había excepciones y esa excepción era Lee, esa varón le sacaba de sus casillas y a parte le ponía muy nervioso

-Sai-advirtió Naruto ya que veía las intenciones de ese varón al mirar al pelirrojo

-lo se-dijo Sai mirando esta vez a Lee que estaba al lado de Sakura y la comentaba algo que esta la contestaba amablemente, Sai se acercó al rubio-quieres que te lleve a casa?

-no-dijo Sasuke y todos le miraron-lo llevaré yo por que estaba conmigo-Sai y Lee le miraron serio

-que es lo que quieres con Naruto?-dijo Lee

-si te lo quieres follar no te lo permito-dijo Sai enfadado pero el rubio le dio un puñetazo en el lado que Sai se tuvo que arrodilla en el suelo por el dolor-que violento, algún día me dejaras lisiado

-busco en dejarte sin descendencia -dijo con malicia Naruto-y deja de referirte a mi con la palabra follar

-morirás sin saber lo que es follar con varias personas-dijo Sai de mala gana-con una persona que lo haya hecho no debes de quedarte sin hacerlo mas-Sai no lo vio venir cuando Naruto lo agarró de sus ropas y lo comenzó a zarandear con violencia

-deja mi vida sexual tranquila-dijo enfadado Naruto-no necesito a nadie para salir adelante y menos un varón-lo soltó

-tranquilo Naruto, sabes que yo te entiendo y se lo que quieres decir-dijo Lee sonriendo y el rubio le miró con una pequeña sonrisa

-eres tan genial Lee-dijo Naruto agarrando las manos del varón y se miraron a los ojos

-tienen las mismas tonterías-dijo Sai poniéndose de pie y Gaara los miraba serios

-yo pienso lo mismo-dijo Suigetsu-no hace falta para nada el sexo para salir adelante, ni tampoco tener una pareja, con saber el camino que debes ir

-sabias palabras-dijo Sai-oye parejita-llamó la atención a sus dos amigos que estos le miraron-yo me voy a ir, vosotros también os vais?

-si-dijeron a la vez Lee y Naruto

-están asta sincronizados -dijo Sai de mala gana

-llevaré a Namikaze-dijo Sasuke

-me voy con ellos, no te necesito para nada

-para darte clases-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa y Sai iba a decir un comentario pervertido de los suyos pero la mirada de Naruto le calló la boca

-no tengo mas remedio-dijo Naruto

-cuando dejéis de pelear nosotros ya estaremos en casa-dijo Lee saliendo por la puerta junto con Sai

-esperad-dijo Naruto hiendo hacia ellos pero paró de caminar y miró a Sasuke y sus tres amigos-gracias-y sin mas se fue tras sus dos amigos

-Naruto-dijo Sakura seria y el rubio antes de desaparecer de la vista de la chica la miró-despierta de una vez-el rubio se quedó paralizado en ese lugar, y no supo cuanto tiempo solo miraba a esas personas que solo le miraban y parecían paralizadas, sintió la mano de alguien en su mano y se giró, allí estaba su madre sonriéndole

-te quiero Naruto-le dijo Kushina con amor y cariño, el rubio no pudo evitar echarse a los brazos de su madre y llorar, era una sensación de que hacía años que no escuchaba esas palabras de su madre

Continuará …..

Que significa lo que le pasa a Naruto? Comentar por fa


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Cuando se levantó se sintió cansado, desayunó solo un vaso de zumo de naranja natural y se fue sin despedirse de sus padres ya que estos hacían como si no estuviera, caminaba sin intenciones de ir a la Universidad, tenía ese día un sentimiento de nostalgia pero también de tristeza, asta se sentía invisible, estaba llegando a pensar que algo estaba pasando y que no se daba cuenta, miró a su alrededor y todo estaba igual, personas trabajando en sus negocios, otros comprando y otros intentando hacer negocios, sin darse cuenta llegó a la entrada de su antiguo instituto, paró en la entrada y vio al guardia para que todo estuviera correctamente para los alumnos, suspiró y miró al cielo, sonrió con tristeza ya que ese lugar le daba tristeza por lo mal que lo pasó, cerró los ojos y los abrió, en ese momento vio a alguien correr saliendo del instituto, lo reconoció era él con quince años que corría sin mirar a nadie y llorando, vio al guardia que gritaba, escuchó un ruido fuerte y el grito del guardia, miró hacia el lugar en la que él de quince años había salido corriendo, se extrañó al ver a tanta gente alrededor de algo, no escuchaba nada, ni ningún ruido, ni voces, pero sabía que las personas hablaban, se fue acercando lentamente asta donde estaba todos alrededor, cuando pasó entre las personas que hacía como si el no existiera pudo ver lo que todos miraban, abrió los ojos sorprendido sin percatarse de la ambulancia, solo veía sangre en el suelo, cerró los ojos fuertemente y al abrirlos esas personas no estaban, solo estaba él en la calle, se tocó la cara y notó algo en ella a parte de sus gafas, se miró la mano y vio un líquido rojo, supo que era sangre, su respiración fue mas fuerte y deprisa, bajo sus manos y las puso por su vientre, no le dolía nada el cuerpo, solo hizo eso inconscientemente, bajó un poco mas sus manos y las quitó para mirarlas, había mucha mas sangre en sus manos y es cuando se miró bajo el vientre y estaba lleno de sangre, le comenzó a faltar el aire y las lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos azules, no entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando y entró en pánico, se puso sus manos en la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente

-que me pasa-dijo Naruto alterado y se echó hacia atrás notando que se estaba apoyando en la pared y se fue resbalando y de repente unas manos se pusieron en sus hombros y lo atrajo aún pecho

-Naruto, pronto pasará, pronto abrirás tus ojos y sabrás lo que pasa-Naruto reconoció esa voz como la de Sasuke pero era calmada y asta cariñosa, quiso aferrarse a ese cuerpo pero algo se lo impedía, su cuerpo otra vez se congeló sin poder moverse aunque quisiera hacer reaccionar sus músculos fue imposible

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto y de repente ese abrazo se fue y abrió sus ojos viendo que estaba en medio de un parque, no sabía como había llegado allí, pero como estaba tan acostumbrado de cambiar de lugar sin saber como no le dio importancia, fue a sentarse en un banco sin importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo se miraba sus manos que no estaban llenas de sangre como la última vez que las miró

-él solo está enfadado contigo de algo que pasó cuando erais niños-dijo una voz conocida para Naruto que estaba a su lado, el rubio miró sin haberse dado cuenta de que alguien había a su lado-estabas tan concentrado que ni me notaste cuando me senté-el rubio se puso sus manos en su vientre y sus ojos se humedecieron de tristeza y dolor, no sabía por que le vino ese sentimiento ni quería saberlo

-por que-suspiró para tranquilizarse Naruto-por que dices eso de Sasuke? Tendría que estar yo enfadado con él por lo que me hizo, Takeshi

-tienes razón-dijo el adolescente de ojos azules -pero si lo hizo es por que no supo afrontar ese sentimiento que tenía hacia a ti y que seguro que aún lo sigue teniendo

-sabes mas que yo de lo que siente Sasuke

-sabes por que-dijo Takeshi mirando por primera vez al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa-por que escucho y veo mas allá de lo que ves aunque no esté

-no entiendo-dijo Naruto sin entender lo último dicho y Takeshi se levantó con intenciones de irse-todos decís cosas que no entiendo

-llevas mucho tiempo en ese estado-dijo el adolescente y miró al Doncel mostrando en sus ojos azules dolor y sobre todo tristeza-debes de volver y saber por ti mismo la verdad y dar de lado lo malo que pasó, por que si pasa las cosas es por algo, para madurar, para no confiar o por muchas cosas mas

-Takeshi sabes mas de lo que aparentas-dijo Naruto levantándose-no se que pasa-dijo desesperado- a veces estoy aquí y de repente aparezco en otro lado, mis padres hacen que no existen y siempre están tristes, quiero saber que pasa y sobre todo que pasó ese día que salí corriendo

-te has dado cuenta que no tienes ningún recuerdo de a partir de ese momento, cierto?-dijo Takeshi mostrando una pequeña sonrisa triste

-quiero saber que pasó, esa sangre, por que vi que estaba en el suelo sangrando y por que siento que me falta algo -seguía desesperado Naruto-no te comportes con esa tranquilidad como Sasuke

-debe de ser por que soy su hijo-dijo con tristeza Takeshi

-como?-dijo con dolor Naruto y sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules y puso sus manos en su vientre apretando

-mis ojos azules son del mismo color que los ojos de mi padre Doncel-el rubio tragó duro y su cabeza dolía-ni siquiera me pusieron nombre, yo lo elegí por que tenía que presentarme en este lugar con un nombre

-que me estás intentando decir-dijo con dolor Naruto

-si te dije lo de mis padres es por que yo creo que sería a si-dijo Takeshi-no es del todo cierto esa historia por que nunca llegué a conocer a mis padres, abuelos o tíos-Naruto dio unos pasos atrás notando que el banco donde estaba sentado había desaparecido y estaba en otro lado, Takeshi miró el lugar que había cambiado y suspiró-yo dejé de existir

-no-alzó la voz Naruto con dolor y asustado y apretándose el vientre con fuerza, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir

-puede que me hubieras querido y Sasuke también, os hubiera unido, un hijo quiere que sus padres estén juntos

-no sigas hablando-ordenó con dolor Naruto

-deja de estar en este lugar, papi-y Takeshi desapareció y Naruto al ver que estaba solo comenzó a correr por esas calles desiertas, no sabía a donde ir y solo tenía en mente que Takeshi era su hijo y de Sasuke, y ese dolor en el vientre dolía y asta sentía que perdía algo importante, pero seguía corriendo sin mirar nada de ese lugar, seguía recto y sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas asta que chocó con un pecho fuerte

-Naruto

-lo perdí y fue mi culpa, Sasuke-dijo con dolor Naruto a esa persona que había reconocido su voz

-nada es culpa tuya-el rubio lo miró y vio una sonrisa sincera dirigida hacia él-te llevaré a donde deberías estar-Naruto no dijo nada solo afirmó con la cabeza y se dejó llevar ya que Sasuke entrelazó sus manos, se subieron en el coche del azabache y Naruto en el lugar del copiloto, mientras el azabache conducía los ojos del rubio se iban cerrando y sus manos temblaban, cada vez tenía menos fuerzas, miró de reojo al azabache que parecía que hablaba pero no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía solo escuchaba un pitido que no sabía de donde salía, quería decirle a Sasuke de ese pitido por si era del coche pero ni siquiera podía preguntar, su voz no le salía y se conformaba con mirar al azabache mientras se le cerraba los ojos lentamente, miró hacia el techo que cada vez se ponía mas oscuro y había un punto blanco que cada vez se le acercaba mas a Naruto que este quería irse por que le daba miedo pero no podía moverse-Naruto-escuchó de Sasuke-te quiero y perdóname-levantó la cabeza y es cuando vio luces que venían hacia ellos y no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar del golpe que iban a tener los dos ya que un coche venía en dirección a ellos

Comenzó a escuchar pitidos lejanos, pasos apresurados y el dolor en su cuerpo, solo podía preocuparse de una cosa y se lamentaba de ello, se preocupó de Sasuke por si estaba bien pero quería dejarlo de lado por que parecía que Sasuke hizo aposta lo de ir hacia el coche para tener el accidente, y se preguntó el por que, el por que le odiaba tanto

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, en un acto reflejo se miró las manos y se tocó el cuerpo, su dolor de cabeza volvió, no solo eso un dolor insoportable en su cadera le vino, sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules por ese dolor, en una rapidez asombrosa comenzó a ver imágenes del lugar, las calles edificios y personas, se extrañó y se preguntó por Sasuke, en donde estaba, quiso volver a quitárselo de su mete, los sonidos volvieron, los ruidos de las cosas del lugar y los murmullos de las personas, se giró y vio a las personas hablando, miró de reojo al cristal de uno de los establecimientos y se vio reflejado, estaba como recordaba y su mano se puso en el lado por el dolor, reconoció esa cafetería pastelería, siempre que salía del instituto se compraba los dulces de allí, de repente comenzó a escuchar risas de varias personas, miró el lugar y no vio a nadie riendo, reconoció las risas de Sakura y demás amigos de ella cuando se burlaba de él en el instituto, le extrañó y comenzó a caminar, quería que esas risas de burla se fuesen de su cabeza, pero las risas seguían en su cabeza, puso una mano en su cabeza y la otra en su cadera, caminaba lentamente asta que vio la entrada del instituto y las risas cesaron, paró en ese lugar cuando vio salir aún adolescente gordito corriendo con desesperación y a alguien gritando que se detuviera por que estaba prohibido salir de la institución y al gordito le dio igual, Naruto miró al adolescente como corría y solo con mirarlo supo de quien se trataba, era él con quince años, su respiración se volvió apresurada, a parte que le costaba, parpadeó y cuando abrió sus ojos veía de frente a ese chico, o mas concretamente a él llorando con desesperación y cruzando la calle, el Doncel le comenzó a dar arcadas al escuchar a las personas gritarle y sobre todo al coche que venía a la velocidad del lugar teniendo preferencia por eso el conductor no se preocupaba de si alguien pasaba por que el semáforo le daba luz verde para pasar, entonces lo vio a cámara lenta, ese coche atropelló al chico que lloraba o mas concretamente a él, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cadera y después en la cabeza, de a partir de ahí comenzó a escuchar gritos desesperados de las personas, el conserje del instituto llamó por teléfono al director sabiendo que las demás personas llamaron a la ambulancia, se vio en el suelo, con sangre en su cabeza y sin movimiento, sus ojos lloraban, pero no salía solo sangre de su cabeza si no de su bajo vientre, salía demasiada sangre, comenzaba a marearse y el sonido de la ambulancia llegó a sus oídos, tragó duro viendo como intentaba acercarse el director del instituto, sonrió el rubio al recordarlo, el viejo Saratobi, como solía llamarlo

-tenemos que reanimarlo-dijo alguien que Naruto escuchaba como lejano, sabía que era el médico

-doctora está perdiendo mucha sangre-dijo otra persona que era el ayudante del médico, Naruto los miró como ido, pero reconoció a esa doctora, era Mikoto Uchiha

-el impacto está haciendo que tenga un aborto-dijo el médico que Naruto puso su mano en la boca recordando a Takeshi y entendiendo algunas cosas que le dijo este-no se puede hacer mucho por que está de poco tiempo

-entiendo-dijo el ayudante, los dos trabajaban para no perder al adolescente, Naruto podía verlo por sus propios ojos-tenemos que avisar a sus familiares

-soy el director y me encargaré de llamarles-dijo el viejo Saratobi-os acompañaré

-de acuerdo-dijo el médico y pusieron el cuerpo del adolescente en una camilla

-con lo joven que es no se si saldrá de esta-dijo el ayudante y los murmullos de las personas de alrededor decían lo mismo

-nunca se debe de perder la fe-dijo el médico seria-es joven y haré lo posible para que viva-metieron el cuerpo en la ambulancia y Saratobi los acompañó, Naruto pudo escuchar un grito y miró hacia el lado, allí sin que le dejase pasar estaba Sasuke junto con Sakura que se tapaba la boca y Gaara, atrás de ellos estaban los demás compañeros de clase, pero se sorprendió en la expresión de Sasuke, era de dolor y se le notaba que hacía todo los posible por no llorar, cerró los ojos poniendo sus manos en la cabeza y los abrió, estaba en otro lado, estaba en un pasillo de paredes blancas al igual que el techo, había gente que corría de blanco y otras iban mas tranquilas, miró al lado y allí estaban sus padres sentados en las sillas de plástico de color azul junto con Saratobi que les daba ánimos, se notaba por la expresión de sus padres y los ojos rojos que habían llorado, se acercó a sus padres, quería abrazarles y decirles que estaba con ellos y que les quería, los intentó tocar pero los atravesó, la luz roja que indicaba que estaban operando o salvando una vida se apagó, Saratobi se dio cuenta y se levantó, los padres también hicieron lo mismo cuando la puerta se abrió, de allí salió la doctora de la ambulancia y otro doctor, detrás de ellos dos salieron las enfermeras

-seré la doctora que llevará a su hijo-dijo la doctora de la ambulancia-mi compañero me ayudó para que el joven no nos dejara-Kushina sollozó con fuerza al escuchar eso- lo hemos estabilizado

-doctora dime si mi hijo está bien-dijo Minato

-mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha y estaré a cargo de su hijo Naruto Namikaze, él está estable y fuera de peligro por ahora

-que quiere decir con eso-dijo con dolor Kushina y la doctora la miró con dolor sabiendo lo que tendría que estar sufriendo esos padres

-tengo un hijo de la misma edad que su hijo y puede que sea eso que me implique mas con Naruto, y por eso os prometo que lo volveréis a ver sonreír

-gracias-dijo Minato

-podemos verlo?-dijo Kushina

-lo mejor que sea mañana pero antes debo de decir algo importante-dijo Mikoto seria

-el que-dijo Minato

-Naruto Namikaze está en coma

-que has dicho mama-dijo otra voz y todos miraron, era Sasuke que miraba a su madre con dolor

-Sasuke?-dijo extrañada y es cuando recordó que el Doncel llevaba el uniforme del instituto donde estudiaba su hijo menor

-como que está en coma, Naruto-dijo acercándose Sasuke a los adultos-y cuando va a despertar

-eso quería decir-dijo seria Mikoto-si en veinticuatro horas no despierta puede que tarde tiempo en despertar

-cuanto tiempo?-dijo Kushina

-no lo se-dijo con tristeza Mikoto-lo siento mucho señores Namikaze pero debo decirles algo mas

-algo mas?-dijo Minato

-pero eso será a solas, pueden acompañarme?-dijo seria la doctora

-claro-dijo el matrimonio y se fueron de tras de los dos doctores, Saratobi decidió ir a por un café y quedó solo el azabache en ese lugar, Naruto solo miró a Sasuke que este se sentaba y pasó sus manos por su cabello, parecía desesperado y lleno de dolor, se notaba que había llorado y seguía haciéndolo

-es culpa mía-susurró Sasuke que solo pudo escuchar Naruto, asta le dio un poco de lastima al verlo de esa forma-yo solo quería que sintieras lo que yo sentí -y el rubio lo vio llorar con desesperación y eso no le gustó, de repente todo se puso oscuro y solo veía una luz blanca, podía escuchar mientras se acercaba esa luz muchas voces muy diferente, le decían que despertara, que reaccionase, reconoció a la de sus padres y la de Sasuke, también escuchaba conversaciones o le explicaba cosas como por que le hacían lo que le hacían, la luz blanca cada vez estaba mas cerca, y cuando la tuvo lo absorbió, creía que se iba ahogar, le faltaba el aire y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando respirar pero era imposible hacerlo

Abrió sus ojos azules con una rapidez asombrosa pero no podía moverse, pero vio como una persona con una bata blanca le quitaba algo de la boca y comenzó a toser y después le costaba tener una respiración normal, las personas que acompañaba a la doctora que reconoció al instante lo toqueteaban y revisaban, supo que eran los enfermeros, pero seguía sin moverse y sin hablar después de quitarle ese tubo de la boca

-tenemos que avisar que Naruto Namikaze está completamente despierto después de este largo coma-dijo la que era la doctora, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido

Este capitulo fue algo corto pero espero que os haya gustado y entendieran que lo que le pasaba a Naruto era cosa de su mente en su estado de coma, le faltaba poco por despertar por eso el salto de lugares, las conversaciones extrañas y lo del conocer a su hijo no nacido, que aunque no supiera de su estado en el accidente su cuerpo lo sabía, también ya sabréis el por que en su sueño por a si decirlo conoció a Mikoto, ya que era su doctora y le hablaba, el saber el por que le trataba mal Sakura ya que esta aunque estuviera en coma le contaba y se sentía culpable como los demás amigos de Sasuke

Fin de primera temporada … comentar por fa que os aparecido y si esperabais esto que le pasaba a Naruto


	9. Chapter 9

**Temporada 2**

Capitulo 9

Naruto veía como los médicos y enfermeras corrían de un lado para otro, con instrumentos para mirar si estaba bien de salud, ni le dijeron nada pero tampoco quería saber por boca de esas personas extrañas lo que hacía en ese lugar que estaba seguro que estaba en la habitación de un hospital, uno de ellos, mas concretamente la doctora se le acercó seria

-podrías decirme cual es tu nombre?-dijo la doctora y a su lado estaba una enfermera con una carpeta en la mano mirando al rubio para poder a puntar

-Naruto Namikaze-dijo lentamente y en un susurro ya que su voz era áspera

-bien-dijo la doctora y la enfermera apuntó en esa carpeta algo que rubio asumió que todo lo que dijera lo apuntaría la mujer

-los nombres de tus padres?-siguió el médico

-Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze-el médico afirmó con la cabeza

-que es lo último que recuerdas?-Naruto frunció el ceño, eso era algo confuso ya que no estaba seguro, recordaba que estaba en el coche con Sasuke pero también recordaba cuando salió corriendo de la escuela y algo le atropelló, al recordar eso exactamente abrió sus ojos azules confundido y quiso mover su cuerpo pero no pudo, lo volvió a intentar pero fue imposible

-por que no puedo moverme?-dijo asustado Naruto y con dificultad

-tus músculos de todo el cuerpo se durmieron por haber estado tantos años sin movimiento por el coma que tenías-dijo la médica seria para saber la reacción del Doncel que este solo se quedó quieto sin saber que decir-con rehabilitación podrás volver a tener movimientos en tus piernas y brazos-sonrió la doctora

-mis padres?-dijo con tristeza Naruto

-están a fuera esperando verte y sobre todo abrazarte-dijo la médica y al rubio se le iluminó sus ojos azules, la doctora como la enfermera al ver esa expresión del Doncel sonrieron alegres y decidieron decirles a los padres del rubio que entrara

-doctora-la nombrado se detuvo al llamado del rubio y lo miró para que le dijera lo que le iba a decir-me siento algo confundido

-que quieres decir?-dijo la doctora-y soy la doctora Mikoto Uchiha-le sonrió

-no se si lo que he vivido es verdad o es mentira-dijo Naruto triste, la médica no dijo nada solo miraba al Doncel al igual que la enfermera-estaba en la Universidad con mis amigos y otros que no fueron mis amigos cambiaron y parecían que querían ser mis amigos-sonrió con tristeza el rubio mirando a la doctora que esta suspiró

-Naruto eso no pasó-dijo la doctora y el rubio solo le miraba-a la edad de quince años te atropellaron y quedaste en coma, no has despertado asta hace unas horas-al rubio le comenzó a salir lágrimas de sus ojos azules-puede que si soñaste eso es por lo que te contaban tus amigos y tu lo viviste de otra forma pero a la vez ellos te contaban lo que pasaba en todo el tiempo por sus vidas para que tú la supieras

-por eso mis padres hacían que no existía -susurró Naruto pero escucharon las dos personas

-inconscientemente no querrías involucrar en ese sueño a tus padres-dijo la enfermera por primera vez y parecía que la médica estaba de acuerdo

-ahora entiendo el por que pasaba ciertas cosas en ese lugar-dijo Naruto

-exacto-dijo la doctora-ahora avisaré a tus familiares para que entren, y mañana comenzaras la rehabilitación, estás de acuerdo con eso, Naruto?

-si-dijo Naruto-quiero levantarme y hacer cosas por mi mismo

-claro que si muchacho-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa dulce y salió junto con la enfermera de la habitación, Naruto al estar solo se dijo que no iba a llorar, por que en verdad le había afectado las palabras de la doctora, era difícil asimilar que había estado años en coma, tenía miedo en saber cuantos años era, se había perdido parte de su vida, no pasó ni dos minutos que una mujer de cabello largo y un varón rubio entraron con rapidez a la habitación, la mujer abrazó con fuerza y llorando a su hijo Doncel, el rubio varón intentaba que sus lágrimas no salieran pero era imposible

-Kushina asfixiaras a Naruto-dijo el varón sonriendo

-necesito abrazarle con fuerza Minato-dijo Kushina y se separó de su hijo para comenzar acariciar su rostro-sabíamos que volverías a nosotros

-lo siento-dijo apenado Naruto

-no te disculpes-dijo Minato abrazando a su hijo-eso pasó y lo importante es que estés aquí con nosotros

-Naruto, la doctora Mikoto nos ha dicho que puedes estar algo confundido por que mientras dormías soñabas cosas y puede que eso lo confundas con la realidad-dijo comprensiva Kushina

-se que me atropellaron-dijo serio Naruto

-pero tenemos que decirte algo mas que solo sabemos a parte de la doctora tu padre y yo, nos sorprendió mucho, no por que tuvieras quince años-el rubio Doncel la miró serio, por ahora no quería saber nada, solo quería salir del hospital caminando y haciendo lo que hacen todas las personas

-no es el momento que me digan nada-dijo Naruto serio

-pero

-no mama-dijo Naruto-lo primero que quiero es volver a moverme, después os preguntaré lo que quiero saber

-Kushina-dijo Minato-dejemos que Naruto se recupere

-lo se, pero tenemos que decirle lo que no pudimos decirle a su tiempo-dijo Kushina-ella quiere conocerlo

-ella?-dijo confundido Naruto y sus padres le sonrieron

-lo que no pudimos decirte por culpa del accidente es que ibas a ser hermano mayor-dijo Minato sonriendo y vio sorpresa en su hijo

-tienes una hermana de ocho años-dijo Kushina

-una hermana?-dijo Naruto sin dejar de estar confundido-podéis decirme la edad que tengo en este momento?-los dos padres se miraron para luego mirar a su hijo Doncel

-tienes veintitrés años-dijo Kushina sonriendo y su sonrisa se fue al ver como su hijo movía la cabeza al lado para que no vieran sus lágrimas-Naruto-dijo triste la pelirroja acariciando el cabello rubio de su hijo con cariño

-es mucho tiempo, hijo-dijo Minato agarrando una de las manos de su hijo-pero eres joven, tienes tiempo para divertirte y conocer gente, aunque tienes muy buenos amigos, todos ellos vinieron a visitarte

-Sai, Tenten y Lee cuando supieron vinieron corriendo a Konoha y siempre que podían venían a visitarte, siguen haciéndolo, además viven aquí y van a la Universidad los tres-dijo Kushina

-y no solo los tienes a ellos, si no a los demás-dijo Minato-tu amiga rubia, estaba tan enferma y no dejaba de venir a verte-sonrió-también la chica que es tan tímida

-son Ino e Hinata-dijo Kushina, Naruto solo miraba al techo, escuchaba lo que hablaban sus padres, sabía que era para darle ánimo, pero en ese momento se sentía devastado por haber perdido mucho tiempo de su vida, pero no se iba a dejar ganar, se recuperaría, estudiaría y sobre todo seguiría con su vida sin que nadie le vuelva a intimidar y menos le humillaran, sus ojos azules se humedecieron ya que en ese momento escuchó las risas de todos los que eran sus compañeros cuando se burlaron el grupo de populares de sus sentimientos-y también esa chica de ojos verdes y pelo rosa, ha venido todos los días, pidiéndote disculpas, escuché como te contaba como sus padres la rechazaban por su orientación sexual

-lo bueno es que esas personas están en la cárcel por prostituir a su hija-dijo Minato serio-y lo Uchiha la ayudaron mucho, la doctora Mikoto la ve como si fuese su hija

-es como una hija, por lo menos es lo que dijo Fugaku Uchiha el esposo de Mikoto, tu doctora, cuando vino a visitarte, Naruto-el rubio Doncel miró a sus padres ya sabía el por que el matrimonio Uchiha aparecieron en su sueño o n lo que estuvo viviendo mientras estaba en coma

-conozco al matrimonio Uchiha por negocios, no solo a ellos si no a los dos hermanos de Fugaku como a la esposa del menor de los hermanos, se enteraron de lo que te pasó y vinieron a visitarte-dijo Minato

-son muy agradable esa familia-dijo Kushina-además que Deidara y el hijo mayor de Mikoto se casaran en unos meses y ahora que has despertado puede que apresuren la boda, tú primo Deidara no estaba muy convencido de celebrar la boda por que tú no estabas

-ahora entiendo por que se la historia de Sakura-se dijo para si Naruto

-la doctora Mikoto a dicho que mañana comenzaras la rehabilitación-dijo Minato para cambiar de tema por que se percató que su hijo no le interesaba mucho lo que hablaban

\- a mi también me dijo-dijo Naruto

-llamaré a todos para que sepan que has despertado y vengan a verte-dijo Kushina

-no quiero visitas de nadie

-como?-dijo sin comprender Kushina

-no quiero visitas-dijo serio Naruto-puedes decirles si quieres pero no quiero que venga nadie, por lo menos asta que pueda moverme-los dos padres se miraron y estuvieron de acuerdo, entendían a su hijo, seguro que no quería verse débil delante de sus amigos

-como quieras-dijo Kushina-pero mañana conocerás a tu hermana, ella quiere conocerte

-yo también la quiero conocer -dijo Naruto mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El tiempo pasó y como quería Naruto nadie fue al hospital a visitarlo, solo iban sus padres y su hermana de ocho años, que era pelirroja y con los ojos azules, era muy extrovertida y alegre, en ese tiempo como Naruto siempre fue de curarse rápido comenzó a caminar lentamente y mover todo su cuerpo por si solo, ya no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, para caminar solo necesitaba la ayuda de una muleta pero los médicos que lo llevaban le dijeron que en cuestión de días iría sin la muleta

-entonces para que me has hecho traerte todo estos libros, Naruto?-dijo Kushina que estaba sentada al lado de su hijo pero fuera del hospital

-estuve hablando con un doctor y me dijo que aunque no he acabado el instituto puedo estudiar para la prueba de acceso para la Universidad y a si hacer la carrera que yo quiera

-pero no es muy pronto?

-no-dijo serio Naruto-no quiero estar toda la vida con vosotros

-pero somos tus padres

-me expliqué mal-sonrió Naruto al ver alterada a su madre-quise decir para independizarme

-Mikoto me comentó que su hijo menor Sasuke se independizó cuando entró a la Universidad-dijo la pelirroja que notó como su hijo se tensó un poco-pasa algo Naruto?

-no pasa nada, mama

-Sasuke ha venido mucho a visitarte, junto con su amigo Gaara -Naruto agachó la cabeza

-Gaara-susurró el rubio

-Gaara es muy divertido-dijo Kushina-sobre todo cando está Lee delante-Naruto miró a su madre-cuando conocí a Sasuke dije que varón mas atractivo-la pelirroja rió un poco-pero ese chico solo me pidió disculpas, no supe a lo que se refería y me dijo que él te hizo daño aunque tu también se lo hiciste-Kushina veía que su hijo la miraba atento a todo lo que decía-estoy segura que le gustas mucho aunque intente disimular delante de todos ese sentimiento, su forma de mirarte están dulce que creo y asta estoy seguro que él es el varón destinado para ti

-lo dudo-dijo Naruto mirando hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido-él me odia y yo le odio, el sentimiento es mutuo, no quiero que esté cerca de mí

-no eres una persona de ser rencoroso-dijo Kushina extrañada por esa reacción de su hijo ya que no solía ser a si

-sus demás amigos puedo tolerarlos aunque me hayan hecho mucho daño, pero a Sasuke Uchiha no le pienso perdonar por que fue él el que lo comenzó todo y me hizo mas daño que todos sus amigos juntos-Kushina veía rabia y dolor en su hijo

-no voy a obligarte a nada Naruto-dijo Kushina-pero me gustaría que supieras algo que debes de saber, a tu padre y a mi nos sorprendió mucho cuando no los dijo la doctora que te atendió cuando llegaste al hospital después del atropello que fue la misma Mikoto-Naruto la miró para que siguiera-no se como decirte ya que no siquiera sabía que tenías pareja-frunció el ceño el rubio

-no tenía pareja-dijo serio Naruto y asta enfadado, ya que para él lo que tuvo con Sasuke no fue nada por que fue una apuesta para humillarlo delante de todos, y lo consiguió

-no tenías pareja?-dijo Kushina decepcionada y asta con dolor, Naruto negó con la cabeza-es igual-se dijo a ella misma y Naruto no entendía a lo que quería llegar su madre

-mama dime lo que tenías que decirme-exigió Naruto

-por el accidente perdiste al hijo que esperabas-dijo de golpe Kushina y Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido e inmediatamente recordó a Takeshi, todo lo que le dijo, que sus padres no le querían y que él y Sasuke eran sus padres-estabas embarazado-se escuchó un ruido que no dieron importancia y el rubio se levantó rápido de donde estaba sentado-Naruto?-dijo preocupada la pelirroja por el rostro ausente de su hijo

-necesito estar solo-dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar lentamente y con una pequeña cojera, Kushina solo se le quedó mirando como su hijo lentamente se alejaba de donde estaban sentados, la mujer no sabía que pensar con esa reacción de su hijo ya que vio dolor, no pasó ni dos minutos cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, la pelirroja miró de reojo y suspiró conocía a ese varón desde que a su hijo lo ingresaron en el hospital

-algún día sabré lo que de verdad le hiciste a mi hijo, Sasuke-dijo la pelirroja levantándose-también quiero saber lo que también le hacían tus amigos, pero si Naruto no le da importancia yo tampoco se la daré, pero si lo que le hiciste tú si le da importancia lo averiguaré …-hubo silencio ente ambos-lo mejor es que no te acerques con las intenciones que tienes a mi hijo-la mujer se alejó dejando al azabache sentado y metido en sus pensamientos, sobre todo en lo que le dijo la pelirroja a Naruto, pasó una de sus manos por su cabello que ahora era diferente a como lo tenía antes, su flequillo le tapaba un ojo y era mas largo

-por mi culpa perdió a mi hijo-susurró Sasuke-pero aunque no quiera Kushina estaré cerca de Naruto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dos meses mas pasaron y a Naruto le dieron el alta, ya no utilizaba la muleta para caminar, en ese tiempo siguió sin ver a nadie, prefería estar solo y pensar las cosas detenidamente, sabía que se encontraría a todos los que le dañaron en el pasado y parecía que habían cambiado por que fueron todos a visitarle y sus padres hablaban bien de ellos, le comentaron que todos ellos ya habían acabado la Universidad y que ya se dedicaban en lo que habían estudiado, menos Sai, Lee y Tenten que eran menores a ellos, en esos dos meses estuvo estudiando arduamente para poder aprobar de acceso a la Universidad, sus padres le ayudaron mucho sobre todo en tema que solía costar mas como los números

Naruto cuando se levantó esa mañana se duchó y se arregló, iría a la Universidad hacer el examen, se miró al espejo viendo que tenía el mismo aspecto físico que en el sueño que tuvo cuando estuvo en coma, cuando creyó que todo estaba bien bajó tranquilamente por que una de las consecuencias de estar en coma y el golpe recibido en el accidente que se cansaba mas cuando hacia mas esfuerzo en caminar, le aconsejaron que podía hacer deporte pero si sentía molestias debería de descansar, ya que no tendría la misma condición física que otros Donceles, bajó a la primera planta donde su madre estaba esperándola con su desayuno en la mesa, Naruto se sentó y la sonrió su hermana pequeña que se llamaba Naruko estaba también ahí bebiendo zumo

-Naruto que tengas mucha suerte-dijo Kushina dándole ánimos a su hijo mayor

-gracias mama

-mucha suerte hermanito-dijo Naruko

-gracias-se acabó el desayuno y decidió irse caminando hacia la Universidad, mientras iba comenzó a leer un libro de un escritor que le gustaba mucho, sus novelas eran romance, con drama y acción y eso le enganchaba, iba tan inverso en la lectura que llegó a la Universidad, si se dio cuenta es por que escuchó algo de escándalo de algunos futuros alumnos que hablaban a gritos, estaba claro que lo que hablaban era algo de Naruto por que no le dejaban de mirar y sonreír, el Doncel no le dio importancia a esos varones que cuando pasó por su lado le comenzaros a silbar, se guardó el libro que leía y fue hacia el aula que le correspondía para hacer el examen, fue uno de los primeros en llegar y se sentó, estaba cansado y odiaba cansarse tan rápido, sabía que lo que le pasaba era para toda la vida y tendría que aguantarse, miró por la ventana con aburrimiento y sacó su teléfono, tenía que seguir con su vida y lo mejor era volver a ver a sus tres amigos, aunque si ingresaba a la Universidad debería de pensar en que club entrar, negó con la cabeza por que no era momento de pensar en eso decidió enviar un mensaje a su amiga Tenten para quedar después de hacer el examen y que ella avisara a Lee y a Sai, se guardó el teléfono y vio que el aula ya estaba los alumnos para hacer los exámenes, no pasó ni cinco minutos que un profesor entró, Naruto lo miró detenidamente, tenía el pelo corto y azabache, ojos negros y una parte de su cara tenía cicatrices

-buenos días, futuros alumnos-dijo sonriendo el profesor-espero que hayáis estudiado mucho y poder acceder a la Universidad-nadie dijo nada y el profesor suspiró, Naruto vio como una mujer repartía las hojas de los exámenes-mi nombre es Obito Uchiha y podréis preguntarme lo que no entendáis del examen, tenéis una hora y media, comenzar-dijo serio lo último y se sentó, Naruto miró su hoja de examen e involuntariamente sonrió

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando acabó el examen Naruto se fue de la Universidad muy satisfecho en las respuestas dadas a las preguntas, le dijeron que en una semana ya sabría el resultado del examen, el Doncel como había quedado con Tenten fue hacia el lugar que le envió ella para verse, cuando llegó al parque vio de lejos a ella como a Sai y Lee, este último fue el primero en verlo y corriendo se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó, Naruto sonrió de ver a su amigo, le encantaba que fuese tan efusivo y feliz, luego le abrazó su amiga Tenten dándole un beso en la mejilla, Sai le abrazó protectora mente y le besó en la mejilla, los tres amigos le dijeron que se alegraban mucho de que estuviera tan bien, pasaron los cuatro lo que quedaba de día juntos, le contaron a Naruto todo lo que habían hecho en ese tiempo y Sai también dijo todo los ligues que tuvo, el Doncel le sonrió, cuando pasó el día acompañaron a Naruto a la puerta de su casa, irían a la misma Universidad si es que Naruto accedía algo que estaban seguros que pasaría, estaba claro que pasarían tiempo juntos y se divertirían

Continuará ….

Comentar por fa


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

La semana pasó después del examen y Naruto aprobó, algo que todos sabían por que el rubio se esforzó, el primer día de Universidad llegó después de pasar unas vacaciones en familia el rubio ya que fue al pueblo donde vivía sus abuelos, ese primer día de Universidad para Naruto era de nervios, conocería nuevas personas y si tenía suerte haría buenos amigos, sabía por su padre que Kakashi sería uno de sus profesores al igual que dos amigos de este de la infancia, eso era uno de los motivos que Naruto iba mas tranquilo, además que también estaría con sus tres amigos

El Doncel rubio como quedaba solo una clase decidió ir afuera mas concretamente a sentarse en el césped del jardín de la Universidad y a si poder estudiar algunas cosas del libro de literatura, estaba tan concentrado que no notó como alguien se acercaba y paró delante de él

-hola-el rubio escuchó la voz seria quitó su mirada del libro para comenzar a mirar a la persona que se le acercó, supo que era varón por sus facciones varoniles, pero también notó que era menor que él, ya que todos eran menores que él, la primera impresión al ver a ese varón fue recordarle a Sasuke, su mirada negra, esa mirada tan profunda y fría, no solo eso si no tenía algún rasgo del Uchiha, pero ese varón tenía el pelo largo atado en una cola -eres Naruto Namikaze cierto?

-si-dijo el rubio como si estuviera hipnotizado ante ese varón pero sobre todo en esa media sonrisa que era igual a la de Sasuke

-tenemos muchas clases juntos y quería conocerte-dijo el varón-seguro que no sabrás mi nombre por que estabas mas concentrado en la clase que en tus propios compañeros, aunque a mi me pasa lo mismo

-lo siento, pero no tengo que perder el tiempo-dijo Naruto

-pienso lo mismo-dijo el varón-mi primo Asura dice que a parte de estudiar ha venido hacer amigos y divertirse-dijo e mala gana y eso lo notó el rubio

-cual es tu nombre?

-Indra Uchiha-el varón vio sorpresa en el rostro del Doncel-parece que algo no te agradado

-no es nada-susurró Naruto guardando sus cosas y poniéndose de pie sin hacer notar que le costó un poco, pero el varón lo notó

-soy una persona que me doy cuenta de todo, Naruto-dijo el varón-y noté que no te agrada mi apellido

-no es eso, pero tienes rasgos de los Uchiha-Indra sonrió de medio lado

-mi primo tiene mas rasgos de su madre a parte que lleva el apellido de ella-dijo el varón sin dejar de mirar al rubio cada movimiento y asta suspiro que hacía-me gustaría que nos conociéramos mas-dijo serio y el rubio se sorprendió mas que nada por que ni cuenta se dio que el varón se le acercó mas y le acarició la mano, todo eso sin quitar su sonrisa de medio lado, Naruto se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, ese varón le llamaba mucho la atención y no quería pensar que era por el parecido a Sasuke

-sería agradable conocerte-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Indra-los dos escucharon un grito y miraron hacia la persona que corría hacia ellos o mas concretamente hacia el varón, Naruto notó como la mirada fría del varón se endulzaba llegando a mostrar un sentimiento de cariño y protección, Naruto mientras se acercaba esa persona sabía que era Doncel, era un castaño de cabello corto, sonreía y parecía una persona alegre y divertida-te estuve buscando-dijo cuando llegó y puso sus manos en sus caderas

-solo hablaba con él-dijo Indra, el castaño Doncel miró al rubio y le sonrió

-hola soy Asura Otsutsuki Uchiha

-Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki-sonrió el rubio ya que el otro Doncel le daba paz y parecía inocente y buena persona

-te dije que su primer apellido era el de su madre-dijo Indra

-a papa no le importó-dijo Asura

-yo no permitiría tal cosa-dijo de mala gana Indra

-por que eres un bastardo-dijo Asura

-y tú un idiota-dijo Indra y Naruto al verlos discutir como niños no pudo evitar sonreír y los dos primos le miraron

-eres familiar de Deidara el prometido de mi primo Itachi, cierto?-dijo Asura

-soy su primo-dijo serio Naruto por que ahora se daba cuenta que esas dos personas tenían algo que ver con Sasuke y le confirmaba al mencionar que Itachi es su primo

-tienes algún problema con Itachi?-dijo directo Indra y Asura se sorprendió ante eso

-eso no puede ser Itachi es genial-dijo Asura

-para ti todos son geniales asta el bastardo de Sasuke-dijo Indra de mala gana

-no le digas a si a Sasuke-le regañó Asura a su primo-Sasuke es frío y no demuestra sus sentimientos pero es buena persona

-lo que tu digas-susurró Indra

-no tengo nada en contra de Itachi, ni siquiera lo conozco-dijo Naruto

-entonces es Sasuke-dijo con una media sonrisa Indra y Asura solo miraba sorprendido a Naruto ya que su primo solía acertar en todo lo que decía

-será mejor que vaya -dijo Naruto

-acertó-dijo Asura-aunque puede ser que no lo hayas olvidado, mi primo Sasuke es atractivo y tiene a cualquier chica y Doncel a sus pies, debes de aceptar que lo vuestro pasó-Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza

-tu no sabes nada-susurró Naruto al no estar de acuerdo con Asura, además este no sabía nada

-Naruto nos vemos en clase y compartimos número de teléfono-dijo Indra y el rubio le miró y el varón le guiñó un ojos que le hizo sonrojar, fue visto por Asura que este se entristeció-recuerda que voy en serio en conocerte

-no soy gran cosa-dijo Naruto y el varón sonrió de medio lado

-yo creo que si lo eres-dijo Indra-nos vemos mañana-comenzó a caminar en compañía de su primo, Naruto solo se quedó mirando a los dos primos sobre todo al varón, que mientras se alejaba el rubio sonrió y se sonrojó

-por que no conocer a nuevas personas?-se dijo a si mismo como dándose ánimos-solo espero que no me desprecie cuando sepa de mi dolencia

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto cuando llegó a casa e hizo la tarea de la Universidad decidió ir a dar una vuelta en las calles de Konoha, lo necesitaba y los médicos le aconsejaron que caminara que eso le vendría bien a su cadera y para un futuro cuando decidiera tener hijos también le vendría bien, se puso los audífonos para escuchar música mientras observaba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pasó por una cafetería y decidió ir a comprarse un café mientras caminaba, mientras bebía su café caliente tenía puesto solo un audífono para ir escuchando cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor

-Naruto?-el rubio al escuchar su nombre paró y miró al lado, allí estaba Ino, se la veía muy bien físicamente, a su lado estaba Chouji que el Doncel notó que eran pareja, mas que nada por que iban agarrados de las manos

-hola Ino-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-te veo bien, no como la última vez que te vi hace años

-estoy perfecta-dijo Ino y se acercó al Doncel sin soltar la mano de su novio-me alegro mucho que estés tan bien

-lo estoy-dijo Naruto tocándose uno de sus cabellos rubios ya que estar con Ino siempre le daba vergüenza, siempre a esa chica la veía perfecta aunque ella no presumía de eso

-estás muy lindo-sonrió la chica-siempre fuiste muy lindo

-tu me veíais con buenos ojos-dijo Naruto

-me dijeron que estás estudiando Naruto-dijo Chouji para no ser excluido en esa conversación, él no solía en su adolescencia a hacerle nada, solo miraba y pasaba de largo, solo le daba igual todo y ahora se daba cuenta Naruto que podría ser por que prefería preocuparse por su novia ya que la chica estaba enferma como dijo su madre

-si-dijo el Doncel tímido siempre Chouji le intimidaba, era un varón grande y musculoso

-que no te intimide Chouji-dijo Ino percatándose de eso-lo que tiene de grande lo tiene de ser un trozo de pan-Naruto miró al varón que le sonreía

-lo siento-dijo avergonzado Naruto

-no te disculpes-dijo serio Chouji-el que tiene que disculparse soy yo que tenía que haber impedido que te trataran de esa forma en el pasado, no estaba de acuerdo pero no tenía cabeza para eso, estaba preocupado por Ino, y pasaba lo mismo con Shikamaru, los tres crecimos juntos luego nos unimos a los demás

-tú también podrías a ver sido de nuestro grupo-dijo Ino y el varón afirmó con la cabeza-si Sasuke no hubiera estado tan dolido contigo cuando erais niños puede que todo hubiera sido diferente

-que quieres decir con eso?-dijo Naruto sin entender nada de lo que dijo la chica

-solo teníamos seis o siete años cuando eso, pero Sasuke siempre fue muy rencoroso-dijo Chouji

-también por que se enamoró por primera vez y eso le dolió-dijo Ino

-cuando somos niños asta la cosa mas absurda nos afecta-dijo Chouji

-no se de que habláis-dijo Naruto

-seguro que Sasuke cuando tenga oportunidad te contará-dijo Ino

-no quiero ni verle-dijo serio Naruto y la pareja se miró para luego mirar al rubio Doncel

-no seas rencoroso, Naruto-dijo comprensiva Ino-se que no lo eres-Naruto agachó la mirada e Ino notaba que el Doncel intentaba no mostrar dolor, miró a su novio y lo alejó de Naruto-Chouji te importa que me quede con Naruto? Te compensaré

-de acuerdo, pero ve con cuidado-dijo Chouji

-claro que si-dijo Ino y besó en la mejilla a su novio y este se alejó dejando a la rubia que esta se acercó al Doncel-Naruto por que no vamos al parque?

-siento a ver echo perder tu cita-dijo apenado Naruto

-Chouji y yo tenemos muchos días para tener citas-dijo Ino sonriendo-vamos-el Doncel la sonrió y los dos caminaron hacia el parque mas cercano, cuando llegaron se sentaron y vieron a los niños con sus padres jugando-Naruto puedes contarme lo que quieras, recuerda que nos contabas a Hinata y a mi cosas, menos lo que en verdad era importante

-tú nunca me dijiste lo que te pasaba-dijo serio Naruto y la rubia notó que se lo echó en cara

-sabía que lo estabas pasando mal en la escuela, yo intentaba impedirlo al igual que Hinata, pero no nos hacían caso-la rubia suspiró fuertemente-no quería que te preocuparas por mi y menos que sintieras lástima, ya tenía que aguantar la mirada de mis padres y también de algunos de mis amigos

-lo importante que estés bien-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-estoy curada y hace poco me dijeron que era imposible que se reproduzca-dijo feliz la chica y el Doncel solo la miraba como si supiera que enfermedad tenía-me detectaron cáncer de mama, lo pillaron a tiempo y todo lo malo de esa enfermedad pasó

-lo siento-dijo con tristeza Naruto y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, ya que le hubiera gustado estar a su lado

-Naruto no debes de ponerte triste, eso ya pasó, hubo un momento que estuve muy mal, pero salí de eso, pero tampoco estaba tan mal, por que iba a visitarte a tu habitación

-lo siento tanto-susurró Naruto

-Naruto eso no era culpa tuya-dijo Ino seria-eso me pasó a mi como le podría haber pasado a otra persona, lo superé y aquí estoy, aunque me entristecí cuando tu madre me dijo que no querías ver a nadie

-no quería dar lástima

-no entiendo el por que-dijo Ino-eso era señal que despertaste y que ibas a salir adelante

-mi madre me dijo cosas que no comprendía muy bien y me sentí confundido-dijo Naruto

-te refieres a las visitas de Sakura, Gaara y los demás, cierto?

-si-dijo Naruto-no entiendo por que iban a visitarme si me demostraron que me odiaban y despreciaban

-no quiero excusarlos, Naruto-dijo Ino mirando al cielo unos segundos y después miró hacia los niños que jugaban sonriendo y con verdadera felicidad-cada uno tenían sus problemas en casa, unos problemas eran mas graves que otros pero para cada uno de ellos su problema era muy grave por que le afectaba, y ese era un modo de quitarse de encima esos problemas-la rubia miró al Doncel que tenían los ojos tristes-desgraciadamente fuiste el perfecto blanco para ellos, pero te quiero aclarar que Sasuke nunca supo que Sakura y Gaara te golpeaban, él nunca lo fuese permitido

-se que es tu amigo pero no entiendo por que lo defiendes

-por que yo siempre he sabido lo que verdad le pasa-dijo Ino-ni siquiera él se daba cuenta, quería excusarlo con lo que pasó cuando éramos unos niños, solo quería vengarse de la supuesta traición que le hiciste

-pero yo no …

-eso te lo tiene que decir él-cortó Ino al Doncel sonriendo-y tú como estás, te veo perfecto-el Doncel se subió las gafas ya que les resbaló un poco por la nariz

-como ves adelgazado bastantes kilos-dijo con diversión Naruto

-yo te veía tan lindo con tus mofletes-dijo divertida Ino

-estoy bien-dijo serio Naruto-sin contar el daño que me ocasionó el accidente en la cadera, no es mucho daño, pero si me esfuerzo mas de la cuenta, para correr, pierdo la fuerza y comenzaré a cojear, tendré el recuerdo para siempre-sonrió el Doncel con tristeza

-todos se sintieron culpables por lo que te pasó-dijo Ino apenada

-él médico me dijo que no debería de tener problemas para cuando en un futuro quisiera tener hijos-siguió Naruto-pero por ahora no lo intente, que si deseo hijos que sea mas adelante ya que podría causarme daños a mi y asta al futuro bebé

-no se que decir Naruto

-no te preocupes no tendré hijos-sonrió amargamente Naruto

-por que no? Tienes miedo a que te pase algo o a tu futuro hijo?

-no-dijo serio Naruto-la cuestión es quien querría tener hijo conmigo? O mejor dicho ser mi pareja para siempre?

-hay muchos varones que les gustaría estar contigo

-durante un rato, pero cuando sepan que vengo con problemas y que si pudiera darles un hijo este hijo podría pasarlo mal, no querrían estar conmigo

-no estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo enfadada Ino por lo que estaba escuchando-en el pasado me dijiste que ningún varón se fijaría en ti por que eras feo, yo no veo que seas feo y antes tampoco lo veía, y ahora te digo que eso que me dices es una excusa para tú no complicarte la vida y no tener que dar explicaciones

-a mi me gustaría tener un hijo pero no creo que lo tenga nunca

-yo no creo eso-dijo levantándose con enfado del asiento Ino-cuando comenzaras a tener fe en ti y a quererte un poco Naruto-la chica se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó ya que este intentaba no llorar, en parte lo entendía sobre todo la parte de que podría tener problemas en tener hijos, ya que toda mujer y Doncel desean en un futuro tener hijos y Naruto muchas veces eso lo escudaba por su físico

-puede que cuando la persona que ame me digo lo valioso que soy-dijo Naruto sin apartarse del cuerpo de Ino

-Naruto esa persona existe, pero debes de darle tiempo y sobre todo encontrarlo-dijo Ino acariciando los cabellos rubios con cariño notando que se estaba calmando el Doncel

-Ino gracias-susurró Naruto separándose del cuerpo de la chica

-ahora que recuerdo-dijo la chica-este fin de semana hago una fiesta en la casa de mis padres ya que ellos no están y quiero invitarte-sonrió la chica

-lo siento pero no creo que vaya-dijo Naruto levantándose, no necesitaba ir de fiesta

-como que no quieres ir-dijo seria Ino-vas a ir-ordenó-necesitas divertirte, habrá personas que conoces y sobre todo necesitas divertirte

-lo pensaré-dijo Naruto para que la chica no insistiera mas con el tema

-tengo la persona indicada que te llevará a la fiesta-sonrió con malicia la rubia que a Naruto le dio un escalofrío

-de acuerdo iré-dijo resignado Naruto, no le haría nada de gracia que se presentara algún amigo de ella en su casa y lo obligara a ir a la fiesta, prefería ir solo pero recordó al varón que conoció-puedo llevar a alguien?

-claro que si-dijo Ino feliz-tienes el mismo número de teléfono?

-si-dijo Naruto

-ya te enviaré un mensaje para indicarte mas detalles de la fiesta

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto

-será mejor que me vaya-dijo Ino-recuerda que soy tu amiga y puedes contarme lo que quieras y pasa lo mismo con Hinata-la rubia le dio un apretón de mano para que fuese fuerte-Hinata tiene el mismo número de teléfono, envíala un mensaje, se pondrá feliz

-lo haré-dijo Naruto y la chica comenzó alejarse del Doncel que este la miraba con una sonrisa, decidió caminar para irse a casa

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la mansión Huyuga estaba en el gran jardín la misma Hinata con su primo Neji, la chica estaba con su teléfono en la mano leyendo un mensaje que acababa de recibir y sonrió, de eso se percató su primo que era su novio y también sus demás amigos, como Gaara que tenía los pies en el agua de la piscina como Suigetsu, Kiba estaba tumbado tomando el sol con los ojos cerrados, Juugo y Karin también estaban y por último Sakura y Sasuke, este último fumaba un cigarrillo, un vicio que adquirió en los últimos ocho años

-quien te hizo sonreír, Hinata?-dijo Sakura viendo como leía la de ojos perla otro mensaje

-Ino me envió un mensaje diciendo que ha estado hablando animadamente con alguien-dijo Hinata-y ese alguien me envió un mensaje preguntándose como estaba y que he hecho en estos años

-estoy intrigada, quien es ese alguien?-dijo Karin

-no seas metiche, bruja-dijo Suigetsu

-cállate piraña-gritó enfadada Karin

-por que no dejáis de discutir por tonterías?-dijo Juugo calmadamente

-Ino me dijo que ha estado hablando con Naruto Namikaze-dijo Hinata y todos la miraron, Sasuke apagó su cigarrillo y miró al frente con la mirada perdida-él le contó cosas y ella a él

-y el otro mensaje de quien era?-dijo Kiba que ya estaba sentado mirando a la chica de ojos perla

-de Naruto-dijo Hinata-volvió a mirar su teléfono leyendo otro mensaje-este también es de Naruto y me dice que va a ir a la fiesta que le ha invitado Ino y que era acompañado de alguien

-acaba de despertar de un coma de ocho años y ya a ligado-dijo Gaara-si asta será mi héroe

-no digas tonterías-dijo Sasuke de mala gana

-lo que te pasa es que te gustaría saber con quien va ir acompañado-dijo Neji con burla

-seguro que con uno de sus dos amigos-dijo sin darle importancia Sasuke

-espero que con Sai, no-dijo Gaara

-por que no dejas a Sai tranquilo?-dijo Suigetsu

-te da rabia que el otro día nos acostáramos-dijo divertido Gaara y Suigetsu solo le miró sorprendido y agachó la cabeza para luego levantarse

-que te pasa?-dijo Juugo preocupado por su amigo

-nada-dijo Suigetsu con intenciones de irse a casa, ni siquiera sabía lo que le pasaba al saber que su amigo se acostó con ese varón que no paraba de molestarlo cuando lo veía-nos vemos el día de la fiesta-y sin mas se fue, sus amigos no supieron que pensar

-que le pasa?-dijo extrañado Gaara

-no lo se-dijo Neji-pero últimamente está bastante extraño

-es verdad-dijo Kiba-se altera con facilidad

-le pasa igual a Gaara cuando tiene a Lee al lado-dijo Sakura divertida

-ese varón es extraño-dijo Gaara-dice que es extraño encontrar a Donceles fuertes y que yo lo soy y eso es admirable

-eso parece un halago-dijo Karin

-pues no me gusta esos halagos-dijo Gaara serio

-a Gaara le gusta que le halaguen su manera de hacer felaciones-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

-muy gracioso-dijo Gaara-pero veo que te encanta como te las hago

-no está mal-dijo encogiéndose de hombros Sasuke, Hinata estaba sonrojada con esa conversación aunque estuviera enviando un mensaje de texto, sabía que Sasuke y Gaara a veces se acostaban, pero solo era eso, acostarse junto para quitarse tensión y si lo pensaba bien Sasuke en ese tiempo no ha tenido a nadie mas, solo Gaara y es solo para desfogarse

-en que piensas?-dijo Neji a su novia

-en que Gaara y Sasuke nunca podrían ser pareja-la chica sonrió al ver las caras de los dos nombrados que era de asco por que no se aguantarían como pareja ni un minuto

-el sexo es bueno con Sasuke pero no quiero nada mas con él-dijo Gaara

-digo lo mismo-dijo Sasuke

-espero Sasuke que en esa fiesta pienses lo que vas hacer ya que sabes que Naruto va a ir-dijo Sakura-está claro que cuando lo vea le pediré disculpas

-yo también-dijo serio Gaara

-eso lo tendríamos que hacer todos-dijo Kiba y todos estuvieron de cuerdo con eso, Sasuke solo se encendió otro cigarro, Hinata volvió a tener otro mensaje y lo leyó, se levantó

-pasa algo?-dijo Neji viendo a su novia

-envié un mensaje a Naruto y me respondió-dijo Hinata-me ha dicho que si puedo ir a su casa

-no sabía que sabías a donde vive-dijo Karin

-no lo sabía pero me ha enviado un mensaje con su dirección-dijo Hinata-le he dicho que voy a ir y a si cenamos juntos con su hermana Naruko, entre los dos prepararemos la cena ya que los padres de Naruto salieron

-podríais guardarme algo de esa comida-dijo divertida y en broma Kiba

-te traeré-dijo Hinata

-era broma-dijo Kiba

-lo se-dijo Hinata-pero se que eres pésimo en la cocina y tu hermana no te cocina para que aprendas

-las hermanas mayores son un asco-dijo Kiba de mala gana-pero si fuese varón no haría problema que no sepa cocinar

-ese no es el punto-dijo Hinata-Sasuke es varón y cocina muy bien

-no ha tenido mas remedio-dijo divertido Gaara

-Sasuke vive solo ha tenido que aprender-dijo Sakura-a regañadientes ero aprendido

-a ti te pasó lo mismo-se defendió Sasuke

-pero lo que cocino está muy bueno y la mayoría que estáis aquí os lo coméis-dijo Sakura e Hinata decidió irse a dentro de la mansión para arreglarse un poco por que saldría

-ya nos dirá si Naruto cocina bien-dijo Kiba-si cocina mal me lo dices y se unirá al grupo de Donceles que cocina pésimo, por ahora estamos Gaara y yo

-contrataré cocineros en un futuro-dijo Gaara-ahora me conformo en ir a restaurante y deleitarme con la vista de varones sexys y con el pene grande

-tienes obsesión con el pene grande-dijo Sakura

-un pene grande te da placer-dijo con orgullo Gaara y Sakura puso cara de asco-Sasuke lo tiene bastante bien y Sai está a la altura de él y asta mejor

-deja de compararme con todos tus amantes-dijo Sasuke

-lo hago para que tengas amantes y me compares y digas que soy el mejor-dijo Gaara sonriendo divertido-aunque solo puedes compararme con Naruto Namikaze y no tienes intenciones de decirme si él es peor que yo, aunque creo que si por que recuerdo que te veía y se paralizaba, seguro que se dejó hacer

-Gaara-dijo Sasuke con una voz amenazante

-me callo-dijo Gaara-no diré nada mas de Naruto y menos del sexo que tuviste con él

-será mejor que yo también me vaya-dijo Sasuke levantándose de donde estaba sentado

-ya que te vas me llevas?-dijo Hinata que había vuelto de arreglarse para salir

-claro-dijo Sasuke

-chicos nos vemos-dijo Hinata despidiéndose, y ella y Sasuke se fueron

Continuará …..

Comentar por fa


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Tres días habían pasado y al salir de la Universidad Naruto e Indra fueron a una cafetería ya que el varón le invitó a una cita y el rubio Doncel aceptó, no perdía nada en conocer a Indra y no se arrepintió, por que el varón fuese serio no significaba que no fuese interesante todo lo que decía tenía sentido y asta era divertido

-que quieres hacer Naruto?-dijo Indra después de pagar los cafés que tomaron, el rubio quería pagar pero el varón le dijo que fue él el que invitó y que la próxima vez le tocaría al Doncel invitar, el rubio lo aceptó, salieron de la cafetería y caminaron

-donde quieras llevarme estaría bien-dijo Naruto

-te llevaría a mi casa y pasar los dos un rato agradable y conocernos mucho mejor-dijo serio Indra mirando de reojo al rubio que se puso rojo y después frunció el ceño con no estar de acuerdo con eso, Indra al ver esa expresión comenzó a reír-te ves gracioso con esa expresión de vergüenza y enfado

-lo has dicho de broma?-dijo desconfiado Naruto

-quería ver tu reacción-dijo Indra mirando al frente demasiado serio-y según tu respuesta o reacción yo actuaría diferente a como quiero actuar contigo

-no soy un Doncel que a la primera cita acceda a un paso tan importante como intimar con alguien-dijo Naruto ebrio pero quiso darse de golpes, por que cuando fue la primera vez a la casa de Sasuke a estudiar que ni siquiera le dijo si quería ser su novio se acostó con Sasuke, se juró que ya no sería de esa manera a parte que escuchar comentarios de que es un Doncel fácil no fue agradable

-se nota-dijo Indra-por eso quiero ir paso a paso contigo Naruto-paró el varó y lo miró serio, el rubio notó sinceridad y por primera vez se dijo por que no intentarlo, todos los varones no eran Sasuke Uchiha, al recordar al Uchiha su mirada se ensombreció-te pasa algo?

-no-dijo Naruto-llévame al acuario-sonrió el rubio

-por seguir viendo esa sonrisa te llevaría al fin del mundo-dijo Indra y agarró la mano del Doncel con suavidad para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los dedos del rubio, este se sonrojó pero su corazón se agitó de emoción

-seguro que si tenemos mas citas serás muy emocionantes-dijo Naruto

-eso significa que tengo oportunidad de ser tu novio-dijo con una media sonrisa el varón

-lo mas seguro-dijo Naruto

-me encantaría que fueses mi novio y todos me envidiarían por lo hermoso que eres-se le acercó el varón sin quitar su media sonrisa y Naruto cerró los ojos, se imaginó que era otra persona, mas concretamente Sasuke pero ese varón nunca tendría sentimientos por él, se mordió el labio inferior y se maldijo por pensar en Sasuke y sobre todo que siguiera en su corazón, pero lo olvidar, iba a desechar esos sentimientos y tenía la oportunidad delante suyo, abrió sus ojos azules y seguía sin haberse movido el varón, pero lo miraba extrañado

-me encantaría intentar algo contigo-dijo directo Naruto e Indra se sorprendió

-lo dices en serio?

-si-el varón sonrió y se separó un poco del Doncel, aún seguía con las manos entrelazadas y el varón con su otra mano acarició la mejilla del rubio

-quieres ser mi novio?-dijo serio y sincero Indra

-si-dijo Naruto y sonrió

-me gusta tu sonrisa, me recuerda a la de Asu-el varón no siguió, negó con la cabeza para quitarse de la mente la persona que iba a decir, Naruto en cambio alzó una ceja, pero al saber que el varón no diría nada negó con la cabeza

-vamos al acuario-dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar estirando del varón que este sonrió, le gustaba estar en compañía de ese rubio y lo comprobó las veces que salieron y pasaban tiempo en la Universidad

-recuerda que invito en todo

-por que-dijo serio Naruto

-es nuestra cita real de novios-dijo Indra

-de acuerdo, pero en nuestra segunda cita real de novios soy yo que invitaré a todo

-te arruinaré-dijo divertido Indra

-lo haré hoy yo-dijo Naruto

-entonces adelante-dijo Indra y los dos fueron en dirección n al acuario caminando, estaba algo lejos de donde se encontraban pero les apetecía caminar agarrados de la mano

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sus ojos negros miraba al horizonte de esa noche sin estrellas, estaba en el balcón del apartamento de Sakura, entre sus dedos tenía un cigarrillo a medio fumado, en ese lugar se encontraba Gaara sentado en la mesa y viendo su teléfono, la chica estaba sentada sin dejar de mirar al azabache varón

-por que no te acercas y hablas con él?-dijo la chica viendo como el azabache daba una calada al cigarrillo

-si no te acercas Indra se lo llevará a la cama-dijo como si fuese lo mas normal Gaara sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su teléfono-ya sabes como es tu primo

-alguien muy parecido a ti, Sasuke-dijo Sakura-una persona que esconde sus verdaderos sentimientos-dijo seria

-dejemos esta conversación-dijo serio Sasuke mirando a sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia

-Sasuke-dijo con regaño Sakura levantándose de la silla y acercándose al azabache, el pelirrojo dejó de mirar el teléfono para mirar a sus dos amigos-ahora que despertó Naruto del coma acércate como amigo y da pequeños pasos para tener algo serio con él

-yo no quería que le pasara nada-dijo con rabia Sasuke y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero con rabia-no quería que tuviera ese accidente

-lo sabemos-dijo comprensiva Sakura

-por eso siempre ibas a visitarlo diciéndole que reaccione con la esperanza que te escuchara -dijo Gaara guardándose el teléfono y bajando de la mesa que estaba sentado-pero debes de despabilar o si no el capullo de tu primo Indra se lo quedará, los he visto que salían juntos de la Universidad

-por eso Asura estaba con ese ánimo tan recaído-dijo Sasuke recordando a uno de sus primos

-sabes lo que haría yo-dijo Gaara serio y acercándose al varón

-seguro que dirás algo a si de secuestrarlo y atarlo en una cama para luego follarlo-dijo Sakura mirando de reojo al pelirrojo

-esa es una muy buena opción y muy placentera-dijo Gaara-pero no iba a decir eso

-a no?-dijo extrañada Sakura-entonces?

-se que es una forma ruin pero también beneficiará a la otra parte por que no quieren dar el paso-dijo Gaara con una media sonrisa-las dos partes saldría ganando

-creo que se a lo que te refieres-dijo Sasuke-pero no quiero forzar las cosas

-estáis hablando de meter en este Asura?-dijo Sakura

-si-dijo Gaara de lo mas normal

-Asura es el único Doncel de la familia Uchiha y todos lo protegen demasiado-dijo Sakura seria-si tu padre o tíos se dan cuenta que estás intentado aprovecharte de tu primo Doncel te meterás en un lío Sasuke

-Indra está loquito por Asura-dijo Gaara y Sakura suspiró como si ya lo supiera-y Asura tiene los mismos sentimientos que Indra

-lo se-dijo Sakura

-solo tenemos que hacer que Asura se meta en esa relación de Indra y Naruto -siguió Gaara

-pero no previenes que Indra no acepta sus sentimientos hacia su primo Doncel por que no quiere dejar mal a su familia -dijo Sakura el varón azabache solo escuchaba lo que decían, sabía que Indra no aceptaría sus sentimientos hacia Asura

-pero si no les damos un empujón esos dos no avanzaran

-muchas veces las cosas avanzan solas sin ningún empujón

-y si no avanzan-dijo Gaara enfadándose-quieres que sean infelices? Sabes que Indra si está con Donceles es para mostrar que sigue adelante y que no le interesa Asura, pero nunca se deja ver con sus supuestos amantes ante Asura

-eso lo se-dijo Sakura

-Gaara tiene razón-dijo Sasuke-siempre he sido egoísta y lo seguiré siendo-suspiró-llevaré a la fiesta a Asura y me encargaré que vea juntos a Indra y a Naruto

-sabes que Asura lo pasará mal, cierto?-dijo Sakura

-lo se, pero necesito acercarme a Naruto sin que esté Indra-dijo Sasuke

-tu primo está bueno pero es un capullo-dijo Gaara y el varón le miró de reojo-a Naruto le gustan los capullos con semblante frío y sin sentimientos

-no se si tomarme eso como un alago-dijo Sasuke

-Sai no es señor demuestro todo tipo de sentimientos-dijo Sakura para defender a su amigo varón

-solo lo quiero para follar no para formar una familia con él-dijo encogiéndose de hombros Gaara-es como cuando lo hacemos Sasuke y yo, solo es follar-Sasuke rodó los ojos y Sakura negó con la cabeza

-está claro que quien te saca de quicio es Rocl Lee-dijo para burlarse Sasuke

-es un idiota que no deja de decirme que estar en forma es muy bueno para cuando quiera tener hijos en un futuro-dijo con una mueca de enfado Gaara

-es el único varón que recuerde que no se acerca de ti para tener sexo-dijo Sakura de lo mas normal y el pelirrojo la miró pensativo ya que la chica tenía razón, pero estaba seguro que si se insinuaba un poco a Lee caería como todos los varones, al pensar eso sonrió de medio lado y la chica intuyó lo que pensaba -estoy segura que no caerá, parece diferente a otros varones

-quieres apostar que Lee acabará en mi cama-dijo serio Gaara

-no apuesto nada-dijo Sakura

-dejar las apuestas-dijo Sasuke-sabes que acaban mal

-pero a mi no me pasaría lo que a ti-dijo Gaara-pero tu lo estabas de antes y lo disfrazabas por odio

-quería vengarse-corrigió Sakura

-era un niño de quince años-dijo Sasuke suspirando

-tienes que aclarar también eso con Naruto por que se que aunque no lo demuestres sientes algo de rencor por lo que te hizo cuando teníamos seis años-dijo Sakura

-tiene derecho a saber el por que te comportaste como te comportaste-dijo Gaara

-por eso quiero acercarme a Naruto-dijo Sasuke serio pero sin poder evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa

-te enamoraste de él con seis años y ese amor no se fue-dijo Sakura sonriendo con cariño a su amigo

-no creo que se vaya nunca-dijo Sasuke y sus dos amigos estuvieron de acuerdo con él

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-la fiesta se ve increíble-dijo mas entrar en la gran mansión donde se celebraba la gran fiesta, la música se escuchaba fuerte, había bebidas por todos los lados, mesas puestas estratégicamente para no molestar a las personas que bailaban y asta en la parte de atrás había personas en la piscina divirtiéndose ya que se veían algunos en bañador y mojados, Indra que acompañaba a Naruto sonrió con ternura ya que el Doncel parecía inocente y asta un niño pequeño que mostraba inocencia por cualquier cosa que viera

-lo es-dijo Indra agarrando fuertemente la mano del rubio para que no se alejara de él y sobre todo no se pierda, el Doncel le miró sin quitar su sonrisa-donde te has metido en estos años para que te comportes como un inocente niño pequeño-al Doncel se le fue la sonrisa ya que Indra no sabía lo que le pasó-estudiando-dijo un poco mas serio pero intentando que el varón no notara su cambio de voz a mas serio y pareció que lo consiguió

-y sigues en la Universidad?-dijo extrañado Indra por era algo extraño, el Doncel era mayor que él y ya debería de haber salido de la Universidad al igual que su primo Sasuke que salió ese año

-no soy bueno con los estudios-dijo apenado Naruto por que no quería decirle lo que de verdad pasó, no quería la lastima de nadie y menos de Indra ya que le había cogido cariño y le gustaba mucho además era su pareja

-soy malo en los estudios-dijo Naruto con una mueca divertida e Indra no le creyó ya que iban a muchas clases juntos y había visto que Naruto era muy listo, solo necesitaba un poco de concentración ya que a veces lo veía metido en su mundo

-mejor es que nos divirtamos-dijo Indra y se acercó al rostro del rubio y besarlo en los labios, cada vez el beso se ponía mas intenso asta que se separaron por la falta de aire -vamos a beber?-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza y se fueron hacia donde estaba todas las bebidas, cada persona tenía que ponerse lo que quería de beber y eso estaba bien, mientras se dirigían hacia ese lugar que iban agarrados de la mano Naruto miró las manos entrelazadas de ambos, algo en su pecho se formo y mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia el varón ese algo se volvía tristeza, sabía el por que, pero no quería admitírselo, por que se había propuesto no pensar en ese varón que jugó con sus sentimientos y era primo de la persona que era su novio en ese momento, sonrió inconscientemente al decirse a si mismo la palabra novio

-mi primer novio-susurró Naruto con tristeza ya que lo que tuvo en el pasado con Sasuke eso no fue nada solo fue un juego del varón para burlarse de él

-has dicho algo?-dijo Indra separando sus manos de la de que Naruto para comenzar a preparar una bebida para Naruto y él

-no-dijo Naruto-bueno si-sonrió el rubio-he dicho que debe de ser la envidia de todos por tener un novio como tú

-a si?-dijo sonriendo Indra dándole un baso al rubio que este lo cogió, el varón se hacia uno para él-espero que te guste, no es fuerte pero puede darte ese puntito que hace que te diviertas mas de la cuenta

-entonces lo beberé-dijo Naruto tomando un sorbo que cuando lo probó lo notó fuerte, era normal nunca había tomado alcohol, pero tenía un sabor agradable y le gustaba, tomó un trago mas largo, Indra lo vio y decidió prepararle otra igual por que sabía que el Doncel se lo acabaría en un momento

-a mi primo Asura le gusta mucho-dijo Indra acabando de preparar el siguiente vaso al rubio que este se lo acabó y le entregó el baso-toma este y no lo bebas tan rápido

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto sonriendo y pensó en que a Indra le costaba decir primo a su familiar Asura, creyó que había algo en eso pero ahora no pensó, quería divertirse y por una vez que estaba en una fiesta se olvidaría

-vamos a la zona de la piscina que aquí hace calor-dijo Indra

-vamos-dijo el Doncel y los dos fueron hacia esa zona agarrados de la mano, sin percatarse que una mirada aguamarina le había visto desde el momento que entraron

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-es la primera vez que vengo a una fiesta organizada por tus amigos primo-dijo Asura que acababa de llegar junto a su primo Sasuke

-no es para tanto-dijo serio Sasuke mirando el lugar como si buscara algo o mas concretamente a alguien-es una fiesta normal y corriente

-lo que tu digas-dijo el Doncel-vamos a bailar-agarró la mano el varón sin previo a viso y comenzaron a caminar mas rápido, mas concretamente hacia la pista, donde estaban bailando los invitados, tanto en pareja que se besaban desenfrenadamente o acriban con descaro

-Asura-advirtió Sasuke que el Doncel paró-no me gusta bailar, Asura hizo morros y Sasuke suspiró-bailemos mas tarde

-cuando estés borracho?-dijo divertido Asura

-si-dijo Sasuke serio pero se le notaba que era con diversión lo dicho

-me invitas a beber algo fuerte?

-no-dijo Sasuke-beberás algo sin alcohol

-no seas igual que el idiota de Indra-dijo Asura enfadado

-si no te da es por tu bien, al igual que yo

-pero-no estaba de acuerdo Asura

-mira cuanto varón te mira con descaro y esperando una oportunidad para acercarse a ti y aprovecharse

-se defenderme-dijo Asura-aunque sea Doncel se donde darle a los pervertidos

-se que lo sabes-dijo Sasuke-pero no quiero problemas con tus padres y menos con Indra

-que tiene que ver Indra?

-él te quiere-solo dijo eso Sasuke serio y el Doncel suspiró y su semblante se puso a tristeza

-todos me protegéis demasiado por el ser único Doncel de la familia, pero yo se defenderme, me habéis enseñado todos, sobre todo el tío Madara

-estoy de acuerdo que nos hemos pasado en protegerte en demasía-dijo Sasuke-por eso yo te daré un poco de alcohol para que veas que confío en ti-Asura sonrió y los dos fueron hacia donde estaba las bebidas y el azabache comenzó a preparar dos bebidas diferentes, una para su primo y otra para él

-eres el mejor primo que pudiera tener-dijo Asura-no entiendo por que dicen que eres un bastardo sin corazón sobre todo lo dice Indra-dijo con inocencia Asura, el varón entre cerró los ojos con enfado pero se dijo que debería de estar acostumbrado que su primo Indra dijera eso de él, se lo decía en la cara, aunque no se dejaba intimidar por su primo menor, le dio el vaso a su primo Doncel y los dos se fueron con su vaso en la mano asta la parte de atrás donde estaban los amigos de Sasuke, cuando llegaron a esa zona notaron el fresco del aire libre en sus rostros, la música se escuchaba también y se veía como se tiraban a la piscina los invitados, los dos miraron el lugar buscando a los amigos de Sasuke y vieron la cabellera rosa de Sakura, para llegar a ella tenían que ir por la pista improvisada de baile donde estaban las parejas bailando o mas concretamente metiéndose mano y besándose

-ya llegaste Sasuke-el mencionado como su primo miraron al lado y vieron a Gaara que sonreía de medio lado

-hola Gaara-dijo Asura alegre, el pelirrojo le sonrió y Sasuke vio que esa sonrisa era extraña, le iba preguntar si pasaba algo

-te iba a mandar un mensaje Sasuke para que no vinierais-dijo Gaara

-por que?-dijo extrañado Asura

-es aburrido-dijo Gaara

-no lo parece-siguió Asura por que no entendía, Sasuke en cambio se puso con el ceño fruncido sabiendo que algo estaba pasando que no le iba a gustar a él y asta Asura, se maldijo por traerlo por que eso malo era relacionado con Indra

-las apariencias engañan-dijo demasiado serio Gaara-hay cosas que pasan en las fiestas que es mejor no ver-el pelirrojo notó como Sasuke cerró los puños mirando el lugar con odio-nosotros nos vamos a otro sitio a divertirnos

-yo no me voy-dijo Asura ya que no entendía nada-voy a saludar a Sakura

-no vayas-ordenó Gaara pero el Doncel mas joven de edad no le hizo caso

-no tengo por que irme-dijo Sasuke siguiendo los pasos de su primo

-Sasuke puedes ver algo que no quieras-dijo Gaara siguiendo a los dos primos

-que es lo que no tiene que ver mi primo Sasuke?-dijo Asura y paró este de caminar al escuchar una risa que conocía perfectamente y después otra que no conocía pero se la hacía conocida, estaban los tres en medio de la pista de baile y esa risa aunque ya no se escuchara le hizo sentirse muy mal a Asura, trago duro e inconscientemente se giró un poco y abrió sus ojos sorprendido y después solo miaba con dolor y tristeza, sus ojos se humedecieron, sabía que la persona que estaba viendo y le causaba esos sentimientos de tristeza y dolor tenía ligues pero nunca le había visto de esa forma, besando con desesperación a ese Doncel rubio que le presentó, le tocaba y le atraía a su cuerpo, el Doncel rubio no se quedaba atrás, tocaba al varón con desesperación y lo besaba, cuando se separaban por falta de aire sonreían y el varón besaba el cuello del Doncel y este sonreía complacido o al revés, no pudo evitar sollozar y sus lágrimas salían, creía que se iba a morir en ese lugar, tenía sentimientos por ese varón y no le importaba que fuesen familia, mas concretamente primos, por eso nunca se refería a él como primo, Gaara al ver que Asura se congeló por lo que estaba viendo decidió sacarlo de ese lugar, el plan había fracasado, no sabía el pelirrojo que Indra y Naruto estaban tan unidos por a si decirlo, miró a Sasuke que estaba igual que Asura, pero mostraba enfado, celos e Ira hacia la pareja pero sobre todo por Indra, estos dos siempre discutían y no tenían muy buena relación, Gaara pensaba que podría a ver pelea en ese momento, lo veía en la expresión de Sasuke, notaba como en cualquier momento se dirigiría hacia ellos y haría escándalo, tenía que pensar como impedir eso, pero su prioridad era sacar a Asura de ese lugar, pensó inmediatamente en el varón indicado por la fuerza que tenía y sacó su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje, cogió Asura que se dejó manejar dócilmente mientras lloraba en silencio, sacaría a ese Doncel de esa mansión para que se tranquilizase de lo que había visto

-todo tiene solución Asura-dijo Gaara

-le odio-susurró con dolor Asura

Sasuke en cambio ni siquiera notó como Gaara se llevó a su primo Asura, solo veía a su primo Indra y a Naruto en la pista de baile besándose y tocándose, su mirada negra se puso en su primo y una rabia y un odio hacia él se instaló en su ser, le estaba quitando tocando y besando lo que era suyo, y eso su primo Indra iba a pagar, se movió solo y se dirigió hacia la pareja que no paraban de tocarse, mientras se acercaba vio que el que tocaba mas era su primo, pero no iba a quitar culpabilidad a Naruto, ya que este también lo hacía, cada vez los tenía mas cerca, Indra le daba la espalda y sonrió con malicia, no solía atacar por la espalda veía que eso era de cobardes pero esta vez lo iba a disfrutar, cuando llegó a donde estaban, solo le separaba centímetros de la pareja puso su mano en el hombro y con una rapidez asombrosa que no dio tiempo a su primo a reaccionar ni a nadie lo giró y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que este cayó al suelo, no escuchaba los gritos de las personas, ni la palabra pelea que algunos decían y ni siquiera como Naruto le dijo que parara por que comenzó a golpear a Indra con rabia, este se intentaba defender y en un momento rápido paró un golpe de Sasuke y lo golpeó, los dos comenzaron a golpearse, sin percatarse que los amigos de Sasuke intentaba pararlos, Naruto comenzó a llorar por que no podía hacer nada, solo gritaba el nombre de los dos para que se detuvieran pero no le hacían caso

-parar-dijo desesperado Naruto-por favor Sasuke para-alzó mas la voz que el nombrado llegó a escuchar y lo interpretó que defendía a Indra y eso le causó mas rabia y volvió a golpearlo con fuerza, los dos sangraban de los labios nariz y ceja, a parte que se daban golpes por mas partes de su cuerpo, los dos al mismo tiempo con los puños cerrados iban a golpear pero algo se lo impidió, una mano le agarró la muñeca a Indra como a Sasuke, era la misma persona, Naruto lo reconoció, era su amigo Lee, que este con gran rapidez y fuerza les torció el brazo a ambos y los separó, los miró con enfado a ambos

-como podéis comportaros como niños pequeños-regañó con enfado Lee-sois adultos y los golpes no llevan a nada, solo hacer sufrir a las personas-Indra agachó la cabeza apenado por el espectáculo que había dado, miró de reojo a Naruto que este intentaba controlar el llanto, pero se percató que miraba a su primo Sasuke con preocupación y es cuando comprendió algo importante que no se había dado cuenta y el por que Sasuke se había comportado de esa forma ya que no era de comportarse a si, en cambió Sasuke si escuchó a Lee pero no le hizo caso y se acercó a Indra con odio, Lee lo agarró para que no hubiese mas pelea a parte que veía que no iba a seguir con la pelea por eso soltó a Sasuke que este fue mas rápido para soltarse con brusquedad y agarró la ropa de Indra y lo acercó a su cuerpo

-como vuelva a verte con Naruto, te mato-dijo con veneno Sasuke que solo escuchó Indra que este se estremeció ya que parecía en serio, pero no demostró nada

-si me acerco es por que Naruto me lo permite-dijo Indra serio y con brusquedad empujó a Sasuke que este miró a Naruto y se acercó a él y lo agarró de la muñeca y lo alejó de todos y de ese lugar, Naruto solo decía que le soltara y que no fuese tan rápido, al salir de la mansión los dos vieron sentados en un escalón a Gaara y Asura que hablaban o mas concretamente el pelirrojo consolaba al otro mas joven, no se acercaron, solo Sasuke se lo llevó lo mas lejos posible, solo podía pensar en lo que había visto, en como Indra le besaba y tocaba, no soportaba que otro varón le tocara, solo podía hacerlo él, no escuchaba que Naruto le gritaba que le soltara que no quería ir con él, que estaba sollozando por que caminaba demasiado deprisa y sus piernas no podían seguir ese ritmo y tenía que decirle al azabache que bajara ese ritmo, pero por otra parte no quería decirle que ya no podía caminar de manera rápida como otras personas, sus caderas y sus piernas no eran igual que una persona normal después del accidente, pero tenía que parar y descansar, sus piernas las notaba pesadas y el dolor era insoportable y sabía que dentro de poco comenzaría a tropezarse, ya que eso en una de rehabilitaciones lo comprobaron y no quería que Sasuke viera eso, nunca querría que ese varón sintiera lastima por él

-por favor para-gritó desesperado Naruto y el azabache paró de repente y el rubio lo agradeció pero no pudo impedir temblar y no aguantar mucho mas de pie, se abalanzó hacia Sasuke que este se giró en ese momento y recibió el cuerpo del rubio

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke cuando tuvo el cuerpo del Doncel en sus brazos, no lo decía por lo que hizo en la fiesta si no por llevarlo de esa forma, por que él sabía el problema que tendría toda la vida, y llevarlo de esa forma sabía que era perjudicial para el rubio, Naruto poco a poco se separó del cuerpo del varón

-gracias por estropearme la noche-dijo Naruto con enfado y Sasuke frunció el ceño por lo dicho por el rubio y dándose cuenta en ese momento del pequeño sonrojo en la mejilla del Doncel, se estaba percatando que Naruto estaba algo bebido y por eso hizo lo que hizo con Indra

-Indra te está utilizando, te estaba emborrachando

-es mi problema-dijo Naruto-pero lo de aprovecharse debe de venir de familia

-Indra no está enamorado de ti-dijo directo Sasuke -te dejará tirado cuando comprenda lo que siente

-dices eso solo por joderme la vida, ese es tu pasatiempo preferido-dijo Naruto y el varón no dijo nada solo miraba serio al Doncel-voy hacer lo que quiera, no te metas en mi vida, déjame en paz, e Indra no es como tú, él es mejor que tú y le quiero, me gusta-Sasuke cerró sus manos en puño con enfado, pero se controlaba-los dos nos queremos

-no creas sus palabras

-las tuyas las creí y me pasó lo que me pasó-dijo con rencor Naruto-toda mi vida estaré limitado en mi capacidades y es tu maldita culpa y no solo eso perdí algo importante, una parte de mi

-perdimos-corrigió Sasuke y Naruto se le quedó mirando y supo que el varón sabía la perdida del hijo que estaba esperando

-te odio-dijo sin mas Naruto y le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar sin impedir dejar de cojear

-déjame que te lleve a casa-dijo Sasuke y el Doncel paró con la mirada gacha

-por que crees que quiero ir a casa?-el varón frunció el ceño al escuchar al rubio

-quieres ir con Indra?

-es mi novio y quiero estar con él

-te estaba emborrachando para aprovecharse de ti-Naruto se giró encarando al azabache

-tu también lo hiciste-y Sasuke no supo que contestar y pasó unos segundos

-si lo hice es por que quería vengarme de ti y hacer que tu sintieras lo que yo sentí

-y según tú que es lo que te hice-quiso saber Naruto

-cuando eres un niño todo te afecta de una forma …

-te quité tu muñeco preferido-cortó Naruto al varón-o el cubo de arena-Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza, le daba tanta rabia que no se acordara el rubio de él y al cabo de los años eso fue lo que le hacía sentirse frustrado y lleno de ira hacia Naruto, por que él se acordaba y el Doncel no

-odiaba que no me recordaras-dijo Sasuke-pero también odiaba y llenaba de rabia que jugaras con mis sentimientos

-como?-dijo sin comprender Naruto-yo nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de nadie

-con los míos lo hiciste-dijo serio Sasuke y el rubio notaba que eso le dolía, no se acordaba de eso, asta estaba seguro que si en el pasado hubiera conocido a Sasuke lo recordaría, entonces algo le vino a la mente, un niño de unos seis años que le sonreía y de repente le fruncía el ceño mirándolo con desprecio, pero a ese niño lo conoció cuando eran muy niños pero ese niño fue el que no quiso tener mas contacto con él, de un día para otro le dio de lado y no quiso jugar mas con él, frunció el ceño por que en esa época fuese un niño de seis años eso le dolió

-pues estamos a mano-dijo sin mas Naruto-aunque no recuerdo lo que según tú te hice tú me hiciste lo mismo

-éramos niños de unos seis años-dijo Sasuke-pero eso ya me da igual, quise creer que era odio lo que sentía por ti pero no era a si-se dio la vuelta para dar la espalda -Indra puede que ahora esté bien contigo pero cuando se de cuenta de lo que siente y deje sus perjuicios aún lado le darás igual y te dejará -dijo y sin decir nada mas se fue dejando a Naruto solo y mirando hacia su espalda, el rubio veía cada vez la espalda del azabache mas lejos asta que se subió al coche y se fue, suspiró fuertemente y decidió ir a por un taxi e ir a casa, necesitaba descansar sus piernas estaban agotadas

Continuará …..

Comentar por fa


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

-no vas a salir hoy, Naruto?-dijo Kushina al ver que su hijo después de levantarse, se duchó y se vistió de una forma desarreglada con intenciones de no moverse de casa

-no-dijo Naruto sentado en el sofá

-te duele algo?-siguió Kushina preocupada, Naruto frunció el ceño, estaba arto que sus padres le trataran con delicadeza y no solo ellos, si no sus amigos, Tenten, Sai y Lee cuando los veía, él estaba bien y podía hacer las cosas como una persona normal, no quería que sintieran lástima por él

-deja de tratarme como un niño pequeño, o un cristal delicado que se puede romper cuando lo tocan-dijo enfadado Naruto arto de que le trataran con lástima pero ese enfado también venía de la noche anterior con la discusión con Sasuke

-Naruto-dijo Kushina con tristeza y el rubio lo vió y se calmó, no quería tratar mal a su madre ya que ella estaba preocupada por él, miró a su hermana que estaba al lado de su hermano, tenía el cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, era un calco a su madre pero en niña, cerró los ojos con fuerza, él podría tener un hijo de la edad de su hermana, se mordió el labio inferior y abrió los ojos

-lo siento-susurró Naruto-pero quiero que entiendas o mas concretamente que entendáis que puedo hacer cosas por mi mismo-les dio la espalda-me cambiaré y me voy

-a donde vas?-dijo Kushina

-a dar una vuelta y también quiero buscar algo para ir a vivir solo

-pero no tienes que hacerlo-dijo Kushina-puedes quedarte aquí

-se que puedo quedarme aquí pero quiero demostrarme que puedo salir adelante solo, sin la lástima de nadie

-Naruto yo no te tengo lástima ni tu padre tampoco-dijo seria y triste Kushina

-lo se-dijo Naruto mas para darla la razón

-hermano puedo ir contigo?-dijo la niña con timidez y el rubio la miró y sonrió con tristeza

-déjame que me cambie y nos vamos, Naoko-dijo Naruto marchándose hacia la segunda planta que estaba su cuarto

Los dos hermanos salieron de la casa caminando tranquilamente, la niña caminaba mas enérgica por la energía que tenía, Naruto la envidió, ya que él con esa edad también tenía esa energía, cerró los puños con rabia ya que no podría correr ni hacer ejercicio, el médico que le llevaba en la rehabilitación le dijo que podría hacer ejercicios suaves, pero cuando sintiera molesta descansara, como odiaba no poder hacer artes marciales con lo que le gustaba, recordó a Kakashi quien fue quien le enseñó a pelear con la edad de ocho años cuando se fueron de Konoha, al recordar eso recordó algo de cuando tenía seis años y vivía en Konoha, fue en la época que Irika vivía en su casa con sus padres y cocinaba la comida mas buena que había probado, quería olvidar un acontecimiento que pasó en esa época con un niño que de un día para otro le dio de lado, no sabía el por que lo hizo y decidió olvidarlo y su mente lo olvidó por completo y cuando volvió a Konoha ese niño ya no existía en sus recuerdos, pero cierta persona le recordaba a ese niño

-Naruto que pasa?-dijo Naoko ya que vio a su hermano mayor pensativo y asta con el ceño fruncido

-recordé algo desagradable-dijo de mala gana Naruto, la niña agachó la mirada con tristeza ya que sus padres siempre le dijeron que su hermano mayor era alegre y que pocas veces se enfadaba y por lo poco que había convivido con su hermano era todo lo contrario, siempre estaba serio y enfadado y cuando la miraba a ella parecía entristecerse por algo, quería pensar ella que era por que no había estado con ella desde el momento que nació, el rubio compró el periódico para mirar algún lugar para poder vivir, quería demostrar a todos que podía salir adelante solo, que no necesitaba la lastima de nadie y menos la ayuda de sus padres

-no te agrado, Naruto?-dijo con tristeza Naoko y el rubio la miró sin entender esa pregunta

-Naruto que alegría verte tan bien-el rubio no contestó a su hermana y miró hacia la dirección de la voz de mujer

-doctora Uchiha-dijo Naruto y la mujer que estaba acompañado por un varón joven de pelo largo y con mirada seria, se notaba que el varón era observador ya que no dejaba de mirarlo, el rubio lo reconoció, era el hermano mayor de Sasuke

-no me seas tan formal, Naruto-dijo con una sonrisa la mujer-Naoko como te encentras?

-bien, Mikoto-dijo sonriendo la niña

-respeta-ordenó Naruto serio y la niña se entristeció

-Naruto me gusta que me digan por mi nombre, al igual que a mi esposo, y estoy segura que a tus padres le debe de agradar que le llamen por sus nombres-dijo la mujer

-hoy no trabaja?-dijo Naruto para no seguir con ese tema

-no, estoy con unos días de fiesta-dijo con cariño la mujer-te quiero presentar a mi hijo mayor Itachi Uchiha

-se quien es-dijo Naruto serio y vio algo en la mirada del varón que podía ser sorpresa

-a si?

-Deidara me habló de él cuando estaba en coma, me lo describió tan bien que en lo que estaba viviendo salió igual al que estoy viendo ahora-sonrió divertido Naruto

-mi yerno tiene un alta estima a Itachi-dijo Mikoto-pronto se casaran y los preparativos están en marcha

-yo iré a la boda con un vestido rosa-dijo Naoko y todos la miraron

-a si?-dijo sonriendo Mikoto

-Sakura me dijo que me quedaría bien y me llevó aprobármelo-dijo Naoko-y a mi me gusta

-Sakura y su obsesión con el color rosa-dijo otra voz varonil que salía de la tienda en la que estaba al lado de ellos, que era una librería, Naruto vio que era Sasuke que llevaba libros en la mano, supo que los compró

-Sasuke acabaste de comprar los libros que querías?-dijo Mikoto

-si-dijo Sasuke y miró a Naruto serio que este le miró de la misma forma

-romeo y julieta-leyó Itachi la portada de uno de lo libros y Sasuke al escuchar eso se sonrojó y miró con enfado a su hermano menor-no sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de lectura hermano menor idiota-dijo divertido Itachi

-no es para mi-se defendió Sasuke-es para ella-se refería a Naoko que esta le empezó a brillar los ojos desde que escuchó el titulo de uno de los libros-le prometí que se lo regalaría pero tú la fastidiaste

-lo siento-dijo Itachi

-es para mi Sasuke?-dijo la niña acercándose a Sasuke feliz

-si-dijo Sasuke y la sonrió, Naruto solo miraba la escena con los ojos entrecerrados ya que veía a su hermana de ocho años con un pequeño sonrojo por el acercamiento del varón-un regalo para una chica linda-la guiñó el ojo y la niña se puso como un tomate cogiendo el libro y se alejó un poco de Sasuke avergonzada

-gracias-susurró Naoko, Sasuke vio que Itachi se iba a burlar de él otra vez por lo que le dijo la niña pero vio la mirada del rubio

-parece que te gusta la niñas pequeñas-dijo Naruto con malicia y enfadado-aunque no me extraña de alguien como tú-Sasuke frunció el ceño-señora Uchiha me alegra verla y espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea los dos solos no con -miró de mala gana a Sasuke y no dijo nada mas-vamos Naoko-dijo enfadado Naruto comenzando a caminar y alejándose de los tres Uchiha

-nos vemos en otro momento, Mikoto, Itachi y Sasuke-dijo feliz la niña comenzando a correr hacia donde había ido su hermano mayor

-tengo el presentimiento que a Naruto no le agrada nada lo de tener una hermana menor-dijo Itachi

-no creo que sea eso-dijo Mikoto seria-es algo mas fuerte que no puede evitar

-a que te refieres?-dijo Itachi

-cuando has perdido una parte de ti hay momentos que tus sentimientos negativos se disparan y no los controlas-dijo Mikoto

-y que es eso que habrá perdido?-dijo Itachi intrigado, vio el cambio de semblante de su hermano menor que era culpabilidad y se dijo que ese Doncel y Sasuke escondían algo y lo descubriría

-por que no vamos a casa e invitamos a vuestro padre a comer

-estoy de acuerdo, mama-dijo Sasuke intentando que no se le notara que a él le afectaba lo que le pasaba a Naruto

-y sobre lo de esta noche mama?-dijo Itachi

-cena familiar-dijo Mikoto sonriendo-Rin y yo lo estamos planeando y preparando desde hace unas semanas

-lo mejor es que es en casa-dijo Sasuke

-veré lo que ha crecido Asura de la última vez que lo vi-dijo Mikoto

-lo viste hace dos días-dijo Itachi

-lo se-dijo Mikoto-pero Asura está en edad de crecer-los dos hermanos entrecerraron los ojos al no estar de acuerdo ya que su primo lo mas seguro que no crecería mas-aunque Indra cada vez me recuerda a Sasuke

-eso no es verdad-dijo indignado Sasuke-no se parece a mi para nada

-claro que no hermano, Indra tiene el pelo mas largo que tú-dijo divertido Itachi aunque estaba de acuerdo con su madre, Indra y Sasuke se parecían mucho en su forma de ser

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto bostezó mientras miraba a su hermana jugar en el parque, aún se preguntaba como había accedido a eso, ya que estaba aburrido, sacó su teléfono con intenciones de llamar algunos de sus amigos, mientras miraba sus pocos contactos en el teléfono vio el nombre de su novio, no pudo evitar sonreír, le agradaba Indra, podía enamorarse de él, solo esperaba que lo que le dijo Sasuke no fuese cierto, le envió un mensaje a su novio que enseguida le contestó, le dijo también que le iba a llamar y que se le adelantó, ya que quería que le hiciera un favor esa noche, quedaron en verse en ese momento y en ese lugar, mientras Naruto miraba el lugar como si estuviera cansado, pero sin quitar ojo a su hermana menor, pasó unos diez minutos e Indra entró al parque y se le acercó al rubio, los dos sonrieron al verse

-si te tengo que ser sincero no esperaba tu llamada-dijo Indra, el rubio no dejó de mirarlo, sobre todo el morado que tenia en la mejilla-como te he dicho te iba a llamar

-lo siento-dijo apenado el Doncel

-por que-dijo extrañado el varón

-por lo de la pelea-dijo Naruto

-no fue culpa tuya-sonrió de medio lado Indra-Sasuke es un …

-no le insultes-cortó el Doncel a Indra pero de una manera suave

-de que conoces a mi primo?-dijo serio pero intrigado Indra, sabía que había algo entre ellos y quería saber, ya que la noche de la pelea notaba que Sasuke reaccionó de esa manera por celos y Naruto aunque sea inconscientemente le defendía y se preocupaba

-fuimos a la misma escuela-dijo Naruto e Indra sabía que había mas que eso-nada mas

-si no me quieres contar no me molestaré por que se que es algo privado tuyo y de mi primo-dijo serio Indra-pero eso si, si hay algo importante entre vosotros me gustaría saber

-Sasuke y yo no hemos sido nada-dijo sin mas Naruto y con frialdad, Indra entrecerró los ojos, no le creía, sabía cuando las personas le mentía, sobre todo ese Doncel que mostraba en cada momento sus sentimientos al igual que su primo Asura, al pensar en su primo Doncel suspiró, sabía que le pasaba algo ya que le envió un mensaje como todas la mañanas y esta vez no le respondió, averiguaría lo que le pasaba -y que favor tengo que hacerte?-Indra salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del rubio

-quería invitarte a cenar con mi familia-dijo Indra y Naruto se sorprendió ya que era demasiado pronto-mi padre se sorprenderá mucho de conocerte, ya que siempre dice que acabaré solo por que tengo muy mal humor-sonrió de medio lado el varón y Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír-te gustaría venir a cenar conmigo?-el Doncel inmediatamente recordó las palabras de Sasuke cuando le dijo que Indra le dejaría, pero con ese acto te presentarle a su padre decía mucho de los sentimientos de Indra hacia él

-claro que quiero-dijo Naruto-quiero conocer a tus padres

-mi padre Doncel murió-dijo Indra serio y Naruto agachó la cabeza apenado-no te preocupes por eso, hace muchos años de eso, lo tengo superado, el que no lo supera es mi padre ni siquiera quiere conocer a nadie, no me gustaría que se quedara solo, se que tiene a sus hermanos y sus esposas pero no es lo mismo

-lo siento

-no te preocupes-dijo Indra quitando importancia-pero me alegra mucho que aceptaras venir a la cena

-me apetece ir-dijo Naruto

-pásame tu dirección y voy a buscarte esta noche

-no hace falta ahora me acompañas

-de acuerdo-dijo Indra y le dio un besó rápido en los labios de Naruto

-Naruto quien es?-dijo una voz de niña y el nombrado y el Uchiha la miraron

-Naoko te presento a Indra-dijo Naruto

-hola-dijo el varón, la niña lo miraba demasiado seria, algo raro en ella, el Doncel se extrañó con ese comportamiento

-Indra ella es mi hermana pequeña-dijo Naruto y vio que su hermana no tenía intenciones de decir nada y la dio un golpecito en su hombro

-hola-dijo seria y fríamente Naoko, el varón se dio cuenta que no le agradó a la niña por eso era mejor no acompañar a su novio a casa, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no le había presentado como su pareja, no le quiso dar importancia

-Naruto mejor envíame la dirección es que recordé que tengo que irme-dijo Indra

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto

-recuerda que conocerás a toda mi familia-dijo Indra marchándose del lugar y el rubio se quedó parado al escuchar eso de su novio

-a toda su familia?-susurró Naruto

-hermano ese varón solo es tu amigo, cierto?-dijo Naoko y el rubio la miró

-es alguien especial-la niña frunció el ceño, sabía lo que significaba eso, ya no era ninguna niña

-es tu novio?-dijo enfadada Naoko y al rubio le extrañó y lo primero que pensó era negarlo

-somos amigos-dijo Naruto serio

-menos mal-dijo la pelirroja-no me gusta para ti como novio

-y se puede saber por que?

-su mirada-dijo la niña

-que le pasa a su mirada?

-no te mira como si fueses lo mas preciado que tiene-dijo Naoko y el Doncel se le quedó mirando sin saber que decir y se quedaron en silencio varios segundos

-vamos a casa-dijo Naruto intentando que lo dicho por su hermana no le afectara, por que él quería que alguien le mirase de esa manera, como si fuese lo mas importante que tiene, negó con la cabeza, no pensaría en eso, comenzó a caminar y sacó su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a su novio para darle su dirección

Continuará ….

Es corto el capitulo … comentar para saber si os agrada el capitulo


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

No tuvo problema para que sus padres le dirían permiso para salir a cenar, pero cuando les dijo que lo haría con la familia Uchiha tanto Minato como Kushina le dieron ánimo y que no importaba la hora de llegada, cuando se acercó la hora de que llegara Indra se duchó y se arregló, su novio le dijo que no necesitaba ir elegante, que era una cena casual, Naruto le hizo caso y se puso unos pantalones negros, si eligió ese color era por que parecía mas formal la ropa, también decidió ponerse una camisa azul claro al igual que sus ojos de manga larga, decidió no llevar chaqueta ni nada por que no hacía frío, cuando acabó de arreglarse e intentar poner sus cabellos rubios mas o menos bien bajó a la sala recibiendo los halagos de sus padres y hermana, recibió un mensaje de su novio Indra y se despidió de su familia saliendo de casa, mas salir vio el coche de Indra y se subió rápido, antes de que el varón arrancara para irse se dieron un beso corto en los labios

-pareces nervioso-dijo divertido Indra

-que va-dijo Naruto sonriendo con nervios y aparentando que eso no le importaba-conocer a tu padre no me provoca nervios pero si conozco a toda tu familia me da mucha diversión-el varón copudo evitar reír por la ocurrencia del rubio

-te dije de cenar con mi familia

-creía que sería tu padre tú y yo-dijo serio Naruto

-eso no sería nada divertido-dijo Indra

-por que lo dices?

-que no te cause miedo ni nada la apariencia de mi padre

-a no?-dijo Naruto-tengo entendido que conocer a los suegros da mucho miedo y respeto

-mi padre es muy serio asta mas que mi tío Fugaku-dijo Indra-eso lo hemos heredado todos, desde Itachi mi primo y yo, Asura no lo es tanto, asta el tío Obito lo es, no es tanto-dijo esto pensando en su tío mas pequeño-al ser serios se casaron con mujeres amables, cariñosas y que no están siempre serias-dijo divertido esto último

-no se si estoy preparado para conocer a toda tu familia-dijo Naruto como si estuviera pensativo, Indra le miró de reojo pensando en el motivo real del por que invitó a esa cena a su novio, quería saber la reacción de su primo Sasuke y la del mismo Naruto, en otras palabras quería saber lo que les unía a ellos dos por que estaba seguro que entre ellos dos había algo y lo descubriría esa noche en la cena

-asta que hora puedes estar fuera de casa?-dijo serio Indra parando el coche por que habían llegado, Naruto miró la casa o mas concretamente mansión, la conocía era la casa de Sasuke y de repente le entró nervios, no sabía el por que, pero era una sensación que si entraba en esa mansión con Indra era como si alejase de verdad a Sasuke y una parte de él no quería pero la racional quería alejarse y nunca tener contacto con él-me escuchaste?-el rubio se sorprendió al ver tan cerca de su rostro a Indra asta habían salido del coche y ni cuenta se dio

-perdona que dijiste?-dijo apenado el Doncel

-asta que hora puedes estar fuera de casa?

-no soy un niño-dijo Naruto indignado-soy mayor que tú

-lo eres pero también eres Doncel y nuestra familia protegemos mucho al único Doncel que hay que es Asura y me imagino que contigo pasará lo mismo

-no hace falta que me protejas de nada-dijo Naruto-se defenderme

-como vives en la casa de tus padres puede que haya reglas-dijo Indra y el Doncel entrecerró los ojos pensando en eso-vivo solo, en apartamento cerca de la Universidad, muchos Universitarios hace eso

-no tengo hora de llegada

-genial-dijo con una media sonrisa maliciosa Indra que Naruto al verla alzó una ceja

-que tramas?

-podría invitarte a tomar algo sin que nadie nos interrumpa-el Doncel sabía por donde iba el varón, ya que el día de la fiesta aunque fuesen novios mientras bailaban se besaban y tocaban, parecía que en cualquier momento llegarían mas lejos, pero ahora que lo pensaba en frío y sin a ver bebido nada le resultaba bastante incómodo llegar tan lejos con Indra, era como si su cuerpo le dijera que con Indra no quiere a llegar a algo intimo, miró detenidamente al varón y parecía que le leyera la mente y se separó de él dándole la espalda-nunca te haría algo que no quieras, me importas, me agradas mucho Naruto, tienes algo que me atrae para protegerte

-tú me agradas también mucho y me atraes -dijo el Doncel, Indra lo agarró la mano lo llevó hacia la gran puerta y tocó-te quiero-sabía que le costaba decir esas palabras en el sentido que quería que las dijera el varón

-yo también te quiero-besó Indra los labios del Doncel y en ese momento abrieron la puerta

-si queréis hacer guarradas iros a un hotel-dijo la persona que abrió la puerta, Indra notó celos e ira y Naruto percibía burla

-búscate una novia o novio, primo Sasuke-dijo con burla Indra-entremos, Naruto?-como tenían las manos unidas Indra iba a guiar al rubio sin intenciones de soltar sus manos, pero el rubio inconscientemente las soltó, Indra lo miró sin entender y el Doncel le sonrió apenado, Indra sopló y miró al frente viendo a sus tíos y les sonrió, creyó que por eso Naruto le soltó el agarre de sus manos, Sasuke cerró la puerta de la entrada

-Indra cada día estás mas grande-dijo Mikoto con cariño

-y mas varonil -dijo la otra mujer de cabello castaño

-tía Mikoto y Tía Rin vosotras si que estáis jóvenes y atractivas-dijo Indra acercándose a sus dos tías que le sonrieron por ese comentario-tío Obito

-Indra me alegra verte-dijo Obito-y que es eso que tienes en la cara-Indra se pasó una mano por la zona que indicaba su tío y recordó la pelea con Sasuke que lo miró de reojo y le sonreía de medio lado con superioridad, Indra le devolvió la sonrisa por que Sasuke también tenía morada la mejilla

-un idiota que quería quitarme a mi novio-dijo Indra con malicia y Sasuke frunció el ceño y Naruto se sonrojó

-novio?-se escuchó otra voz

-tío Fugaku-dijo Indra

-veo que por fin vas a sentar la cabeza-dijo Fugaku

-mas o menos-dijo Indra

-y quien es el afortunado?-dijo Fugaku

-os presentaré-se puso al lado Indra para que pudieran ver al Doncel, Sasuke estaba a su lado con el ceño muy fruncido y los brazos cruzados, Indra notaba el aura de su primo que en cualquier momento le saltaría para volver a golpearle

-Naruto?-dijo sorprendida Mikoto

-señora Uchiha-dijo apenado Naruto

-querido no me digas a si, dime Mikoto-dijo la mujer y lo abrazó-ella es Rin, la esposa de mi cuñado pequeño Obito que está al lado-señalo a su esposo-no creo que recuerdes a mi esposo ya que fue a verte al hospital con tu padre, su nombre es Fugaku

-encantado de conocerlo señor Uchiha-hizo una reverencia Naruto, estaba muy nervioso por conocer a ese hombre, asta estaba mas nervioso que al pensar en conocer al padre de Indra

-me alegro que esté mejor, muchacho, dime Fugaku-dijo Fugku con una pequeñísima sonrisa-dentro están Itachi, Deidara y Asura

-y mi padre?-dijo Indra

-debe de estar al llegar, Madara-dijo Obito con una pequeña sonrisa y miró al rubio y se le acercó-me da la impresión que no me recuerdas, verdad Naruto?-el rubio de marcas negó con la cabeza

-a mi tampoco-dijo Rin

-estoy seguro que si recuerdas al capullo de Kakashi-dijo con fingido enfado Obito

-recuerdo a Kakashi, me dio clases de artes marciales-dijo Naruto

-sabemos que te dio clase, está Obito le ayudó cuando eras mucho mas pequeño, él te dio las primeras enseñanzas-dijo Rin

-disculpar pero de que me conocéis y al pervertido de Kakashi?-Naruto al decir eso se sonrojó y se tapó la boca, Rin y Obito comenzaron a reír

-Kakashi es un pervertido y lo sabemos-dijo Rin

-podríamos decir que nosotros tres fuimos alumnos de tu padre Minato-dijo Obito

-Minato es muy bueno con los negocios y nos enseñó muchos trucos sobre todo a Obito-dijo Rin-ya que Kakashi prefirió ser profesor y yo doctora-sonrió la castaña-me alegra que estés bien y que hayas crecido tan saludablemente

-le diré a mis padres que cenaré con vosotros-dijo Naruto

-claro que si-dijo Rin-entremos dentro que han entrado-el rubio se percató que estaban en la entrada solo Rin y Obito que ya se adentraban al interior y Sasuke, al irse los mas mayores se quedaron solos, Naruto no pudo evitar mirar el rostro de Sasuke que tenía algún morado de la pelea y asta notaba que no se lo había curado como era debido la herida de la ceja

-debiste curarte esa herida-dijo Naruto

-es mi problema-dijo con frialdad Sasuke pero inmediatamente se arrepintió ya que el rubio se iba a ir hacia la sala-no tengo un buen día-dijo como disculpa el azabache y Naruto paró de caminar suspirando fuertemente-no se que decir al dar el paso de querer conocer a la familia de tu novio-eso último lo dijo con desprecio y enfado

-creía que solo era con su padre-dijo Nauto-pero algún día tenía que llegar este momento

-no sabes lo que estás haciendo-Naruto frunció el ceño no entendía por que-lo que vas a conseguir es dañar a una persona

-seguro que a ti no

-a mi no-dijo con indiferencia Sasuke

-pues no te metas en esta relación y en mi vida

-no te preocupes que no me voy a meter

-no te entiendo-dijo enfadado Naruto ya que no entendía al azabache ya que este supuestamente le odiaba y resultaba que no quería que estuviera con Indra por que le haría daño por que llegará el momento que le dejará por otra persona que es a la que él ama -por que me confundes de esta manera, me demuestras que me odias y luego parece que no quieres que me hagan daño

-Naruto?-llegó Indra ya que el rubio y su primo tardaban en aparecer en la sala, los vio a los dos que se miraban serio pero había algo mas en sus miradas-pasa algo?

-no-dijo con frialdad Naruto

-te voy a presentar a mi primo Itachi y prometido-dijo Indra

-Deidara es mi primo-dijo Naruto

-de verdad?-dijo Indra

-si-dijo Naruto

-entonces quiero que conozcas mejor a mi primo Asura-dijo Indra marchándose hacia la sala y Naruto se percató en la forma que pronunciaba Asura su novio Indra, lo decía con un gran cariño y asta amor, miró Naruto a Sasuke de reojo y este aunque estuviera serio le confirmó lo que no quería saber de esos dos primos, se mordió el labio inferior y se dijo que era mentira, que Indra no estaba enamorado de Asura

-entremos-dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar hacia la sala y Naruto lo siguió, mas entrar vio la gran mesa arreglada, y su mirada azul se fue a Asura, lo notaba un poco ido, como si estuviera metido en sus pensamientos, de repente recibió un abrazo, cuando se separó vio unos ojos azules y una cabellera larga y rubia

-primo, no sabía que era el novio de Indra-Naruto inconscientemente miró Asura y notó dolor en sus ojos aunque no le haya mirado directamente, vio a Indra que parecía que no se percataba del dolor de su primo Doncel

-nos conocimos en la Universidad -dijo Naruto

-estudias lo mismo?-dijo Itachi que se le acercó

-tenemos unas cuantas clases en común-dijo Indra

-entonces estudias para llevar la empresa del tío Minato?-dijo Deidara

-papa me ha dicho que puedo estudiar lo que quiera pero comencé a estudiar para llevar la empresa por que no había nada que me atraiga-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

-recuerdo que cuando eras niño te gustaba curar las heridas de los niños que se hacían daño-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa y Naruto se sonrojó ya que eso era cierto, le gustaba curar las heridas de todo el mundo pero cuando se hacía daño un niño en especial le gustaba curarlo por que según él con seis o siete años debería hacerlo por que se iban a casar-que pasa Naruto?-ya que vio que el rubio de marcas se entristeció

-recordé algo desagradable

-seguro cuando le pediste matrimonio a Iruka-dijo divertido Deidara

-al esposo de Kakashi?-dijo Obito

-él siempre ha vivido con mis tíos Minato y Kushina y ellos no son muy buenos a la hora de cocinar, pues lo hacía Iruka y Naruto pues como cocinaba tan bien le pidió matrimonio solo por su cocina-dijo Deidara y Naruto estaba apenado y sonrojado

-tenía seis o siete años-se defendió sonrojado Naruto

-eso es una buena anécdota para contarla en un futuro-dijo Indra

-sobre todo cuando decidáis casaros y tener hijos-dijo de lo mas normal Obito y Naruto agachó la mirada triste, Obito notó el lugar algo incómodo-creo que me adelanté a los acontecimientos

-tío Obito-dijo enfadado Sasuke-no digas algo que no se hará realidad

-y por que-dijo Indra serio

-por que solo duraréis dos telediarios -dijo seguro Sasuke

-no estoy de acuerdo-dijo Indra-Naruto y yo nos amamos y tú te tragaras tus palabras -Sasuke agarró de la ropa a Indra y lo atrajo a su cuerpo y alzó su puño

-Sasuke-dijeron los padres del nombrado para que se detuviera

-ya Sasuke-dijo Itachi y separó a su hermano y a su primo-no podéis estar los dos juntos ni dos segundos

-Indra es un aprovechado-dijo Sasuke

-y tú-dijo sin pensar Naruto y todos le miraron, primero por que era normal que defendiera a su novio y segundo notaron algo mas, que no era por Indra si no por algo del pasado

-si te hace daño por que se aprovechado de ti no vengas llorando por que te lo estoy advirtiendo Namikaze-dijo Sasuke alejándose de todos y sentándose a la distancia de ellos, Naruto solo se quedó quieto pensando que hacía tiempo que Sasuke no le decía por su apellido, dio un paso hacia atrás en esa relación extraña con Sasuke, se dijo mentalmente que mejor que a si no sufriría por ese varón, miró a Indra que parecía que no iba a desmentir las palabras de Sasuke

-no le hagas caso-dijo Rin

-Sasuke e Indra no saben que hacer para que uno quede al delante de los demás-dijo Obito-siempre ha sido a si desde pequeños

-llamaré a Madara por si está llegando-dijo Fugaku para cortar ese momento tenso

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando llegó Madara y al verlo Naruto se asustó, ese hombre era tan serio que parecía que por cualquier cosa que hiciera le regañaría o si no le asesinaría con esa mirada negra, cuando se sentaron todos a cenar, Naruto se sentó al lado de su novio Indra, notó Asura demasiado serio y eso le extrañó ya que cuando lo conoció no parecía un Doncel serio si no mas bien alguien alegre, sentía su mirada de odio hacia su persona y a Indra lo miraba con dolor que este ni cuenta se daba, Naruto estuvo lo mas callado que pudo, solo contestaba con monosílabos y movimientos de cabeza en las preguntas de las dos mujeres y de su primo Deidara, quería que acabara la cena e irse a casa era como si no tenía que estar en ese lugar era como usurpaba el lugar de otra persona, cuando acabaron de cenar los sirvientes recogieron todo y trajeron el café, todos no tomaron, solo los varones que parecían los adictos a ese líquido negro, decidieron sentarse en el amplio sofá y los cómodos sillones y hablar entre ellos, Naruto solo escuchaba las conversaciones de los adultos

-te noto muy callado y tenso, Naruto-le susurró en el oído Indra al rubio que estaba sentado al lado suyo

-es que aunque no lo parezca me gusta observar y escuchar-dijo Naruto en un susurro

-no será que te intimida mi padre?-dijo divertido Indra, los dos hablaban muy cerca del oído del otro para que su conversación solo fuese escuchada por ellos, pero notaron todos como hablaban ambos, Sasuke y Asura su ceño se frunció mas por la cercanía que tenían

-no me negaras que tu padre da miedo-Indra no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña risa

-los que no le conocen pueden pensar eso, pero es buena persona

-no he dicho lo contrario-dijo apenado Naruto

-pareja dejar de hablar tan íntimamente que estamos delante-dijo divertido Deidara

-iros aún hotel -dijo Asura con enfado y Naruto con Indra se extrañaron ya que era la primera vez que hablaba con ellos y de una forma bastante desagradable y eso a Indra no le gustó, notó que le pasaba algo contra él y su pareja y lo descubriría en ese momento y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia Asura

-quiero hablar contigo-dijo demasiado serio Indra y todos se sorprendieron ya que ese varón no solía hablar a su primo Asura con esa seriedad y asta frialdad

-yo no quiero hablar contigo-dijo con el ceño fruncido Asura e Indra cerró los ojos con un suspiro para tranquilizarse odiaba que su primo Doncel le hablara de esa manera y le mirara de igual forma, con enfado y decepcionado, no sabía el por que y lo había notado desde que llegó y se habían visto

-tengo que decirte algo de la Universidad y lo recordé ahora-dijo Indra sabiendo que esa mentira haría que Asura hablara con él ya que lo mayores le obligarían

-si es importante deberías de hablar con Indra-dijo Rin dirigiéndose a su único hijo

-yo no creo que sea alo importante-dijo Asura

-lo es-dijo Indra frunciendo el ceño

-ve hablar con Indra, Asura-ordenó serio Obito y su hijo Doncel de mala gana se levantó y salió de la sala Indra sonrió de medio lado y fue tras Asura, por otra parte Naruto notó como Indra se interesaba demasiado por su primo Asura y cerró los puños enfadado y frustrado, Sasuke lo notó

-perdonar pero necesito ir al baño-dijo levantándose de su asiento Naruto

-claro-dijo Mikoto-ve al de la planta de arriba, Naruto

-gracias, ahora vuelvo-dijo Naruto y se fue lentamente de la sala y subió las escaleras, cuando supo cual era el baño se metió, hizo lo que tuvo que hacer, se lavó las manos y se miró al espejo, dio un gran suspiro sabiendo que no debería de estar en esa cena, cada vez lo tenía mas confirmado, decidió quedarse en el baño unos minutos, necesitaba estar sereno y tranquilo

En otra parte mas concreta en la zona del jardín estaba Asura que daba la espalda a Indra, estaban los dos con el ceño fruncido, el varón quería saber que le pasaba al Doncel por que no era como se había comportado y menos le trataba a él de esa forma, como si estuviera enfadado y decepcionado por algo que ha hecho

-dime por que te comportas a si-ordenó Indra

-no me des ordenes-dijo enfadado Asura cerrando sus puños con fuerza

-quiero saber por que hablas de esa forma a Naruto y lo miras también igual-exigió saber Indra-no solo a él también a mi

-que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir de la Universidad-dijo Asura girándose para mirar a Indra con el ceño fruncido

-no tengo que decirte nada, quiero saber que te pasa conmigo-exigió saber el varón

-como no tienes que decirme nada, me largo-dijo Asura comenzando a caminar y pasó por el lado de Indra que este lo agarró del brazo para que no siguiera caminando y menos se marchara

-Asura estoy preocupado por ti por que te comportas conmigo diferente-el Doncel cerró sus ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió se soltó del agarre con brusquedad

-vete con tu maldito novio por que yo no quiero saber nada de él ni de ti, que seas felices, que os caséis y tengáis un montón de hijos

-estás celoso?-dijo Indra creyendo que era ese el motivo el por que Asura se comportaba de esa forma y parecía enfadado, Asura le miró con odio

-nunca estaría celoso por alguien como tú, por que merezco a alguien mejor que tú, por que solo haces jugar con los sentimientos de las personas y sobre todo con los míos

-yo nunca he jugado con tus sentimientos, eres mi primo

-ese es el maldito problema te escudas que somos primos y me das esperanzas en algo que no voy a permitir que siga adelante

-Asura, yo no entiendo, solo quiero protegerte por que eres mi primo y te quiero

-no quiero que me quieras a si-gritó Asura y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Indra le miraba sorprendido y no hizo nada al ver a su primo llorar y alejarse de él solo se quedó allí pensando en las palabras de Asura, se sentó en el suelo y miró la oscuridad del cielo, habían pocas estrellas pero la noche estaba bonita, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos, no quería que sus sentimientos hacia Asura saliera a la luz, era lo mejor

-lo siento pero no estoy preparado para afrontar los sentimientos que tengo por ti-susurró Indra

-se puede saber por que?-dijo otra voz varonil, Indra supo quien era, su primo Itachi que se sentó a su lado

-es lo mejor

-por eso aparentas que te gusta ese Doncel rubio-dijo Itachi-y sabes perfectamente que entre Sasuke y tu novio hay algo muy intenso

-no aparento y me gusta-dijo serio Indra

-si lo que quieres es hacer que Sasuke vea que tu eres mejor que él de esta forma yo creo que no es la correcta ya que no solo estás jugando con los sentimientos de Naruto si no que haces daño a Sasuke y Asura

-Asura está celoso que su primo que siempre le protege y está a su lado se aleje de él

-tienes que ver mas de lo que hay en tus narices, Indra-dijo Itachi y el otro varón no dijo nada-por que cuando quieras darte cuenta y quieras estar con la persona que realmente amas no querrá estar contigo

-Naruto no me ama-dijo serio Indra y sobre todo para no contestar a lo dicho por su primo mayor

-estoy seguro que Naruto ha accedido a estar contigo para no acercarse a Sasuke por que le duele lo que le haya hecho en el pasado, por que hay algo muy grande que los une desde hace muchos años

-no me vas a convencer Itachi-dijo Indra-quiero estar con Naruto y él piensa lo mismo-Itachi se levantó e hizo un suspiro resignado

-en el fondo queréis disfrazar vuestros sentimientos pero Sasuke no creo que permita que Naruto se quede contigo

-pues lucharé

-suerte-dijo Itachi-pero no ganarás y lo sabes, Naruto necesita tiempo y cuando sane sus heridas volverá a Sasuke y mi hermano no lo sabe pero quiere que ese tiempo pase mas rápido

-déjame solo Itachi-exigió Indra

-quieres deshacerte de lo que sientes por Asura y no puedes, pero te deseo suerte para que lo consigas, pero no le hagas mas sufrir

-no quiero que sufra, Asura es muy importante para mi-dijo Indra

-te dejo solo-y sin mas Itachi se fue

-y también le amo-susurró esto último Indra

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto salió del baño, y al cerrar la puerta se arregló un poco en la puerta, cuando iba a ir a la sala allí en frente suyo estaba Sasuke, mirándolo como siempre, serio y frío

-que quieres-dijo Naruto serio y comenzando a caminar para ir a la sala

-tardabas y vine a ver lo que te pasaba

-a ti que te importa lo que me pase-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-me importa mas de lo que crees

-mentiroso-alzó la voz Naruto y hubo un silencio-te odio-Sasuke sopló, no le gustaba que le dijera eso pero el rubio estaba cogiendo por costumbre decirle siempre que le veía

-yo a ti no-dijo sincero Sasuke y Naruto solo se le quedó mirando sin entender esa respuesta-nunca te odiado, siempre te he querido-el azabache no lo vio venir, Naruto lo golpeó con ira en la cara, no con la palma abierta si no en un puñetazo que el varón dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se puso la mano en la cara, ya que por el golpe le partió el labio o mas concretamente le abrió la herida que le hizo Indra en la fiesta cuando pelearon, Sasuke le miró sin quitar la mano del labio sabiendo que le salía sangre

-eres un maldito mentiroso-dijo con dolor Naruto-nunca te perdonaré-intentó que las lágrimas no le salieran de sus ojos azules y se culpó por la herida del labio del varón ya que le salía sangre, sopló de mala gana Naruto y sin decir nada fue al baño y el azabache se quedó allí sin saber muy bien que hacer, sabía que se lo merecía que es normal que ese Doncel le odiara, vio venir al rubio con un botiquín en la mano-vamos-lo agarró de la muñeca al varón y lo llevó al único cuarto que conocía que era el de Sasuke, entraron y cerró la puerta el rubio, el azabache estaba extrañado por esa reacción del Doncel-siéntate-dijo Naruto y el azabache obedeció se sentó en la cama y el rubio se le acercó dejando el botiquín al lado del azabache y lo abrió cogiendo lo necesario para curar esa herida del labio

-no tienes por que hacerlo-dijo Sasuke sabiendo las intenciones del rubio de curarlo-se curarme solo

-ya lo he visto-dijo serio Naruto-las heridas que te hizo Indra te las has curado muy bien-el azabache notó el sarcasmo y frunció el ceño cogiendo la muñeca del rubio ya que iba con intenciones de poner el algodón en la herida

-no le menciones-ordenó con enfado Sasuke y Naruto frunció el ceño

-deja de comportarte como idiota que ya eres lo suficiente mayor-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le soltó, el Doncel después de suspirar comenzó a curar la herida del labio, mientras lo hacía se preguntaba el por que le estaba curando si se suponía que odiaba a Sasuke

-lo he dicho en serio lo de antes-dijo Sasuke y el rubio lo miró sin comprender sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía

-no se a lo que te refieres-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto, dejó de curar al azabache por que ya había hecho la curación y no salía sangre, sonrió y comenzó a guardar lo que tenía que guardar en el botiquín

-que te quiero-dijo Sasuke y el rubio se quedó paralizado sentando al lado de Sasuke, sus brazos se tocaban por la cercanía que tenían

-por que me haces esto-susurró Naruto-yo ya no siento nada por ti -el azabache cerró los puños enfadado, no estaba de acuerdo con esa confesión y se lo iba a demostrar al Doncel en ese momento, con rapidez que no dio tiempo a reaccionar al rubio, Sasuke le besó en los labios poniendo sus manos en las mejillas para que este no se apartara ya que el Doncel tenía los ojos bien abiertos y puso sus manos en el pecho del azabache intentando apartarle, pero no podía, cerró los ojos con fuerza mentalizándose que no caería en el juego del varón, pero su fuerza de voluntas disminuía y al sentir una caricia en el cuello con una de las manos de Sauke, sus fuerza de voluntad le abandonaron y dejó de forcejear y comenzó a corresponder ese beso, el varón al notar que su beso era correspondido sonrió internamente, se separó un segundo de la boca contraria para coger aire los dos y volvió atacar la boca del Doncel introduciendo su lengua, Naruto solo estaba sumergido en las sensaciones de ese beso, en como su corazón latía apresurado cosa que con Indra no era a si y sin pensar lo que hacía sus manos fueron al cuello del varó para agarrarse en el y a si estar mas cerca del uno al otro, Sasuke no lo pensó y mientras besaba al rubio lo tiró hacia atrás lentamente y se puso encima, sus manos viajaron por el cuerpo del Doncel que este gemía por las caricias hechas, Sasuke se separó del beso y se dirigió hacia el cuello y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en esa zona, Naruto suspiraba apresurado asta que abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando-para-dijo como pudo Naruto-por favor para-alzó un poco mas la voz y el varón paró de hacer lo que hacia y miró el rostro sonrojado y agitado del Doncel pero había algo mas, estaba llorando y Sasuke no quería pensar que era su culpa

-algo sientes por mi cuando correspondiste mi beso-dijo Sasuke y el rubio miró al lado

-estoy con Indra y tú no estás dentro de mi vida-dijo serio Naruto quitándose las lágrimas-ahora salte de encima mío

-me has demostrado que quererlo no lo quieres por que me besaste-dijo Sasuke quitándose de encima del rubio que este se levantó de la cama-le utilizas para decir que ya no sientes nada por mi

-eres un bastardo-dijo Naruto enfadado-lo que te pasa a ti es que no soportas que tu primo esté bien conmigo y los dos nos queremos, cosa que tú nunca me quisiste solo querías burlarte de mi y hacerme daño

-estaba confundido en esa época pero ahora he madurado y se lo que quiero y amo y eso es a ti-dijo sincero y serio Sasuke, el Doncel se le quedó mirando incrédulo

-déjame en paz-alzó la voz con enfado Naruto abriendo la puerta y marchándose del lugar, Sasuke solo lo vio alejarse

-no dejaré que ese sentimientos que tienes por mi se vaya-dijo Sasuke y salió de su cuarto y fue a la sala donde estaban todos hablando de trivialidades, su mirada negra se puso en Naruto e Indra y sonrió de medio lado, sabía y estaba convencido que no durarían como pareja

Llegó la hora de las despedidas y Naruto se despidió de todos menos de Sasuke y Asura que este último ni le miraba y menos le hablaba cosa que Naruto intentó hablar con él, Indra y Naruto se fueron y el rubio cuando estaba en el coche del varón suspiró fuertemente como si se fuese los nervios con ese suspiro

-que quieres hacer?-dijo Indra y el rubio notó un tono de voz extraño pero no le dio vueltas a eso-quieres ir a tu casa?

-me gustaría tomar algo-dijo Naruto e Indra le miró de reojo y sonrió de medio lado

-vayamos a mi apartamento-dijo Indra

-quiero emborracharme y estar contigo-dijo Naruto mirando al frente con seriedad, Indra no sabía que pensar con eso pero recordó lo que pasó en la cena

-también quiero emborracharme y pasar la noche contigo-dijo Indra y Naruto solo pensaba en lo sucedido con Sasuke pero si quería sacarlo de su mente y corazón debía de dar otro paso mas con su pareja y esa noche era perfecta, quería llegar asta el final con Indra y nadie se lo iba a permitir, lo que no sabía Naruto es que Indra pensaba lo mismo que él, quería tener relaciones sexuales con el Doncel para olvidarse de las palabras de Itachi y de Asura

Continuará

Que os pareció el capitulo? Comentar por fa


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Indra y Naruto se besaban los dos querían llegar asta el final, y los dos por el mismo motivo, olvidar a ciertas personas, el varón tenía a su merced al Doncel y le tocaba delicadamente todo el cuerpo y quitándole la ropa lentamente, Naruto también hacía lo mismo pero tenía los ojos cerrados para sentir mejor el placer de las caricias que le daban, suspiró fuertemente cuando sintió la mano del varón en su vientre y dirigiéndose hacia su miembro, se mordió el labio inferior al sentir ese contacto tan placentero, pero la boca de Indra le impidió gemir el nombre de la persona que pensaba

-Sasuke  
-Asura-los dos dijeron el nombre de la persona de la que pensaban y creían con quien estaban, los dos se miraron varios segundos asta que las lágrimas salieron de los ojos azules del Doncel, el varón como si estuviera avergonzado se levantó y vistió, toda la excitación se fue de ambos, sin decir nada le dio la ropa a Naruto y se vistió el varón, los dos en silencio se vistieron, solo se podía escuchar los pequeños sollozo del Doncel, acabaron de vestirse y el rubio se levantó de la cama  
-será mejor que me vaya-susurró con vergüenza y con dolor Naruto  
-quédate conmigo-dijo Indra-es tarde-el rubio se sentó en la cama, no dijo nada pero esa acción representaba que se quedaba, a parte que el varón le escuchaba sollozar  
-olvidemos lo que ha pasado-dijo como pudo Naruto  
-dijiste el nombre de Sasuke  
-y tú de Asura-otro silencio envolvió la habitación  
-me recordaste a él-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Indra sabiendo que es mentira, Naruto no le creyó y se tumbó en la cama de lado y encogido, no dejaba de sollozar-no quiero seguir teniendo estos sentimientos por Asura-dijo serio Indra y se tumbó de lado en la cama mirando al rubio que este suspiró-no quiero hacerle daño y no quiero perder lo que tengo con él-el varón solo veía como el rubio lloraba en silencio-y no tengo problemas por que sea mi primo  
-si no arriesgas no sabrás si debes seguir adelante o no-dijo con dolor Naruto  
-Naruto tú no estás a si por que yo este interesado en otra persona cierto?-el Doncel se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente-que te ha hecho Sasuke?  
-no amarme como yo le amo a él-dijo con dolor Naruto y el varón abrió los ojos sorprendido y después frunció el ceño recordando los ataques de celos de su primo, la cuestión que no estaba muy de acuerdo con el rubio-jugó con mis sentimientos por algo que le hice que ni siquiera se que es-y no aguantó mas y lloró con desesperación al recordar las palabras que le decía cuando supuestamente tenía sentimientos por él en la adolescencia, como se burló de él junto con sus amigos, lo que mas le dolía como se aprovechó de sus sentimientos y la perdida de su hijo junto con lo del accidente y la posibilidad de no poder tener mas hijo en un futuro, Indra al verlo tan devastado y frágil lo abrazó con fuerza, no quería verlo a si, tan destrozado, admitía que quería a Naruto pero como amigo, pero le entró ganas de dar una paliza a su primo Sasuke por hacerle miserable-quiero dejar de amarlo y no puedo, no podré encontrar a alguien por este sentimiento que tengo hacia Sasuke y me odio por eso  
-yo creo que hay alguien que te está esperando Naruto  
-tú crees?-dijo con una pequeña esperanza Naruto e Indra le sonrió  
-solo tienes que esperar y aparecerá-sonrió Indra al decirle  
-puede que vuelva a ver a ese niño que conocí años atrás y me prometió que me protegería  
-niño?-dijo sin entender Indra  
-cuando tenía seis años conocí en el parque aún niño y nos prometimos que estaríamos juntos, pero de un día para otro dejó de hablarme, pero éramos niños  
-por que no le buscas? Recuerdas su nombre y su apellido?  
-no-dijo Naruto-como no quiso volver a jugar conmigo decidí olvidar su nombre, a parte que era un niño y soy una persona despistada-sonrió el rubio  
-pues intenta buscarlo por sus rasgos-dijo Indra y el Doncel se quedó pensativo  
-crees que si lo vuelvo a encontrar se irá este sentimiento que tengo por Sasuke?  
-no lo se, pero puedes intentarlo  
-pues lo haré-dijo con decisión Naruto-buscaré a ese niño y le preguntaré el por que dejó de jugar conmigo y si las cosas van bien por que no intentar tener una relación los dos  
-yo te apoyaré-dijo Indra-dime lo que recuerdas de ese niño físicamente y yo podré ayudarte a encontrarlo  
-me ayudarás?  
-claro, somos amigos-sonrió Indra  
-amigos-dijo Naruto y los dos rieron uno mas discreto que otro, pero supieron esa noche que ellos solo podían ser amigos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó y Naruto despertó, estiró sus brazos y notó que Indra no estaba en la cama ya que los dos durmieron juntos, se puso sus gafas y miró el cuarto por si estaba el varón vistiéndose pero no era a si, Indra no estaba, decidió levantarse lentamente y fue hacia el baño que estaba en el mismo cuarto para poder ducharse y vestirse

Cuando Naruto acabó de vestirse salió del cuarto fue a la sala que estaba junto con la cocina, allí estaba Indra acabando de preparar el desayuno

-no me dijiste que sabías cocinar-dijo Naruto y se sentó en la mesa donde estaban unas tostadas recién echas, Indra le puso en ese momento el café con una sonrisa y se sentó en frente del Doncel, los dos comenzaron a desayunar  
-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi  
-pues estoy interesado en conocerlas-dijo con una media sonrisa Naruto y el varón no pudo evitar reír, le agradaba ese Doncel y desde la noche pasada le agradaba mas por que lo conoció mejor-Indra me gustaría que me prometas que nunca me separaras de ti  
-iba decirte lo mismo-dijo serio Indra-prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos  
-prometido  
-yo también te lo prometo-y los dos se sonrieron agarrándose de la mano en señal de promesa, los dos desayunaron tranquilamente con los comentarios de Naruto y las medias sonrisas del varón, cuando acabaron de desayunar recogieron entre los dos los trastes y los lavaron-es hora de irme-dijo Naruto  
-puedes venir para lo que quieras y cuando quieras  
-gracias-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Naruto e Indra antes que el Doncel se fuera lo abrazó de una forma protectora y le susurró algo en el oído que los ojos azules del Doncel se aguaron y se comenzó a morder el labio inferior, el varón al saber en el estado que le dejaron sus palabras al rubio esperó a que este se tranquilizara para separarse  
-te quiero-dijo Indra acariciando la mejilla del Doncel cuando se separó  
-yo también-sonrió Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla a Indra y se fue

Cuando Naruto salió del edificio comenzó a caminar lentamente, hacía un buen día con sol y le apetecía estar fuera de casa, sacó su teléfono para llamar a sus padres y decirles que estaría todo el día fuera por que hacía un bonito día, sus padres o mas concretamente Kushina le regañó un poco pero igualmente le dio permiso diciéndole que tuviera cuidado, mientras caminaba Naruto mirando lo que había cambiado Konoha en ocho años no se dio cuenta que dos Donceles se le acercaban hablando entre ellos, Naruto decidió descansar un momento mirando un escaparate de ropa, su mirada azul se entristeció por que esa tienda era de bebé, suspiró fuertemente recordando a Takeshi que le decía que no se culpara

-hola Namikaze-el rubio al escuchar su apellido lentamente se giró, por el reflejo del vidrio de la tienda sabía quien era o mas bien eran los que estaban a su espalda, nos le iba a dar el gusto de demostrarles que aún sentía algo de temor hacia esas personas sobre todo para ese Doncel pelirrojo, miró a los dos Donceles, uno era Gaara y el otro Suigetsu, notó que los dos le miraban diferente sobre todo Gaara, pero en su mente le vino la palabra lástima pero estaba seguro que ninguna de esas dos personas sabía de su problema por culpa del accidente  
-que queréis?-dijo serio y directo Naruto, las otras dos personas se miraron y volvieron a mirar al rubio  
-te vimos de lejos-dijo Suigetsu y nos acercamos por que queríamos pedirte disculpas, te insulté varias veces en ese tiempo y estoy arrepentido-Naruto solo les miraba a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados  
-a mi me gustaría que me perdonaras por lo bastardo y capullo que he sido contigo-siguió Gaara, Naruto notaba que eran sinceros-fuimos todos a visitarte mientras estabas en el hospital  
-a parte de estar arrepentidos por lo malas personas que fuimos estábamos preocupados por ti-dijo Suigetsu  
-el pasado queda en el pasado-dijo serio Naruto con intenciones de alejarse de ellos dos  
-me alegro que nos perdones, Sai dijo que eras una buena persona-dijo Suigetsu y Naruto lo miró alzando una ceja por que no sabía de que conocía a su amigo Sai  
-yo también me alegro-dijo Gaara-yo he sido el peor de todos  
-junto a Sakura-dijo Naruto-pero en parte a ella la puedo comprender por lo que tuvo que pasar con sus padres  
-ella fue victima de sus padres y tú victima de nosotros, sobre todo de mi y de Sakura-dijo Gaara  
-como he dicho dejemos el pasado atrás, quiero olvidar todo eso-dijo Naruto y los otros dos Donceles volvieron a mirarse y después al rubio-no quiero decir que vayamos a ser amigos, si no que seréis unos extraños que en determinado momento por educación os podré saludar-los otros dos quedaron sorprendidos por lo dicho por el rubio y este tuvo pensamientos de irse y alejarse de ellos dos  
-y con Sasuke, piensas lo mismo?-dijo Suigetsu y el rubio lo miró, le notó tristeza y no supo por que  
-le odio y espero que se lo hagáis saber-dijo Naruto  
-Sasuke te ama-dijo serio y directo Gaara y el rubio le miró con enfado  
-es mentira que se inventó él y todos vosotros, nunca mas volvería a caer ante tal cosa inventada por vuestro grupo-dijo Naruto y sin mas se fue, dejando sorprendidos a los dos Donceles  
-escuchaste lo que ha dicho?-dijo sorprendido Suigetsu  
-si-dijo Gaara  
-como Psicólogo que opinas?-dijo Suigetsu serio pero a la vez divertido  
-opino que Naruto Namikaze se miente a si mismo y lo escuda en que puede ser lo que le hemos dicho de Sasuke que es otra broma planeada por nosotros para burlarnos de él-dijo Gaara  
-lo tiene difícil Sasuke para que Naruto crea sus sentimientos-dijo Suigetsu  
-muy difícil-dijo Gaara-se tendrá que esforzar mucho  
-si asta me va a dar pena Sasuke-dijo divertido Suigetsu y Gaara sonrió dándole la razón a su amigo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto se sentó en un banco con un bocadillo en sus manos para comenzar a comer, lo vio en un puesto de comida rápida y decidió comprarlo y a si comer al aire libre y en el parque, aspiraba el aire fresco del día y el olor a flores del lugar, definitivamente le gustaba estar tranquilo y solo, pero en ocasiones le gustaba estar acompañado, por eso decidió enviar un mensaje a Lee y Sai y a si hablar y pasar el día juntos los tres, ya que Tenten le dijo que no podía por que tenía que hacer algo importante que era un pequeño trabajo de la Universidad

A la hora de comer el bocadillo en ese mismo parque llegaron Lee y Sai, el rubio los saludó efusivamente sobre todo a Lee que este no intentaba meterle mano al rubio cosa que Sai si lo hacía o lo intentaba

-Naruto estás para …-Sai no continuó lo que iba a decir por que Lee le dio un codazo-no iba a decir nada malo solo para comerlo-dijo indignado Sai  
-en el fondo me alegra que alguien tenga esos pensamientos de mi-dijo Naruto y los dos varones fruncieron el ceño por esos pensamientos del Doncel  
-Naruto-dijo serio Lee-eres una persona maravillosa y encantadora, siempre te lo he dicho cuando estuviste viviendo cuando eras niño en nuestro pueblo natal el Remolino y sigo pensando lo mismo, eres lindo y hermoso y si alguien no ve eso es un idiota y bastardo-el rubio sonrió  
-Lee eres tan amable conmigo-dijo Naruto  
-yo también opino igual-dijo serio Sai-y si el Uchiha bastardo no te valora o valoró no es para ti  
-sabéis lo que pasó?-dijo sorprendido Naruto, vale que sabían del accidente pero que supieran de lo que le hacían eso era otra cosa  
-no enteremos de casualidad-dijo Sai  
-Tenten se enteró por que le dijo Sakura-dijo Lee-la dejó pero Sakura demostró que no es esa persona que te humilló y maltrató  
-también tenía el problemas de sus padres -dijo apenado Sai  
-la cuestión que Tenten la dio otra oportunidad a Sakura y si tengo que ser sincero me alegro-dijo Lee-las dos se quieren y Sakura está muy arrepentida  
-los demás amigos de ella también-dijo Sai-asta Uchiha bastardo, le di una paliza en cundo lo supe todo, y si quiere algo contigo primero tendré que estar de acuerdo yo  
-le golpeaste?-dijo sorprendido Naruto e imaginarse esa pelea y se preocupó por que si Sasuke no se defendió tuvo que haber recibido daños  
-se lo merecía -dijo Lee serio viendo el semblante del Doncel-no te preocupes por Sasuke, ahora se tiene que ganar tu confianza y amor-le guiñó el ojo ya que vio Lee que Naruto seguía sintiendo amor por Sasuke aunque intuyó que lo negaría  
-no quiero que penséis que siento algo por él por que no es a si, solo que no me gustan las peleas-dijo Naruto defendiéndose de su pensamientos y de lo que demostró a sus dos amigos  
-te creemos-dijo Lee divertido y decidieron comenzar a caminar para poder ir algún lado o a donde les lleve sus piernas  
-vosotros dos como vais con lo de tener pareja, ya que el otro día no hablemos de eso-dijo Naruto para cambiar de tema  
-yo con mis ligues de siempre-dijo de lo mas normal Sai  
-cuando salga saldrá-dijo Lee y el Doncel alzó una ceja  
-no habéis conocido a nadie que os llame la atención?-dijo Naruto  
-conocí a Gaara, un Doncel pelirrojo-dijo Lee y Sai le miró de reojo y serio-lo veo inocente y fuerte  
-inocente?-dijeron a la vez Sai y el rubio  
-si-dijo convencido Lee-siempre he pensado eso de él desde el día que lo conocí en el hospital  
-solo voy a decir que el día de la fiesta me acosté con un Doncel muy salvaje en la cama-dijo Sai  
-no me dijiste nada-dijo Lee y Naruto miró serio a Sai como intentando descubrir algo  
-solo fue eso, acostarnos y no fue importante-dijo Sai  
-si no me dijiste nada es por que no querías que yo me enterara-dijo serio Lee y Sai le miró sorprendido  
-te equivocas-dijo Sai-solo fue un revolcón de esa noche-no le dio importancia para que su amigo Lee lo dejara de lado, tampoco quería que se enterara que seguía acostándose desde esa noche con ese Doncel pelirrojo, por que si sería detenidamente la expresión de Lee cuando hablaba de Gaara parecía que le interesara pero no se daba cuenta  
-entonces no habéis conocido a nadie mas, que sea interesante?-dijo Naruto  
-Suigetsu es gracioso-dijo Sai-a veces me recuerda a ti-sonrió el azabache-cuando le digo algo fuera de lugar se sonroja y se enfada y le dan ganas de golpearme  
-eso te pasaba a ti, Naruto, cuando viviste de pequeño en el pueblo-dijo Lee  
-por eso lo digo-dijo Sai y miró por varios segundos a Lee serio y luego suspiró pensando que le haría ver como sea esos sentimientos nuevos que tenía su amigo y que no quería ver hacia el Doncel pelirrojo  
-y si vamos al parque de atracciones-dijo emocionado Lee  
-por mi está bien-dijo Sai  
-vayamos-dijo sonriendo Naruto-me encantas los parques de atracciones

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-no entiendo que hago yo aquí con vosotros dos-dijo Suigetsu con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en su echo, estaba en medio de Gaara y Sasuke, los dos parecían enfadados-y sobre todo en el parque de atracciones-entrecerró los ojos viendo al trío que iba delante de ellos que no paraban de reír sobre todo el Doncel y el azabache de cejas grande, suspiró fuertemente-Sasuke po que no coges a parte a Naruto Namikaze y hablas con él seriamente-el único varón lo miró lo miró serio, habían parado de caminar a demás a los que seguía también pararon-y tú Gaara, no se por que te has enfadado-el pelirrojo se extrañó ante eso por que si lo pensaba no sabía el por que, solo había visto a Lee acercarse a una mujer que para su gusto era demasiado cerca y también se acercaba a Naruto y los dos reían  
-Suigetsu-dijo alguien el oído del nombrado a su espalda, y eso lo hizo asustarse y gritar, puso su mano en el pecho como intentando calmar su corazón, poco a poco su ceño se frunció, sus dos amigos parecían mas concentrados en otra cosa que en él-te asusté-sonrió de medio lado  
-como te atreves asustarme de esta manera, Sai-gritó a pleno pulmón  
-es divertido-dijo Sai con burla, Sasuke y Gaara se miraron entre ellos al ver esa escena y el pelirrojo los miró con detenidamente, Suigetsu se sonrojó del enfado que le daba ese varón  
-para mi no es divertido-dijo Suigetsu  
-no me había dado cuenta pero sonrojado eres lindo-dijo Sai y Suigetsu se congeló en el lugar con la cara roja  
-como?-dijo sin saber que decir Suigetsu  
-pero cuando te sonrojas cuando estás enfadado es mas divertido y asta excitante-dijo Sai y Suigetsu sin pensarlo le dio un puñetazo en la cara  
-maldito idiota-gritó enfadado Suigetsu alejándose del lugar y Sai solo le siguió, Sasuke solo miraba como esos dos se alejaban y suspiró, cuando iba a mirar a Gaara notó la mirada azul de Naruto en su persona y lo miró, iba acercarse al rubio pero vio como Lee se acercó al pelirrojo  
-hola Gaara-dijo alegre Lee al pelirrojo  
-hola-dijo seco el pelirrojo intentando no mirar al de cejas grandes ya que este no le dejaba de mirar o mas concretamente inspeccionar y eso lo ponía nervioso-que quieres-exigió-Sasuke decidió alejarse de esos dos y sacó su teléfono de su pantalón y sin que Naruto se diera cuenta se puso a su lado  
-me encantas-dijo sincero Lee y Gaara lo miró sorprendido y sonrojado, Sasuke dejó de prestar atención a su teléfono y vio el sonrojo de su amigo y sonrió de medio lado, Naruto solo estaba sorprendido ya que nunca creyó ver a Gaara sonrojado  
-de … deja de decir tonterías Lee-dijo Gaara alterado para que no notara nadie que le había agradado lo que le había dicho  
-pero es cierto-dijo con un punto de inocencia Lee y el pelirrojo lo miró por varios segundos asta que sonrió de medio lado, solo podía pensar que Lee estaba interesado en él sexualmente por eso le decía esas cosas, lo miró de arriba abajo y se dijo por que no tener algo con ese varón  
-te gustaría ir a la noria?-dijo con una media sonrisa Gaara y Lee alzó una ceja y después sonrió  
-mejor a la montaña rusa-dijo emocionado Lee cogiendo la muñeca del pelirrojo y llevándoselo corriendo

En el lugar se quedaron solos Sasuke y Naruto, en la mente del varón solo había una cosa, que aprovechara la oportunidad ara hablar o si no para conquistar al rubio aunque este estuviera con otro, en cambio el Doncel solo pensaba que lo mejor era irse a casa y que había perdido la oportunidad de estar con sus dos amigos en el parque de atracciones

-Naruto-el rubio al escuchar su nombre por la boca de Sasuke frunció el ceño por que le gustó-te gustaría seguir aquí conmigo?  
-no-dijo sin pensar y serio Naruto y esto al varón le hizo suspirar, el Doncel decidió salir de ese lugar y a si alejarse del varón, pero Sasuke fue mas rápido y lo cogió de su muñeca y lo acercó hacia él-suéltame-ordeno serio el rubio  
-concédeme estar hoy contigo-dijo serio pero sincero Sasuke, el rubio se paralizó al escuchar eso por que parecía que le suplicaba y eso le hizo flaquear y se relajó diciéndose que quería estar en el parque de atracciones  
-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto mirando hacia el lado  
-de verdad?-dijo sorprendido Sasuke y asta alegre, algo raro en él y a Naruto eso mas le extrañó y le hizo asta sonrojar, solo afirmó con la cabeza  
-podrías soltarme la muñeca?-susurró Naruto y Sasuke se dio cuenta y lo soltó  
-tú eres el que decides donde quieres ir-dijo el varón y el Doncel no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa, los dos caminaron por el lugar, el que hablaba era Sasuke y le costaba hacer una conversación con Naruto pero él era una persona de pocas palabras y tener una conversación con alguien que le correspondía con monosílabos o asentamientos de cabeza era complicado, ahora entendía a Naruto hace ocho años cuando no paraba de hablarle y le respondía con monosílabos, en ese momento pensó que todo se devolvía en la vida, pero estaba claro que le sacaría alguna palabra a Naruto cueste lo que le cueste, por que sentía o mas bien necesitaba que el rubio le recriminase y le gritara todo lo que sentía por dentro por que estaba seguro que el Doncel estaba resentido por que por su culpa Naruto perdió el hijo que esperaba de ambos, asta él se sentía muy culpable, estuvieron caminando sin descansar vieron algún espectáculo de pie y Sasuke notaba como el Doncel se estaba cansando ya que caminaba mas despacio aunque intentara disimularlo-estás cansado?-Sasuke supo que Naruto se enfadó por que le frunció el ceño  
-claro que no estoy cansado y ni pienses que estoy lisiado-dijo con ira Naruto  
-lo decía por que yo estoy cansado y tengo hambre-dijo Sasuke mas que nada para enmendar su error y notó en las facciones del rubio arrepentimiento por haber hablado de esa forma-pero si quieres vemos el siguiente espectáculo y luego …  
-no-cortó Naruto al azabache-tengo un poco de hambre-el varón sonrió-y ese espectáculo no me gusta-la verdad es que el siguiente espectáculo era para niños a Naruto le agradaba ver a niños a sus padres gritando de emoción y riendo, por que eso le hacía pensar que nunca podría tener un hijo aunque su doctora Mikoto le dijera que haciendo los ejercicios adecuados en un futuro no tendría que pasar nada cuando decidiera tener hijos, el azabache y el rubio se sentaron en uno de los puestos para poder comer y Naruto miró al azabache mientras este iba a por algo de comida para los dos, Naruto estaba bastante cansado para ir y por eso no dijo nada cuando se ofreció el azabache, eso al Doncel le hizo fruncir el ceño con él mismo, por cansarse y tener siempre a alguien que le hiciera las cosas, suspiró fuertemente no quería pensar en lo inútil que se pondrá con cada año que pase y volvió a pensar en la doctora Mikoto en como le daba ánimos en todos sus problemas y que no tenía que preocuparse por nada del futuro y que en algún momento me daría cuenta del varón que estaría a su lado sin importarle nada, eso le hizo preguntarse Naruto si la doctora le habría dicho a su hijo Sasuke el problema que tendría, estaba claro por que no era tonto que Sasuke sabía de su dolencia en la cadera, pero algo le decía que también sabía lo de su problema para tener hijos y eso no le gustaba que supiera y asta le entristecía, puede que no le importara que lo supiera otra persona o varón sobre eso pero que lo supiera Sasuke no le agradaba nada  
-no sabía exactamente que querías por eso traje un poco de todo-dijo Sasuke que acabó de llegar y se sentó al frente del Doncel poniendo la bandeja en cima de la mesa con diferentes comidas, Naruto miró la comida, era un poco de todo y a si poder probar todo los dos y tenía muy buena pinta  
-suele gustarme todo tipo de comidas, la verdura no tanto-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto  
-a mi me gusta mas la verdura, es lo mas sano-dijo Sasuke  
-pero prefieres un tomate maduro antes que ciertas comidas-dijo como si nada Naruto y el varón le miró sorprendido y luego sonrió  
-no puedo creer que te acuerdes-dijo Sasuke y el rubio le miró unos segundo mientras Sasuke comenzaba a probar un poco de lo que había traído, Naruto suspiró maldiciéndose y por decir lo que había dicho, pero le agradaba ver la pequeña sonrisa de Sasuke, no solía sonreír mucho el varón, pero recordaba que hacía ocho años cuando los dos se sentaban para hacer la tarea Sasuke sonreía de esa forma tan sincera, aunque solo hablara él y el azabache solo escuchaba o le respondía con monosílabos, sonrió el rubio ya que ahora en la actualidad era al revés-no me gusta mucho el ramen  
-el ramen es delicioso  
-es poco sano  
-amo el ramen  
-lo se-dijo Sasuke-y soy capaz de invitarte a ramen todas las veces que quieras solo por verte sonreír-el rubio al escuchar eso se sonrojó y miró a la mesa para comenzar a comer lentamente, eso le había avergonzado y llegado por que su corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza y eso el Doncel no quería y no lo iba a permitir  
-cuando acabe de comer tengo que irme-dijo Naruto y Sasuke supo cuando escuchó eso que debería haberse callado pero quería decirle eso al rubio por que era verdad  
-si quieres te llevo a casa  
-no hace falta, puedo ir solo  
-déjame que te lleve-el rubio notó que parecía una suplica pero no iba a caer ante Sasuke, no volvería hacerle daño, ya no era un niño que se creía todo  
-no quiero ser desagradable ni nada pero no quiero ir contigo, además esta mañana cuando desayuné en casa de Indra le prometí que iría a verlo a su casa-dijo Naruto serio sabiendo que estaba mintiendo por que no había quedado con Indra, pero notó que a Sasuke no le agradó lo que dijo por sus puños cerrados y su ceño fruncido  
-desayunaste en casa de Indra-dijo con ira Sasuke-eso quiere decir que dormiste con Indra  
-pasé la noche con Indra y lo pasemos bien-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto pero a Sasuke lo último dicho por el Doncel lo interpretó bastante mal aunque ya estaba pensando muy mal, la cuestión que Sasuke solo podía pensar que Naruto e Indra se acostaron juntos y eso lo estaba llenando de ira  
-nunca me esperé algo a si de ti y tan pronto-dijo levantándose Sasuke del asiento y Naruto no le entendió pero se levantó serio  
-que quieres decir  
-lleváis tan poco tiempo y ya te acuestas con él?  
-que te importa a ti si me acuesto con él o no, es mi novio  
-esto no se va a quedar a si  
-te pones a si por mi integridad o por que no soportas que un familiar tuyo esté conmigo  
-exactamente, no quiero que nadie esté contigo y menos un familiar mío, pero lo peor de todo es que te acostaste con Indra cuando lleváis de tiempo, nada-reclamaba Sasuke enfurecido  
-contigo me acosté a los dos días-dijo exaltado Naruto-pero tú eres diferente, lo que tuvimos no cuenta por que era un juego para humillarme y también para que el gordo y feo pierda la virginidad y sea feliz  
-no es lo mismo  
-vete a la mierda, Sasuke  
-que te jodan Naruto-dijo Sasuke-pero esto no se quedará a si-y sin mas se fue el varón del lugar echo una furia, el rubio no entendió el por que del comportamiento del varón pero igualmente están enfadado, Sasuke no tenía ningún derecho en meterse en su vida, solo puso hacer una cosa el Doncel, irse, además ya estaba cansado de estar en el parque de atracciones, pero antes de ir a casa iría a ver a Indra, le gustaba estar con él, por eso le enviaría un mensaje diciéndole que cogería un taxi para ir a su apartamento y también para contarle lo que había pasado con Sasuke para que no le llegara de sorpresa por si algún día Sasuke le dijera algo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke al salir del parque de atracciones se subió a su coche y se fue a toda velocidad, estaba enfadado o mas bien lleno de ira, no soportaba que Indra y Naruto hayan tenido relaciones sexuales y eso se lo haría pagar a Indra y sería en ese momento, aparcó a donde le vino bien donde tenía el apartamento su primo, subió por las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo asta que llegó a la puerta, tocó con fuerza varias veces y nadie le abrió, a si estuvo varios minutos asta que suspiró fuertemente y se dijo que lo esperaría

Continuará

Comentar por fa


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

El taxi llegó al edificio donde tenía el apartamento Indra y de el salió un rubio Doncel, iba a entrar al edificio cuando vio a unos metros un coche mal aparcado, no le dio importancia, no subió hacia el apartamento por que sabía que Indra no estaba si no que estaba llevando unos libros a la biblioteca, sabía Naruto que no tardaría en llegar, mientras esperaba a Indra el Doncel decidió que le haría la cena, no era bueno en hacer esas cosas pero si no practicaba nunca le saldría bien una comida en condiciones, sonrió con ilusión en pensar en hacer un buen plato para Indra y para él, miró al reloj de pulsera y había pasado mas de quince minutos, vio a Indra que se le acercaba con una pequeña sonrisa

-hola Indra-saludó Naruto cuando tuvo a su lado al varón que este le dio un beso rápido en los labios

-subimos?-dijo Indra

-voy un segundo a esa tienda a comprar algo que hacer para cenar

-quieres hacerme de cenar?

-si-dijo sonriendo Naruto

-pero sabes?

-que insinúas-dijo indignado Naruto

-todo lo que me pongas me comeré-dijo Indra y el Doncel le sonrió

-pues ahora vengo-dijo Naruto

-te espero en mi apartamento-dijo Indra

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto alejándose del varón y a si entrar a la tienda que estaba al lado, Indra solo entró al edificio y fue hacia el ascensor, esperó unos segundos a que la puerta se abriera y a si entrar, apretó al botón donde estaba su apartamento y las puertas se cerraron, volvió a esperar y las puertas se abrieron, salió del ascensor con teléfono en mano mirando un mensaje que le envió Asura y sonrió, se guardó el teléfono y cuando sacó las llaves del bolsillo recibió sin darse cuenta un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo dar bastante pasos hacia atrás a parte que le hizo sangrar la nariz ya que fue ese el lugar golpeado, Indra frunció el ceño y miró a la persona que le golpeó que fue su primo Sasuke que le miraba con odio y con ganas de volver a golpear

-se puede saber por que me golpeas-gritó con enfado Indra, los dos estaban en el pasillo

-por tocar algo que es mío-dijo con ira Sasuke volviendo a golpear en la cara con un puñetazo a Indra que este no llegó a caer pero inmediatamente se lanzó hacia Sasuke con puño en alto pero el mas mayor lo esquivó pero Indra pudo darle una patada a Sasuke que este chocó contra la pared que Indra aprovechó para darle dos puñetazos seguidos haciendo que Sasuke sangrara de la ceja y de la nariz pero eso no impidió que volviera a golpear a su primo Sasuke, los dos se pusieron a pelear sin dar tregua y sin que nadie les detuviera

-pero que-dijo Naruto que acabó de llegar y sorprendiendo la imagen que estaba viendo, soltó la bolsa viendo como esos dos varones peleaban otra vez y sin saber el por que, podía notar la sangre en el rostro de ambos y que ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer-se puede saber que os pasa-gritó Naruto pero los dos varones no le hicieron caso, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia-parar de golpearse-pero seguían sin hacerle caso y el rubio intentó acercarse a ellos pero era imposible ya que si no recibiría algún golpe de ellos-Indra Sasuke dejad de pelear-dijo desesperado por que veía que iba de mal en peor, pero esta vez le escuchó Sasuke y le miró, eso fue un momento de distracción que Indra aprovechó y le golpeó con un rodillazo y luego un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que cayera al suelo-Sasuke-gritó preocupado viendo como Indra iba hacia Sasuke para seguir golpeándolo que este ya ni se defendía-Indra, déjalo-exigió y se acercó y con una fuerza que no supo de donde le salió apartó a Indra de Sasuke-para-Indra al darse cuenta de Naruto intentó tranquilizarse, miró a Sasuke que miraba al lado como si estuviera arrepentido de sus acciones y cerró los puños con fuerza y rabia, siempre le tuvo envidia a Sasuke, siempre le decían que Sasuke era perfecto pero para él no le era

-él no merece lo que tiene-dijo alterado Indra

-basta-dijo Naruto serio e Indra solo se adentró a su apartamento dando un portazo, el rubio miró hacia Sasuke con enfado-estarás feliz-regañó y Sasuke no contestó, el Doncel suspiró y se acercó al varón para ayudarle para que se levantara, Sasuke solo se dejó ayudar-por que insistes en comportarte como un crío-dijo en un tono neutral Naruto acabando de poner de pie al azabache que este no contestó y el rubio volvió a contestar y miró las heridas de Sasuke en su rostro-te duelen?-el azabache le miró por que no esperó esa pregunta

-si-dijo sincero

-pues te jodes-dijo serio Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño-vamos-el varón se sorprendió

-a donde-se atrevió a preguntar el azabache

-a curarte estas heridas-dijo serio el rubio

-no pienso ir al hospital-el Doncel frunció el ceño y agarró la muñeca del varón y comenzó a caminar llevándose al azabache, entró al ascensor

-no te llevo al hospital por que no te vas morir con esas heridas-dijo serio Naruto y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salió del lugar para luego salir del edificio-te curaré esas heridas

-donde-dijo Sasuke como si fuese tonto

-ese es tu coche?

-si

-dame las llaves y me indicas por donde puedo ir a la casa de tus padres

-vivo solo

-me dices la dirección de donde vives-ordenó y extendió su mano para que le diera las llaves del coche y el varón se las dio, y se subieron al coche, el azabache en el copiloto y el rubio en el lado del conductor que primero metió la llave en el contacto y lo arrancó

-un momento-dijo Sasuke-tu no sabes conducir

-mi padre me ha estado enseñando en estos días-dijo Naruto y miró al azabache burlón-no tengas miedo bebé-el varón frunció el ceño y el coche comenzó a moverse decidiendo que no diría nada solo la dirección que tenía que tomar

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Sasuke este se quedó en el sofá y Naruto fue al baño sabiendo que allí estaría los utensilios para curar una herida, se acercó al varón y se sentó en la pequeña mesita que había y a si estar a la altura del azabache

-si me odias porque me estás curando?-dijo Sasuke y en ese momento el rubio puso el algodón en una de las heridas de su rostro

-si no quieres que te cure me lo dices-dijo serio Naruto y apretando en la herida haciendo que el varón se quejara

-no es eso-dijo Sasuke-me gusta que me cures tú-dijo sincero y el rubio paró lo que estaba haciendo para mirar los ojos negros que le miraban sin pestañear a los ojos

-no digas cosas que te puedes arrepentir

-no tengo por que arrepentirme-dijo sincero Sasuke y Naruto no dijo nada solo continuó curándolo y de mientras lo hacía se mordía el labio inferior como si haciendo eso reteniendo las lágrimas de sus ojos azules-se que te hice daño y quiero tu perdón, no me cansaré de decirte que me perdones- al acabar de curar las heridas lentamente guardó los utensilios utilizados, cerró los ojos el rubio y unas lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos azules, Sasuke solo le miraba y se mordió el labio inferior le dolía verlo a si al Doncel y sabía que era su culpa como todo lo que le pasó en el pasado-yo no quería que te pasara lo que te pasó, lo único que quería que sintieras el dolor que yo sentía con solo verte, pero cuando te visitaba cada día al hospital y no despertabas yo solo quería estar en tu lugar

-lo … lo dices en serio?

-en algo a si nunca te mentiría-dijo Sasuke y sin poder aguantarlo mas una lágrima le resbaló por su mejilla

-tengo que irme-se levantó Naruto por que le estaba doliendo lo que le decía Sasuke, no quería creerle por si no era verdad, pero una parte de él quería creerle

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke agarrando la mano del rubio para que no se vaya-no quiero hacerte mas daño de lo que te he hecho

-entonces comprenderás que estando contigo solo siento dolor-dijo Naruto soltándose del agarre del varón por que este ante las palabras de Naruto se quedó parado como si estuviera dándole la razón al Doncel, cuando Sasuke escuchó la puerta de salida cerrarse no lo aguantó mas y lloró, sabía el daño que le causaba y le causó y eso es algo que nunca se perdonará

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dos días habían pasado y Naruto salía de la Universidad junto con Sai, Lee y Tenten, los cuatro hablaban animadamente

-mañana iré con Sakura al pueblo y a si pasar estos dos días allí-dijo Tenen

-me alegra que tu relación con Haruno vaya bien-dijo Naruto y hubo un pequeño silencio ya que notaron algo raro en la voz del rubio al decir el apellido de Sakura

-la verdad que cuando la conocí en el hospital pensé que era una niña mimada-dijo Tenten-luego la conocí mejor y pensé que lo tuvo que pasar mal al tener unos padres como tenía pero me enfadé por hacerte lo que te hacía, la notaba que quería acercarse a mi y me di cuenta que no es mala chica y la di una oportunidad como amiga y después como pareja, ya que me costó aceptar que me atraía como pareja

-puede que si se la conoce, sea mejor persona de lo que yo creía-dijo Naruto

-yo no te digo que perdones y des oportunidades si no que te des la oportunidad de conocer a las personas por que todo el mundo no es como las personas que te hicieron daño-dijo Tenten

-tienes que ser feliz y dar de lado esos malos momentos-dijo Lee-si se te acercan esas personas, pues muy bien, tu sigues con tu vida y no demuestres a ninguno de ellos que te afecta lo que te hicieron

-Lee tiene razón-dijo Sai-tú eres fuerte Naruto y lo estás demostrando en que sigues adelante con tu vida

-además tienes novio-sonrió Tenten con picardía-y he visto que es guapo y sexy

-la verdad que Indra está muy bien-dijo divertido Naruto-y no me arrepiento de estar con él-y sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a reír, era mejor que pensaran todos que Indra seguía siendo su novio y siguieron con otras actividades como con otras conversaciones

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Asura se arregló su cabello lentamente, tenía el cabello corto y se dijo mentalmente si se lo dejaba largo le quedaría bien, suspiró y miró a sus ojos, no estaban rojos y ya no lloraría mas, ante todo era un Uchiha aunque tuviera de primer apellido e de su madre, cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse y a si irse de casa y dar una vuelta, había tomado una decisión, por una vez sería egoísta y retorcido, había convencido a sus padres de ir a vivir solo o mejor dicho acompañado con otro Doncel o mujer, ya era mayor para poder independizarse y gracias a su madre Rin tenía el permiso de su padre protector, sonrió de medio lado y comenzaría a buscar un departamento al lado de la Universidad, tenía a la persona adecuada para que viviera con él, se había enterado por terceras personas que buscaba un sitio para vivir, ahora solo tenía que acercarse a ese Doncel, intentar que confíe en él y después demostrarle que aún Uchiha nadie le quita lo que es suyo, por que Indra Uchiha era suyo desde el momento que puso sus ojos en él y Naruto Namikaze no le llegaba ni a las suelas de sus zapatillas, sonrió ampliamente sin pensar que él no era de esa forma, pero por una vez sería malo, miró su teléfono ya que sonó y era un mensaje, lo miró y vio que era Indra, no le contestaría como había hecho desde el día que le vio con ese ubio oxigenado, se tranquilizó por lo recuerdos del día de la fiesta y también por la cena familiar, salió de su cuarto y llegó a la sala, donde vio a su madre que se preparaba para salir, ella lo vió y le sonrió

-Asura vas a salir?-dijo Rin acercándose a su único hijo

-voy a comenzar a buscar un departamento cerca de la Universidad

-me gusta que seas una persona responsable e independiente

-soy una persona confiable-dijo serio Asura y Rin alzó una ceja, notaba algo extraño a su hijo pero sabía que tenía que ver con Indra y la pareja que tenía

-quieres que te diga un secreto?-dijo Rin

-claro-dijo Asura

-creo que Indra y Naruto no duraran mucho

-yo pienso lo mismo-dijo con una media sonrisa maliciosa que a Rin no le gustó

-Asura-dijo seria Rin-no hagas nada que te puedas arrepentir por que tu no eres una persona mala

-ese Namikaze no me gusta que este con Indra o mejor dicho en la familia-dijo con enfado Asura

-Asura si Indra de verdad te quiere el solo volverá a ti-dijo Rin seria-no necesitas hacer daño a nadie para que acepten lo que sienten

-pero mama-dijo apenado Asura

-confío en ti y se que harás lo correcto y creo que Naruto es un buen chico que está perdido al igual que Indra, solo necesitan tiempo para aclararse y todo volverá a su cauce

-si lo dices por que es el hijo del que fue tu maestro

-no es por eso-dijo Rin y miró al techo

-veo que es muy inocente y que no ha podido crecer como se debe y que a perdido dos cosas muy importante en su vida

-no entiendo-dijo confundido Asura

-una de esas cosas no la volverá a tener y la otra pues no quiere que se le acerque por miedo

-creo que sabes mas de ese chico que lo que él quiere decir

-recuerda que soy médico como tu tía Mikoto-Asura agachó la cabeza mas que nada por estar interesado en lo que esconde Naruto-cuando seas mas mayor y ya estés graduado en medicina sabrás que hay cosas que no puedes rebelar por que son cosas de pacientes-Asura miró a su madre-me voy a trabajar cariño y encuentra un buen lugar para vivir

-claro-dijo Asura-y confía en mi mama

-siempre lo hago-dijo Rin saliendo de la casa, Asura solo se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo su madre

-Naruto a sido paciente de mama y la tía Mikoto -dijo serio Asura-pero que es lo que tiene para que no lo puedan decir? Y está claro que alguien a que no quiere volver a tener cerca está involucrado-sonrió-tengo que descubrir mas sobre Naruto Namikaze, con mas razón tengo que acercarme a él, pero ahora por diferentes motivos-decidió salir de su casa e ir a comprar el diario y a si saber los apartamentos que están en alquiler, cuando compró el diario decidió enviar un mensaje a Indra para que le diga la dirección de Naruto, eso sería un buen comienzo para tener una amistad con el rubio-me pregunto si será rubio o simplemente es teñido-frunció el ceño-estoy seguro que es teñido, Deidara se tiñe para estar mas rubio-le llegó el mensaje que esperaba de Indra y sonrió, le dio la dirección del rubio con un regaño por no haberle contestado cuando le llamaba o le enviaba mensaje, decidió decirle que necesitaba pensar y no verlo por que le desconcentraba, sabía que esas palabras dichas haría que Indra no volviera a molestarlo durante un tiempo por que le dejarían pensando-solo necesito ser directo con Indra para que piense sobre sus sentimientos y los acepte-dijo con un suspiro-varón tenía que ser

-la verdad es que lo varones son tontos-Asura al escuchar la voz de niña miró el lugar y se dio cuenta que estaba en frente de la casa de Naruto, miró a la niña que era pelirroja que le miraba curiosa-quien eres?

-Asura y tú?

-eres familiar de Obito y Rin?-dijo curiosa la niña

-son mis padres

-de verdad?-dijo la pelirroja-entonces seremos amigos, Rin y Obito son muy buenos y cuando están con Kakasi son muy divertidos sobre todo Obito y el pervertido de Kakashi-Asura no pudo evitar reír por que estaba de acuerdo con la niña, él había estado varias veces con ellos tres y cuando su padre y Kakashi estaban juntos discutían de cosas tontas y era bastante divertido

-tienes razón, Kakashi es un pervertido y cuando está Iruka intenta ser serio

-pero no sabe-dijo divertida la pelirroja

-no me dijiste tu nombre

-es verdad-dijo divertida -me llamo Naoko Namikaze-Asura abrió los ojos sorprendido-pasa algo?

-eres hija de Minato Namikaze?

-si

-eres la hermana pequeña de Naruto

-conoces a mi hermano?

-poco-dijo Asura-quisiera conocerlo mejor

\- a si?

-es novio de primo Indra y tenemos que tener buena relación-dijo Asura sonriendo forzadamente, Naoko solo lo miró seria sabiendo que había algo mas-quería pedirle que si le gustaría ayudarme a buscar un apartamento y a si forjar una relación amistosa

-mi hermano es novio de ese que tiene el pelo largo y tiene mirada de querer comérselo?

-si -dijo de mala gana Asura y eso la niña lo notó y sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que el Doncel quería algo con el varón de pelo largo

-ese varón no es para mi hermano y tú piensas lo mismo que yo-dijo Naoko-o mejor dicho que mi hermano no es para ese varón que no me gusta

-yo no pienso eso

-no mientas-dijo Naoko-soy pequeña pero lista-Asura miró al lado mordiéndose el labio inferior-te ayudaré por que a mi me beneficia

-que quieres decir?

-me ayudaras para que tu enamorado y mi hermano rompan esa relación

-no es mi enamorado-quiso defenderse Asura con un sonrojo

-lo que tu digas-no le dio la niña importancia a lo que dijo-mi hermano estará con Sasuke por que es lo mejor para ellos, tú me ayudas para que estén juntos y yo te ayudo con ese varón que no me agrada

-se llama Indra-dijo Asura

-lo que digas-dijo Naoko-pero si veo que quieres hacer daño a mi hermano te golpearé fuerte y te demostraré que de niña no tengo nada-Asura tragó duro sabiendo que esa niña lo amenazaba y lo cumpliría-Sasuke estuvo en el hospital velando por mi hermano día y noche, se que se sentía culpable por algo que le hizo pero yo veo que Sasuke está arrepentido y ama a mi hermano y Naruto lo ama aunque no quiera estar con Sasuke por si vuelve hacerle daño-Asura al escuchar a a pelirroja puedo entender lo que le dijo su madre, la persona que le hizo daño a Naruto era su primo Sasuke, y si pensaba bien cuadraba el comportamiento de ambos en la cena

-te ayudaré-dijo serio y decidido Asura y la niña sonrió

-si yo fuese mas mayor lucharía para que Sasuke se fijara en mi

-que has dicho-dijo otra voz que parecía enfadada, los dos lo miraron y era Naruto

-hermano-dijo Naoko

-no te acerques a Sasuke-ordenó Naruto

-cuando tu no te acerques a ese supuesto novio que tienes-dijo Naoko

-Indra es mejor que Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-por que no dejáis de discutir?-dijo Asura para que se fijaran en él, los dos hermanos le miraron-me recuerdas Naruto?-sonrió

-claro-dijo Naruto-el primo de Indra-Asura frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que le dijeran que Indra era su primo

-para él no es su primo-dijo Naoko

-a que has venido?-dijo Naruto de mala gana

-puede que te causara una impresión en la cena pero no tuve un buen día-dijo Asura-me gustaría comenzar de nuevo

-como quieras-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

-convencí a mis padres para ir a vivir solo y se que tú también quieres-dijo Asura rascándolo la cabeza con un dedo y hacer un pequeño puchero

-me estás pidiendo que compartamos apartamento?-dijo Naruto algo reacio

-iba a pedirte que busquemos apartamento juntos-le enseñó el diario Asura-pero si quieres que compartamos apartamento para mi está bien, ya sabes menos gastos-sonrió

-si hermano, podrías aceptar-dijo Naoko-y a si demostrarías que sabes cocinar-al rubio le dio un tic en la ceja, esa niña se burlaría de él por que se le quemó unas tostadas a la mañana -Asura es hijo de Obito y Rin y si tienes problemas con él le dices a su padres y le regañaran y asta le castigaran, por ser un mal niño-Asura le dio un tic en la ceja por lo que dijo la niña, ya que no era un niño pequeño al que se le pudiera regañar y castigar, Naruto al escuchar eso intentó no reír por la expresión del otro Doncel, aunque estaba pensando en la propuesta de él, sería menos gastos y Asura no parecía igual que los otros Uchihas que conocía, se notaba que era hijo de Obito y Rin ya que era mas nobles y menos arrogantes

-acepto-dijo Naruto

-como?-dijo Asura

-acepto estar contigo-dijo Naruto

-hermano no te propuesto que te casaras con él-dijo Naoko y el rubio se sonrojó y Asura comenzó a reír, supo en ese momento Asura que se divertiría mucho con esos hermano y sobre todo con Naruto, que podría ser un buen amigo

-deja de decir tonterías-regañó Naruto a su hermana

-recuerda que eso de acepto de estar contigo se lo debes de decir a Sasuke -dijo divertida Naoko decidiendo que era mejor irse antes que su hermano le diera un golpe

-tonta-dijo Naruto-no se como decirla que no me gusta nada Sasuke

-por que no comenzamos a buscar un apartamento?-dijo Asura sonriendo y pensando que esa niña tenía razón, vale que el rubio se enfadó pero quería ocultar el sonrojo y asta el nerviosismo

-vayamos a buscar un buen apartamento-dijo Naruto y los dos comenzaron a caminar y Asura con el diario en la mano y abierto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dos semanas habían pasado y Asura y Naruto encontraron un apartamento cerca de la Universidad, decidieron compartir apartamento y eso conllevaba a compartir gastos, cada uno tenía su cuarto y se habían convertido en buenos amigos y Asura decidió no hacer daño a Naruto con la relación que tenían, pero si le hizo proponer el mas joven Uchiha que no llevaría a Indra al apartamento y Naruto aceptó por que entendía que eran familia y veía que había algo mas en los dos primos

Ese día Naruto estaba en el parque, fue a la salida de la Universidad ya que quedó con Iruka, los dos estaban sentados en un banco mientras comían un helado, hablaban de trivialidades, pero sobre todo de los estudio de Naruto

-entonces seguirás los pasos de tu padre?-preguntó Iruka

-si esto me lo hubieras preguntado dos días atrás te hubiera respondido que si, pero ahora mi respuesta es no

-entonces que vas a estudiar?

-medicina-dijo serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa Naruto

-haces bien, Naruto-dijo Iruka-recuerdo cuando eras pequeño y veníamos a este parque que siempre querías curar a los niños que se hacían daño, sobre todo a ese varón que siempre estaba contigo-el castaño con una sonrisa miró al rubio y al verlo que miraba al suelo con tristeza desapareció su sonrisa-pasa algo Naruto?

-que crees que habrá pasado con ese niño?-dijo mas para él que para su acompañante

-no lo se-dijo Iruka mirando al frente-pero no se por que dejasteis de ser amigos

-recuerda que me fui

-lo se-dijo Iruka-pero cuando volviste pudiste a verlo buscado

-él fue quien me rechazó-dijo con dolor Naruto

-es raro que de un día para otro te dejara de hablar

-me decía que no iba a dejar que nadie me hiciera daño y que se casaría conmigo-sonrió con nostalgia Naruto-si hubiera estado conmigo no me hubiera pasado nada de lo que me pasó

-Naruto eso es pasado y lo mejor es que sigas adelante-dijo Iruka para animar al mas joven que este le miró y le sonrió-puede que ese niño aparezca y te diga el por que te dio de lado

-éramos unos niños-dijo Naruto-pero igualmente me duele que me despreciara -Iruka suspiró y se puso de pie-me gustaría volver a verlo

-que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?

-de acuerdo-se levantó Naruto y comenzaron a caminar y cambiaron de tema

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un pelirrojo llegó al apartamento de Sasuke, inmediatamente se sentó en el sofá todo espatarrado, Sasuke como conocía al Doncel antes que le dijera nada le llevó un cerveza y a si él también tomaba algo fresco por que hacía calor

-como que has venido sin avisar Gaara?

-no he quedado con nadie-dijo el pelirrojo algo serio

-no has quedado con Lee?-dijo extrañado Sasuke ya que siempre el pelirrojo y el varón quedaban para hacer deporte

-claro que no-dijo de mala gana Gaara-Sai me dijo que había quedado con Suigetsu

-seguro que Suigetsu le mata-dijo divertido Sasuke ya que sabía que Sai era un pervertido

-pero antes debería de abrirse un poco con Sai o si no vendrá alguien y se lo quitará

-Suigetsu no acepta que le guste alguien tan descarado como Sai-dijo Sasuke y se quedó pensativo, Gaara le miró

-en el parque vi acierta persona

-a quien?

-Naruto y a Iruka-dijo de lo mas normal Gaara

-me da igual-dijo Sasuke dando un trago al botellín de cerveza-he decidido dejar que haga su vida Naruto sin que yo esté presente

-Sasuke hablaban del niño que conoció cuando tenía seis años-dijo serio Gaara y tuvo la atención del varón

-y que ha dicho?

-a parte que no sabe el por que le dio de lado le gustaría saber que a pasado con él, que no le hubiera pasado nada de lo que le pasó si hubiera estado con él y sobre todo que le gustaría volver a ver

-tanto he cambiado Gaara?

-por que lo dices?

-no me reconoce y yo le reconocí al momento

-y estaba gordo y con granos-intentó no reír Gaara ya que le la mirada negra de su amigo le advertía que no quería risas y menos que se burlara de Naruto-puede ser que no te relacione con él por que nunca se esperaría que ese niño sea como tú

-tan malo soy?

-fuiste y fuimos-dijo Gaara-recuerda que te aprovechaste de sus sentimientos y te burlaste de él delante de todos, seguro que piensa que ese niño nunca haría algo tan ruin

-por que me dices esto

-lo del niño que conoció?

-si

-por que tienes otra oportunidad

-Gaara si me presento ante él diciendo que soy ese niño me odiara mas por que yo no le dije quien era

-no tienes que presentarte ante él de esta forma-dijo Gaara señalándole y el varón alzó una ceja sin comprender-cambia tu aspecto físico y cambia tu nombre

-pero lo estaré engañando

-gánate su confianza y cuando lo tengas engatusado le cuentas la verdad y el por que le has mentido, estoy seguro que se enfadará pero comprenderá y te perdonará, después depende de ti pedirle matrimonio y los hijos que queráis tener-dijo de lo mas normal Gaara

-parece sencillo pero tengo el presentimiento que no saldrá bien

-entonces no lo hagas y deja que se revuelque con la persona que él crea que será su futuro esposo y tú solo te quedaras mirando-dijo Gaara serio-tienes que conquistarlo por que estás enamorado de él desde los seis años, Sasuke, y si no lo has olvidado es por que es amor verdadero

-eso sonó muy cursi-dijo Sasuke sonriendo

-lo es

-lo haré, me acercaré a Naruto-Gaara sonrió

-a si me gusta

-ahora faltas tú pedirle a Lee de que salgáis en una cita

-estás loco-dijo alterado Gaara-Lee no me gusta nada

-pues vendrá alguien y te lo quitará

-me da igual

-a no ser que ese varón se te resista a tus encantos-dijo Sasuke y Gaara frunció el ceño

-que estás insinuando

-nada-dijo Sasuke-pero está claro que Lee te rechazaría

-claro que no-dijo Gaara furioso-y te voy a demostrar que a Lee también lo tengo a mis pies como a todos los varones que he querido-se levantó y se fue enfadado

-lo que tengo que decir para que Gaara de el primer paso con Lee-suspiró Sasuke y se tumbó en el sofá pensando en lo que iba hacer para acercarse a Naruto, miró su apartamento por si le venía alguna idea

Continuará

Me tarde, me disculpo, pero el trabajo es el trabajo

Espero que os haya gustado ….. Comentar y a si sabré vuestra opinión


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

-entonces estás dispuesto hacerlo?-dijo Suigetsu sentado en el sofá del apartamento de Sasuke y también estaba Gaara, le habían dicho el plan del pelirrojo-sabes que Naruto puede enfadarse?

-lo se-dijo serio Sasuke dando una calada a su cigarrillo-pero después de pensarlo es la única forma de acercarme otra vez a Naruto sin que este me mire con odio

-yo me enfadaría-dijo Suigetsu y el único varón lo miró enfadado, era algo que tenía en cuenta-y no puedo creer que Gaara te diera esa idea

-tú mismo lo has dicho, he dado la idea otra cosa si Sasuke lo hace-dijo Gaara defendiéndose

-es que no tengo otra opción-dijo Sasuke

-te apoyaré-dijo Suigetsu -tendrás que cambiar un poco tu aspecto físico

-y el nombre-dijo Gaara

-llevo un tiempo pensando en eso-dijo Sasuke

-por eso no te estás afeitando?-dijo Suigetsu

-me dejaré un poco de barba y cambiaré mi color de pelo-dijo Sasuke y los dos Donceles se miraron un segundo para luego mirar al varón

-estarás raro-dijo Suigetsu

-y atrayente-dijo Gaara para luego comenzar a reír junto con el otro Doncel y Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bostezó por tercera vez Naruto en la última clase de matemáticas, miró su reloj y quedaban dos minutos para que terminara esa clase, cerró sus ojos azules y recordó todo el ajetreo que tuvo en esa semana para cambiar clases y demás por haber cambiado lo que quería estudiar, quería ser doctor, ahora no tenía a Indra de compañero solo en clase de matemáticas, pero tenía la compañía de Asura que estaba estudiando para ser médico, abrió sus ojos azules al sentir que alguien le tocaba, miró que era Asura que le decía que las clases terminaron, con pereza se levantó y sin decir nada salió de clase, Asura solo le vió salir viendo como se alejaba, entendía que Naruto necesitaba estar solo por que aunque no se lo haya dicho sabía que lo necesitaba, Naruto llevaba días pensativo o mas concretamente una semana en otro mundo, solo tenía las palabras de Sasuke en su cabeza y solo le daba vueltas a eso, frunció el ceño, con el propósito de no creerlo y no volver a pensar en esa persona y sobre todo no permitiría que se le acercara, salió de sus pensamientos parando de caminar, vio el lugar percatándose que había salido de la Universidad y estaba en el parque conocía perfectamente, miró atrás de él

-Asura?- llamó a la persona que creía que estaba con él pero no estaba, suspiró el rubio y decidió sentarse en uno de los asientos, comenzó a mirar como las madres llegaban con sus hijos y jugaban con ellos, volvió a suspirar pero esta vez de tristeza-alguna vez jugaré aquí con mis hijos?-se preguntó con dolor, sabía la respuesta, era un no por que estaba convencido que en un futuro no podría tener hijos, agachó la cabeza para mirar el suelo

-hola-Naruto escuchó la voz varonil, lo primero que pensó que era Sasuke que vendría a molestarlo, frunció el ceño y miró a la persona enfadado, pero ese enfado se fue, delante de él había un varón de su edad, tenía una gorra, su cabello era algo largo y castaño, los ojos negros y algo de barba de mas de tres días, a Naruto por un segundo le vino a Sasuke en su mente pero lo descartó por que Sasuke nunca llevaría barba de esa forma y su cabello era azabache con reflejos azules, el rubio siguió mirándolo detenidamente y le vino el pensamiento de atractivo

-necesita algo?-se levantó del asiento Naruto y la otra persona sonrió de medio lado-Sasuke-susurró el rubio por que esa sonrisa era muy parecida a esa persona, el castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido-me recordaste aún idiota que conozco-el castaño se relajó

-no me recuerdas, Naruto?-el rubio alzó la ceja sin comprender y el varón sonrió de nuevo

-nos conocemos?

-nos conocimos hace años en este parque-Naruto miró el lugar como si haciendo eso recordase el momento que conoció a esa persona-éramos niños de seis años-el rubio le miró serio y asta enfadado-solíamos jugar juntos-el castaño vio sorpresa en los ojos azules- y en este lugar nos juramos que estaríamos juntos-mas acabar de decir eso el castaño sintió el puñetazo en su mejilla de parte del rubio que le miraba con rabia y dolor

-como te atreves a estar tan tranquilo-gritó el rubio con dolor y enfado-de un día para otro me dejaste de lado y no me dijiste nunca una explicación, y cuando me fui solo pensaba el por que ya no me querías-dijo eso en un susurró, el castaño frunció el ceño

-tu sabes perfectamente el por que lo hice-dijo el castaño con enfado sabiendo que era el momento de sacar ese dolor que tenía desde que era un niño

-que yo se el por que?-dijo sin entender Naruto-si hubiera sabido nunca me hubiera propuesto olvidarme de ti y lo conseguí pero cierto idiota me recordaba tanto a ti-dijo eso con ira el rubio mas para él que para la otra persona

-que persona?

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo con enfado y asta haciendo un puchero Naruto, el castaño se sorprendió ante eso y después sonrió, el rubio miró al varón neutral-podrías decirme el por que me despreciaste?-miró al lado avergonzado

-éramos niños pero yo siempre tuve claro mis pensamientos y sentimientos-dijo el castaño y el rubio le miró-cuando te vi por primera vez llamaste mi atención en todos los sentidos-sonrió el varón-te observé durante días y mis amigos hicieron que me acercara a ti-hubo silencia entre ambos-me gustaste mas de lo que me gustabas y solo pensaba en pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-el rubio se sonrojó ante esa declaración-nos juramos que cuando seamos mayores nos casaríamos y tendríamos nuestra familia, creí que tu sentías lo mismo que yo-sonrió el castaño-pero éramos niños y puede que tú esos sentimientos los tuvieras confundidos

-sentía lo mismo que tú-dijo sincero Naruto-yo … -susurró avergonzado por a ver sido tan sincero

-te vi y escuché como le decías a alguien que le querías y que querías casarte con él-dijo el varón serio y el rubio se sorprendió sabiendo quien era esa persona-me enfadé y me sentí muy traicionado y decidí no volver hablarte

-por eso te enfadaste?-dijo incrédulo Naruto y el castaño le miró serio-Iruka es Doncel y es como mi hermano mayor-el varón seguía mirándolo enfadado-Iruka comenzó a vivir en casa desde que era un niño y él era el que cocinaba y lo hacía genial, mis padres no lo hacían tan bien-sonrió Naruto y la sonrisa se fue por que el castaño seguía serio-solo le dije que quería casarme con él para que me cocinara y si hubieras escuchado toda la conversación hubieras escuchado que tú estarías encantado de comer su comida-el rubio vio como las facciones del castaño cambiaron a arrepentimiento-no pasa nada, éramos niños

-perdóname, Naruto-dijo el castaño

-son cosas de niños-y el rubio comenzó a pensar y el varón se le quedó mirando y suspiró para luego hacer una pequeña sonrisa

-olvidaste asta mi nombre-dijo el castaño-soy Takeshi y te perdono que se te haya olvidado

-lo siento-dijo Naruto un poco extrañado y recordando que en su sueño cuando estaba en coma su hijo se llamaba con ese mismo nombre pero lo dejó de lado

-no pasa nada-sonrió el varón-quieres comenzar de nuevo?

-somos adultos y podemos seguir a como éramos de pequeños

-eso quiere decir que nos casaremos-el rubio se puso rojo de la vergüenza-ya sabes por la promesa que nos hicimos-sonrió el castaño por que le dio gracia la mueca de vergüenza del rubio

-no me refería a eso-dijo apenado Naruto

-no te preocupes, pero podemos ser amigos

-claro-sonrió Naruto con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules

-pero si surge algo mas que amistad no tengo problema-dijo el varón y el Doncel se entristeció-tienes pareja?

-no tengo pareja-dijo con dolor Naruto y el castaño frunció el ceño-pero con ser amigos yo me conformo-el castaño no entendió

-me explicaras algún día el por que ese dolor?

-cuando esté borracho-el varón abrió los ojos sorprendido-es broma-el rubio comenzó a reír y miró al lado dejando de reír y su semblante al ver a los niños cambió a tristeza, el varón lo notó y cerró los puños con enfado

-te gustan los niños?-el rubio le miró-a mi me gustan un rato-hubo un silencio-en mis planes no entra lo de ser padre, un hijo complica mucho la vida-sonrió el castaño, el rubio le sonrió y miró otra vez a los niños

-me gustan los niños-dijo Naruto y hubo silencio en el ambiente, el rubio miró al castaño y le sonrió-si vamos a ser amigos otra vez, Takeshi debes de invitarme a comer un helado

-te invitaría a lo que quieras-dijo el varón sonriendo y el rubio lo agarró para comenzar a salir del parque

-salgamos de aquí que hay muchos niños molestos y a ninguno de los dos nos gusta-dijo Naruto alegre

-donde me lleves estará bien

-sabes una cosa Takeshi, me alegra mucho de volver a verte-dijo feliz Naruto

-yo también me alegro mucho-sonrió el varón

-no vuelvas alejarme de ti

-te prometo que no lo haré

-si algo te molesta me dices, no quiero que te distancies de mi otra vez

-lo haré-dijo el varón-pero tampoco quiero que te alejes de mi

-no lo haré, es una promesa

-promesa-dijo el varón enseñando su dedo pequeño y el rubio sonrió y enganchó su dedo pequeño con el del varón, en señal que era una promesa en no volver a separarse

-vamos-dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar y el varón miró un momento atrás y vio una cabeza de cabello rojo y otra azul flojo que le sonreían enseñando el dedo como que todo iba bien-Takeshi pasa algo?

-no-y el varón comenzó a caminar poniéndose a la altura del rubio

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto entró a su apartamento y mas entrar vio Asura que estaba viendo la televisión, este le miró alzando una ceja por que le veía muy sonriente y asta feliz al rubio

-hola, Asura-dijo Naruto sin poder evitar sonreír

-hola Naruto-dijo Asura-y esa sonrisa?

-no se si es el destino o no pero volví a ver a una persona especial para mi-el rubio se sentó al lado del otro Doncel-si de niño era guapo ahora es mucho mas

-pues ya me lo presentaras

-claro que si, seguro que te gustará mucho

-en que sentido lo dices?

-en el sentido que te gustará como persona

-de acuerdo no te lo quitaré pero tú no estacón Indra?-dijo Asura

-Indra y yo solo somos amigos, nos dimos cuenta que no podemos estar juntos

-de verdad-dijo feliz Asura y Naruto lo miró y sonrió-quiero decir me da pena por lo vosotros dos

-Asura se que estás enamorado de Indra, no finjas conmigo-dijo Naruto

-yo no estoy …

-lucha por él y dile tus sentimientos directamente a él para que se de cuenta o mejor dicho para que quiera estar contigo

-no me ilusiones Naruto

-si te lo digo es por que estoy en lo cierto que Indra es tan idiota que no quiere dar ese paso contigo por miedo

-miedo a que-dijo Asura-a que somos primos

-no creo que sea eso-dijo Naruto-mas bien para no defraudar a su padre y familia -Asura agachó la cabeza con tristeza-yo creo que hay que ser egoísta y pensar mas en los sentimientos que se tiene-Asura lo miró y le sonrió-hazle ver que tu eres para él y él para ti

-gracias Naruto

-para esto estamos los amigos-dijo el rubio sonriendo

-se nota que ese chico te tiene loco-dijo Asura sonriendo y el rubio dejó de sonreír

-me recuerda a él y me pasó igual con Indra

-Naruto no se quien es esa persona que te hizo daño, pero si tú no pones de tu parte nunca podrás hacer tu vida y ser feliz

-por que es tan difícil dejar de amar a alguien

-por que no lo habrás intentado-dijo comprensivo Asura-pero me gustaría que me dijeras que es lo que te pasó con esa persona a si te desahogas

-algún día te contaré

-pues cuéntame como es ese chico-dijo Asura mas que nada para cambiar de tema y se felicitó por que vio en el rubio felicidad

-se llama Takeshi

-te cuento un secreto-dijo Asura

-claro

-una vez mi primo Sasuke me dijo que si tenía un hijo le llamaría Takeshi

-a mi también me lo dijo hace años-dijo Naruto y se quedó pensativo ya que ese hijo que tuvo se llamaba Takeshi y se preguntó si era por que sabía que ha Sasuke le gustaba ese nombre para un hijo suyo

-a si?-dijo extrañado Asura y recordó que su primo Sasuke y Naruto se conocían-sigue contándome sobre ese varón sexy que te hace tan feliz

-es serio pero agradable-dijo Naruto-cabello castaño y con una barba de tres días, eso se le ve genial

-dime como es de cuerpo

-fuerte, alto, no se mas que decirte

-tiene buen culo-dijo Asura y vio el sonrojo de Naruto-notaste si la tenía grande

-no seas pervertido Asura, yo no me fijé en eso-dijo Naruto mirándola lado sonrojado por la vergüenza

-no me vengas de inocente Naruto

-no soy inocente

-por eso tiene que fijarte si la tiene grande y tiene buen culo

-mañana que he quedado con él y me fijaré -y los dos comenzaron a reír

-entonces mañana me dices-dijo Asura y los dos se miraron para comenzar a reír

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dos días habían pasado y Naruto pasó el tiempo con Takeshi, el rubio estaba muy a gusto con el varón, era serio pero agradable, se sentía igual que cuando era niño cuando estaba con Takeshi y eso le hacía feliz, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y que nunca se separaron, el Doncel no podía evitar cuando estaba con el varón ponerse nervioso y que su corazón latiera rápido, eso significaba que le gustaba pero no podía evitar el parecido de Takeshi con Sasuke y eso le dolía, no quería confundirse y menos hacer daño a Takeshi, suspiró fuertemente mirando por la ventana con nostalgia, estaba en la cafetería y a su lado estaba Takeshi que se dio cuenta la mirada nostálgica del rubio y puso su mano encima de la mano del Doncel que este le miró y le sonrió

-te ocurre algo?-dijo el varón mirando serio los ojos azules-confía en mi, puedes decirme lo que quieras-acarició con el pulgar la mejilla del rubio

-Takeshi-dijo serio el rubio-no quiero que te confundas ni nada, pero tú y yo solo podemos ser amigos-el castaño frunció el ceño

-por que? Tienes a alguien?

-si-dijo Naruto sin pensar y el varón le miró sorprendido y asta decepcionado-quiero decir no

-Naruto …

-lo que pasa es que soy un poco inestable-cortó el rubio al varón

-inestable-susurró el castaño

-cuando me sienta preparado te explico-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-quiero estar contigo para lo bueno y lo malo-dijo sincero el varón-aún tengo ese sentimiento por ti-el rubio le sonrió, le gustó lo que escuchó y sabía que le pasaba lo mismo pero algo le molestaba por que sabía que seguía sintiendo lo que sentía por Sasuke y eso le confundía, por que no podía estar enamorado de dos personas, se acabó su refresco y se levantó, haciendo que el castaño se levantara

-vamos a otro lugar-dijo Naruto

-te llevaré a una exposición de cuadros-dijo Sasuke-seguro que te gustará

-a que esperamos?-el varón le sonrió y los dos salieron de la cafetería, se subieron al coche del varón y se fueron hacia la exposición, cuando pasó unos minutos llegaron y entraron al recinto-sabes? Tu coche es parecido al de una persona que conozco

-a si?-dijo el varón-pero hay muchos iguales

-por eso no digo nada sobre eso-dijo Naruto

-algo me dice que mi apartamento te parecerá también conocido

-por que lo dices?-dijo Naruto, los dos ya estaban dentro de la exposición y caminaban lentamente

-por que mi casero es de nuestra edad y puede que lo conozcas

-no te creas que conozco mucha gente-dijo Naruto y paró a ver un cuadro que era de un castillo encima de una montaña pero lo que mas le gustó fue el bosque, los animales y la pareja que había que estaba abrazada-estuve fuera durante ocho años-el castaño no supo que mas decir y se puso a mirar el cuadro-puede haber posibilidad que conozca a tu casero

-es Sasuke Uchiha-miró de reojo al rubio que se tensó-se fue aún viaje y alquilaba su apartamento y yo decidí alquilarlo

-se fue de viaje-susurró Naruto mas para él que para la otra persona pero esta le escuchó

-te lo dije por que cuando nos volvimos a ver dijiste su nombre

-olvidemos a es persona-dijo serio Naruto y el castaño suspiró

-te gusta el cuadro?

-me gusta la naturaleza-dijo Naruto-y a ti?-miró al varón que le sonreía de medio lado

-quieres que te diga lo que me gusta a mi?-Takeshi no dejó de sonreír de medio lado diciéndose lo inocente que podría ser Naruto en algunas cosas

-te lo estoy preguntando

-me gustas tú-el rubio al escuchar eso se sonrojó y dejó de mirar al castaño para seguir mirando los cuadros, el varón se le acercó y le agarró de la mano para encararlo-te ha molestado que te dijera?-el rubio lentamente alzó el rostro y miró directamente los ojos negros del castaño

-no-dijo Naruto-tú también me gustas mucho-miró al lado sonrojado o mas bien apenado, el castaño sonrió y se notaba que estaba feliz

-si te dijera que estoy enamorado de ti-el Doncel le miró a los ojos viendo sinceridad y que no había rastro de mentira, su corazón latía tan rápido que creía que se saldría de su pecho, cerró los ojos unos segundos y los abrió notando al varón mas cerca de su rostro que no quitaba su mirada de sus ojos azules y le ponía muy nervioso, estaba claro que se enamoró de ese niño con tan solo seis años, su primer amor, pero luego estaba Sasuke pero de él tenía que olvidarse y lo iba a conseguir, por que esta vez no se iba a confundir, por que estaba sintiendo otra vez algo muy fuerte por ese niño que ahora era adulto, su primer amor-estoy loco por ti-susurró el varón muy cerca de los labios del rubio

-también estoy enamorado de ti-susurró Naruto y vio la pequeña sonrisa del castaño que solo rozó sus labios con los de Doncel y se separó, agarrando la mano con fuerza la mano del rubio y salieron del lugar para ir aún parque cercano y alejado de las personas que estaban en el lugar, Naruto no se dio ni cuenta de todo ese ajetreo de ir de un sitio a otro y menos que fue apoyado en un árbol

-te amo-susurró el castaño y besó lentamente los labios del rubio que este correspondió de la misma forma cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como las manos del varón estaban en su cadera y se acercaba mas a su cuerpo, el rubio solo puso sus manos en el pecho del varón y lo acariciaba asta que pasó sus brazos por la cintura del castaño y poso sus manos en su espalda, el beso seguía lento pero intenso, se mordían los labios lentamente asta volver a besar los labios, cuando se acabó el aire el castaño puso sus manos en la espalda del rubio y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si anhelase ese acto, puso su rostro en el hombro con los ojos cerrados

-si sigues a si me asfixiaras -dijo divertido el Doncel y el varón escuchó la risa de él y se separó un poco ya que el rubio no le dejó que se separara completamente y solo puso su frente en la frente del rubio y se sonrieron

-no quiero que olvides nunca que te amo

-al final me creeré que me amas y me volveré un creído al tener a mis pies al alguien tan atractivo como tú

-me tienes a tus pies Naruto-el Doncel rió ante lo dicho

-me gustaría invitarte …

-vas rápido Naruto lo de invitarme a tu apartamento-cortó el varón

-no era eso idiota-dijo con morros el rubio

-entonces?-dijo el castaño dando pequeños besos por la mejilla y cuello del rubio que este se estaba desconcentrando y puso sus manos en la cabellera castaña para que no se apartara de su cuello

-quiero … que me acompañes-a Naruto le estaba costando bastante tener concentración y eso le hacía gracia al varón

-donde quieras te acompaño

-para-separó al varón de su cuello con un sonrojo y la respiración agitada-es que no puedo decirte

-ya te dije que si, que donde vayas allí estaré-dijo el castaño sentándose en el suelo y el rubio sonrió y se agachó a la altura del rostro del varón

-entonces la semana que viene vendrás conmigo a la boda de mi primo Deidara?-dijo feliz el rubio y el castaño solo palideció

-pasa algo? Pero si no puedes venir lo comprendo

-tengo un compromiso pero si puedo ir iré

-me avisarás, entonces?

-claro

-todos se quedaran con la boca abierta cuando me vean contigo, sobre todo Subaku No Gaara-el castaño alzó una ceja

-Subaku No Gaara?-dijo sin comprender el castaño

-es un Doncel creído que se cree que tiene a todos los varones a sus pies-dijo con enfado Naruto

-parece que le tengas rencor

-no es mi amigo si no el amigo de Sasuke-dijo Naruto con ira-ya sabes a lo que me refiero amigos con derecho a mucho roce-el varón abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego sonrió

-te molesta eso?

-no-dijo enfadado Naruto y el castaño suspiró

-si no te molesta que Gaara y Sasuke sean amigos con derecho por mi está bien, no quiero pensar que estás celoso

-celoso-dijo alterado Naruto-nunca estaría celoso de Sasuke Uchiha, él es lo …-Naruto no continuó y miró al castaño que se levantó-no lo vuelvas a decir ni insinuar, por que le odio-gritó eso último y comenzó alejarse con enfado, el varón le miró como se alejaba unos segundos y después a pasa rápido se puso a su lado caminando

-te llamaré para decirte si puedo acompañarte-dijo Takeshi y Naruto le sonrió forzadamente

-Naruto no te enfades conmigo-el rubio le miró arrepentido

-lo siento

-yo lo siento mas-dijo el varón y le besó en lo labios rápidamente-te amo-el rubio sonrió pero esta vez sinceramente

-yo también

-te llamaré para que quedamos en esta semana

-Takeshi-dijo Naruto

-dime

-no quiero que pienses que me voy besando a si por que si con cualquier varón

-no lo pienso-el Doncel miró al lado y el varón le agarró las manos-Naruto no quiero que pienses que puedes ser un pasatiempo para mi-el rubio le miró-soy sincero contigo con mis sentimientos, por eso antes de que pienses algo que no es me gustaría pedirte si quiere ser mi pareja-el rubio abrió los ojos y vio el pequeño sonrojo del varón

-si, me gustaría-y los dos sonrieron-y me alegra que me lo pidieras, tengo una mala experiencia sentimental, aunque creo que fue solo de mi parte, la otra parte era solo diversión para burlarse de mi

-lo siento Naruto

-tú no tienes nada que ver-sonrió el rubio y acarició la mejilla del varón-tú nunca jugarías con mis sentimientos-el castaño suspiró y abrazó fuertemente para que el rubio no viera su semblante de dolor y tristeza

-nunca mas-susurró Takeshi y Naruto no entendió pero lo dejó pasar, el castaño solo podía repetirse lo que no acabó en la frase, "nunca mas jugaré contigo y no te haré llorar "

Continuará ….

Cada vez se pone mejor, gracias todos por leer … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Los días pasaban rápido para Naruto, iba a la Universidad, pasaba tiempo con Indra, Asura y demás amigos y sobre todo pasaba tiempo con Takeshi que sin darse cuenta solo quería estar cerca de él, se sentía protegido, el mimo sentimiento que tenía cuando estuvo con Sasuke siendo adolescente, había salido de la Universidad acompañado de Lee y Sai, estos dos hablaban de deportes mas concretamente del equipo de fútbol donde asistía Lee, mientras caminaban comían patatas de bolsa y conversaban amenamente

-como va tus salidas con tu amigo Suigetsu-dijo Lee sonriendo con picardía a Sai, el rubia al no saber nada de eso le miró extrañado

-estás de pareja con Suigetsu?-dijo Naruto

-solo somos amigos-dijo sin importancia Sai

-yo creo que hay algo mas-dijo Lee

-Suigetsu me divierte, en cierta forma me recuerda a Naruto cuando le hablo de sexo-dijo Sai y los otros dos se miraron y suspiraron

-os he visto poco juntos pero he observado que a Suigetsu le puedes gustar-dijo Lee

-a si?-dijo incrédulo Sai

-a no ser que tengas a alguien en mente-dijo Lee que le miró de reojo-últimamente te pierdes con ese amigo misterioso

-amigo misterioso?-dijo Naruto notando que no sabía algunas cosas que hacían sus amigos

-con alguien con quien se acuesta seguidamente y no me ha dicho de quien se trata-dijo Lee

-es alguien sin importancia-dijo Sai

-no me tienes confianza?-dijo Lee con decepción-somos amigos desde niños

-como te va con tu amigo Gaara?-cambió de tema Sai y Lee frunció el ceño y después suspiró

-bien, es un Doncel con mucho aguante-dijo Lee

-y que lo digas-susurró para el mismo Sai que solo escuchó Naruto ya que estaba en medio de los dos varones

-has dicho algo?-dijo Lee

-nada-dijo Sai y Naruto lo miró serio ya que Sai escondía algo y no quería que Lee se enterara-algún acercamiento con Gaara?

-por que preguntas eso?-dijo Lee

-por que te interesa tu amigo pelirrojo-dijo sincero Sai

-eso no es verdad-dijo Lee-me interesa como amigo no como tú crees

-te darás cuenta tarde-dijo Sai

-sabes Sai-dijo Lee serio algo raro en él-no soy nada tonto-los otros dos le miraron

-creo chicos que me pierdo algo pero algo no me gusta en esta conversación y no me gustaría que os pelearais-dijo Naruto

-nosotros somos amigos de la infancia-dijo Sai sonriendo y miró a Lee-y nada nos separará

-nada nos separará-dijo Lee pero parecía que lo dijo sin mucha convicción

-venga chicos y si vamos a la sala recreativa?-dijo Naruto

-claro que si-dijo Sai-vamos a jugar a todos los juegos-el rubio se adelantó feliz por que le encantaba ese lugar, Sai miró a Lee-oye Lee una vez nos prometimos que nada ni nadie rompería nuestra amistad y tengo el presentimiento que quieres alejarte de mi

-lo que pasa es que siento que no me dices algo que me gustaría saber-dijo Lee y Sai suspiró

-solo te voy a decir que no lo volveré hacer

-que-dijo sin comprender Lee

-vamos que si no Naruto se pondrá nervioso y se enfadará, y Naruto enfadado …

-da miedo-finalizó Lee con una sonrisa-vamos-y los dos varones aligeraron el paso y cuando cruzaron la calle vieron a Naruto en la puerta de la sala recreativa y con él estaba un Doncel pelirrojo, los dos varones se miraron y fueron hacia allí

-hola Gaara-dijo Sai y el pelirrojo le miró de reojo y miró a Lee

-voy a dentro-dijo Naruto incómodo

-te acompaño-dijo Lee serio

-hola Lee, no vas a decirme nada?-dijo Gaara

-hola-dijo Lee

-te pasa algo?-dijo Sai

-no me pasa nada-dijo Lee-solo os dejo solos

-estás celoso?-dijo directo Gaara con una sonrisa de superioridad y Lee le miró

-tú crees eso?-dijo Lee

-si-dijo sincero Gaara y el rubio como Sai solo les miraba por que no entendían lo que pasaba en ese momento sobre todo con Lee

-pues sigue soñando-dijo Lee

-que te pasa-dijo Gaara serio-llevas unos días extraño conmigo-Lee sin poder evitar miró de reojo a Sai que este se percató y miró otra vez al pelirrojo

-solo te doy espacio para que hagas cosas que te divierten-dijo serio Lee y pasó por el lado del pelirrojo que este serio agarró el brazo de Lee no le gustaba que le tratara con esa indiferencia y seriedad, siempre le trataba amablemente y quería que siguiera igual-me puedes soltar?

-Naruto vayamos dentro-dijo Sai y sin dejar que el rubio contestara se lo adentró en el lugar

-creía que eras alguien sincero y veo que no lo eres-dijo Gaara serio y los dos se miraron a los ojos

-yo creía que eras alguien digno-dijo Lee y el pelirrojo se sorprendió no entendía lo que le pasaba al varón, pero negó con la cabeza

-no se que te pasa pero da igual-dijo Gaara tranquilizándose y Lee alzó una ceja-quería que pasáramos hoy tiempo juntos

-tú y yo-dijo Lee-pero si no te agrada hacer lo que yo hago

-no se quien te ha dicho eso pero no es verdad-dijo indignado Gaara

-alguien muy cercano a ti-dijo Lee -y se te nota-el pelirrojo volvió a negar con la cabeza seguía sin saber que le pasaba al varón pero tenía un objetivo

-da lo mismo-dijo Gaara-lo que quiero es estar muy cerca de ti-el Doncel se acercó al azabache y pasó su dedo por su pecho-y a si conocernos mucho mas

-también quieres tener sexo conmigo?-dijo Lee serio y Gaara dio un paso atrás no le gustaba ese también utilizado, parecía de desprecio-mi respuesta es no-el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, lo habían rechazado-no critico a las personas que son como tú, pera está claro que a mi no me interesa los Donceles que van de cama en cama-le dio la espalda-no quiero seguir teniendo un acercamiento contigo-y se adentró a la sala recreativa sin decir nada mas, Gaara solo se quedó plantado allí, le dolió el rechazo de Lee, nunca le habían rechazado, pero supo que lo que sentía en ese momento no era humillado por ser rechazado si no otra cosa mas fuerte, cerró sus puños con fuerza y su mirada se puso llena de furia

-nadie me rechaza-dijo con dolor y furia Gaara -pero vas a ser mío-y al decir eso último se puso la mano en el lado donde estaba el corazón que latía rápido por el dolor que sentía en ese momento

Dentro de la sala recreativa Lee estaba sentado en un de los asientos que había, no había jugado a nada esta pensativo y parecía triste, Sai y Naruto lo notaban, lo conocían, sabía que había pasado algo con Gaara y decidieron sentarse a su lado

-si no quieres seguir aquí nos vamos-dijo Sai

-pero si quieres hablar de lo que te pasa nos puedes decir, somos tus amigos-dijo Naruto

-Gaara me ha propuesto que me acueste con él-dijo directo y serio Lee, el rubio se sorprendió y Sai miró la bebida que tenía en sus manos, Lee le miró-te molesta que me haya propuesto eso?

-no-dijo Sai

-no te gusta Gaara?

-no-dijo Sai

-y por que te acuestas con él?

-no sabía que tienes sentimientos por Gaara-dijo Sai serio

-no tengo esos sentimientos por Gaara

-los tienes y no los aceptas y no se el por que-dijo Sai

-tenías de haberme lo dicho no esconderme que os acostáis juntos

-estás celoso, Lee-dijo con seguridad Sai

-no lo estoy-dijo con enfado Lee

-y por que estás tan enfadado-recriminó Sai

-por que somos amigos y no me dijiste lo que hacías con Gaara-dijo de mala gana Lee y suspiró para tranquilizarse-nunca pensé que Gaara fuese ese tipo de Doncel

-pero cuando te enamoras se puede cambiar-dijo Naruto metiéndose en esa conversación

-estoy seguro que Gaara me propuso acostarse conmigo para tenerme en su lista de conquistas-dijo Lee

-y eso es lo que mas te enfada por que no te lo propuso teniendo sentimientos por ti-dijo Sai y el otro varón le miró enfadado levantándose y sin decir nada se fue

-tienes que dar tiempo a Lee para que acepte que Gaara solo lo quiere para tener sexo-dijo Naruto

-Gaara está enamorado de Lee-dijo seguro Sai-pero no quiere aceptarlo, pero seguro que con el rechazo de Lee piense en los sentimientos que le tiene y lo acepte

-el tiempo lo dirá todo-dijo Naruto-y tú con Suigetsu?-sonrió pícaro el rubio

-poco a poco caerá en mis encantos-dijo divertido Sai

-yo solo quiero que estés con alguien que te ame de verdad al igual que a Lee como a Tenten-dijo Naruto

-yo quiero lo mismo para ti-dijo Sai abrazando al rubio con cariño

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke se arreglaba informalmente y mientras lo hacía suspiraba haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, desde la puerta lo miraba Suigetsu junto con Juugo y Karin, los tres sonreían divertidos por la expresión del azabache

-es la primera vez que se te ve sonreír con sinceridad-dijo Suigetsu

-yo diría que hace unos año también lo hacía pero mas disimuladamente-dijo Juugo y la pelirroja se le acercó al azabache y lo miró seria, este la miró serio

-sin esa barba te ves bien con ella te ves muy sexy-Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír

-controla a tu novia Juugo o se tirará encima de Sasuke y nos tendremos que ir para que intimen -dijo Suigetsu

-como que has decidido cambiar Sasuke?-dijo Jugo serio-y cambiar el color de cabello?

-quería cambiar-dijo Sasuke, no quería decir el por que, con menos personas supieran mejor

-creo que lo que quieres es conquistar a alguien-dijo Karin, Suigetsu solo miraba al azabache serio-debe de gustarte mucho para cambiar físicamente y asta mas que el rubio-Sasuke la volvió a mirar

-chicos he quedado, por que no os vais ya-dijo el azabache

-quieres estar a solas con esa persona-dijo pícara Karin

-he quedado-dijo Sasuke y la pelirroja y el peli naranja se miraron y salieron del lugar, Suigetsu miró al azabache serio-que

-no la jodas-dijo Suigetsu-aunque ya la estás jodiendo, ya eres mayor para saber lo que está bien y mal

-me quiere-dijo Sasuke y negó con la cabeza y sonrió-me ama, me lo ha dicho

-esas seguro que ama a Sasuke o a

-Takeshi-le dijo en nombre

-si Naruto se entera que lo estás volviendo a engañar lo perderás para siempre o vas estar toda la vida engañándolo

-cuando llegue el momento le diré y Naruto comprenderá

-suerte-dijo Suigetsu en señal de apoyo

-suerte con Sai-dijo divertido Sasuke y el Doncel le miró sonrojado

-creo que tiene algo con Gaara-dijo Suigetsu

-con Gaara?-dijo sorprendido Sasuke-no te preocupes por eso, a Gaara le gusta Lee pero no lo acepta-el Doncel se sentó en la cama pensativo o mas concretamente triste

-llevo un tiempo pensando sobre Sai-Suigetsu se mordió el lado inferior-solo me ve como amigo y asta me dice que a veces le recuerdo a Naruto por que me enfado por lo que dice

-yo creo que le gustas a Sai, pero no ve nada que le indique que tú estás interesado en él

-Sai es el típico varón que va de cama en cama y es muy parecido a Gaara, ellos harían buena pareja

-ellos acabarían matándose si fuesen pareja-dijo Sasuke-Sai necesita a alguien como tú para que deje de estar de cama en cama y Gaara necesita a Lee para que deje de pensar que él es el mejor de todos y que nadie le rechaza-Suigetsu se levantó de la cama-habla con Sai, seguro que te sorprenderá

-pero …

-no digo que le digas tus sentimientos si no que te insinúes un poco y se dará cuenta o le digas indirectas -Suigetsu solo abrazó a Sasuke

-eres un buen amigo-se separó del azabache-y te haré caso

-tú también eres un buen amigo

-recuerda que no dejes para muy tarde lo de decirle a Naruto la verdad-dijo Suigetsu-no me gustaría volver a verte tan mal como te vi

-no pasará-se dijo para él Sasuke

-me voy que esos dos seguro que me esperan-dijo Suigetsu

-llama a Sai

-lo haré-y Suigetsu salió del cuarto, el azabache volvió a mirarse al espejo

-todo saldrá bien y no volveré a perderte-se dijo Sasuke

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente todo estaba relativamente calmado, menos en el apartamento de Gaara o mas concretamente en su cuarto, él estaba de pie caminando de un lado a otro, en la cama sentado estaba Sai, habían pasado la noche juntos y este solo le miraba divertido, nunca del tiempo que lo conocía le había visto a si al pelirrojo, enfadado y sobre todo aunque no lo quisiera aparentar lleno de dolor

-se un método para tranquilizarte muy complaciente -dijo divertido Sai y el pelirrojo lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-no estoy para eso-dijo Gaara

-lo noté anoche-dijo de lo mas normal Sai-pensabas en otra cosa antes que en lo que estábamos haciendo-el pelirrojo suspiró y miró al azabache

-nunca me han rechazado y tu amigo me rechazó-dijo enfadado Gaara

-Lee siempre ha sido muy estricto a sus parejas-dijo Sai

-estricto-dijo Gaara-cuantas parejas a tenido?

-no muchas-dijo el azabache-pero las pocas que ha tenido ha visto algo que no le ha gustado y las ha dejado

-hablas en femenino-dijo Gaara

-siempre ha tenido novias-dijo Sai y el pelirrojo se sentó en la cama al lado del azabache con la cabeza gacha-pero eso no significa que no se fije en Donceles, Gaara frunció el ceño y miró al varón con una media sonrisa

-pues le demostraré que los Donceles somos mejores que las mujeres en ese ámbito-dijo Gaara con superioridad

-no caerá tan fácilmente Lee-dijo serio Sai

-y se puede saber por que?

-por que tú y yo nos acostamos

-eso significa que está celoso

-eso significa que olvídate de acostarte con él

-por que

-por que Lee creía que no eras-se puso a pensar Sai para buscar la palabra exacta pero no le venía nada a la mente-como eres

-por que me acuesto con quien quiero, eso es lo que no le gusta

-exacto-dijo Sai-y sobre todo por que lo haces conmigo-el azabache suspiró viendo al Doncel que ya no expresaba enfado si no mas bien tristeza-le dije a Lee que lo nuestro era un rollo para desfogarnos que no hay sentimientos, solo de amistad-volvió a suspirar Sai pasó su mano por la espalda de Doncel ya que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro-lo que te duele es que te haya rechazado sentimentalmente no que te haya rechazado un polvo

-estoy confundido-susurró el Doncel pasando su mano por su cabello rubio-cuando estoy con Lee estoy tranquilo y siento paz, cuando no estoy con él es como si me faltara algo importante

-acepta que te has enamorado de Lee y deja de liarte con el varón que ves-dijo Sai-a si Lee creerá que eres un Doncel de provecho

-tu mismo has dicho que nunca ha estado con un Doncel, puede que no le atraiga los Donceles

-a Lee le agradas mucho pero cree que lo único que quieres de él es un polvo

-es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento tan inseguro con respecto a un varón

-habla con Lee y muéstrale que solo piensas y le ves a él-dijo Sai y el pelirrojo sonrió

-echaré de menos nuestros encuentros-dijo Gaara

-yo también-dijo Sai sonriendo y sin pensarlo los dos comenzaron a reír

-voy asentar la cabeza y quiero estar con Lee-el varón al escuchar eso se alegró y sin pensarlo abrazó al pelirrojo que este le correspondió-seguiremos siendo amigos

-claro que si-dijo Sai-y lo que quieras mas-dijo Sai divertido, los dos seguían abrazados, les gustaba lo cómodos que estaban los dos juntos, habían tenido desde que se conocieron una buena relación como si siempre se conocieran

-te quiero, Sai-susurró el pelirrojo

-lo se-dijo Sai-yo también te quiero, Gaara-y escucharon como algo cayó al suelo y los dos se separaron y miraron a la puerta, allí estaba Suigetsu que les había escuchado a los dos ese te quiero que se dijeron, al escucharlo se le cayó su teléfono y con los ojos muy abiertos los miraba, Gaara al ver la expresión de su amigo se levantó de la cama y miró a Sai que tenía aún la camisa desabrochado

-Suigetsu no es lo que crees-dijo Gaara

-solo vine a decirte que Sakura llegará mañana con Tenten-dijo Suigetsu sin dejar de mirarlos ojos negros de Sai que no le dejaba de mirar-siento haberos interrumpido

-no nos has interrumpido en nada-dijo Gaara para dejar en claro a su amigo que no hacían nada malo, mas que nada por que estaba notando como su amigo Doncel lo estaba pasando mal en ese momento y se retenía las ganas de llorar-Suigetsu, escúchame

-no-dijo Suigetsu con un tono de enfado-tenía de haberme quedado con Juugo y Karin y no volver al apartamento que compartimos

-no es lo que estás pensando-quería recalcar Gaara

-no vulvas a traer a tus ligues de un rato-alzó la voz Suigetsu

-déjame que te explique que Si y yo …

-no quiero escuchar nada-cortó Suigetsu a Gaara enfadado-y entiendo que Lee no quiera saber nada de ti, solo eres un cualquiera que se revuelca con quien sea sin importarte si haces daño a tus amigo-Gaara no dijo nada y Suigetsu aunque se arrepintiese lo que dijo decidió irse

-no tienes derecho a tratar a si a tu amigo-habló por primera vez Sai levantándose y poniéndose al lado de Gaara, Suigetsu solo paró un momento y no pudo evitar sollozar-él es libre, yo también, podemos hacer lo que queramos-Suigetsu cerró los puños con fuerza, Gaara solo hizo callas a Sai

-Sai no sigas-dijo Gaara-Suigetsu tiene razón

-no la tiene-dijo Sai serio, y Suigetsu los miró con lágrimas en el rostro y miró mas concretamente al único varón que este le dolió el estado de Suigetsu y dio un paso para acercarse

-te odio-dijo enfadado Suigetsu-os odio a los dos-y sin mas se fue, el pelirrojo miró al varón

-no me defiendas delante de él-dijo Gaara y se dio cuenta que el varón no dejaba de mirar la puerta mordiéndose el labio inferior

-se le pasará-susurró Sai

-ve tras él-ordenó Gaara-no dejes que piense cosas que no son, dile tus sentimientos hacia él y te corresponderá después de pegarte un puñetazo por haberte acostado conmigo-el varón le sonrió

-haz lo mismo tú con Lee-dijo Sai

-lo haré-dijo Gaara

-nos vemos-y el varón se fue, el Doncel sacó su teléfono y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria desde el día que se lo dio el varón

-es momento de tener mi vida sentimental tranquila-dijo Gaara -y no voy a dejar que te escapes de mi, Lee-se puso el teléfono en la oreja y escuchó los tonos, sonrió cuando escuchó la voz del varón, tan alegre y lleno de vida, definitivamente ese varón era lo que él necesitaba

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sai fue tras Suigetsu que cuando puso lo alcanzó agarrándolo del brazo y le encarara, estaban en medio de la calle y los dos le daban igual que hubiera personas a su alrededor, lo importante para Sai era arreglar las cosas con Suigetsu, en cambio el Doncel miraba al varón serio , no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando el pecho blanco del varón por que no se había abrochado la camisa, frunció el ceño, eso le hacía enfadar, las chicas y Donceles que pasaban cuando veían el pecho del azabache se sonrojaban y sonreían, pero eso no era lo que le hacía enfadar si no que el tener la camisa desabrochado significaba lo que había hecho con Gaara, él sabía que su amigo y Sai se habían acostado pero otra cosa era verlo o mas concretamente saber que lo habían hecho y que se decían que se querían

-suéltame-dijo con ira Suigetsu intentando soltarse del agarre del brazo

-tengo que explicarte

-no quiero escucharte a ti ni a nadie, he visto claramente que os acostáis y os decís lo que os queréis

-le quiero como amigo

-y una mierda-gritó Suigetsu-los dos sois iguales, estáis hechos el uno para el otro

-eso no es verdad-dijo Sai

-he dicho que me sueltes y que ya no quiero saber nada de ti ni de Gaara-Sai aflojó el agarre y Suigetsu se aprovechó y se soltó, se dio la vuelta y se quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos

-estoy enamorado de ti-dijo serio y directo Sai, el Doncel al escuchar eso se paralizó-lo digo en serio

-eres un mentiroso-susurró Suigetsu y comenzó a caminar pero Sai con rapidez le agarró otra vez del brazo y lo giró para besarlo en los labios, Suigetsu tenía los ojos abiertos sorprendido por esa acción, las lágrimas seguían saliendo lentamente de ellos, en cambio Sai agarró los brazos del Doncel con fuerza para que no escapara mientras besaba los labios del contrario lentamente, no era correspondido pero le dio igual, sabía que el Doncel estaba sorprendido a parte que notaba que estaba temblando, Sai mordió el labio inferior y al soltarlo miró los ojos del Doncel, estaban a poca distancia sus rostros, soltó el varón los brazos lentamente como si estuviera arrepentido de lo que había hecho o mas concretamente como si se hubiera dado cuenta que ese Doncel no sentía nada por él

-lo … siento-susurró Sai con dolor y es cuando sintió un golpe en la mejilla que inmediatamente puso su propia mano en el lugar golpeado y miró al Doncel que este seguía con lágrimas en su rostro y su labio inferior temblaba-no … volverá a pasar-se dio la vuelta con intenciones de irse

-como te atreves a besarme-alzó la voz Suigetsu y el varón paró de caminar, le daba la espalda al Doncel que este se le acercó y con brusquedad lo giró para que lo mirara-como te has atrevido a besarme-volvió a repetir

-yo creía …

-nunca en tu vida vulvas a besarme cuando antes has besado a otra persona y te has acostado con esa persona-dijo con enfado Suigetsu y volvió a golpear en la cara al varón

-yo-el varón no sabía que decir en ese momento

-hace menos de media hora te estabas besando con Gaara y acostando con él-dijo Suigetsu como si le estuviera recriminando -y luego me besas a mi, crees que eso me agrada?

-no-susurró Sai pero era escuchado por el Doncel que este se quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos y se calmó, ya que ver de esa forma tan sumisa al varón le tranquilizaba y le agradaba

-que no vuelva a pasar, por que si no te daré una paliza-amenazó Suigetsu-no me agrada que la persona de la que estoy enamorado se bese con mi amigo y después me bese a mi-Sai no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la confesión del Doncel

-estás enamorado de mi-dijo Sai

-no quiero verte con otra persona, me hace daño

-yo tampoco quiero verte con otra persona-dijo Sai con un pequeña sonrisa y agarró la mano de Suigetsu que este miraba al varón emocionado y nervioso-te amo y quiero pasar la vida junto a ti

-yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti por que te amo-dijo con lágrimas Suigetsu y sonrió, Sai también sonrió y se le acercó

-de a partir de ahora serás tú y nadie mas que tú

-tú serás el único-dijo Suigetsu y los dos sonrieron y Sai le besó en los labios que fue esta vez correspondido, no se soltaron de las manos, solo se besaban lentamente en ese lugar, en medio de la calle y los espectadores algunos los miraban con mala cara y otros emocionados asta que una pareja comenzó a aplaudir y siguieron los demás, la pareja se separó y miró alrededor, los dos se sonrojaron pero sobre todo el Doncel

-va monos -dijo Sai y sin soltar una de sus manos se fueron corriendo para no sentir vergüenza ya que los dos se olvidaron que estaban en medio de la calle, pero lo que mas destacaba de ambos en la sonrisa en su rostro

Continuará …..

Espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber lo que opináis


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

-Naruto me siento tan bien en verte tan feliz-dijo Kushina en el marco de la puerta del antiguo cuarto del rubio de la casa de sus padres, Naoko estaba sentad en la cama viendo a su hermano mayor como cogía cosas personales para llevarlas al apartamento donde vivía con Asura

-pareces feliz, hermano-dijo Naoko, el rubio dejó lo que hacía y se miró al espejo y vio lo mismo que veía su madre y hermana, ese brillo en sus ojos azules y su expresión relajada y feliz

-me estoy viendo con alguien-dijo en un susurro Naruto con una sonrisa, fue escuchado por las dos féminas, la mas mayor se sorprendió y se sentó al lado de su hija

-de verdad?-dijo Kushina, Naoko estaba feliz por su hermano pero se preguntaba quien era ese alguien, a ella le alegraría mucho que fuese Sasuke-y quien es el afortunado?

-mama, recuerdas cuando era niño, antes de irme de irnos de aquí?-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirarse al espejo y tocado su cabello rubio con delicadeza y cariño

-siempre hablabas de ese niño y no parabas de decir su nombre-dijo pensativa la mujer mas mayor-déjame que recuerde su nombre

-Takeshi-dijo Naruto-se llama Takeshi-la mujer lo miró extrañada como si no estuviera de acuerdo con ese nombre

-Takeshi?-dijo extrañada Kushina-no me suena que lo hayas pronunciado en el pasado-el rubio la miró alzando una ceja-yo diría que era otro nombre-se dijo a ella misma y el rubio enarcó una ceja como si estuviera recordando ese pasado donde no paraba de decir el nombre de su amigo cuando era un niño

-lo importante que estés feliz hermano-dijo Naoko-aunque me da pena que no sea Sasuke-hizo morros la niña y los otros dos la miraron, el rubio con enfado ya que no entendía el por que su hermana pequeña tenía esa fijación con Sasuke, si asta le hacía sentir celos, algo que no quería admitir ni aceptar, Kushina miró a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa

-lo que pasa que a Naoko le gusta mucho, mucho Sasuke-dijo divertida Kushina y Naoko se sonrojó, Naruto frunció mas el ceño-un chico responsable, se preocupa por los demás, adora a su familia-la niña cada vez sonreía mas ampliamente y afirmaba con la cabeza, en cambio el rubio apretaba los puños con enfado-es agradable también, de buena familia

-es guapo-dijo Naoko

-y fuerte para protegerte en un gran abrazo-dijo divertida Kushina

-os está engañando-dijo Naruto con enfado y las dos le miraron, Kushina se puso seria y las mas pequeña no entendió el por que de ese enfado de su hermano hacia Sasuke-no es nada de eso

-Naruto que pasa?-dijo Kushina seria pero sorprendida por ver a su hijo en ese estado que parecía de enfado pero ella no vio eso, era mas bien dolor por algo que le había hecho esa persona

-Sasuke es genial -dijo Naoko defendiendo al varón, las dos féminas se levantaron de la cama

-no es genial ni nada de eso-siguió sin pensar Naruto por que no quería que hablaran de esa forma de Sasuke cuando no era a si-Sasuke Uchiha es lo peor, me destrozó la vida-el rubio comenzó a respirar con algo de dificultad y las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir

-te destrozó?-susurró Kushina y atando cabos de lo que pasó en el pasado o mas concretamente el motivo del accidente

-jugó conmigo, me humilló de la peor forma junto con sus amigos y fue causante del accidente y soy un completo inútil por su culpa-dijo lo último Naruto con tanto dolor que se agarró la ropa con una mano donde estaba el corazón-perdí a mi hijo por su culpa

-hermano-susurró Naoko y lo abrazó con fuerza-lo siento yo no sabía que la persona que causó tu accidente fuese Sasuke-Kushina en cambio estaba demasiado seria y apretaba los puños, estaba claro que Sasuke no se acercaría a su hijo y menos para burlarse de él, ella como madre le defendería

-tengo que irme-dijo seria Kushina y sus hijos la miraron, el rubio al conocerla sabía que iba hacer alguna tontería

-no hagas nada-le ordenó Naruto a su madre

-no voy hacer nada-dijo Kushina

-se defenderme ante Sasuke

-no voy a permitir que vuelva acercarse a ti-dijo furiosa Kushina-ni a ninguno de mis hijos-miró a su hija que agachó la cabeza

-deja a Sasuke-volvió a ordenar Naruto-Sasuke me hizo daño a mi y es mi problema, vosotros no os metáis

-te estás escuchando, Naruto-dijo Kushina sin dejar de estar enfadada-le estás defendiendo

-te lo vuelvo a decir, me hizo daño a mi, lo que pasó en el pasado es mi problema, sus palabras hicieron que yo tuviera el accidente, solo es responsable indirectamente

-tú lo quieres a si, a si será, pero igualmente me voy-dijo Kushina seria y se fue, dejando a los dos hermanos en un gran silencio que duró varios segundos

-aún estás enamorado de Sasuke aunque lo niegues-dijo Naoko triste y decepcionada

-éramos adolescentes-dijo Naruto refiriéndose a la época que pasó lo de su accidente-pero soy yo el que tiene que alejar a Sasuke y defenderme de él, no necesito a nadie-Naoko solo lo miraba con tristeza, el rubio comenzó otra vez a lo que hacía

-me presentaras a Takeshi, cierto?-dijo Naoko y a si cambiar el tema y el ambiente

-claro que si-dijo Naruto sonriendo a su hermana

-seguro que será guapo, tienes buen gusto para los varones-dijo Naoko

-no te lo voy a negar, suelo fijarme en los guapos, atractivos y los pintas de malos-dijo Naruto y sonrió feliz, la niña sonrió también

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kushina bajó de su coche, cerró la puerta con un portazo, su ceño estaba fruncido y por cada paso se fruncía mas y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, cada vez se acercaba a la gran casa de la familia Uchiha, cuando llegó a la gran puerta no tuvo problemas de entrar por que había ido bastantes veces con Mikoto Uchiha, al recordarla se preguntó si la azabache sabía lo que le hizo su hijo menor a su hijo mayor, la pelirrojo sabía también que se implicó mucho con su hijo Naruto y le quería, si asta alguna vez la comentó que sus hijos que tenían la misma edad podrían ser pareja, llegó asta la puerta y tocó, sus puños seguían cerrados con fuerza, deseaba que estuviera el bastardo que le hizo tanto daño a su hijo para molerlo a golpes, en ese momento abrieron la puerta la muchacha del servicio

-señora Namikaze, cuanto tiempo sin verla-dijo la muchacha del servicio con una sonrisa-la señora Mikoto se encuentra en casa

-solo ella?-dijo seria Kushina

-también su esposo, su hijo mayor junto con su futuro esposo

-quisiera hablar algo con ellos-dijo Kushina-pero se encuentra Sasuke Uchiha?

-él suele estar en su apartamento

-en su apartamento-se dijo para ella-podría proporcionarme la dirección del apartamento?

-claro-dijo la muchacha y si se lo daba por que vio que había mucha confianza entre su jefa y ella, se trataban como muy buenas amigas-avisaré que ha venido, pase

-gracias-dijo Kushina cerrando la puerta y siguió a la chica asta que ella entró a la gran sala y dijo que estaba en la mansión, Mikoto con una gran sonrisa fue hacia ella y la abrazó, la chica del servicio los dejó

-te noto muy seria Kushina-dijo Mikoto, la pelirroja vio a todos, ellos no sabían nada de lo que le hizo Sasuke a su hijo

-quisiera hablar de algo con vosotros y para que estéis al tanto-dijo Kushina, todos se miraron y se pusieron serios

-tía Kushina le pasó algo a mi primo Naruto?

-Kushina sabes que cualquier cosa de lo que le pasa a Naruto me puedes decir, soy su medico -dijo Mikoto seria pero se notaba que si estaba a si era por preocupación

-está bien de salud-dijo Kushina-pero quisiera deciros para que estéis al tanto el motivo el por que mi hijo tuvo el accidente

-Naruto te dijo?-dijo Deidara, el sobrino de Kushina

-si-dijo la pelirroja, Itachi solo la miraba serio al igual que Fugaku, algo les decía que esa mujer diría algo que no les iba a gustar

-un bastardo sinvergüenza abusó de Naruto en esa edad-dijo Kushina con ira, los demás se sorprendieron pensando que Naruto fue violado a esa edad-y por culpa de ese bastardo abusador tuvo el accidente y perdió al hijo que esperaba y ocho años de su vida sin decir el problema físico que le a causado para toda la vida

-sabes quien es ese mal nacido-dijo con odio Deidara, los Uchiha estaban cayados no dijeron nada, solo pensaban que si Kushina ha ido a su casa a decirle sobre eso era por que esa persona tenía que ver con ellos-te dijo Naruto?

-me dijo -dijo Kushina-esa persona que ha hecho lo que le hizo a mi hijo es Sasuke Uchiha-Deidara al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendió y vio a su futuro esposo que mostraba seriedad como los demás miembros de la familia Uchiha

-pero-Deidara no sabía que decir-se le ha visto tan preocupado en el hospital

-me importa poco si está arrepentido o preocupado-dijo Kushina

-voy a decirle a Sasuke que me explique-dijo Mikoto

-Mikoto no me gustaría perder la amistad que tenemos y que perdieses el cariño que le tienes a Naruto por que él te lo tiene-dijo Kushina, suspiró-quería que lo supierais, me despido y nos vemos en la boda -hizo una reverencia como que se iba y salió de la sala, iba a salir de la gran casa cuando la chica del servicio se la acercó

-señora Namikaze aquí tiene anotado la dirección donde está el apartamento del señor Sasuke-la pelirroja cogió el papel y sonrió a la chica

-gracias-dijo la pelirroja y tranquilamente se fue sabiendo que ahora iría a ver a Sasuke, y si hacía falta lo esperaría

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-gracias por invitarme a desayunar-dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras comía una tostada en una de las cafetería cercanas de la Universidad, en frente de él estaba Takeshi que le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y entres sus manos una taza de café

-para mi es un placer-dijo el varón

-podrías dejar de mirarme?-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo el rubio-me pones un poco nervioso

-de verdad?-dijo el varón sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules del Doncel, puso su mano encima de la mano del rubio

-estoy a gusto contigo-dijo sincero Naruto-pero a veces siento que te conozco de toda la vida

-nos conocemos de toda la vida-el Doncel sonrió y miró su mano que fue agarrada por la mano del varón que se entrelazaron sus dedos, su corazón latía con rapidez y fuerza

-si, aunque hemos estado mucho tiempo separados

-pase lo que pase estaré siempre para ti-el rubio alzó una ceja por las palabras del varón-y te quiero o mas bien te amo

-yo también te quiero-dijo Naruto bebiendo de su café y se notaba que se había sonrojado, en cambio el varón se extrañó que no le dijera que le amaba, pero se conformaba con el te quiero que le había dicho

-tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

-he quedado con mis amigos de la infancia-dijo Naruto-espero que no te importe, pero quiero ver a mi amiga que ha llegado de un viaje con su pareja

-es bueno tener nuestro espacio

-quería invitarte a algo, Takeshi-dijo algo tímido Naruto

-a que

-mi primo se va a casar

-a si?

-me gustaría que me acompañaras a su boda

-me encanta …-pero el varón no acabó

-pasa algo?

-no, pero creo que no podré ir contigo

-de verdad?-dijo con algo de tristeza Naruto-no podrías hacerme ese favor?

-tan importante es para ti?

-quiero ser por una vez egoísta

-por que?

-quiero que vea que no estoy solo

-quien quieres que te vea, alguien importante para ti?

-no son importantes para mi-el varón solo miraba serial Doncel-quiero que vea un Doncel que yo también puede estar con alguien atractivo y que me quiera de verdad-el varón lo miraba sorprendido

-un Doncel?

-un Doncel pelirrojo, tiene a todo varón que quiere-dijo de mala gana Naruto-él es perfecto, yo no

-y es perfecto? Por que para mi tú siempre has sido perfecto

-cuando conozcas a Subaku No Gaara preferirás estar con él antes que conmigo

-insisto, para mi tú eres perfecto

-asta él tiene ojos para Gaara-susurró Naruto mas para él que para la otra persona, pero esta la escuchó y supo quien era ese él

-si puedo ir a la boda te diré

-de verdad?-dijo feliz Naruto

-no te hagas ilusiones

-vale-dijo con un pequeño puchero Naruto que eso le hizo gracia al varón, siguieron hablando de otros teas asta que pasó media hora que el rubio miró el reloj de pulsera-me tengo que ir, he quedado con Asura y su primo Indra-el varón frunció el ceño y fue notado por el rubio-Indra y Asura se quieren-el varón solo le miraban-como pareja, pero Indra es idiota porque es varón y no quiere estar con Asura cuando se muere por estarlo

-no se si sentirme insultado con eso que es idiota por ser varón

-tú eres la excepción-dijo Naruto acercándose a los labios del varón y besándolo en un beso rápido-nos vemos mañana

-ya te echo de menos-dijo sincero el varón y el Doncel le sonrió y se fue, el varón se levantó y después de pagar se fue, tranquilamente caminó por las calles asta que llegó al edificio donde tenía su apartamento, entró y se dirigió al ascensor sin saludar al conserje que estaba allí, cuando entró al ascensor apretó el botón y esperó unos segundos asta que llegó a la planta que solicitó, cuando salió del ascensor caminó asta la puerta de su apartamento, antes de llegar y sin percatarse de nada ya que estaba metido en sus pensamientos ya que había avanzando mucho con Naruto no vio una cabellera pelirroja que estaba en la puerta de su apartamento y que se le acercó para golpearle en la cara con la mano abierta, la mujer al ver al varón por un segundos se arrepintió por haberse confundido

-señora Kushina-la pelirroja al escuchar su nombre en un susurro frunció el ceño no se había equivocado de persona

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo con enfado la mujer-por que eres él aunque cambies de color de cabello o de ojos, te he visto durante ocho malditos años en el hospital y pensaba que eras un buen chico

-lo siento-la mujer volvió a golpear al varón en la mejilla

-yo si siento haberme encariñado contigo y pensar que eras perfecto para mi hijo-dijo Kushina alterada-eres una mala persona

-no te voy a contradecir-dijo Sasuke sabiendo que la pelirroja sabía lo que le hizo a su hijo

-no te quiero cerca de mi hijo, tú le haces daño y eres el culpable de lo que le pasó-dijo alterada la mujer y asta decepcionada-eres el culpable de que haya perdido ocho años de su vida-Sasuke solo agachó la mirada sabiendo que la pelirroja tenía razón, y le dolía por que eso también se lo dijo Naruto

-no puedo hacer nada para que el tiempo corra hacia atrás e impedir lo que pasó-la mujer con enfado volvió a darle un golpe en la cara que el varón se puso su mano en la mejilla golpeada-lo siento de verdad

-mentira-alzó la voz la mujer-no te quiero cerca de mi hijo-ordenó-Naruto se merece alguien mejor que tú-se quitó la mano de la mejilla el varón

-estoy enamorado de Naruto y eso no lo puedo cambiar

-te desenamoras -dijo la mujer intentando tranquilizarse -por que igual te aprovechaste de sus sentimientos y te burlaste de él junto a tus amigos de la escuela puedes hacer que dejes de estar supuestamente enamorado de Naruto

-no es supuestamente

-quieres que crea que una persona como tú que se aprovecha de otra de sus sentimientos puede enamorarse?-dijo Kushina-es algo imposible

-no me conoces -dijo Sasuke-siempre estaré enamorado de su hijo

-tú no estás enamorado de Naruto-dijo con seguridad Kushina-lo que te pasa es que sientes lástima por él por como a quedado después del accidente y arrepentimiento pero me quedo con lástima

-eso no es verdad-alzó la voz Sasuke-no siento lástima por Naruto, nunca lo sentiré

-no te acerques a mi hijo-volvió advertir Kushina-si lo haces-se acercó peligrosamente al varón-te dejaré sin tu preciado miembro mas preciado -sonrió de medio lado la mujer por que vio la cara de dolor y susto del varón ya que ella con su mano le agarró con fuerza su miembro-estás advertido-le soltó y Sasuke suspiró fuertemente para recuperarse del dolor-recuerda que no soy Naruto, no tengo problemas de cortársela a los varones que hacen daño a mi hijo adorado-como sabía que el varón no diría nada le dio la espalda-adiós -y se alejó tranquilamente, Sasuke solo se quedó en la puerta para recuperarse completamente y también pensar en lo que le dijo Kushina

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Gaara estaba sentado en el banco de un parque cercano de donde tenía su apartamento, estaba serio pero pensativo, de lejos vio una cabellera pelirroja que salía del edificio donde tenía su apartamento y que también estaba el apartamento de su amigo Sasuke

-la señora Kushina parece enfadada-se dijo a si mismo Gaara, miró al lado no quería pensar nada de que se trate de Sasuke, abrió sus ojos al ver a alguien que conocía corriendo por el lugar haciendo ejercicio se levantó de donde estaba sentado y frunció el ceño-le voy a demostrar a ese idiota que no puede rechazarme a si por que si-y con paso ligero fue hacia el varón de cabello negro y cejas grandes que había parado de correr para hacer estiramientos, el Doncel pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al varón pudo notar las miradas de las chicas y Donceles que estaba en ese lugar por el buen cuerpo que tenía el varón-son unos resbalosos -dijo enfadado y llegó donde estaba el varón y paró con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho-Lee-dijo alto y serio, el nombrado lo miró y dejó de hacer ejercicios para mirar al pelirrojo

-hola Gaara-dijo normal el varón pero el Doncel notó un toque de decepción

-noto que tienes un problema conmigo

-no lo tengo-dijo sin mas Lee pero se notaba que estaba demasiado serio

-que te pasa-exigió Gaara

-nada-continuó haciendo ejercicio de piernas y brazos

-para ti todo está bien-miró de reojo el lugar Gaara viendo como las chicas suspiraban al ver el buen cuerpo ejercitado del varón, el Doncel gruñó de mala gana

-lo está

-no lo está-gritó Gaara descruzando sus brazos de su pecho, estaba enfadado, lleno de ira, no le gustaba que esas chicas y Donceles mirasen de esa forma a Lee-que problema tienes conmigo-el varón lo miró serio dejando de hacer ejercicio

-no se a que te refieres

-quiero que me diga el por que me miras de esa forma, como si estuvieras decepcionado-el varón suspiró fuertemente

-no tengo que decirte lo que cada uno hace con su cuerpo-Gaara alzó una ceja al escuchar eso y después sonrió

-con mi cuerpo-dijo divertido Gaara-tengo derecho a divertirme con quien quiera, no tengo a nadie que me reclame-Lee frunció el ceño-no soy el único Doncel que hace eso-el varón solo le miraba serio al pelirrojo y a este le ponía nervioso-o lo que te pasa que estás celoso

-no tengo ningún problema que te revuelques con toda persona que se te ponga en frente-dijo frío Lee y el Doncel frunció el ceño, no le gustó lo que escuchó

-no hago eso, no soy un prostituto ni nada de eso-dijo Gaara

-tengo que irme-dijo Lee dando la espalda al pelirrojo

-que te pasa, es que no te gusto-alzó la voz el pelirrojo

-Sai no te quiere-dijo Lee serio-a él le gusta otra persona

-eso ya lo se

-si lo sabes el por que te acuestas con él

-por que …

-es por que quieres demostrar de esa forma que puedes manejar a todo varón que se te ponga delante o quieres hacer daño a tu amigo que corresponde los sentimientos de Sai

-yo no quiero hacer daño a Suigetsu, él es mi amigo

-eres un buen amigo

-no utilices el sarcasmo conmigo-alzó la voz Gaara

-que quieres Gaara-dijo serio Lee volviendo a mirar al Doncel por que no entendía lo que buscaba de él, ya que gracias a Sai sabía lo que solía atraerle al pelirrojo y él no era el típico varón en que se fijase a no ser que se sintiera humillado al ser rechazado-que quieres de mi, por que noto que buscas algo de mi y yo no quiero nada de ti-el pelirrojo ante lo dicho que no quería nada de él algo en su interior se rompió y pensó en lo que podía significar

-si no te agrado por que te acercaste a mi?

-por que soy un idiota-dijo Lee y esta vez si se alejó del pelirrojo que este miraba como el azabache se alejaba caminando, se mordió el labio inferior por que le dolía que Lee se alejase de él y que no quisiera estar con él, estaba claro que tenía que ordenar sus sentimientos y saber de verdad lo que sentía por ese varón

Continuará

Comentar por fa


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Naruto salió de la Universidad con una sonrisa ya que miraba su teléfono un mensaje recibido, se guardó el teléfono y se despidió de Asura e Indra, iba a paso rápido o por lo menos lo que le podía permitir sus piernas, llegó al lugar que le indicaba el mensaje, sonrió al ver a esa persona que le hacía latir su corazón y se acercó a él

-Takeshi-el nombrado le miró con una sonrisa y con su teléfono en el oído, parecía que hablaba algo importante, Naruto entendía que era algo importante la llamada por eso no se molestó, miraba al varón como cambiaba de vez en cuando los gestos de su cara y no pudo evitar por un segundo que le recordase a Sasuke

-siento no haber estado por ti

-no te preocupes-dijo Naruto-trabajo?

-negocios-dijo el varón-pero no quiero hablar de eso-agarró la mano del rubio y besó sus labios lentamente-cuando quieras entramos

-será divertido visitar el zoológico -y la pareja entró, comenzaron a ver los animales que había, en ningún momento se soltaron de las manos y Naruto aunque miraba fascinado los animales se daba cuenta que el varón estaba algo mas serio de lo inusual-problemas en el trabajo, Takeshi?-el nombrado lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa

-todo está bien-dijo el varón-además todo problemas se me van cuando estoy contigo-el rubio miró al lado con un sonrojo-sigamos viendo a los animales que es mucho mas divertido que mi trabajo

-claro-dijo Naruto mirando los animales, el varón suspiró pensando que otra mentira mas que l dijera al rubio no pasaba nada, ya que con quien estaba hablando era con su madre que le recriminaba lo que había hecho y le había dicho que fuese a su casa pero como estaba con el Doncel la dijo que iría por la mañana del siguiente día

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-me sorprende que hayas venido Indra-dijo Asura después de abrir la puerta del apartamento y dejar pasar al varón

-esperabas a alguien?-dijo serio Indra

-no-dijo Asura

-Naruto no está?

-habías quedado con él?

-no-dijo Indra-entonces estamos los dos solos

-eso parece

-te molesta?

-claro que no-dijo indignado Asura

-como tienes esta actitud

-es que la Universidad me absorbe mi energía-dijo con un puchero Asura e Indra sonrió de medio lado

-siempre el estudio te absorbe tu energía-dijo divertido el varón

-no te burles de mi

-sabes que solo me divierto, tonto-dijo Indra y le dio un pequeño empujón con su dedo tocándole el pecho

-quieres algo para beber?

-me apetece-se sentó en el sofá Indra mientras el Doncel iba a buscar dos cervezas, cuando llegó se sentó al lado del varón-Naruto salió con sus amigos?

-con su novio-dijo sonriendo Asura

-novio?-dijo sorprendido Indra

-no te ha dicho?

-no-dijo Indra-y quien es ese tipo?

-estas celoso?-dijo directo Asura y serio

-no es celoso de pareja si no celoso de protección aún amigo

-volvió a ver a un niño que era su amigo en su infancia y que a la vez fue su primer amor

-quisiera conocerlo para saber si va con buenas intenciones

-por lo que me ha contado Naruto es un buen chico y le ama-dijo Asura-le veo feliz a Naruto a veces se queda pensativo en alguna cosa, pero ese varón le hace olvidar

-confiaré y lo que quiere es que Naruto encuentre a alguien que le valore y le ame de verdad

-yo también quiero eso-dijo Asura y los dos primos se miraron y sonrieron-Naruto parece que te ha contado algunas cosas

-y a ti también-dijo Indra-no quiero que Sasuke vuelva hacerle daño

-las segundas oportunidades no son malas pero si con Takeshi es feliz yo no diré nada-dijo Asura

-Takeshi?

-a si se llama su novio

-entonces estaremos solos-dijo Indra

-si-dijo Asura con un pequeño sonrojo por el tono utilizado por el varón

-quieres que vayamos algún lado juntos?-dijo Indra mirando de reojo al Doncel que este frunció el ceño

-y eso sería como primos, amigos …

-estado pensando en estos días-dijo serio Indra y el otro lo miró-no quiero hacerte daño-Asura abrió los ojos comprendiendo a lo que se refería

-a veces me cuesta entender lo que me quieres decir y en este momento no quiero pensar algo que no es

-es lo que piensas-dijo serio Indra mirando como los ojos del Doncel brillaba con intenciones que alguna lágrima caería en ese momento

-si es lo que piensas no me importa nada con tan solo que estés conmigo-dijo con decisión Asura y sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos lentamente, Indra solo le miraba sorprendido durante unos segundos y sonrió de medio lado y le quitó las lágrimas con su dedo-no me gusta nada que todos me protejáis como si fuese algo de cristal cuando no lo soy y se defenderme de todo y sobre todo de alguien como tú que eres … -no continuó lo que iba a decir por que Indra le besó en los labios en un beso suave y lento, Asura solo intentaba procesar lo que estaba pasando, sus lágrimas que salían lentas comenzaron a salir con rapidez por esa acción que estaba haciendo Indra y que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo

-por que lloras?-susurró Indra intentando quitar las lágrimas del rostro del Doncel

-por que quiero que sea real y no algo echo por mi mente-dijo con tristeza Asura y el varón le abrazó con fuerza

-es real-dijo Indra sin deshacer el abrazo-en este tiempo he estado pensando y me he dado cuenta que no tengo que huir mas de lo que siento por el simple hecho que no quiero hacerte daño y que todo acabe mal entre nosotros-Asura quiso decir algo pero el varón solo le puso un dedo en sus labios para que no dijera nada-una persona o mejor dicho varias personas me han dicho que para tener lo que quiero a veces hay que sufrir y sacrificar cosas

-estoy de acuerdo-susurró Asura

-no comprendía mis sentimientos hacia a ti, por eso decidí estar con otras personas pero al ver a Sasuke como reaccionaba al verme con Naruto supe que a mi repasaba lo mismo ue a él cuando te veía con otra persona y comprendí que era celos y acepté mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero poco a poco me di cuenta que te quiero para mi por lo menos intentar estar contigo y no decirme en un futuro el por que no lo intenté

-sabía que eres un idiota por no darte cuenta de tus sentimientos por que todos lo sabíamos -Indra sonrió de mala gana y se separó del abrazo con el Doncel para echarse hacia atrás y quedándose mirando al techo

-sabíais todos mis sentimientos y yo sin darme cuenta

-por que eres tonto-Indra le miró con una media sonrisa y con rapidez lo agarró para acercarlo a su cuerpo y comenzar hacerle cosquillas

-para Indra, no me gusta que me hagan cosquillas -el varón mientras le hacía cosquillas y sin darse cuenta se tumbaron el sofá y el Doncel bajo el cuerpo del varón que no para de reír y cuando sintió que no le hacía mas cosquillas dejó de reír y es cuando se sonrojó por la posición en la que estaban

-te quiero-susurró Indra acercándose lentamente a los labios del Doncel que este cerró los ojos para poder sentir mejor el beso que estaba recibiendo, se separaron un poco para recuperar algo de aire

-te amo-susurró Asura

-yo también te amo-susurró Indra u volvió a besar a Asura pero esta vez el beso era mas demandante que el Doncel aceptaba gustoso como las caricias que recibía y el mismo hacia, no sabían como habían llegado a meter sus manos dentro de la ropa para tocar la piel del otro pero los dos lo deseaban, volvieron a separarse y sin decir nada mas supieron lo que querían ambos hacer, el varón se levantó y el Doncel hizo lo mismo pero inmediatamente este besó los labios de Indra que fue correspondido, sin dejar de besarse fueron al cuarto del Doncel

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La tarde avanzó y Naruto y el varón salieron del zoológico, caminaban por las calles agarrados de las manos y el rubio en su otra mano llevaba una manzana que de vez en cuando mordía

-te acompaño a casa?-dijo el varón

-no, quiero estar contigo-dijo sincero Naruto y el varón solo le miró

-y que quieres hacer

-lo que quieras, hoy me levanté y me dije, dejaré que Takeshi me haga lo que quiera-el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó, pero sobre todo al ver la sonrisa del varón-quiero decir que hagamos lo que quieras tú no que me hagas lo que quieras

-ya que lo has dicho te haré lo que quiera ya que me gusta como suena

-no mal interpretes lo que he dicho ha sido una equivocación-y el rubio cayó de hablar por que el varón le besó en los labios

-parece que no quieras hacer cosas conmigo para conocernos mejor-susurró el varón muy cerca de los labios del Doncel que este tragó duro

-no es eso Sasuke, quiero decir Takeshi-negaba con la cabeza el Doncel por equivocarse de nombre, el varón solo le miraba pero no dijo nada solo comenzaron a caminar

-vamos a mi apartamento-dijo el varón serio, el Doncel solo se dejaba llevar hacia el apartamento del varón, pero solo pensaba en el nombre que había dicho, miró la espalda del varón y apretó la mano entrelazada con él, no pudo evitar decir ese nombre, solo quería olvidarle y dejar inconscientemente de pronunciar su nombre y asta preocuparse por él por que ahora no sabía donde estaba

-le amo-susurró con dolor y tristeza Naruto y el varón le miró

-has dicho algo?

-no-dijo rápido Naruto

-llegamos-dijo el varón entrándola edificio donde estaba su apartamento, el rubio no dijo nada solo se dejó guiar asta el interior del ascensor y después asta el apartamento, que una vez dentro el rubio se quedó extrañado, conocía ese lugar, había estado en ese apartamento-te pasa algo?-el rubio le miró

-este lugar me resulta familiar

-tengo entendido que conoces al propietario de este lugar-el Doncel entre cerró los ojos mirando al varón que este se sentó en el sofá sin dejar de mirar al rubio-es Sasuke Uchiha-hubo silencio en el ambiente-lo conoces cierto?

-ahora entiendo por que me resulta familiar este lugar-susurró Naruto con un suspiro

-no te agrada?-el rubio volvió a mirar al varón y se le acercó para sentarse a su lado

-quien-dijo Naruto mirando al frente con seriedad

-Sasuke Uchiha-el rubio no notó que dijo el nombre con seriedad y asta con dolor

-no-dijo sin pensar Naruto y el otro agachó la mirada mirando el suelo

-te hizo algo?-el rubio entre cerró los ojos como si la pared de enfrente fuese lo mas interesante

-es lo que no hizo-susurró Naruto, el varón lo miró sin entender-es pasado y no lo quiero en mi vida-el varón forzó una sonrisa y el rubio le miró-le odio

-cambiemos de tema-dijo el varón-por que lo importante es tú y yo, nosotros-acarició la mejilla del Doncel con cariño y este le sonrió

-me gusta eso de nosotros-dijo Naruto y miró los ojos negros del varón y se echó para atrás

-tomaré una cerveza, quieres una?

-no soy bueno con el alcohol pero si, quiero una-el varón se levantó y fue hacia la nevera, Naruto miró el lugar desde ese lugar y le llamó la atención una fotografía que había en cima de la mesa, se puso derecho en su asiento sin levantarse y dio gracias al tener las gafas o si no, no podría ver las personas de la fotografía, podía ver claramente que era cuatro personas, una mujer un hombre, otro chico mayor y un adolescente, parecía una familia unida, podía reconocer a las personas sobre todo a la mujer que era Mikoto Uchiha su doctora, estaba extrañado de ver esa fotografía y quiso pensar que el dueño del apartamento se la dejó

-aquí tienes-el rubio miró al varón cogiendo el botellín

-gracias-el varón se sentó a su lado y miró hacia donde miraba antes el rubio, frunció el ceño maldiciéndose por lo descuidado que fue al quitar sus pertenencias que podría darle indicios al Doncel que era Sasuke Uchiha, el rubio comenzó a beber rápido del botellín y el varón mas lentamente y lo miraba de reojo-dijiste que no eras bueno con el alcohol, tendrías de beber mas despacio

-si no tolero el alcohol es por que estuve durante años incomunicado, o por lo menos eso creo-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto-te importa que coja otra-dejó el botellín vacío en la pequeña mesa

-si que me importa-dijo serio el varón y el rubio frunció el ceño

-entonces me voy-dijo el Doncel con intención de levantarse pero el varón le prohibió levantarse para que se quedara sentado, y dejó su botellín en la mesita que estaba un poco mas de medio

-que te pasa-dijo serio el varón mirando los ojos azules que mostraba dolor

-no sabes muchas cosas de mi-susurró Naruto pero fue escuchado-me hicieron tanto daño que …

-yo no voy hacerte daño-cortó el varón al Doncel y lo abrazó-déjame estar a tu lado-hubo silencio mientras el rubio también abrazaba al varón-otra vez-susurró pero el rubio no entendió-te quiero-besó la mejilla del rubio-la verdad es que te amo, siempre te amado y tengo miedo que te alejes de mi otra vez por una de mis estupideces-el rubio pensó que se refería a cuando eran pequeños y no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa, le gustaba lo que había escuchado y su corazón latía deprisa

-yo también te quiero-dijo Naruto con un sonrojo y el varón se separó solo para quedarse a pocos centímetros del los labios del Doncel

-me conformo con que me quieras-dijo el varón y lentamente se fue acercando a los labios contrarios asta que los comenzó a besar lentamente y con sus brazos que los tenía alrededor de la cintura del Doncel lo acercó a su cuerpo que el rubio encantado con ese acercamiento, cada vez el beso se transformaba en un beso mas posesivo y asta mas agresivo, se separaron por falta de aire y se sonrieron, el varón volvió a besar los labios del Doncel y poco a poco sus labios se dirigieron a su cuello que daba pequeños besos y asta succionaba la piel morena, el rubio solo optó a suspirar con dificultad con los ojos cerrados y poner sus manos en los cabellos del varón

-no quiero que te burles de mi-susurró Naruto sin abrir sus ojos, era como si estuviera en su mundo-Sasuke-el varón al escuchar ese nombre paró un segundo dándose cuenta que Naruto lo dijo sin darse cuenta, sonrió de medio lado inconscientemente por que eso le hacía feliz y esperanzado que el rubio pensaba en él, en Sasuke Uchiha

-no lo haré-susurró el varón y volvió a besar los labios del rubio-daría lo que sea por estar contigo toda la vida

-nunca me dejarías?

-nunca-y esta vez fue Naruto quien lo besó con pasión

-quiero estar contigo-dijo Naruto

-estás seguro?

-si-dijo Naruto y el varón lo volvió a besar en lo labios que cada vez se hacía mas intenso, se levantaron del sofá y con pasos lentos y sin dejar de besarse fueron hacia el cuarto del varón, cuando llegaron se separaron para coger aire, volvieron a besarse mientras se toqueteaban y se desvestían lentamente

-si no quieres aún estamos a tiempo-dijo el varón después de tirar al suelo su camisa y dejando ver su pectorales, Naruto también estaba sin la parte de arriba y con un sonrojo al ver de esa forma al varón

-si quiero-dijo el rubio y comenzó a reír avergonzado por ese si quiero que parecía que aceptaba casarse con el varón

-me alegro por que estoy seguro que si seguimos me costaría mucho detenerme-dijo el varón

-también me costaría detenerme-dijo Naruto agarrando de los pantalones al varón y acercarlo mas a su cuerpo mientras le comenzaba a desabrochar el botón mientras le besaba por el cuello lentamente, el varón solo disfrutaba de esa sensación tan placentera

-de esta forma lo único que pasará es que acabe antes por que me estoy excitando-el rubio comenzó a reír y en un rápido movimiento el varón puso al Doncel en la cama y se puso encima, comenzó a besar lo labios para luego pasar a dar besos y succiones en el cuello mientras su mano pasaba por el cuerpo del rubio que le quitaba la ropa lentamente muy diferente a como eran sus besos, que eran demandantes y asta algo desesperados, en cambio Naruto suspiraba disfrutando del los besos en su cuello y parte del pecho por que le habían quitado la parte de arriba de su ropa, sus manos fueron a los cabellos castaños del varón que este le quitó los pantalones al rubio y con rapidez se quitó su ropa quedando los dos en ropa interior, Naruto percibió el tatuaje en todo el brazo derecho del varón que parecía una serpiente enroscada, no le dio mucha importancia de que lo hubiera visto anteriormente en el mismo bazo y de la misma forma , el varón lentamente y repartiendo besos desde el ombligo asta los labios del rubio le quitó la ropa interior que este enredó sus piernas por la cintura del varón-te amo-susurró el varón quitándole las gafas al Doncel que le sonrió-me encantan tus ojos

-a mi los tuyos-susurró Naruto posando sus mano en el rostro del varón que no le quitaba la mirada de sus ojos azules-se parecen-se dijo a si mismo

-a quien?-dijo el varón serio

-a nadie sin importancia-dijo Naruto con un suspiro nostálgico y el varón solo le miraba con dolor y el rubio lo notó pero inmediatamente besó con efusividad los labios del varón-continuamos?-dijo divertido y el varón sonrió de medio lado

-te amo, no lo olvides nunca-el rubio no dijo nada y se puso encima del varón con sus manos en el vientre del contrario y se sentó encima de su erección comenzando a moverse

-necesitas o mejor dicho necesito que estemos en iguales condiciones

-y como lo harás?-dijo el varón y Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa se tumbó en cima del varón comenzando a besar desde el cuello asta que estuvo en el vientre lentamente y con sensualidad pasando su nariz con delicadeza para poder oler el aroma del varón, cuando su boca llegó a la goma de la ropa interior del varón se quedó unos segundos pensando asta que se decidió en cogerla con la boca -no tienes por que hacerlo

-si no quisiera no lo haría-sonrió el rubio para volver hacer lo que hacia y lentamente fue bajando la ropa interior, cuando vio el miembro excitado de su pareja paró en si seguir en lo que tenía pensado ya que nunca lo había hecho, el varón se dio cuenta de la indecisión del rubio y en un rápido movimiento invirtieron posiciones quedando encima y acabando de quitarse la ropa interior

-déjame a mi-ordenó excitado el varón cazando los labios del rubio con brusquedad y que fue correspondido de la misma forma, mientras se besaba se acariciaban con sus manos su cuerpo y movían sus caderas rozando sus miembros excitados, se separaron del beso por falta de oxigeno -voy hacerte disfrutar en este momento-bajó por el cuerpo canela lentamente rozando su nariz por todo el cuerpo, cuando llegó al miembro del rubio con una mano lo cogió y con una media sonrisa miró al rubio que este le miraba expectante y excitado como deseando que hiciera su trabajo, comenzó el varón hacer movimientos lentos sobre el miembro del Doncel mientras lamía la punta, Naruto gimió por el contacto de la lengua del varón-no te contengas-y metió el miembro en su boca comenzando lentamente el trabajo, Naruto con los ojos cerrados gemía de placer pero quería mas, no sabía si era consciente o inconscientemente pero puso sus manos en los cabellos del varón y agarrándolos

-quiero … mas-dijo con dificultad el rubio haciendo que vaya mas rápido, con sus ojos entrecerrados por el placer y su boca abierta para intentar no quedarse sin aire y gimiendo sintió como lentamente unos dedos se metieron en su boca para que comenzara a ensalivarlos, no supo el tiempo que pasó que el Doncel comenzó a sentir que acabaría en cualquier momento, quitó los dedos de su boca ya ensalivados-voy … -decía con dificultad e intentando tener aire-acabar … Sasu …-no acabó por que acabó en ese momento y sin darse cuenta del nombre que iba a decir cosa que el varón si se dio cuenta y sacó el miembro del rubio de su boca relamiéndose los labios ya que se tragó todo lo que pudo de la semilla del Doncel, sonreía sin poder evitarlo

-te necesito, mi amor-dijo el varón besando los labios entre abiertos del rubio que este le miró con los ojos cristalizados por el placer sin notar que la mano que había ensalivado los dedos del varón realizaban el camino hacia su entrada-quiero sentirte completamente-volvió a besarle para que no sintiera la intromisión de su primer dedo-otra vez-susurró muy flojo pero no fue escuchado por el Doncel-quiero estar toda la vida contigo-susurraba mientras metía el segundo dedo en la entrada y estimulaba ese lugar para prepararlo y no sintiera dolor, el rubio hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor-tú y yo juntos sin nadie mas a nuestro alrededor-el rubio cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir el tercer dedo ya que eso le dolió-tranquilo, yo te cuidaré y no volveré hacerte daño nunca mas

-promételo-ordenó con la voz entrecortada Naruto

-te lo prometo-dijo el varón sacando los dedos del interior del Doncel que este suspiró y le besó en la frente colocándose para tener un mejor acceso a la entrada del rubio que este al saber que era el momento sonrió al varón

-no te contengas-susurró Naruto

-no lo haré-dijo el varón besando los labios del rubio y comenzando a entrar lentamente en la entrada del Doncel que este al comenzar a sentir la intromisión se aferró al cuello del varón con fuerza por que le empezaba a doler

-entra rápido-ordenó Naruto y el varón sin mas entró haciendo que el rubio gritara por el dolor, el varón al ver el rostro de dolor del Doncel comenzó a besar su rostro, la frente la mejilla sus labios y su cuello, puso su mano en el miembro del rubio y comenzó a masturbarlo para que el dolor que sentía desapareciera, y a si fue por que vio como el rubio relajaba su rostro

-estás mejor?

-si-dijo Naruto-muévete-ordenó y lentamente comenzó a moverse para que el Doncel se acostumbrara y comenzara a sentir placer, lo consiguió al ver como el rubio comenzaba a gemir de placer, sonrió y comenzó a besar los labios entre abiertos del Doncel que le pedía ser besados en ese momento, se besaban apasionadamente mientras no dejaba de penetrarlo lentamente, se agarraron las manos entrelazadas sin dejar de besarse, se separaron y se abrazaron, Naruto lo abrazó por el cuello y el varón por la cintura alzando al Doncel para quedar los dos sentados uno encima del otro

-te amo-volvió a decir el varón para que le quedase claro y no lo olvidara

-mas rápido-exigió Naruto y el varón lo volvió a tumbar en la cama para que las embestidas fueran mas rápidas y precisas dando en el punto donde hizo gritar de placer al Doncel

-eres tan estrecho-dijo el varón

-mas-dijo Naruto sintiendo que en cualquier momento acabaría ya que la mano del varón volvió a ponerse en su miembro para masturbarlo y a si sentir mas placer de lo que sentía-voy acabar

-hazlo-dijo el varón sintiendo que en cualquier momento él también acabaría

-oh, no puedo mas-dijo Naruto y dio una estocada el varón que hizo que el rubio se corriera en el estómago del varón-Sasuke-gimió el rubio diciendo el nombre equivocado, pero en ese momento no quiso pensar en eso, en cambió el varón al escuchar su verdadero nombre de los labios del Doncel sonrió dando dos estocadas mas y se corrió

-Naruto-susurró el varón quedando tumbado encima del rubio-te amo-el Doncel no contestó solo cerró los ojos y se durmió, el varón se puso al lado y abrazó al rubio poniendo su rostro en su pecho escuchando sus latidos de corazón que eran normales

Continuará

Que os pareció? … os gustó el Lemon? Comentar por fa


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Sintió como alguien le besaba en la mejilla y después le acariciaban la mejilla, no abrió los ojos se sentía a gusto en la cama sobre todo en el olor tan agradable, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó que decidió estirarse y levantarse lentamente, se sentó en la cama sintiendo un dolor en su parte trasera y se volvió a tumbar boca abajo, sonrió al recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior pero inmediatamente su sonrisa se borró, volvió a sentarse haciendo una mueca de dolor, vio su desnudez y con intenciones de ponerse la ropa interior e irse se levantó, pero no se puso sus gafas, fue directo al baño que estaba en el mismo cuarto, se adentró y se dirigió a la ducha, mientras se enjabonaba y se quitaba el jabón con el agua estuvo pensando en lo que hizo en la noche anterior con Takeshi que era su novio, pero sobre todo en el nombre que dijo varias veces sin darse cuenta pero en verdad deseaba que hubiera sido esa persona que estuviera en lugar de Takeshi, salió del baño con una toalla enrollada en su cintura y mordiéndose el labio inferior, tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar por que no era justo que siguiera con esos sentimientos por la persona que le hizo daño y sobre todo que engañara de esa forma a su pareja en ese momento, se sentó en la cama para comenzar a vestirse y su ceño se frunció recordando que la última vez que vio a Sasuke no le dijo que se iba y eso le hacia enfadar, se acabó de vestir y se dijo que tenía que hablar con Sasuke, algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo, suspiró fuertemente y miró a la mesita que estaba sus gafas, se las puso y se quedó mirando la única mesita que había, algo mas fuerte que él le decía que mirase los dos cajones que había, volvió a sentarse en la cama y abrió el primer cajón por si encontraba algo de Takeshi sobre todo si es de su familia por que su pareja no le había hablado nada de ella, al mirar el primer cajón no había nada de importancia, solo unos papeles que no le interesaba, lo cerró y abrió el otro cajón que también había papeles y una fotografía que le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido, la cogió y la miró, en la fotografía estaba el mismo de quince años, con unos cuantos quilos de mas, con sus gafas y sus granos, sonreía y a su lado estaba Sasuke de quince años, estaban sentados en un escalón de la parte de atrás de la escuela, recordaba bastante bien el por que se hizo esa foro, Suigetsu apareció de repente en ese lugar donde estaban solos, comenzaron hablar de cosas que él no entendía Sasuke y Suigetsu asta que este dijo de hacerse una foto, Sasuke no quería y el otro le dijo que no se atrevía hacerse una foto inofensiva, Sasuke al final accedió acercándose al rubio, puso su mano alrededor de su cintura y sonrió de medio lado y el rubio con una gran sonrisa, Suigetsu hizo la foto desde su teléfono, después se fue

-pensé que la borró-susurró Naruto negando con la cabeza y dejando la fotografía donde estaba, se levantó para salir del cuarto y se preguntó el por que estaba la foto en el apartamento si Sasuke se fue a saber donde-adonde habrá ido Sasuke-se dijo a si mismo, llegó a la sala donde el desayuno ya estaba puesto en la mesa y el varón estaba poniendo el café-buenos días, Takeshi

-buenos días, mi amor-dijo el varón acercándose al rubio y dando un beso en los labios-preparé el desayuno -el rubio se quedó un segundo paralizado por el mote cariñoso que le dijo el varón, pero después miró la mesa

-no crees que hiciste mucho?-dijo Naruto viendo el zumo, el café, tostadas, galletas de todo tipo

-nada es suficiente para ti-dijo mientras el rubio se sentaba y el lo hacía en frente, pero percibió que algo no andaba bien

-me quieres engordar?-dijo Naruto serio y el varón no supo que contestar-o es que me quieres comer después de que engorde?-el rubio hizo una sonrisa

-no tengo ningún problema con comerte

-tomaré un poco de zumo-dijo Naruto y el varón suspiró sabiendo que a Naruto le incomodaba algo

-te pasa algo?

-no

-puedes decirme si es algo de mi-el rubio lo miró

-mañana se casa mi primo Deidara-dijo Naruto haciendo una sonrisa que parecía forzada

-estás enfadado por que me voy de viaje, cierto?

-no-dijo Naruto e inconscientemente miró hacia donde estaba en la noche pasada la fotografía donde estaba a familia Uchiha, se extrañó de que ya no estaba y miró al varón-me lo pasé bien anoche -el varón le miró sin entender a lo que venía eso

-quiero que haya sinceridad, Naruto

-de acuerdo-dijo el rubio-lo mejor es que estemos un tiempo in vernos gracias a ese viaje que vas hacer-el varón se quedó extrañado y sin saber que decir-no te estoy diciendo que dejemos lo que tenemos, yo quiero estar contigo toda la vida-dijo sincero el de ojos azules-pero necesito en este tiempo hablar con alguien o por lo menos verlo

-a quien?

-eso da igual-dijo Naruto

-pero …

-lo mejor es que me vaya-se levantó el Doncel y se acercó al varón y le dio un beso en los labios-te quiero

-me gustaría que fueses mas concreto en lo que me dices-antes de abrir la puerta para irse el rubio suspiró

-quiero desenamorarme y no pensar en alguien cuando estoy contigo-el varón le miró-soy sincero contigo y no olvides que te quiero-le sonrió-te quiero-y sin mas se fue cerrando la puerta tras de él

-no entiendo-susurró el varón y suspiró-iré a ver a mis padres para que me digan que les pasa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Lee salió a correr bien pronto a la mañana, mas concretamente cuando se estaba poniendo el sol, ese era un buen momento no hacia ni calor ni frío y los mas importante para hacer ejercido no había tanta gente por las calles, paró un momento para estirar sus piernas y brazos, vio a una chica corriendo y suspiró, decidió sentarse ya que no estaba muy concentrado, Gaara le desconcentraba y le gustaría saber lo que de verdad quería, le molestó que Sai su amigo de toda la vida tuviera una relación de solo sexo con Gaara, no le gustaba eso y aceptaba que eran celos, pero lo que no haría es decirle al Doncel por que no quería ser desechado cuando consiguiera lo que quería de él en ese momento, volvió suspirar y decidió no seguir corriendo y comenzó a caminar para ir a su apartamento, mientras caminaba bebía agua, paró de repente al llegar a la puerta del edificio, ya que allí estaba Gaara apoyado en la puerta como si estuviera esperando a alguien

-Sai está durmiendo-dijo serio Lee al Doncel mientras pasaba por su lado sin saludarlo como siempre hacía

-no quiero nada con Sai-dijo serio Gaara viendo como se alejaba el varón-vengo a verte a ti-gritó el pelirrojo, el varón paró sin dar la cara al Doncel este se acercó lentamente al no saber como podría reaccionar el azabache

-que quieres de mi-dijo enfadado Lee que el pelirrojo agachó la cabeza

-yo-susurró con un sonrojo en su cara, cerró los puños-me gustas-dijo con decisión y miró al varón que ni se inmutó y eso le hizo enfadar

-buenos días chicos-dijo Sai que salía del edificio con una sonrisa pero esta se fue al ver a su amigo varón que estaba bastante enfadado, negó con la cabeza y miró al pelirrojo que estaba como perdido en sus pensamientos y asta no sabía que hacer, algo que no había visto del Doncel pelirrojo del tiempo que lo conocía-os dejaré solos-dijo y se fue creyendo que era lo mejor, a parte que había quedado con su novio Suigetsu

-has acabado?-dijo fríamente Lee que ni siquiera el sabía como podía hablar a si, estaba claro que estaba enfadado con Gaara por haber estado con su mejor amigo, pero se sentía engañado por que el pelirrojo le enseñó una cara de un Doncel inocente que no era de ese modo de que de verdad era, le engañó y eso era por que estaba enfadado a parte que le quería utilizar para tener sexo y asta diciendo que le gustaba

-he estado pensando mucho en mis sentimientos y me gustas mucho y asta mas que eso-Lee le miró y alzó una ceja sin creerlo

-a si?

-no lo digas como si fuese un idiota -dijo indignado Gaara

-si has acabado me voy-dijo como si estuviera cansado Lee con intenciones de girarse para ir a su apartamento

-no te vayas-agarró Gaara del brazo al varón para que no se fuera y encararlo-si lo que te preocupa es que te engañe no lo haría, nunca he tenido pareja pero contigo lo que siento es paz y alivio, me gustas de verdad y asta me atrevo a decir que estoy enamorado de ti-Lee al escuchar eso cerró los puños

-que es lo que tengo que hacer para queme dejes en paz?-el pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido, era la primera vez que era tan sincero con un varón, nunca había sentido esos sentimientos por un varón y ahora que los tenía era rechazado solo por que había estado con varios varones o simplemente por haber estado con Sai

-me rechazas porque he estado con varios varones?

-no-dijo de lo mas normal Lee

-es por que estado con Sai?

-exacto-dijo Lee-me siento engañado por ti, me mostraste alguien que en realidad no eres

-yo no te critico y ni siquiera me importa tu pasado

-deberías-dijo Lee sin dejar la seriedad y asta la frialdad-porque a mi me gustan las mujeres, los Donceles no me interesan-el varón al ver que no había reacción por el pelirrojo decidió irse a su apartamento para ducharse y pensar en las palabras dichas, era verdad que nunca se había interesado por un Doncel pero Gaara le llamó la atención desde que lo vio y aceptaba que le gustaba , en cambio Gaara al escuchar al varón frunció el ceño, no aceptaba el rechazo que estaba recibiendo, volvió acercarse al azabache y lo giró para besar sus labios, el varón abrió sus ojos sorprendido por el beso que le estaban dando, el pelirrojo se separó lentamente

-te quiero-susurró Gaara y negó con la cabeza al sentir como su corazón latió con rapidez con tan solo un beso-te amo-el azabache suspiró y miró serio a los ojos claros del Doncel, no pasó ni un minuto cuando Lee agarró al pelirrojo y lo acercó para besarle con agresividad, algo que al Doncel le sorprendió pero rápidamente correspondió el beso

-vamos a mi apartamento-dijo Lee en un susurro en el oído del Doncel que este no dijo nada solo se dejó llevar, mientras llegaban al apartamento con besos agresivos, cuando llegaron al apartamento o mas concretamente al cuarto del varón, este con un pequeño empujón puso al pelirrojo en su cama-te voy a dar lo que quieres -y volvió a besarle, Gaara no percibió nada de lo que significaban esas últimas palabras dichas por el varón pero se dejó hacer, quería tener a ese varón por que se estaba dando cuenta que estaba enamorado de él o mas concretamente loco por ese varón azabache

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó al apartamento que compartía con Asura que este estaba junto con Indra sentados en el sofá, se notaba que habían acabado de desayunar hacia unos minutos, Naruto los miró y alzó una ceja comos si preguntara que hacía allí Indra

-se quedó a dormir-dijo Asura como si le hubiera preguntado el rubio-y esa cara?

-estoy bien-dijo Naruto

-donde pasaste la noche?-preguntó Indra serio

-con Takeshi-dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de Indra

-es el novio de Naruto-dijo Asura para que Indra supiera quien es

-se que es su novio-dijo Indra-y que no me ha presentado

-a mi tampoco-dijo Asura

-quiero que me deis el teléfono de alguien-dijo Naruto para que no siguieran con esa discusión, los otros dos le miraron

-a mi me interesa si hiciste algo con tu novio-dijo Indra

-al final me dirás si la tiene grande?-dijo Asura que el único varón lo miró con enfado-esas cosas se preguntan

-lo preguntaras tú

-es algo importante de saber-dijo Asura-y dime Naruto lo hiciste con tu novio?-dijo pícaro y el rubio lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-y tú lo hiciste con Indra?-dijo con burla y diversión Naruto que Asura se sonrojó e Indra negó con la cabeza, el rubio abrió los ojos -lo habéis hecho?-dijo sorprendido y viendo la cara roja de Asura-felicidades-y abrazó al otro Doncel haciendo que al varón que se echara para atrás

-no seas tan escandaloso, Naruto-dijo Indra y el rubio se separó de Asura

-estas celoso que no te abrace-dijo Naruto y lo abrazó-felicidades, y hacéis una bonita pareja -se separó del varón

-lo que tú digas-dijo Indra-ahora dime todo de ese varón que es tu novio

-me acosté anoche con él-dijo Naruto

-eso significa que vais muy en serio-dijo Asura feliz

-hay personas que se acuestan con otras y no tienen que ir en serio-dijo Naruto-pero si, vamos muy en serio-se sacó su teléfono y lo miró

-Naruto-dijo Indra serio como si supiera lo que le estuviera pasando al rubio-pasó lo mismo?

-si-dijo Naruto ya que sabía a lo que se refería cosa que Asura no sabía y estaba algo perdido-lo tengo aquí-a punto con su dedo en la cabeza

-y también aquí-dijo Asura señalando el corazón del rubio ya que supo a quien se refería

-necesito que me deis el número de teléfono de Sasuke-dijo Naruto y a si no tener que repetir lo que le había dicho el otro Doncel

-para que lo quieres?-dijo Indra serio

-para llamarlo-dijo Asura como si lo que dijo su primo fuese una pregunta tonta

-Naruto-dijo Indra sin darle importancia lo que dijo su pareja

-quiero hablar con él, aclarar algunas cosas y como no puede ser en persona tendrá que ser por teléfono

-en persona es mejor que por teléfono -dijo Asura

-Sasuke se fue de viaje-dijo Naruto y vio sorpresa en los rostros de la pareja

-como que se fue de viaje-dijo incrédulo Asura

-que raro-dijo Indra-mis tíos no me dijeron nada

-habrá sido un viaje de esos sorpresas-dijo Asura-de trabajo

-o de placer-dijo Indra y vio la expresión de tristeza del rubio-necesitaría despejarse

-me dais el número por favor-dijo Naruto

-claro-dijo Asura

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a la casa de sus padres, cuando entró a la sala allí estaba sus padres leyendo un libro cada uno

-buenos días, papa, mama-dijo Sasuke, los dos le miraron y abrieron los ojos por el aspecto que tenía

-y esas pintas?-dijo Fugaku levantándose y dejando el libro en la mesa, Mikoto también dejó el libro en la misma mesa

-quise cambiar-dijo Sasuke

-mañana es la boda de tu hermano y no te quiero con esas pintas-dijo seria Mikoto, Sasuke la notó demasiado seria y creyó saber el por que

-decirme lo que tenéis que decirme-dijo Sasuke-quiero estar solo

-Sasuke, vino Kushina diciendo algo horrible que le hiciste a Naruto-dijo triste Mikoto acercándose a su hijo que este miró al lado-es cierto?-el varón menor no dijo nada y eso lo tomaron los padres que era cierto lo que dijo Kushina, que su hijo menor abusó de Naruto, Fugaku enfadado se acercó a su hijo

-como pudiste hacer algo a si-dijo Fugaku enfadado-no te enseñé que abusaras de los Donceles y mujeres

-abusar?-dijo incrédulo Sasuke-a que te refieres con abusar?

-Kushina nos dio a entender que violaste a Naruto-dijo Mikoto con dolor y lágrimas-normal que saliera corriendo cuando te burlaste de él haciendo ver que se te ofreció-esa fue la conclusión que sacaron, ya que no dijo que tipo de abuso le hizo su hijo a Naruto

-yo no violé a Naruto-dijo indignado Sasuke-me aproveché de sus sentimientos y me burlé en clase, lo humillé y todos se rieron de él-dijo apenado y arrepentido

-Sasuke nosotros no te hemos enseñado que trates a si a las personas, por que lo hiciste?-dijo Mikoto-por que te aprovechaste de Naruto?

-quería que sintiera lo mismo que yo-dijo con dolor Sasuke

-que te hizo Naruto-siguió Mikoto por que no entendía el por que y sobre todo no veía a Naruto como una persona que iba haciendo daño a las personas

-lo conocí en el parque cando teníamos seis años-dijo Sasuke-me llamó la atención y al ser un niño no me daba cuenta que me enamoré de él-Fugaku y Mikoto se miraron y luego a su hijo que por primera vez se estaba abriendo a ellos y le decía sus sentimientos -me acerqué a él y yo solo quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él y creía que Naruto sentía lo mismo que yo por que me lo dijo al igual que se lo dijo yo a él, sentí que me traicionó al escucharle decir que quería casarse con otra persona cuando me prometió o mejor dicho nos prometimos que nos casaríamos, me enfadé, me sentí humillado y lo alejé de mi-suspiró fuertemente para continuar-al cabo de los años nos volvimos a ver, le reconocí al momento aunque estaba cambiado físicamente, él a mi no me reconoció y eso me enfadó, yo me decía que lo odiaba para no aceptar que le quería, que seguía sintiendo lo que sentía, hice que todos le dieran de lado y le despreciaran por su aspecto físico y al ver que podía sentir algo por mi me aproveché, jugué con sus sentimientos y cuando pasó un tiempo lo humillé delante de todos, Naruto salió corriendo y le pasó lo que le pasó, yo nunca quise que le pasara nada de eso, quise cambiarme por él, por que me arrepentí y acepté que era la persona que amaba con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida

-Sasuke-dijo comprensiva Mikoto-no pensaste que si lo hablabas con él las cosas se podían solucionar?

-cuando tienes quince años no piensas en eso-dijo Sasuke-pero se que lo tengo perdido lo de estar con él toda la vida aunque tenga pequeñas oportunidades de estar con él-volvió a suspirar-siempre seré el culpable de su problema y sobre todo de que perdiera a nuestro hijo-Fugaku al escuchar eso miró a su esposa ya que no sabía nada de lo del hijo que iba a tener Naruto, pero no dijo nada

-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto y le agarró las manos-dale tiempo, a despertado de un coma de ocho años y necesita tiempo

-el tiempo lo cura todo-se dijo Sasuke irónicamente y miró los ojos negros de su madre-siento haberos decepcionado tanto

-lo importante es que estés arrepentido-dijo Fugaku

-lo estoy-dijo Sasuke

-quédate aquí asta que acabe la boda de tu hermano-dijo Mikoto

-me voy-dijo Sasuke-luego vuelvo-se separó de su madre-necesito estar solo -el mas joven se fue dejando a sus padres solos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto salió de su apartamento para poder despejarse, fue al centro comercial y entró a todas las tiendas por si le interesaba alguna cosa, al salir del centro comercial fue a ver los establecimientos pero nada le llamaba la atención, se compró algo de comer y mientras caminaba comía, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en su vida y sobre en la decisión de llamar a Sasuke, suspiró fuertemente sin importarle que hacía un poco de viento pero no era molesto, pasó unas horas y con café en la mano entró al parque que estaba alejado y que por ese lugar se podía ir a la montaña, sacó su teléfono con intenciones de llamar a Sasuke, quería escuchar su voz aunque eso no lo diría en voz alta, miró al lado ya que en ese parque era bastante solitario y no solía ir mucha gente, vio a unos metros a dos personas, en que le daba la espalda era un varón y lo reconoció y comenzó acercarse, pero mientras se acercaba vio que hablaba con una chica de cabello rosa, sin pensarlo y como tenía preparado para llamar apretó el botón de llamar a Sasuke, su sorpresa fue escuchar el timbre de un teléfono y paró de caminar ya que desde ese lugar podía escuchar lo que hablaban el varón y la chica

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Minutos antes**

Sasuke salió del restaurante después de comer, no tenía ganas de ira su apartamento decidió ir a caminar, sus piernas le llevaron al parque mas solitario de Konoha, se sentó en un banco para poder estar tranquilo y pensar en todo y sobre todo en lo que pasó con Naruto y llegó a la conclusión que debía de decirle la verdad

-Sasuke eres tú?-el varón miró a apersona que le habló que era su amiga Sakura, se levantó de donde estaba sentado-si eres tú-dijo divertida

-Sakura me alegro verte

-yo también me alegro verte, pero nunca creí que te vería con estas pintas

-sigo siendo yo

-me dirás el porque de estas pintas?

-quise cambiar-dijo Sasuke

-no te creo-dijo Sakura-si te has dejado estas barbas es por que tienes en mente algo-el varón suspiró porque no tenía mas remedio que decirle a la chica

-lo hice por Naruto-se escuchó en ese momento como el teléfono del varón sonaba y este le miró-no conozco el número

-explícate el por que lo haces por Naruto, Sasuke-dijo seria Sakura y asta parecía enfadada, dejó de sonar el teléfono

-como Sasuke no podía acercarme decidí acercarme como Takeshi

-quien es Takeshi?-volvió asonar el teléfono

-supuestamente el niño de seis años que Naruto conoció

-en otras palabras tú

-si-dijo Sasuke

-le estás volviendo a engañar-dijo exaltada Sakra y volvió a sonar el teléfono del varón-por que lo vuelves hacer cuando puedes ser sincero diciéndole que tú, Sasuke Uchiha eres ese niño que conoció-el varón no contestó a la chica si no que dio para contestar la llamada

-quien eres-dijo enfadado Sasuke por que lo estaban interrumpiendo

 _-la persona a la que te gusta burlarte-_ Sasuke al escuchar esa voz abrió los ojos asustado, Sakura notó el gran cambio del varón que parecía asustado y con los ojos negros brillantes

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke y la chica se sorprendió y algo hizo que mirara atrás de Sasuke

-eres el ser mas despreciable que he conocido-dijo Naruto quitándose el teléfono del oído y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos azules -pero yo soy el idiota por haber vuelto a caer ante ti y ser tu diversión otra vez

-para mi no eres mi diversión

-te odio y no quiero volver a verte-y sin mas Naruto comenzó a correr dirección hacia la montaña

-Naruto-susurró con dolor Sasuke

-no te lamentes y ve tras él-ordenó Sakura-explícale e intenta convencerle de tus verdaderos sentimientos-el varón no dijo nada solo hizo caso a la chica y fue hacia la dirección que fue el rubio

Naruto corrió asta que tuvo que parar por el dolor que tenía en la cadera, se puso las manos en la cadera y se apoyó en un árbol, su respiración era rápida y sus lágrimas no pararon en ningún momento, se quitó las lágrimas de su rostro pero era imposible, las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control, no podía dejar de pensar en lo patético e idiota que era por a verse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, se tapó la boca para no hacer ningún sonido de lo mal que estaba por que habían vuelto a jugar con sus sentimientos y la misma persona, decidió sentarse bajo el árbol lamentándose por su patética vida y mirando al suelo pero en verdad no lo miraba

-Naruto-llegó corriendo en ese momento el varón, al ver al rubio en ese estado paró y se mordió el labio inferior maldiciéndose por ser siempre el que hacía daño al Doncel-era la única forma de acercarme a ti sin que me rechazaras-dijo Sasuke sin saber muy bien que decir, el rubio quitó sus manos de la cara y las cerró en puños

-te odio-dijo con rabia Naruto y Sasuke la sintió en su tono de voz y le dolió

-déjame explicarte-dijo con súplica Sasuke y el rubio que estaba sentado se levantó lentamente

-digas lo que digas eres el ser mas despreciable que he conocido

-se que no me vas a perdonar pero necesito decirte, me gustaría que me escucharas-intentó acercarse Sasuke al rubio pero este solo por la forma que le miraba no se acercó, solo dio dos pasos -por favor déjame decirte el por que -el rubio le miró de reojo por que dejó de mirarle, solo deseaba que el varón se fuera y que le dejara tranquilo y a si poder llorar y desahogarse tranquilamente

-cuando lo hagas, lárgate-dijo con dolor Naruto y algunas lágrimas le resbalaba por la mejilla, Sasuke al verlo a si se sentía realmente mal, cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego lo abrió, con ganas de acercarse al Doncel y abrazarlo fuertemente y desear volver a empezar desde que era niño y a si no volvería hacer lo que hizo

-es cierto que yo soy aquel niño que conociste y nos prometimos estar siempre juntos y formar una familia-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se mordió el labio inferior por no gritar por que le dolía al saber que no podría tener una familia por que ya no confiaba en los varones y que lo de tener hijos estaba descartado, no quería que tuviera problemas su futuro hijo por su culpa-te vi como le decías a otro que querías casarte con él y me enfadé, me sentí muy traicionado, fue la primera vez que lloré por amor, te saqué de mi vida por que no quería llorar por ti y no quería sentir ese dolor, mientras crecía te empecé a odiar-una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del varón-o eso creía yo, pero la gota que rebasó el vaso fue cuando volviste aparecer en mi vida en la escuela, habías cambiado físicamente, pero yo te reconocí inmediatamente, cosa que tú-cerró los puños con enfado, eso aún le enfadaba por que no entendía el por que no le reconoció-no me reconociste-el rubio le miró un segundo-y te odié mas e insisto, es lo que yo creía, yo era la persona que hacía que nadie se te acercara, solo quería que sintieras mí dolor, ese sentimiento de traición-volvió a cerrar los ojos y los abrió-y cuando me dijeron que tenias sentimientos por mi supe como hacerte sufrir, que sintieras el dolor que sentí, y lo conseguí-suspiró fuertemente-nunca quise que te pasara lo que te pasó, deseé tanto estar en tu lugar, por que me lo merecía y no hay día que no me diga que soy el culpable de todo lo que te conllevó el accidente-miró al rubio-yo siempre te vi que eras perfecto-se quitó las lágrimas con su mano-me di cuenta que fue un idiota y me arrepentí, supe que ese supuesto odio no lo era si no que estaba enamorado de ti, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad y recordé cuando era niño, supuse que no recordarías ni el nombre de ese niño y eso hizo que volviera acercarme a ti, pero quiero que te quede claro, que no he jugado con tus sentimientos, por que yo estoy enamorado de ti -al acabar de hablar no hubo respuesta, el rubio ni le miraba y supo que no tendría respuesta y que no querría saber nada de él-te amo-el rubio le miró un segundo y el varón decidió irse del lugar lentamente, Naruto al saber que estaba solo su labio inferior tembló y lloró sin poder contenerse mas

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya era de noche cuando Naruto llegó a la casa de sus padres, si fue allí por que creía que era el lugar mas seguro, cuando entró ni saludó ni nada, fue hacia su antiguo cuarto

-Naruto, que te pasa?-dijo Kushina que vio mal a su hijo, al lado de la mujer estaba Minato y Naoko, el rubio Doncel solo paró no dijo nada-hijo dime que te paso?-dijo preocupada

-nada-susurró Naruto

-a ti te pasó algo

-volvieron a engañarme-dijo Naruto mas para él que para lo demás pero fue escuchado, los que estaban en el lugar no supieron que decir

-dime donde vive ese novio que tenías que voy …

-lo dejas-cortó Naruto a su madre

-pero-dijo Kushina

-quiero estar solo-dijo sin ánimo Naruto

-yo sabía que te estaba engañando-dijo Kushina seria-ese nombre que me dijiste no me sonaba

-mama-dijo Naruto por que no quería seguir escuchando, solo quería ir a su cuarto tumbarse a la cama y dormir

-pero recordé el nombre que me decías a cada segundo -dijo Kushina

-se lo recordé yo-dijo Minato

-decías el nombre de Sasuke-el rubio Doncel miró a su madre y todos vieron los ojos rojos por haber llorado-te ha vuelto a engañar-dijo como si con una sola mirada de su hijo supiera lo que había pasado-lo mato

-no te metas en mi vida-gritó Naruto arto que todos le utilizaran para su propio beneficio

-Naruto solo quiero …

-se que quieres lo mejor para mi-cortó Naruto a su madre pelirroja -pero quiero olvidar y alejarme de todo y de todos-y se fue a su cuarto e hizo lo que quería hacer cuando llegó a la casa de sus padres, tumbarse en su cama y dormir

Continuará ….

Espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se levantó con cansancio, por inercia fue al baño que tenía en su cuarto y se duchó rápidamente, al salir se vistió y como no tenía ganas de hacer nada se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo como si eso fuese lo mas importante, pero en verdad no pensaba en nada y pasó el tiempo sin acordarse de que tenía que desayunar, suspiró fuertemente y alzó su mano y la miró, la temblaba y seguramente era por que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, se había prometido que no lloraría mas por Sasuke, por una persona que no le tenía sentimientos y que solo quería que sintiera dolor, pero otra parte de él escuchaba en su mente las palabras de Sasuke el día anterior, ese te amo y estoy enamorado de ti, esa parte inocente quería levantarse e ir a por el varón y decirle que también sentía lo mismo que él y abrazarle y que le abrazara con fuerza, pero sabía que eso ya no iba a pasar, no lo iba a permitir, se puso de lado en la cama y comenzó acariciar el lado de la cama

-si hubieras sobrevivido seguro que me darías mucha fuerza-susurró Naruto y estaba claro que se refería a su hijo no nacido, una lágrima salió de sus ojos y se la quitó-no voy a llorar-escuchó unos toques en la puerta, se puso boca abajo, no quería ver a nadie y esa noche al no poder dormir pensó en eso, en su futuro y sabía lo que iba hacer, no quería que le vieran con lástima por idiota que era o por las consecuencias de su accidente, estaba claro que si se alejaba y nadie sabía de él no encontraría a persona que le miraran con lástima

-Naruto, ya despertaste?-el rubio escuchó la voz de su madre-y voy a entrar y recuerda que hoy es la boda de tu primo Deidara-el Doncel al no recordar eso se sorprendió y después se maldijo por que no estaba con ganas de ver a nadie-entro-advirtió la mujer abriendo la puerta y cerrarla tras ella-cariño-la pelirroja se sentó al lado de la cama y acarició los cabellos rubios de su hijo-soy tu madre, puedes contarme todo, no te juzgaré

-quiero estar solo-susurró Naruto

-cariño, dime que te pasa, quiero ayudarte

-mama, estoy bien-se levantó y se sentó en la cama el rubio-me levanté nostálgico por que Deidara se va a casar

-cuando encuentres a la persona indicada para ti, y te demuestre que te ame tú darás el paso de unir tu vida a ese alguien

-sería posible de yo no ir a la boda?-Kushina frunció el ceño no de acuerdo por lo dicho por su hijo

-debes de ir para demostrar a ese alguien que no puede contigo que estás bien, no le hagas saber que te ha ganado-el rubio la miró a los ojos sabiendo que se refería a Sasuke

-prométeme que dejaras a Sasuke

-como puedes decirme eso-dijo alterada Kushina-esa persona te ha vuelto hacer daño y me pides que no te defienda, que no le golpeé como se merece

-déjalo en paz-dijo con tristeza Naruto-Sasuke ya no se volverá a meter en mi vida y eso significa en la tuya tampoco

-Naruto-dijo con dolor Kushina por que veía el sufrimiento de su hijo

-Sasuke hará su vida y yo la mía, no creo que volvamos a vernos por eso no te metas-dijo Naruto-prométemelo

-de acuerdo, dejaré que actúes como quieras y no diré nada a Sasuke-dijo Kushina

-gracias -dijo Naruto con intenciones de volver a tumbarse en la cama y no levantarse

-de ninguna manera te quedaras tumbado aquí-dijo Kushina levantándose-vas a la boda de tu primo por que te compré un Kimono hermoso y te quedará genial

-kimono?-dijo Naruto extrañado

-no sabes que mujeres y Donceles tenemos que ir en Kimono y que no tenga el color blanco-dijo Kushina sacando del armario el Kimono que era de un azul celeste con bordados dorados. y los varones tienen que ir en traje y no tiene que ser negro-el rubio solo miraba el Kimono y como conocía a su madre tuvo que aceptar que tenía que ir a la boda, aunque pensándolo bien su madre tenía razón, no tenía que demostrar a Sasuke que estaba dolido y que le había ganado

-me pondré ese Kimono

-y asta puedes conocer a tu futuro esposo-dijo divertida Kushina

-lo dudo-susurró Naruto

-comenzaremos arreglarnos para ir a la ceremonia-dijo Kushina y el rubio afirmó con la cabeza

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La ceremonia fue sencilla, Deidara e Itachi se dieron el si quiero, se pusieron los anillos y se besaron, ante eso los amigos de la pareja gritaron felices por la unión de la pareja, Deidara rió de felicidad e Itachi sonrió feliz sin soltar la mano de su ahora esposo, recibieron las felicitaciones y abrazos de familiares y amigos, que no dejaban de hacerles a la pareja recién casadas bromas divertidas

La ceremonia se hizo en el jardín de la mansión Uchiha y el convite también, todos estaba sentados por grupos, familiares del varón en uno de los lados, en la otra punta familiares del Doncel y en el centro amigos y jóvenes de la edad de ellos, mientras comían se escuchaba la música de fondo junto con las risas y el parloteo exagerados del grupo de amigo de los recién casados que eran de un grupo de nombre Akatsuki

Naruto en cambio decidió sentarse junto con sus padres no tenía ganas de estar con los jóvenes de su edad aunque estuvieran sus amigos, se dijo que no era por Sasuke, que estaban en ese lugar sentado, ninguno de los dos se miraron, mas concretamente miraban al frente pero en verdad ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, Naruto miraba de vez en cuando a los recién casados o mas concretamente a su primo Deidara, que estaba radiante y feliz, se le notaba a distancia que estaba radiante

-Naruto si no comes te quedaras en los huesos -dijo Kushina viendo como su hijo comía demasiado poco para su gusto-que miras?

-a Deidara-dijo Naruto

-está muy lindo-dijo Kushina emocionada

-si-dijo Naruto y no dijo nada mas, solo escuchaba la conversación que tenían todos de la mesa, suspiró fuertemente deseando irse a casa, aunque pensó que se iría al rato de acabar de comer

La comida fue retirada de las mesas y dejaron algunas cosas para que picotearan los invitados junto con bebidas con alcohol ,la música comenzó a sonar mas fuerte y los primeros en empezar a bailar fueron los recién casados y luego se unieron los demás invitados

Naruto estaba sentado alejado de la multitud con un vaso en la mano moviéndolo, escuchaba y veía a todos divirtiéndose, riendo, hablando, bailando y haciéndose bromas pero Naruto solo se sentía mal, no podía estar feliz, miró al cielo que ya era oscuro, no se dio ni cuenta que las horas pasaron, se levantó para poder estar solo, no quería seguir escuchando ruido y fue hacia la otra parte del jardín que no había ruido de música ni de personas, caminó lentamente, cada vez se escuchaba menos ruido y lo agradeció, llegó un momento que ya no escuchó la música y suspiró aliviado, e dijo el mismo que se desconectó mentalmente que estaba celebrando una boda y que la música estaba bastante fuerte, vio algo de luz y un banco, fue hacia el lugar para sentarse, cuando se acercó paró de golpe al ver que había una persona que conocía sentado en el banco y fumando un cigarrillo, miraba al frente como ido y pensativo, siguió mirando al varón detenidamente su rostro y vio que había alguna lágrima que le resbalaba por él, a parte que ya no tenía esa barba que se había dejado, se iba a dar la vuelta para irse pero recordó las palabras de su madre diciendo que no debía mostrar debilidad y que le afectaba lo que le había vuelto hacer, con paso decidido se acercó al banco y se sentó a distancia del varón que este ni se percató que alguien se había acercado, estaba en su mundo, pensando en lo bastardo que era y sobre todo que no volvería hacer daño a Naruto, que dejaría pasar el tiempo y darle distancia para que todo se tranquilizara y si el destino quería que estuvieran juntos estaría dispuesto a intentarlo, pero ya no iba a forzar algo que no era tiempo, se acabó su cigarrillo Sasuke y lo apagó en sus zapatos, se iría a su apartamento por que no tenía ganas de ver lo felices que eran todos cuando él mismo no sentía nada de felicidad, se iba a levantar cuando se dio cuenta que alguien se sentó donde estaba él pero dejando una distancia, vio ese cabello rubio, las marcas en la mejilla y ese semblante de tristeza supo que era Naruto, quiso decir algo pero las palabras no le salían, se lamentó pero decidió alejarse del rubio

-es una bonita noche-dijo Naruto mirando al frente, Sasuke paró no sabía si se lo decía a él o lo decía por decir-hacen una bonita pareja tu hermano y mi primo-el varón ahora si sabía que se lo decía a él y suspiró para volver a sentarse pero esta vez un poco mas cerca del Doncel

-lo importante que sean felices

-esa felicidad no la tendré yo-dijo Naruto y el varón lo miró para decirle que no estaba de acuerdo -aquí en Konoha no la tendré

-solo necesitas tiempo-dijo Sasuke y el rubio se dio cuenta en ese momento solo con esas palabras dichas que el varón quería que fuese feliz aunque él no lo fuese-seguro que alguien te hará olvidar todo tus males -el Doncel le miró sorprendido y el varón miraba al frente -me conformo con verte feliz ya que se que yo nunca te haré feliz

-he decidido irme de Konoha-dijo Naruto volviendo a mirar al frente y Sasuke al escuchar eso cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió, unas lágrimas le comenzaron a salir, porque su corazón sabía que ha perdido a Naruto para siempre y dolía

-me alegro-dijo como pudo Sasuke y el rubio lo volvió a mirar y vio lágrimas en su rostro y ese le dolió, como no quería llorar miró al frente

-necesito alejarme y comenzar de nuevo -dijo Naruto y se levantó dando la espalda al varón

-me gustaría decirte que no me olvides nunca pero lo mejor para ti es que me olvides-el Doncel notó como la voz de Sasuke era de dolor y asta parecía que estaba llorando y se preguntó si él sufría al igual que él

-quiero estar tranquilo

-te amo

-adiós

-siempre te voy amar

-no me sigas haciendo daño, Sasuke

-lo siento-dijo con dolor el varón

-espero que te vaya bien todo-comenzó a caminar y el varón se levantó

-Naruto-el nombrado se paró-estás hermoso-el rubio no contestó, solo iba a comenzar a caminar otra vez -eres el mas hermoso de todos-y el Doncel no paró ya que estaba llorando y no quería que lo viera llorar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La fiesta esta cada vez mas animada, casi todos con sus respectivas parejas bailaban o hablaban entre ellos, Gaara que había estado bailando hacía unos minutos que se sentó a descansar un poco, miró a Sai y a su amigo Suigetsu que estaban muy juntos como la pareja que eran, se alegró por ellos, suspiró fuertemente y vio como su amigo Sasuke se iba sin decir nada a nadie, también vio hacia unos segundos a Naruto que también se fue, le daba pena que su amigo Sasuke no estuviera con la persona que amaba pero sabía que había hecho muchas cosas mal y eso se paga, miró hacia el otro lado y vio a Lee y recordó lo que le dijo el varón después de tener sexo, " _ya has tenido lo que deseabas, ahora déjame en paz y lárgate "_ y a si lo hizo, se fue del apartamento de Lee sin responder a lo que le dijo, cerró los puños y fue hacia donde estaba Lee, iba aclarar las cosas con él, se paró a su lado y el varón lo miró desapareciendo su sonrisa y siguió con lo que hacía, hablar con los otros invitados en la boda, esto al Doncel pelirrojo le molestó agarrando el brazo del varón y alejándolo de todos para estar los dos solos

-que te pasa-dijo Lee enfadado

-que te pasa a ti-dijo del mismo modo Gaara

-suéltame -ordenó Lee soltándose del agarre con brusquedad

-estas todo el rato coqueteando con toda mujer que ves

-si lo hago que-dijo Lee -no es tu problema, lo que querías de mi ya lo conseguiste

-lo que quiero de ti es pasar toda mi vida contigo -dijo sincero y asta desesperado Gaara, cosa que el varón se quedó estático por la revelación y pensando en esas palabras-Lee dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que voy en serio contigo, que te amo y quiero formar una familia contigo-el pelirrojo seguía mirando los ojos negros del varón y al ver que no le iba a responder por que pasaba los minutos agachó la cabeza con dolor -eres importante para mi-dijo con dolor-y me duele que no creas en mi-no hubo respuesta y decidió dar la espalda al varón y alejarse de él, solo dio un paso cuando sintió un agarre en su brazo girándolo y después unos labios sobre los suyos besándolo, rápidamente correspondió el beso y cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron

-yo también te amo-dijo Lee sonriendo y el pelirrojo hizo una media sonrisa-divirtámonos que es una boda

-Lee-dijo Gaara antes de que se alejara -que somos?

-novios-dijo con seguridad-o quieres que te lo pida?

-no hace falta por que ya se que piensas igual que yo-dijo Gaara-pero cuando sea el momento si quiero que me preguntes si quiero casarme contigo

-lo tendré en cuenta -dijo Lee y volvió a besar los labios del pelirrojo-aunque si quieres podemos ir a otro lado para estar solos -el Doncel sonrió

-divirtámonos aquí un rato y después nos vamos-dijo Gaara

-estoy de acuerdo -dijo Lee

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado dos días de la boda y como había dicho Naruto decidió irse de Konoha para estar solo, poder pensar y quitarse ese sentimiento que tenía, lo habló con sus padres sobre lo de irse a otra ciudad y aunque le costó convencerlos al final lo consiguió, ese día cogería el tren para irse, no le había dicho a nadie a donde iría y como no quería tener contacto con nadie se dejó su teléfono en la casa de sus padres, estaba sentado esperando el tren, se despidió de su familia en casa por que prefería estar solo, vio como el tren llegaba y con una sola maleta que llevaba se levantó de donde estaba sentado, las puertas del tren se abrieron y con paso firme entró

-nueva vida-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mirando hacia atrás para luego mirar el billete para saber donde se sentaba, cuando localizó su asiento y puso su maleta arriba suyo se sentó en el lado de la ventana y sonrió-es hora de conocer nuevas cosas de la vida -el tren cerró las puertas y comenzó andar-adiós Konoha

 **Fin de temporada 2**

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y fue algo corto … comentar por fa

El próximo capítulo será la Temporada 3


End file.
